European Vacation - An Ed, Edd, and Eddy story
by Expatkiwi
Summary: This story is based on the Ed Edd, and Edd stories written by Kilted Engineer, and is set six months after his 'Ghost of Cobbler Creek' story. The Eds and the Kanker Sisters - along with the other teens of the cul-de-sac - are visiting Britain and France, making interesting discoveries about their past, and opening up possibilities as to their futures...
1. Chapter 1

EUROPEAN VACATION (An Ed Edd, and Eddy story)

_This story is a continuance of the EE&E stories written by KiltedEngineer, and it is set during the summer after his 'Ghosts of Cobblers Creek story'. While the EE&E characters are the property of Danny Antonucci, the characters of Tabitha 'Tabby' Kanker, Rod 'Roddy' Lonergan, Edyta Babik, Charles 'Chuck' Statorowski and his daughter Tiffany Lindsay Statorowski are the property of KiltedEngineer._

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Attention", the PA sounded, "I hope that you have been enjoying our flight today. We are now beginning our descent and are expected to arrive at Heathrow Airport on time. Please make sure that your seat belts are fastened, and your seat backs up and fold out tables stowed. Please also ensure that your passports are in hand and that your customs forms are completed upon arrival. Thank you".

Double Dee turned to face the person sitting next to him - in the window seat - and gently squeezed her hand.

"It won't be all that long now, Marie", Edd soothed, "Soon we will be landing, and you won't have to worry about being airsick any more".

Marie Kanker managed a faint smile, though she still looked pale.

"I know, Oven Mitt", Marie replied, "though my tossing my cookies since departure is probably going to get me non-stop ribbing from the others".

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Marie. I surmise that why you were airsick is because of your restored vision", Edd explained, "and you so much wanted to look out the window and see the Earth with both eyes. I think your mind got confused over your binocular vision looking down upon the clouds and the ocean and that caused problems with the inner ear, thus causing your nausea".

"Regardless, thank you for having the stewardess get me those pills and the 7-up to wash them down with", Marie said, "I'm so sorry to make your time sitting next to me gross!"

"Do not concern yourself about me, Marie", Edd consoled, "Any time I have with you is time I treasure, regardless of your health".

Marie leaned over and hugged her boyfriend, then kissed him on the cheek - albeit briefly. PDA's on board an airliner loaded to capacity was something she was loath to do.

"Thank you, Double Dee. You really know how to make me feel good. I bet Lindsay and Rolf had it real cozy up there though", Marie said next, gesturing toward the front of the cabin and a set of curtains that separated Tourist class from First class, "They and Mr. S. must have had the royal treatment all the way".

"Considering that Mr. Statorowski is paying for all of us to go on this sightseeing trip of Great Britain and France as well as covering our expenses whilst he conducts his business in London, then Paris, I am certainly not complaining about being here in Tourist Class. You are here sitting with me, and that alone makes it all worthwhile", Edd said. Smiling, Marie leaned over and hugged her boyfriend.

While Marie was hugging Double Dee, the Boeing 787 that they were in was starting its descent after it's long flight across the Atlantic Ocean.

Mr. Charles Statorowski - though semi-retired from his business - had needed to renegotiate contracts with representatives of the British and French governments, and it was Lindsay who had suggested to her father making it a group vacation by bringing along her friends. He had liked the idea and put it to their parents.

The parents had liked the idea of the teens (including Sarah and Jimmy, who were now starting their freshman year at Peach Creek High) taking a sightseeing vacation as (a) it would be educational and (b) give the parents themselves some quiet time for a couple of weeks. Mr. Statorowski didn't mind playing chaperone to the teens as they had – eventually – had a good rapport going after the recent Halloween prank that he and his friend from his school days – Tabby had played on them.

Mr. Statorowski had booked all the teens in tourist class, except for himself, Lindsay, and Rolf (the latter at Lindsay's request). They were up forward in First class. While Eddy had grumbled a little about 'rank having its privileges', Lee Kanker - who was sitting with Eddy a few rows back from Edd and Marie - consoled him some.

"Hey, given that he spent his own money for all of us to go - and even Tourist class is expensive, Eddy - I'm not complaining. Besides, I'm sitting next to you, so that should have brightened up your trip. right?" she finished with a mock scowl.

"Ah, you're right, Babe", Eddy replied, "and at least this way, you're not leaving me alone and being with Lindsay all the time. I know she's your BFF", Eddy hurriedly added, "but I value all the time that I can get with my girlfriend".

"Me too, Eddy", Lee agreed, "and I can't wait for the both of us to visit the Royal Ballet School. With that recording of our school performances I brought with me to show them, we can see where we stand when we show up for our appointment".

Lee was talking about one of the world's greatest centers of classical ballet training. Founded in 1926, the Royal Ballet School's aim is to train and educate outstanding classical ballet dancers for the Royal Ballet (based at the Royal Opera House in London). The school is located at Covent Garden adjacent to the Royal Opera House. Tabby Kanker-Lonergan was ecstatic at the school agreeing to review Lee's ballet recordings. As the Royal Ballet School's admission criteria is based purely on talent and potential, regardless of academic ability or personal circumstances, the prospect of being able to attend such a prestigious ballet institution was something that had be pursued.

In the row behind them, Ed and May were writing - or trying to write in any case - on their customs forms.

"Maybe I had better ask Double-Dee to help us, May", Ed said, "because I don't like getting into trouble over these forms and being hauled off to the Tower of London and getting my head cut off".

"I don't think that the British do that anymore, Big Ed", May giggled, "but I am so looking forward to trying fish-and-chips and bubble-and-squeak, and toad-in-the-hole when we arrive in London. They sound gross, but I bet they taste a pretty good!"

"So long as they have gravy, yum-yum-yum", Ed replied dopily. May smiled and leaned over to hug her boyfriend - who was wearing his trademark long green shirt.

Kevin and Nazz were quietly chatting with each other three rows behind Ed and May, and behind them sat Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny. Johnny was feeling sad because this was his first overseas trip and Plank wasn't with him. He had resolved to quietly wean himself off his wooden friend, but it hadn't been easy to do so for this trip, given the distance. He was keeping a diary though as a log of this trip to Europe.

For her part, Sarah was trying to assure a nervous Jimmy that there were no such things as gremlins who sabotage airplanes whilst in flight.

"I told you not to take anything from 'The Twilight Zone' too seriously, Jimmy", Sarah said to him in a rather vexed tone, "but we'll soon be in England, and I hear that their candy is the best in the world! Let's think about that instead, okay?"

Jimmy silently nodded, but still glanced out of the window from time to time.

Back where Edd and Maree were sitting, Double Dee was continuing to talk with Marie in order to take her mind off her queasiness.

"I am really looking forward to seeing London, Marie", Double Dee said to Marie, "because there is so much history and tradition in that city that once ruled a quarter of this planet".

"Well, I'm looking forward to Paris, Oven Mitt", Marie responded, "and it ain't for the croissants or the Louvre either. They call it the City of Love and those who visit there get to understand that really quick, if you know what I mean", she finished with a wink and an alluring smile.

Double Dee blushed some but smiled back at Marie without speaking. For his part, Paris had a special interest for him. As the capital of France, it was the country that he could trace back his ancestry. His paternal grandparents had hailed from Montreal in Canada, but their forefathers had originated in France, and he wanted to quickly run down some information as to their family tree. His maternal great-grandfather had been a soldier in the Great War and had fought in the trenches in France and Belgium, so he wanted to also see the places where he had fought.

Up in first Class, while Mr. Statorowski was finishing up his customs forms and making sure that he had everyone's passports ready, Lindsay was speaking with Rolf.

"Sorry we won't be going near your home country on this trip Rolf", she had said, "and I won't be seeing Poland either, but I promise you we will both go there together soon, and when we do, we can show each other everything. England and France though should be fun to see together".

"Ah my sweet Schmetlockin", Rolf replied happily, "That will indeed be wonderful for Rolf to show you where Nana and this son of a shepherd came from, but this trip with you to see the great cities of London and Paris is something to also enjoy, yes?'

Nodding, she turned back to the fashion magazine that she had been reading. One of these days, I've got to get him to not talk about himself in the third person so much, Lindsay thought to herself, but she also realized that that was one of the things that made Rolf special...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The landing at Heathrow airport – and the taxiing over to the gate - was made without incident, and after all of the passengers had disembarked, Mr. Statorowski gathered all of the teens together in the gate lounge and handed them their passports, then checked out their Customs forms.

"When you hand your passports to the customs officials, also hand them your customs forms", Mr. Statorowski instructed them, "if there are any questions that you can't answer, refer the official to me", he finished as he finished leafing through the forms.

"Eddward", Mr. Statorowski said to Double Dee, "Can you help Ed rewrite his form? British Customs wont accept it as currently written", he finished whilst handing Ed's form and a blank one to Edd.

Double Dee took one look at the form and nodded, replying, "I see what you mean, Mr. Statorowski, I will do so for you this instant". He then took out a pen and started writing.

"Tiffany", Mr. Statorowski said next, "You and Lee have your international drivers permits on you?"

Both teens nodded. Both of them had acquired their full drivers licenses only a few weeks previously, and thus would be allowed to drive the others around London whilst Mr. Statorowski was doing his business.

"Lee", he said next, "Tiffany has been with me to Britain before and she is somewhat more familiar with driving on the left-hand side of the road, so let her do the driving here, okay? When we get on to France, it'll be back to driving on the right side again, so you should be okay".

Lee nodded. Mr. Statorowski had told her and Lindsay before departure that he had procured a mini-bus for their use for them to drive the others around.

"Man, I was looking forward to going on the Underground", Eddy grumbled.

"From what I hear, it can't get you everywhere, Dork", Kevin pointed out, "Having a set of wheels – even in a city – can be a lot more convenient".

"Done, Mr. Statorowski", Edd said, handing him back the form.

"Right then", Mr. Statorowski said, "Let's get our luggage and get through customs. England awaits!"

With that everyone followed Mr. Statorowski out to Baggage Claim.

"Hmm", Ed commented as he walked through the concourse, "I don't see those bearded soldiers with the puffy red shorts and the pikes and axes anywhere".

"I think you are referring to the Yeomen Warders of Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress the Tower of London, and Members of the Sovereign's Body Guard of the Yeoman Guard Extraordinary, otherwise known as the Beefeaters, Ed", Double Dee replied, "and those are ceremonial guards, not regular police".

"Yum", Ed commented, "Beef eating… and cereal…."

Edd rolled his eyes and continued walking alongside Marie, who was looking a lot better now that she was out of the plane.

"Judging from your composure, Marie", Edd said, "it appears that your nausea has abated completely and are thus able at last to start enjoying yourself".

"It feels go good to be walking, Dreamboat", Marie said, "My tummy has really settled down".

"Considering how much you threw up on the flight, I'm surprised that you have a tummy left at all", May playfully remarked.

"Zip it, May", Maree snapped back, "I'm just glad to be back on the ground, and you should be glad that the Chunnel is there to get us to France, instead of having to take a ferry or hovercraft. As I recall, you get seasick real easy out on open water".

May reddened some but did not reply. She used to enjoy being out on the open water until an unfortunate accident some years previously resulted in an inner ear issue that made her prone to sea-sickness.

The luggage was collected and after a few minutes going through Customs, the group emerged out into a large hall. Mr. Statorowski saw a person holding up a sign marked "STATOROWSKI PARTY".

Mr. Statorowski hailed him. The person was from the vehicle rental agency that was supplying the mini-bus and he led them outside the hall to a parking area for rental vehicles. The mini-bus was there. Mr. Statorowski signed a clipboard from the agency rep, then took a set of vehicle keys from him.

As the others were placing their luggage in the rear of the mini-bus, Mr. Statorowsi turned to his daughter.

"I'll drive us over to the hotel, Tiffany", he said, "Once we're settled in, I'll hand you the keys".

Lindsay nodded, then proceeded to help finish up the loading.

Once the loading was completed and everyone was seated – Mr. Statorowski driving and with Lee and Lindsay sitting in front – the mini-bus' front seats being able to cater for three persons – they proceeded to leave Heathrow airport.

"Ya know", Lee commented as they got out onto the motorway, "It doesn't seem natural sitting here on this side with no steering wheel. And seeing the cars driving reversed".

"Don't worry, LeeLee", Lindsay assured her friend, "you soon get used to it, but since in a few days we'll be in France, I wouldn't want you to get too used to it!", she finished with a giggle.

Lee playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder, then turned her attention on what was going on outside the vehicle.

Immediately behind them, Edd and Marie were sitting together, chatting and remarking on the traffic and the different styles of cars on the road.

"Hey, Girlfriend", Nazz said from behind Marie, "You feeling better? "

"Much better", Marie replied as she craned her head around to face her friend, "I guess flying isn't what – what do the English say? – 'my cup of tea?'"

Edd smiled and shook his head a little at Marie's use of that English idiom.

"Well don't worry as Lindsay has told me that tomorrow she'll be taking us to a place to make all us girls happy!", Nazz said next.

"What, the British Museum?" Edd asked. He was looking forward to visiting that world-renowned institution.

"Oh puhleeez!", Nazz responded in mock exasperation, "I'm talking about Harrods of London! A shopper's paradise!"

Marie smiled at that. Also for that matter Lee, May, and Sarah. Lindsay made an exaggerated gesture of rubbing her hands together in expectation. The boys all shared a knowing look…

"Time to bring you ladies down to Earth, methinks", Mr. Statorowski said then, "I know my company has an expense account there and that Lindsay has my card for it, but I'd be very displeased if you young ladies end up draining the account on the first day. In any case, the guys will want to be able to get a few items from there as well. Capeche?"

"Spoilsport", Lindsay said with a mock pout.

"What was that, young lady?" Mr. Statorowski said in mock disapproval.

"Uh, Spoilsport, most loving, tender-hearted, and wealthy father of mine", she replied in a not-too convincing subservient tone.

Eveyone on the mini-bus erupted into laughter at Lindsay's response. Mr. Statorowski smiled and shook his head.

The drive from Heathrow continued with the teens looking out the window of the mini-bus and commenting on the different views. Edd pointed to some of the landmarks, marveling at the architecture and talking a little bit about the history.

"Geez, Double Dee", Eddy commented, "anyone would think that you'd been here before. You'd make a great tour guide, if nothing else".

"Come now, Eddy", Edd replied, "if you had only paid more attention to your history and geography classes in school, you would well know that I am only saying no more than what I had already learned. It is a fascinating place for all of us to witness and experience first-hand".

"The only thing I want to experience is the local candy store", Sarah piped up from the rear of the mini bus, where she was sitting with Jimmy, "If that Simpsons episode is anything to go by, the local stuff here should be beyond the best!"

Jimmy smiled and nodded at that. He too was looking forward to sampling all the confectionery that the English had to offer...

"I saw that episode too", Johnny piped up, "but in that episode, the Prime Minister was greeting all arrivals at the airport. I didn't see him greeting us when we arrived, so don't get your hopes up too high".

"Pity it's not the season. I was hoping that their soccer games were all what they were claiming to be – and I'm just not talking about the playing!", Kevin remarked with a rather savage smile, "their fans kind of take things up a couple of notches, but we're a couple of months too late, unfortunately".

That made Mr. Statorowski pause for a moment. True, seeing a Premier League match in English Soccer was something for anyone to look forward to, but since the fans of those clubs were – to put it very mildly - rather hostile to one another, he was glad that the rampant hooliganism prevalent at those games is not one of the things that the teens were going to see on this trip, let alone experience.

"I thought you'd be more into Rugby, Kevin", Ed said in a not-so dopey voice, "I saw it on the TV and it's more like football and I know you like football".

"Good point, Ed", Kevin replied, "it might be worth taking a look at".

"Unfortunately it's a little late in the year to see a Rugby game either, people", Mr. Statorowski stated, "but the cricket season has started up, and there is a one-day international - England vs New Zealand - at the Oval while we're here, and I am pretty sure I can get us seats to it. Have a think about it and let me know later on, okay?"

"Cricket?", Kevin responded with disdain, "That's boring!"

"Don't knock what you haven't seen, Kevin", Lindsay said, "I've been to a one-day game and it's actually quite interesting to watch".

Kevin shrugged, then turned his attention to looking out the window at the scenery.

Rolf was being uncharacteristically quiet. Lindsay noticed this and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Anything wrong, Rolf?" she answered with some concern in her voice.

"Just tired, my sweet Schmetlockin", Rolf replied "This son of a shepherd gets tired after being on a plane. Rolf forgot to tell you this".

"Jet Lag", Lindsay stated, "Well, we won't be doing anything until we're settled in at the hotel, so you'll have a chance to get a nap, okay?"

Rolf smiled at his girlfriend and nodded.

"All right", Mr. Statorowski stated, "we'll be at the hotel in a few minutes. It's getting late, and once we have all checked in and been given our room assignments, we'll get some dinner, then turn in. A good night's sleep will do us all good for tomorrow. Right?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Well, here we are", Mr. Statorowski commented as he pulled the mini-bus in front of what looked at first glance to be a large stately manor.

"This is a hotel?", Lee exclaimed, "Swanky!"

"Don't you mean: It is swanky, Rather!", Lindsay commented in a fake English accent, "When in Rome, LeeLee, you gotta do what the Romans do".

"Uh, I thought that we were in London, not Rome", Ed piped up.

"Actually Ed, we are in Richmond, south of the Greater London Area", Mr. Statorowski stated, "and this is the Petersham Hotel. Strictly speaking, we are in Surrey, not London, but this place has a lot of history and elegance. You didn't think I was going to put us all up at the Holiday Inn, did you?", he rhetorically remarked.

"I don't think any of us are going to be arguing with your choice, Mr. S", Eddy said.

Hotel porters came out and as Mr. Statorowski and the teens got out of the mini-bus, porters gathered their luggage whilst the head doorman remarked, "It is good to see you and your daughter back here again, Mr. Statorowski", he remarked with a refined English accent.

"It's good to be back, James", Mr. Statorowski replied, "and these people are all Lindsay's friends here in the U.K. for the first time. I wanted to give them a good first impression of London".

"Excellent choice, sir", James said with a smile, who then turned to the group of teens.

"On behalf of the Petersham Hotel, I welcome you all to the United Kingdom. Your rooms have been prepared and your baggage is being taken there now. Dinner will be served in the main dining room in one hour. I hope that you all will enjoy your stay with us".

With that, James bowed, then gestured with his hand for them to enter the hotel lobby. As they did so, Mr. Statorowski handed James the keys to the mini-bus for parking.

"In order not to have any potential problems with your parents", Mr. Statorowski said as he entered the lobby, "The boys will be sleeping in two large suites whilst the girls will be doing likewise in another two suites. I know that you all have – ah – certain 'urges' at your ages, but my promising your parents that you'd be... well, let's say 'discrete' was what made them allow you to come on this trip. Do you understand me?"

He looked at them all keenly. While he knew just how deeply a lot of them cared for each other, things such as 'age of consent' and other similar legal items that could potentially cause a lot of trouble could not be ignored. The teens nodded.

"Don't worry", Mr. Statorowski said next in a lighter tone, "I'm not going to keep you segregated throughout the trip, but please be mindful, okay? Parents' desires aside, remember that we are not in North America and that we all are obliged to respect local laws".

"Where will you be staying, Mr. Statorowski", Edd inquired, "in case we need to contact you in any emergency that may arise?".

"My suite will be abutting yours, so I can be easily reached if necessary, Eddward", he replied, "and Tiffany has my cell phone number as well. But let's get settled in first, then we'll head down for dinner. I've asked the hotel to give you an introduction to English food".

"Yum-yum", Ed dopily replied, "Sounds like a plan". May nodded in agreement.

With that, the party headed over to the check-in counter. After Mr. Statorowski checked the party in and got the room keys, another porter led them to the elevator. Other porters had already taken their luggage up to their suites. When they had emerged from the elevator on the third floor, keys were handed out: one to Edd, one to Kevin, one to Marie, and one to Nazz.

The boys were assigned two suites, as Mr. Statorowski had stated earlier: The Ed's shared one whilst Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny shared the other 'boys' suite. Marie, May, Sarah and Nazz had one suite whilst Lee and Lindsay shared the other 'girls' suite.

"What did I tell ya: rank has its privileges", Eddy mentioned sotto voce to Edd in response to Lee and Lindsay sharing a room as Edd opened the door to their suite. Double Dee gave Eddy a vexed look but said nothing.

The suite was well-appointed with three large comfortable beds. A large bathroom and an alcove with a sofa and flat-screen TV made up their accommodation.

"This will do very nicely", Eddy commented as he took in the furnishings.

"Oh boy, there's a weight off my feet", Ed commented as he flopped backwards onto one of the beds.

"Don't get too comfortable, Ed", Double Dee said, "We've got dinner shortly, and I would suggest the three of us changing and freshening up in the bathroom before we head down to the dining room to partake in our first British repast".

"Aw, do I have to wash?", Ed asked plaintively.

"Ya promised May not to stink up the places we go to, Ed", Eddy stated. " So the sooner ya get it over with, the better".

As Ed reluctantly replied, over in the suite that Lee and Lindsay were sharing, Lee turned to her friend.

"The others didn't seem too happy that there's just two of us in this suite, Lizzie", she commented.

"Well, as I had heard Eddy say earlier: Rank has its privileges, LeeLee", the blonde diva replied, "besides, after all the years we had been estranged because of that bitch Babik, I wanna make up for lost time with my bestie".

"I really appreciate that, Lizzy", Lee said next, "but I would not have minded about you being with your dad. I'd have hung out with my sisters. Nazz and Sarah could have used this suite.

"Dad snores", Lindsay responded immediately, "and he insisted that I spend as much time with you as possible".

"I can't argue with the guy having the bucks", Lee said, "but before I forget, could I borrow your cell? Yours is international, and I'd like to give Mom a call and let her know that we all arrived okay".

"Go ahead", Lindsay replied, passing Lee her phone. Lindsay then went to the bathroom to freshen up for dinner.

As Lee was making the call to Tabby, over in the other suite, the four girls were arguing about who was going to get which bed.

"I have to be closest to the bathroom", Sarah was announcing rather loudly, "so I want that bed!"

"We all have to make use of the bathroom, Sarah", Marie replied, "so it doesn't really matter which bed we sleep in. We're not here to fight, but to have a good time".

"Like you intend to with Double Dee?" Sarah snapped back cattily.

Marie rolled her eyes. Sarah still had that crush on Ed, despite her closeness with Jimmy. She was about to reply when May entered the bathroom and closed - and locked – the door.

"Hey!", Marie and Sarah said simultaneously.

"Gotta get my teeth brushed 'fore dinner", May called back.

"With the size of her teeth, that could take a while", Maree grumbled. Sarah snickered. While May's braces were starting to do their job, it would still be some time before her overbite would be corrected.

Just then, Nazz spoke up.

"Good point, May. Girls", Nazz said, "Let's not argue about this or that . Let's just get changed for dinner whilst May brushes her teeth. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and after that plane trip, a change of clothes is what I need right now".

Similar sentiments were echoed by Kevin, Johnny, and Jimmy as they were settling in. While Kevin and Johnny were chatting about High School football – Kevin had talked him into trying out for the team this Autumn, Jimmy was trying not to show any apprehension as he had decided not to take his favorite stuffed toy – Mr. Yum-Yum – on this trip as he wanted to show his maturity now that he was going to be entering High School at the end of summer. However, as Jimmy never slept at home without his stuffed rabbit, he was wondering if he could keep up the pretense.

For his part, Rolf - while still jet-lagged, was looking forward to having a substantial meal. The food served on the airliner did not appeal to him, and as a result, he was famished. He had jumped into the bathroom first.

Surprisingly, despite their bickering and taking turns to use the bathrooms, all the teens had managed to do their ablutions and change their clothes by the time that James had knocked on their doors and informed them that it was time to go downstairs for dinner.

"Man, they love to do things personally and politely here, don't they?" Eddy commented, "I'd have expected them to call on the phone".

"Expect a number of things done differently, Eddy", Double-Dee replied, "after all, customs differ in different countries, and we all need to understand them so that we do not offend the local populace".

"Yeah, whatever, Sockhead", Eddy responded, even though Edd was not wearing the ski-cap, but instead the custom wig that Marie had given him the previous Christmas. Edd was well used to the nickname though and didn't want to ask Eddy to change it. Eddy had used the nickname 'Moptop' for a while, but eventually reverted back to the old term.

The teens went down the hallway to the elevators, Edd noticing that near the elevators and the stairwell was a large lounge area - pleasantly furnished - with a large flatscreen TV. The girls got into the lift whilst the boys raced down the stairs to see who would get down to the lobby first. It turned out to be a tie. Mr. Statorowski was already down there waiting for them. He had been talking to James. James gave the boys a vexed look.

"I think it best to inform you", he said in a serious tone, "that while I see that you are being gentlemen by letting the ladies take the elevator, your running down those stairs in a race is not exactly 'expected decorum' in an establishment such as this. Plus, it is dangerous", he added.

"Just seeing if we could beat the girls down, James", Eddy explained. Mr. Statorowski stepped forward.

"But if any of you had tripped and fallen, that could have caused serious injuries and I'd really hate to have to explain that to your parents, so please don't put me in that position", Mr. Statorowski reminded them, "James is correct, but as we're all here now - and in one piece - let's have some British cuisine".

With that, the teens – with Mr. Statorowski – followed James into the hotel dining room for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Man", Eddy exclaimed after he, Edd, and Ed had gone back upstairs and into their room, "That has to have been the smoothest roast beef I've ever eaten".

"I have to agree with you One Hundred percent, Eddy", Edd replied, "and the way they cooked their vegetables with the roast beef is something to remark upon as well. Their use of pumpkin as a main course vegetable rather than in a pie was something unexpected, yet delectable".

"I just love their gravy". Ed said dopily, "These British really know how to make me feel good. Little May liked it as well. Yum!"

"I was really impressed with your table manners tonight, Ed", Edd said, "You have really come a long way since you and May got together".

Double Dee was commenting on both Ed and May eating slowly and being polite at the dining table. Those tips I gave them both paid off very well, he thought to himself.

"I wanted to show my Little May that I was going to be a real gentleman to her throughout this trip, yes-sirree", Ed replied, "but it was really hard, given how good the roast beef and gravy was!"

"Yeah, and if that wasn't enough", Eddy said next, "that dessert really capped things off! Their ice cream is so much creamier than what we get back home. I think I'm gonna like it here, Double Dee!"

Edd nodded at that. He had noticed that Marie seemed especially taken by the dessert, which was a French Vanilla ice cream with Apple Crumble and and a creamy custard. So much more flavorful than the traditional Apple Pie.

"Well, I just know that with that wonderful introduction to the culinary delights of the United Kingdom, I know that I am going to sleep very well tonight", Edd opined.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that, Sockhead", Eddy replied with a yawn. Ed joined in on yawning as well….

Whilst the Eds were getting ready to hit the sack, Lee and Lindsay were chatting some in their suite.

"I've got your appointment time down tomorrow at the Ballet School at 2pm, LeeLee", Lindsay said, "so in order to make the most of our trip to Harrods, we'll have to be up and out pretty early".

"No worries, Lizzy", Lee replied as she started to get undressed, "just so long as we have room in the mini bus to put all of our purchases". She jokingly cackled in anticipation.

Nodding, Lindsay started to peel of her clothes. Lee had noticed the almost-fully healed scar tissue on Lindsay's arms and made a 'tsk' sound. Lindsay looked at Lee quizzically.

"I'd have loved to have found out which ones on the school cheer-leading team were reporting to that Babik bitch after she forced you to break our friendship", Lee said, "They more than anyone deserved being dealt with Kanker style".

"I never found out", Lindsay replied, "All I know was that Edyta had some paid informers in the cheerleaders on her payroll and if they didn't report me knocking you or your sisters around, out came the knife or the cigarette lighter…"

Lindsay shuddered. That forced breaking-off of their childhood friendship – all because of Edyta Babik's hatred of Tabby Kanker – had caused a lot of both physical and mental pain for them both.

Lee walked over and hugged her friend. True, the estrangement had caused them to lose a lot of years, but Edyta Babik was no more, they were back together, and both had sworn not to let those bitter memories ruin their reconciliation.

"Mom told me that good times form friendships, but bad times can tie them closer, Lizzy", Lee said, "All I know is that we are besties, and will remain so… even when you hit the seven-foot tall level", she finished with a laugh.

"Heaven forbid that happens, LeeLee", Lindsay replied, "Six feet Seven inches is getting on up there and even Rolf seems intimidated by that at times. I'd hate to lose him over my height!"

"You won't lose him, Lizzy", Lee assured her, "I can see by the way he looks at you that he truly loves you. Anyway, let's get some sleep. Harrods awaits!"

Giggling, both girls finished getting into their night clothes, then after quickly getting their ablutions done, settled into bed and a good night's sleep.

Next door in the other girls' suite, May, Marie, and Nazz were likewise getting ready to hit the sack.

"Boy, Big Ed loves his roast beef and gravy", May said, "He looked like he died and went to Heaven!"

"I was impressed by the fact that both of you were quite restrained at the table", Marie replied, "I'm used to seeing you both chug down food like you were both suffering from famine!"

"Aw come on, Marie", May replied with a slightly exasperated tone, "I promised Mom I would be slower in eating while on vacation, and I asked Ed to do likewise. Double Dee gave us pointers and it's working out pretty food. Anyway, I could see you wanting to tear into that dessert!"

"It was good!", Marie said with feeling, "I'll have to get the recipe for that apple crumble. Pity you didn't seem to like it, Girlfriend", she said to Nazz.

"Hey, I liked it a lot", Nazz replied somewhat indignantly, "but as the captain of the high school cheer-leading squad, I do have to watch my figure".

"Yeah, but not at the cost of starving yourself!", Marie shot back, "I do worry about your not eating much at times".

"Don't worry about me, Girlfriend", Nazz responded, "Anorexia is not something I'm wanting to do to myself. I'm gonna have a big breakfast though because Harrods awaits us all! I'm not waiting on that if I can help it".

"Well, you'll both have to wait on something", May said.

"Wait for what?" both asked simultaneously.

"My getting out of the bathroom!", she said loudly as she suddenly dashed towards it. However, Sarah – who had finished changing into her night clothes - had anticipated May trying for it. With a "too late", Sarah got there first and locked the door behind her".

While May, Marie and Nazz were pounding on the bathroom door, imploring and demanding that Sarah finish up her ablutions fast, over in the boy's suite – not the Edd's – the four teens were getting ready for bed.

"Ah, Rolf had forgotten how good the sliced cow tastes", Rolf had said as he started undressing.

"Yeah, the Brits love their beef", Kevin replied, "though that Yorkshire Pudding seemed bland".

"Maybe that's why the red-current jelly was there with the horse radish", Johnny opined as he looked up from his diary. He was finishing writing up his day's entry.

"Who cares about that?" Jimmy asked in response, "after all, if that ice cream is anything to go by, I can't wait to try out the candy tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!", the others simultaneously replied.

With that, they started settling down for bed. Just down the hall in his single suite, Mr. Statorowski had changed into his night clothes, but he was not going to bed just yet. He was working on some of the documents that he would be presenting to the government bureaucrats tomorrow morning. He yawned, wondering if he should have requested to delay things for a few days, but he shook his head. The sooner that things were done, the more time he'd have enjoying the sights and seeing his daughter really enjoy herself with her friends.

"Ah, Tiffany", Mr. Statorowski said to himself, "Your getting back together with Lee was the best thing. You've really come alive…"

The fact that their reconciliation had also made it possible for him to restart the old friendship with Tabby Kanker didn't hurt either. He was also very impressed with Tabby's husband Rod Lonergan. The no-nonsense former Marine and current firefighter really loved and doted on Tabby, and he and Rod had become firm friends, which was in itself quite surprising given how he was more a 'geek-nerd' kind of person.

"Hmm, their wedding anniversary is coming up soon", he thought to himself, "Maybe they'd like to have a vacation of their own over here…"

Making a mental note of that thought, Mr. Statorowski turned his attention back to the documents.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"So LeeLee, think you've recovered some from the shock?" Lindsay playfully asked Lee as her and the other teens were eating fish and chips at a restaurant in downtown London.

Lindsay was playfully referring to Lee's reaction when the group had entered Harrods a couple of hours earlier. Lindsay wished that she could have taken a picture of Lee's expression of pure rapture. Lindsay also knew that the other girls were equally taken at the sheer number of high-quality items for sale. Harrods has a well-earned reputation for quality of goods and service, but as Lee had found out: hearing about it and actually experiencing it were two very different things.

"The only reason why you weren't acting the same is because you'd been there before, Lizzy", Lee replied after she had finished chewing and swallowing a piece of battered cod, "I'd have bet the Earth that your first time there had the same effect on you, right?"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about, LeeLee", the blonde Diva responded with an unconvincing expression of innocence.

"Says the girl who made an immediate beeline to the cosmetics department", Lee said next, "though Nazz almost beat you out there".

Nazz smiled, winked, and held up her large shopping bag, which was full of high-end cosmetics. Kevin – who was sitting beside Nazz enjoying his fish and chips – rolled his eyes and gave the boys a knowing look. All of them nodded in silent agreement. Nazz noticed what Kevin did and playfully slapped him on the arm

"Hey, we girls weren't the only ones buying stuff", Nazz said to Kevin, "as I recall, you were drooling all over the sporting goods they had, right?"

Kevin nodded with a broad smile and resumed eating his meal. He really loved what Harrods had to offer and he took the time to buy some accessories for his beloved bike back home.

"You know, Lizzy", Lee said next, "if we ever get back here again, perhaps we should give Harrods samples of our cosmetics. L&L fragrances selling at Harrods of London would be quite a feather in our caps!"

Lee had been referring to the little sideline that she and Lindsay had been doing since the previous Christmas. They had concocted a number of perfumes and fragrances that the other young women at Peach Creek High School had enjoyed procuring.

"Our line competing with Chanel and Nina Ricci at Harrods would be somewhat difficult, LeeLee", Lindsay pointed out with massive understatement, "but maybe we should kick things up a notch and send samples out to retailers when we get back. The worst they can do is say no".

Lee nodded at Lindsay's suggestion. She turned her attention back to her plate of fish and chips.

For his part, Edd was sitting back thinking about what had transpired earlier today after they had woken up from a good night's sleep. All had shaken off the jet lag from their transatlantic flight and were looking forward to their first full day in London.

After they had enjoyed a substantial breakfast at the hotel - Chuck Statorowski had taken a cab into London for his meeting with government officials - Lindsay had gotten the keys for the mini-bus from the valet, and she had driven the entire party into London. For her part, Lee was impressed at how Lindsay was comfortably driving on the left-hand side of the road. But that impression had paled in comparison to the impression that she had gotten when Lee had entered Harrods. Now – after shopping had been completed – the party were having their first real British fish and chips meal.

"Yum-Yum-Yum!" Ed dopily said as he demolished his meal, "That tomato sauce and vinegar on the fish is almost as good as gravy!"

May nodded at Ed's comment. like Ed, she had consumed her fish and chips with gusto.

"Well, Ed", Double-Dee responded, "I would have to say that I am in complete and total agreement with you in regard to those condiments that you have mentioned. And while not quite as thick as traditional ketchup, the tomato sauce that they have here was nonetheless a wonderful addition to the battered fish and fries". In deference to local accents, Edd had pronounced 'tomato' with the short 'a' sound.

"Chips, Oven Mitt", Marie corrected him after she finished chewing on some, "ya gotta use the local lingo here in toto if you're trying to say things their way".

"Those mushy peas looked gross though", Eddy grumbled, "Almost killed my appetite".

"Yes, their use of mashed peas instead of coleslaw with the fish and chips was rather unexpected, I must admit. Just about as unexpected with those slices of Black Pudding back at the hotel when we were having our breakfast repast, right Eddy?" Edd inquired with a smile.

"That was the best part of the breakfast, guys!", May replied before Eddy could answer, "Ya shouldn't judge the food by what they call it here".

"Ya know, May has a point, Double-Dee", Eddy said, "Ed mentioned Bubble-and-Squeak and Toad-in-the-hole as dishes here. Hopefully they will taste better than they sound. Even if they don't use gravy on them, right, Ed?", Eddy finished.

"I'm just glad to be having this food with my best-est friends and especially with my Little May", Ed replied happily, which made May – who had been sitting next to him – blush, then hug her boyfriend.

"However I am rather surprised that Jimmy and Sarah still have an appetite for our lunch here", Edd said next, "considering the time that they had spent in the confectionary department sampling all of those candies and chocolate delicacies that Harrod's had to offer".

Sarah gave Edd a vexed look but said nothing. For her part, she and Jimmy were enjoying their fish and chips. Their thoroughly enjoying British confectionery at Harrods did not diminish their appetite for lunch after the other teens had finished looking and purchasing their various items.

"Yeah, the candy here really is great!", Johnny said, "even better than jawbreakers, if you ask me'.

"Baldy's got a point", Kevin confirmed, "I'd have never said that anything would be better than jawbreakers – and Dad would probably disown me if he heard me say it - but the Brits have proved me wrong. Their candy rocks!"

"Amen to that Shovel-Chin", Eddy said with an emphatic nod.

"Rolf agrees with Kevin and the loud Ed Boy", Rolf said as he finished his fish and chips, "This son of a shepherd is really enjoying all of the sweet things thus far encountered, and with his sweet Schmetlokin beside him, Rolf is truly in a wonderful place!"

Lindsay smiled and leaned over to kiss Rolf on the cheek. Rolf blushed a little, and then pushed away his now-empty plate.

"So what is next to happen now that the lunchtime repast has been consumed?" Rolf asked Lindsay.

"Well, I promised Dad that we would all be back at the hotel by six tonight", Lindsay replied, speaking to everyone at the table, "I have got to take Lee and Eddy over to the Royal Ballet School for their two o'clock appointment, but maybe the rest of you should split up and enjoy the local sights separately. We can meet back here at five, then I'll drive you all back to the hotel. You still got the money that Dad gave you for today, right?"

Mr. Statorowski had given each of them twenty-five pounds in spending money – not counting the Harrods expense account card that they had used for their purchases – and a small booklet showing directions to the U.S. Embassy in case of problems, and some phone numbers. Lindsay knew full well that everyone would like to have some separate touring time while in London, and this seemed a good time for it.

"Great idea. We can go to the British museum, Dreamboat", Marie said to Edd. Double-Dee's eyes dilated at the thought of visiting that hallowed institution. Marie giggled.

"And me and Little May will try out those other foods around town", Ed said. May enthusiastically nodded.

"What do you think, Doll?" Kevin said to Nazz, "You want to take a walk around and see what this town has to offer?"

"Cool idea, Kevin", Nazz said in agreement, "but what about the stuff we bought at Harrods? I don't want to keep lugging them around all day"

"No problem", Lindsay said, "Just put them in the mini-bus. They'll be safe there".

"You know, I'd like to look at the Royal Ballet School myself", Sarah said, "Do you mind, Jimmy?"

Despite her Tomboy persona, Sarah was an aspiring ballerina herself and - despite a rather turbulent past with Lee and her sisters - had grown to respect Lee for her ballet dancing ability, and for her taking the time to help Sarah develop her own skills during the after-school ballet class that she had recently established.

"Sounds neat, Sarah", Jimmy replied with a thumbs-up. He enjoyed seeing Sarah dancing and the chance to see her visiting one of the world's most prestigious ballet schools was something that he wasn't about to pass up.

"Sure you don't want to go with Lee and the others?" Kevin asked Nazz, "You like dancing too".

"Cheer-leading routines and Yoga poses may not be exactly what the Royal Ballet School would be looking for, Dude", Nazz replied, "but looking round the town and doing some extra shopping in the process seems to be a cool thing to do, so let's stick with the plan". Kevin nodded an acknowledgement.

Nazz turned to the one other person at the table who hadn't yet talked about what he wanted to do. Johnny had enjoyed himself at Harrods, and had now been enjoying his fish and chips, but had not really spoken much. Nazz knew that Johnny was still having some pains in 'weaning' himself off Plank, and since - unlike the other teens he had no 'significant other' accompanying him - she wanted to help him through it by getting him involved more with the others.

"So Johnny", Nazz asked, "what do you want to do?"

"I'll tag along with you two, if you don't mind", Johnny answered, "Walkabout in London sounds kinda fun. No problem with that?" he asked both Nazz and Kevin.

"What do you think, Kevin?", Nazz asked.

"I've no problem with it, Nazz", Kevin replied, "Johnny can always carry extra things we buy".

"In case I'm not here by five-thirty, or if you are delayed for any reason, call me", Lindsay said next, pointing to public phones just outside the restaurant whilst she held up her cell phone, "While Dad wants us to have fun, I'd rather not explain to him how I managed to lose any of you. In an emergency, get to a local police station and give them the information in that booklet. And if you lose that, get to the Embassy. Show them your passports and they will help".

The others nodded. Sight-seeing aside, London was a huge city and they were newcomers. The booklet of instructions that Chuck Statorowski had given each of them included an Underground map, a map of central London (with parts of the city to avoid marked in), and the address of where he was conducting his business.

"Okay then", Lindsay said, "Let's get to the mini-bus and put our shopping bags in it. Me, Rolf, Lee, Eddy, Sarah and Jimmy will head over to the Ballet School. You others have fun looking around, and I'll see you back here at five. "Please don't be late, and please don't get lost".

With that, the teens stood and left the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Whilst Lindsay, Lee, Eddy, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy drove off in the mini-bus for the Royal Ballet School, and Nazz, Kevin, and Johnny started to walk down Brompton Road in order to check out other shops, Ed and May had decided to hail a taxi and take a look at a location that May had shown him in a tourist pamphlet.

"Greenwich Park. I heard from Marie that the world is split into half there, Big Ed", May said after they had gotten into a taxi and told the cabbie where to take them.

"I didn't know that the world is split in two, May", Ed dopily replied, "you mean like a banana split?"

"No, Silly", Sarah replied with a giggle, "Marie told me that there is an observatory there and a line was drawn on a map running right though it from the North Pole to the South Pole. The western part of the world is on the left and the eastern part is on the right. Something to do with map making and making sure that ships don't get lost at sea", she explained.

"Maps are neat, but hard to read at times", Ed responded, "but they sure come in handy on some of those monster movie stories. I never knew until recently that Transylvania is part of Romania. I always thought it was a separate country of werewolves and vampires where it was always nighttime and Dracula was the president".

"How did you find that out?" May asked her boyfriend.

"Double-Dee showed me on a map he had after we watched an old Bela Lugosi vampire movie", Ed replied, "He has helped me out so much over the years and I am happy to have him as a friend".

"He and Marie really belong together, don't they, Big Ed?" May asked next.

"Yep!", Ed immediately answered, "Just as much as me and my Little May!", as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"You really know what to say to me to make me feel good, Big Ed", May replied with a blush and a return kiss of her own.

Whilst Ed and May were enjoying each other's company in the taxi, the subjects of their conversation had gone into the nearby underground tube in order to take a subway train to the British Museum.

"I have to thank the Late Mr. James Beck for his ingenuity in coming up with a readable, user-friendly map of the London Underground", Edd said to Marie as he looked at the routes that they would need to take to get to Bloomsbury (the district in Central London where the British Museum was located) from their location in Knightsbridge, "I realize that it is only a couple of miles, Marie, but it saves us a walk, plus I have always wanted to go on the London Underground, as well as take a ride on the upper level of a double-decker bus. We can take that mode of transportation on the way back to the rendezvous, if you like, Marie".

"Sounds like a plan, Dreamboat", Marie said, "I like the idea of the double-decker bus too".

Edd smiled at her girlfriend. He really loved how Marie could now use both of her eyes well, and thus also the various hairstyles she was trying now that she no longer had to put her hair over her right eye. For her part, Marie still could not get over just how handsome her boyfriend looked with the custom wig. While she would love Double-Dee regardless, she knew that his being able not to have to wear his deceased brother's old ski cap all the time anymore was a real boost to his self-esteem, just as Edd realized how much it had meant to Marie's self-esteem to finally be rid of her old 'lazy-eye' affliction.

After acquiring their tickets for the subway, they only had to wait five minutes or so for when their train showed up. Quickly getting into the train – Edd gesturing to Marie to enter first – they quickly got seated. Marie noticed with a barely suppressed grin that Edd's pupils were expanding big time and he was starting to salivate some.

"Don't go getting dehydrated before we actually get there, Dreamboat", Marie teased as she took out a tissue from her purse and wiped Edd's mouth. Edd blushed and nodded.

"My apologies, Marie, but this is one of the grandest institutions in the world and it has always been a dream of mine to be able to visit and view it's hallowed exhibits…", Edd said before Marie put a finger over his lips.

"I know you're excited about visiting the museum, Oven Mitt, but if you pass out on me, we're both going to miss out on it. Stop hyperventilating, just breathe normally, and we'll have a good time. Okay?", Marie asked.

Blushing some at letting his excitement get the better of him, Edd nodded and willed himself to relax.

As the train sped away down the subway tube, Kevin and Nazz were slowly walking down Brompton Road, taking in the sights. Johnny was keeping a discrete distance behind them, though still enjoying the view of the various shops and the traffic.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the Brits driving on the left", Johnny remarked, "though I'm glad that Lindsay can do so. It won't be too long before I'll be getting my driver's permit".

"I'm glad that Lindsay can drive here too", Nazz replied to Johnny, "In fact, she can drive a lot better than dance when she was on the cheerleading squad".

"Hey, Doll", Kevin spoke up, "I thought you understood that Lindsay only did it because of pressure from that woman we all thought was her mom". Lindsay had told Nazz in more detail a couple of months ago about why she had muscled her way onto the cheerleading squad as the captain the previous year. Nazz in turn had told Kevin.

"That was hardly a rebuke, Kev", Nazz admonished, "she knew that she wasn't all that good at cheerleading. And for her to willingly give up the cheerleading captain's slot and give it back to me last Christmas shows what a good person she is. It's a shame that a lot of people can be forced to do things that they'd rather not do otherwise".

Kevin nodded. While Nazz can act at times as a ditz, at other times she was quite a mature young woman. Any lingering resentment that she had had over Lindsay had fully evaporated after that chat that she had had with her about Edyta Babik.

"I'd have preferred riding my bike down this street though instead of walking", Kevin remarked next, "and show the locals here how we do it over on the other side of the Atlantic", as he gestured to a couple of local teen cyclists.

"They look like couriers, Kevin", Johnny said, "so maybe they don't allow casual bikers here in downtown London. In any case, you're old enough to ride motorcycles now. That seems more your style".

"Yeah, that's true", Kevin replied, "but I'm thinking of becoming a cyclist by profession. Kind of like Lance Armstrong, though without the doping. What was that guy thinking?".

"Pressure to perform, excel, and stay on top can make people do crazy things", was Johnny's reply.

Nazz nodded. Johnny was a heck of a lot smarter than what a lot of the others had given him credit for. An over-active imagination was usually all that people noticed about him, but Nazz knew that Johnny was hardly unique in that regard.

"Well, the way you draw your comics, Johnny", Nazz commented with a smile, "I think you could give Stan Lee himself a run for his money, and you don't need any more stimulus than a nutria-grain bar and a can of Jolt Cola!"

Johnny and Kevin both chuckled at Nazz's comment. Nazz then pointed to a shop across the road.

"Mind if we take a look in there for a few minutes, Guys?" Nazz asked, "I promised Mom and Julia that I'd get a couple of gifts for them".

"Sure thing, Doll", Kevin replied immediately. Johnny shrugged in agreement.

With that, the trio headed over to the store that Nazz wanted to see.

In the meantime, the mini-bus and its occupants were nearing the Royal Ballet School. Lee was trying – not very successfully – to hide her enthusiasm at the visit. Eddy – who was sitting beside her – was squeezing her hand.

"Regardless of how it all turns out, you'll still be the greatest ballerina in the world as far as I'm concerned", Eddy said. Lee smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Eddy. You don't know how much it means to me hearing that from you".

"Yeah, Eddy is right", Sarah said next, which surprised them both, "You perform like a professional and you have a real gift in teaching, Lee. Your pointers have helped me out a lot". Jimmy nodded agreement.

"Rolf does not pretend to understand much about the ballet art, Eldest Kanker Girl", Rolf added, "but even this son of a shepherd sees how much you enjoy doing what you do and how much work you put into your dancing".

"You heard from the best there, LeeLee", Lindsay said – though not taking her eyes off the road as she drove – "if my boyfriend says that you are good at what you do, then that's the definitive proof!"

"Thanks, everybody". Lee said in gratitude, "but I do have to impress the admissions people at the school. They may have different ideas. By the way, Sarah", Lee added, "I've got a DVD recording of some of your routines. I wanted the school to have a look at you too. No problems with that?"

"Aw, if you want to, Lee", Sarah said in a not-very-convincing nonchalance. Sarah realized that for Lee to offer to do that, then she had to be pretty good in her instructor's eyes. Jimmy beamed with joy at Lee's announcement.

"Well, here we are", Lindsay said as they pulled into the gates of the Covent Garden location where the school was situated, "Best of luck, you two", she said to Lee and Eddy.

"What are you going to do while we're chatting with Admissions?" Lee asked her friend.

"There is a private tour of the facility that we'll be going on", Lindsay explained, "Dad helped set it up, and I'm sure that both Sarah and Jimmy won't object.

Lee looked at those two. Their smiles said it all.

"Don't worry, Rolf", Lindsay said as she parked the mini-bus, "I know this isn't quite your thing, but I'll make it up to you later, I promise, she finished with a smile and wink.

"Any place with you is a place that Rolf will enjoy being, my sweet Schmetlokin", Rolf replied with a smile, "Let us enjoy the sights!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

After paying the cabbie his fare, Ed and May got out of the taxi and looked at the entrance of Greenwich Park. They could clearly see the observatory within its environs.

"Hope you don't mind, Big Ed", May said to her boyfriend, "but rather than having the taxi take us up to the observatory, I'd like to walk with you in the park first".

"Okay May", Ed said in his usual dopey tone, "but it doesn't look like the Earth is split here, and since I can't see big letters all over the ground like what the map showed, I guess there are things that Double-Dee didn't tell us".

May giggled and shook her head. Even though she was the first to admit that she wasn't the smartest person on a lot of things, even she realized that Ed was taking maps too literally. They had had a tourist map of London and Ed was trying to navigate throughout the taxi ride.

"Oh, Ed", May exclaimed with a giggle, "those letters on maps just help us to find out where we are. They aren't really on the ground".

"But those people pitching balls over there are aiming at the ground, May", Ed said next as he pointed nearby, "and they are pitching real weird as well".

May looked at where Ed was pointing. She was seeing a person pitching a ball overarm after running for a short distance. She saw how he was throwing to a person holding a large paddle standing in front of three large sticks in the ground. The pitcher, she noticed, was not throwing directly to the paddle, but the ground in front of it. The person hit the ball with the paddle as it bounced off the ground and it went for a considerable distance.

"Is that what Mr. Statorowski talked about last night?" May mused, "He said something about crickets".

"Let's take a closer look-see, May", Ed suggested. Nodding, both of them head over to see the strange pitching and hitting.

"Excuse Me!", Ed called out as they approached the people playing the – to them – strange game, "Is this English Baseball?"

At that, the persons playing stopped and looked at the pair.

"You a Yank?" one of the persons there – a girl aged sixteen – demanded in a British accent.

"Uh, I'm Ed and this is my girlfriend May and we are here in London for the first time", Ed replied, not understanding what 'Yank' meant.

"You an American…?", the girl started to say, but then she laid her eyes on May.

"Ain't I seen you somewhere before?" the girl asked with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Since we've never been here before, I don't think so", May replied, "Ed and I saw that you were playing a game that we've not seen before. I play softball back home, but this is different…"

May's voice stopped as the girl suddenly exclaimed, "Now I know! You're May Kanker-Lonergan, ain't ya?"

"Well yes", May replied, "but how…?"

"I've seen you on the internet. You're one of the probable pitchers for the U.S. Teens Softball Team for next month's game against us. Right?".

May nodded, then said, "I still have to beat out another four pitchers before I can make the team, but if you're not playing softball, how do you know this?"

"Ah", the girl said, "First, I don't wanna forget me manners. Me name's Lucy Percival". She held out her hand. May shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. So what game are you playing? Interesting way to pitch a ball, by the way", May said.

"This is Cricket", Lucy explained, "and it's called bowling, not pitching. I'm playing with my friends here as a bit of a break from softball, but I'm trying out for the British Teens Softball team that's gonna be touring the States and Canada next month".

"What position?" May inquired.

"Pitching, just like you", Lucy replied, "Final selection is in a couple of weeks. I hope I'm good enough to make the team. From what I've read about the possible U.S. Team that we'll be facing, it's gonna be a real cracker of a game".

"And you've been reading up on us, huh?" May asked rhetorically. She knew that the U.S. Softball Federation was posting information on their web page about candidates for the upcoming British tour by the British Teen Softball representative squad, but she had no idea that people over here were reading up about it.

"That's how I know ya", Lucy said, "I study up on my possible competition. I read that you've got one of the fastest windmill pitches ever. So if you're selected, that's gonna make things tough on us".

"I heard that you people are not going to be pushovers", May responded, "but I'd like to be able to be on the U.S. Team. Going up against the best that you Brits can field sounds like a real test".

"Hmmm", Lucy said, "I've got my softball equipment with me. You wanna try out your pitching on me now?

"Won't that mess up what you're playing here?" May asked. The others looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah", the bowler said, "we're only 'aving a friendly game. We all go to the same school that Lucy goes to and we're all rooting for 'er to make the team. We'd like to see your pitching. Give us an idea of what Lucy'd by playing against".

"Sure", May replied, "You okay with that, Ed?"

"Okay", Ed piped up, "but maybe you could show us how this cricket game is played as well. It looks kinda fun".

"Fair enough", Lucy said with a smile. The other cricket players nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get me gear", Lucy said, "Back in a tick".

As Lucy went over to a small building marked 'Pavilion', the bowler – a teen named Mike – started talking to both Ed and May as to how the game of cricket is played.

"Boy, it sounds complicated", Ed said, "and those positions on the field with those weird names: 'The Slips', 'Silly Mid-on', 'Third Man'. Sounds like another language".

"That was done for the benefit of people listening in on the radio", Mike explained, "that way, listeners knew where all the fielders were located".

"But I think I heard something about pushing girls around in the game", Ed said, "and I don't like being mean to girls".

Mike and his friends looked nonplussed for a few seconds, then one of them laughed.

"You mean 'bowling a maiden over', don't you, Yank?" he said with a chuckle. Mike and the others laughed too. Ed nodded. He also realized the 'Yank' was a nickname of some kind.

"An over is six bowls", Mike explained to Ed, "and a 'maiden over' is kind of what you would call a 'no-hitter'. So, when a bowler bowls six times and no runs are scored off them, that is a maiden over".

"Okay", Ed replied with a smile, "So I guess my Little May won't have to worry about being knocked down then".

"But maybe she should worry some about being struck out, or her fast pitches being hit", Lucy said as she rejoined the others carrying a sports bag.

"That your gear?" may asked. Lucy nodded.

"You wanna try pitching or batting first?" Lucy asked.

"I'll try pitching first", May replied, "Ed, you wanna be catcher?"

"Okie Dokie", Ed said. Lucy threw him a catcher's mitt and mask, then tossed to May a softball. Lucy then pulled out an aluminum bat.

"Okay, Ed", Lucy said, "stand in front of that tree and I'll take up position in front of him. Mike, you and the others spread out and get read to catch my hits. No insult intended, May", Lucy explained, "but I'd like to think I can hit off your pitches. Don't hold back, please. I won't be".

Nodding, May picked up a pitcher's glove and walked over to a position approximating the regulation distance between pitcher and batter. May realized that Lucy wasn't goading her, but she was curious as to how good she was.

"Ready Ed?" she called out to her boyfriend, who had knelt down with his gloved arm held outward. Ed nodded.

"Let's do it then!", May exclaimed. Taking note of the distance and required trajectory, she wound up and with her signature fast windmill pitch, let the ball fly. Lucy missed the first pitch as it went straight into Ed's glove. Ed threw the ball back to May.

"Wow, that is fast, May", Lucy said in an impressed tone of voice, "but that's only Strike One. Let's see if you can repeat it".

Nodding, May gauged the trajectory, then let loose with another windmill pitch. This time, Lucy's bat did contact the ball, but it was only a glancing hit and it went into foul territory.

One of the cricketers ran over to the ball, picked it up, and threw it back to May.

"Strike Two", May called out. Lucy nodded, then positioned herself with the bat poised.

"Third time's the charm", Lucy called out, "Let's do it!' Lucy did her best to hide the fact that she was surprised by the speed of May's pitches. She'd have to take a chance on this last pitch…

May nodded, then let loose with another fast pitch. This time, Lucy's bat connected it properly. The ball flew out in a long trajectory, causing a couple walking down a path to duck in order to avoid being hit.

"Sorry", May called out as one of them picked up the ball and threw it back to her. May then walked up to Lucy.

"That was a heck of a hit", May said with admiration, "You're an excellent batter, Lucy".

Lucy nodded. She wasn't going to confess that that last pitch she threw had been responded to by a desperation swing. May Kanker-Lonergan's pitching was phenomenal. She was pleasantly surprised that a hit had resulted.

"Wanna switch now?" Lucy asked. May nodded, then took the offered bat as she gave Lucy the ball.

Lucy took up the pitcher's position as May positioned herself in front of Ed. Lucy sized up the distance and trajectory, then let loose with a fast windmill pitch of her own.

May's bat struck the incoming fast ball squarely. It went out just as far as Lucy's hit.

Mike was on hand to get the ball. As Mike brought the ball back, Lucy went over to May.

"If the selectors don't pick ya, then they'd be making one hell of a mistake", Lucy said to her, "That was a great hit". She offered her hand as an acknowledgment of May's ability as a baseball player. May shook her hand.

"Your pitching is fast too", May said, "and that hit of yours you got off me earlier means that if you do make the British team, you'd be hard to beat. That's a fact!"

"Thanks, May", Lucy replied with pride, "so let's keep our fingers crossed for each other, eh".

May nodded with a smile. She knew that she'd just made another friend.

"So, are you going to show us how to bowl maidens and bat in cricket now?" Ed asked as he took off the catcher's glove and walked up to the girls.

"We'll show you how to bowl, Ed, and learn all the neat position names", Mike promised, "You in as well, May?" he asked. May nodded.

"Okay then, let's give these Yank friends of ours a quick lesson about the noble game of Cricket", he said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

While Lucy was showing May how to bowl overarm cricket-style, and Mike was showing Ed how to use a cricket bat properly in tandem with explaining the rules of the game, over at the British Museum, Marie was helping a seated Edd take a drink of Ice Water.

"Oh, Cutie", Marie said as she held the cup close to his mouth for him to use the straw, "I swear that you'll give me a heart attack if you pass out on me again like you did just now".

Behind Marie stood one of the museum guards. He put his hand on Edd's forehead, then nodded.

"'E's not got a temperature and the color's coming back to 'is face, so I think e'll be okay, Miss", the guard said, "but if this recurs, call me immediately and I'll get an ambulance. Okay?"

"That's fine, Sir", Marie replied politely, "He was just so excited about being here. I think he found himself in paradise and it just overwhelmed him".

"Bookworm, 'e is, eh?" the guard asked rhetorically, "well, we do aim to satisfy all our visitors 'ere. 'Ave a good day, you two". With that the guard went back to his desk.

"I do suppose that it was a mistake for me to insist on visiting the Science and Technology pavilion first upon our arrival. Everything there felt like all of the exhibit there were reaching out to my mind and simply overwhelming me with their significance of what they are. I never would have thought that I would end up fainting the way I did. I am so sorry if I scared you by my passing out the way I…." Edd's voice tailed off as Marie put a hand on his lips.

Marie looked at him with an even mixture of love and concern. She well knew about his passion of learning and science, but she thought that – even taking into account her teasing with him earlier on the Underground train – he would not end up passing out like he did. Certainly not with a look of pure rapture on his face…

"I don't know whether to be worried about your health, or jealous of the museum for your reaction, Double-Dee", she pouted half-jokingly, "That look on your face of pure love when you had laid eyes on that Apollo 10 capsule rivals any look you ever gave me since we went steady".

"That was probably what put me over the edge and made me pass out", Edd theorized, "Being here at a location that I have always wanted to visit is certainly wonderful but being here with the woman I love right beside me at the same time filled me with such an overwhelming feeling of rightness!".

Maree's eyes watered some at Edd's words. He was in his version of paradise, but he stated firmly that she was the icing – and cherry - of this particular piece of cake…

"You're lucky we're in a public place, Oven Mitt", Marie whispered into his ear, "Or I'd be all over you with hugs and kisses for what you just said".

"Well, as the sign at the entrance stating a policy of disapproval at any displays of public affection from visitors was clearly indicated, I'd rather not have the guard coming back over to us to ask us both to leave", Edd replied, "but I certainly appreciate the thought!", he finished with a smile.

"Well, Dreamboat", Marie said after absorbing his last sentence, "as I don't see any closets here or nearby to make any displays of affection more 'private', I guess we'll have to put that off for a bit!"

Edd smiled and nodded at his girlfriend. He decided to stand up.

"You don't need any help standing, Double-Dee?", Marie said. Edd shook his head.

"No, thank you, Marie", Edd replied, "but perhaps we could take a look at another pavilion that will not be so overwhelming to me. Perhaps the Egyptian antiquities?"

"Just so long as the mummies there don't come to life like in one of Ed's monster movies", Marie said with a giggle as she stood up beside him, "could you imagine Ed and his imagination getting the better of him here?"

"Heaven forbid", Edd replied with a shudder, thinking of the phrase 'bull-in-a-china-shop', "but after that, perhaps we had best think about getting back to the rendezvous. This museum is so large, I would need several days to go through it all. One of the more unfortunate aspects of the limited amount of time we have on this vacation, I'm afraid".

"But I'm here with you enjoying things with you, Oven Mitt", Marie responded, "so surely that makes up for it. Right?" she said with a mock pout.

"Anywhere that I am with you, Marie", Ed said with feeling, "is time that I totally and thoroughly treasure regardless of location". He squeezed her hand in an un-overt gesture of affection.

Smiling, and with a slight blush, Maree squeezed his hand in a reciprocal gesture of love and understanding. Double-Dee still was a shy bookworm, but she also knew that he was at heart a very passionate person, and that she was the object of his passion.

"Do you think that Ed and May are having fun over at the Royal Observatory, Oven Mitt?" Marie asked as they walked over to the section of the museum that housed the artifacts from ancient Egypt, "after all, I don't think that they are so academically minded as you are".

"Both of them have surprised me in that at times, Marie", Edd replied, "after all, Ed one time – whilst interestingly enough holding a boomerang – wrote a lengthy scientific dissertation paper right in front of me, and May once rebuked both Ed and Eddy over mixing certain chemicals in class. Both of them are a lot smarter than what they think".

"Well, I hope that this visit doesn't hurt May's chances of making the national softball team", Marie said next, "even though her coach liked the idea of her taking a break in order to be refreshed before the final tryouts. May really enjoys her sport".

"One can train and practice too hard, Marie", Edd replied, "but knowing those two, I bet that they'll find some way for her to keep her hand in".

At that, Marie giggled. Edd looked at her questioningly.

"Keeping her hand in", she parroted, "Like when May had her hand stuck in Edd's pants the previous Christmas?", she got out before giggling again.

Ed chuckled at the memory. Hopefully May had learned her lesson about not handling other 'items' whilst using super glue…

"Hey, we promised to keep that quiet, Marie", Ed reminded her, "because if Rod or Ed's Dad ever found out about what they had tried to do – and ended up doing - it would not be pleasant for either of them".

"Yeah, I know", Marie replied with a smile, "but I'm not sure if – once we all graduate and have our own homes – if I'll ever let May hear the end of it!"

"Well, at least you let Lindsay hear the end of your hostility, so perhaps some time you'll do the same for your sister", Edd said gently in a mild form of rebuke.

"Well, after hearing about how Edyta Babik had set up her 'spy ring' to ensure that Lindsay was always bullying us and after seeing those scars on both Lindsay's arms that that bitch had inflicted on her over the years, I found it impossible not to continue to dislike her. I am so glad that Lee has her bestie back, Double-Dee", Marie said with feeling, tacitly acknowledging Edd's rebuke.

"But come on: it was amusing to see that situation regardless", Marie finished. Edd nodded wryly in agreement.

"Are you still considering getting into go-karting once we return to Peach Creek", Edd asked in order to change the subject. Marie nodded.

"Hey, you reminded me of my mechanical knowledge, and after seeing a go-kart in school that day last Spring", she replied, "it kinda said to me 'please maintain me and race me!', so I'm going to give it a go. At the very least, the mechanical part of it looks real sweet!"

"Hopefully you won't hurt yourself, Marie", Edd said with some concern, "Sometimes accidents can occur, despite safety equipment and roll bars…" Edd tailed off as Marie gave him a vexed look.

"I'm not the stay-at-home type, Dreamboat", she said in a tone of faint rebuke, "and despite my rough exterior at times, I do take safety seriously. So lighten up a little, okay?" she finished in a lighter tone.

"You know best, Marie", Edd sighed, "but I do worry about you at times. You are a beautiful woman and the prospect of your getting hurt at anything does worry me somewhat".

Marie looked at him lovingly. Edd was not being cloying; he was just being caring. She knew that he wasn't a control freak, though his obsession over the school safety club did cause her to roll her eyes from time to time…

"Let's get back to looking at the exhibits, Oven Mitt", she suggested, "after all, I'll probably need an explanation of what's there and you make a very good – and very good-looking – guide".

With that, the couple headed over to the Egyptology pavilion hand-in-hand…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

In the admissions office, both Lee and Eddy were sitting quietly whilst three adults – members of the admissions panel of the Royal Ballet School – were carefully looking at the various video footage that Lee had bought with her. They were taking notes and making comparisons of what they had written.

While trying not to show it, Lee was actually quite apprehensive. She was holding Eddy's hand. Eddy noticed that Lee's hand was sweaty. He squeezed it in a gesture of support. Lee glanced at Eddy, who winked at her. She smiled, gave a slight nod, then settled back.

Outside the administration building, Lindsay and Rolf were strolling and holding hands. Whilst Sarah and Jimmy had accepted the tour of the facility, Rolf had decided not to go with them. Lindsay opted to stay with her boyfriend.

"So Rolf", Lindsay said, "you want to go over to a fast food place and grab a snack? I don't know how long the others will be".

"Thank you, no", Rolf replied, "This son of a shepherd is quite replete from the fish and fried potato chunks. Let us both walk for a few minutes. I hope you are not angry with Rolf for not going on the tour. This ballet dancing that the Eldest Kanker girl and the loud-mouthed Ed boy does is quite unlike the dancing that Rolf knows and learned in the Old Country".

"I'm not into Ballet either, Rolf", Lindsay assured him, "so my not touring the school is no problem with me. and to be honest I'm rather glad that I'm not doing any dancing now. The school cheerleading team was forced on me, as you know".

"Yes, Rolf thanks you from the bottom of his heart for you telling me about the evil woman we all thought was your Mama. When I first saw what that evil Babik woman did to your arms, Rolf felt very ill. This son of a shepherd is glad that that woman is no longer around, and that your scars are almost completely healed".

"So am I", Lindsay said with feeling, suppressing a shudder at the physical abuse inflicted on her by Edyta Babik. "Anyway, I heard that when you were in Junior High, you once tried mailing the Ed's to Norway. What was all that about?"

"Ah yes", Rolf replied with some embarrassment, "My old friend Gerta lives in northern Norway and she was known to my family back in the old country. Gerta used to play practical jokes on Rolf and Rolf did the same thing to her. She somehow found out about the Ed boys and used them to play a trick on this son of a shepherd by mailing certain things to the empty-headed Ed boy and the brainy sock-headed Ed boy. Rolf got carried away…"

"I just bet you did", Lindsay replied with a chuckle. She could just picture Rolf jamming Ed, Edd, and Eddy into a package and trying to mail them off to Gerta.

"Nana got annoyed when the postman came back with the package and said that there was insufficient postage. When the Ed boys broke out of the package, Nana grounded Rolf for a week", Rolf confessed.

"One thing puzzles me though, Rolf", Lindsay said next, "Gerta is Norwegian, yet you yourself are not Norwegian. I know that Lapland covers northern Norway, Sweden, and Finland, so how did you two get to know each other with international borders between you two?"

"Borders in Lapland are lines on a map, my sweet Schmetlokin", Rolf replied, "and trading for food and goods is very common all over and it did not matter if one came from Norway, Sweden, or Finland. Rolf's village did a lot of sheep farming and planting of crops. Gerta's family did dairy farming so she sold us milk and cheese and Rolf's family sold wool, mutton, and various vegetables. Worked out very well for all of us".

"I thought though that it was mainly reindeer that lived there for your meat and milk, and not cows and sheep", Lindsay said next, "at least that's what I was told in geography class".

"And Rolf thought that only vodka, black bread, and kielbasa were made in Poland", Rolf shot back with a smile, "though Rolf loves the taste of kielbasa".

"Touché", Lindsay acquiesced, "I guess that one can't escape stereotypes, even in Geography and Social Studies. And I love kielbasa too!"

Both of them had opened up to each other about their family histories. The Statorowski family had their roots in Poland and – Edyta Babik's own Polish origins notwithstanding – she was quite proud of that part of her ancestry. Classical pianists Frédéric Chopin and Władysław Szpilman were Polish and – while she would never admit it to Lee – she liked to listen to their various piano compositions. Lindsay also knew how talented Marie was with the piano and hoped that maybe she would be able to play Chopin sometime…

Rolf's family – being Laplanders – really did not feel themselves bound to any particular country in Scandinavia. To them, all of Lapland was 'the old country'. While Reindeer was indeed a major agricultural industry there, sheep farming and dairy farming (cow's milk, not reindeer milk) were not unknown. Still, various things that one had to watch out for as a shepherd - such as wolves, abrupt weather changes, and even rustling – were a big part of his growing up. Lindsay knew about Rolf's resourcefulness in the wild and knew that if there was ever a breakdown in society and people would have to fend totally for themselves, Rolf would be able to do just that.

Rolf and Lindsay continued to chat about their family roots while walking outside the ballet school. Two others who were walking inside the ballet school – namely Sarah and Jimmy – were taking in the various sights. As Sarah aspired to be a ballerina, she was impressed by the various class instruction techniques she saw students being taught.

"Wowsa, Jimmy", Sarah said, "I thought I was good, but seeing all of these students doing their routines makes me think that I'm way out of my league!"

"Don't forget, Sarah". Jimmy consoled her, "This is the school for those who are in their late teens. The school annex for those our age is down the road. Maybe we should have asked to see that place instead. In any case, Lee thinks highly of your ballet skills and you know how good she is".

Sarah nodded. The respect that she had for Lee as a ballerina was quite high. Almost as high as the fear that she once had for her and her sisters. She remembered the time when her room was ransacked by them when Ed had taken their ship-in-a-bottle, plus another time during the Ed's flight from the cul-de-sac when she had foolishly challenged the Kanker sisters when they were harassing Jimmy. There were VERY few persons who could take Sarah down. The Kankers were on that short list.

"You okay, Sarah?" Jimmy asked, seeing the blank look on Sarah's face was she remembered those incidents. Sarah blinked, looked at Jimmy, then nodded.

"Sorry, Jimmy", Sarah replied, "Just thinking, is all".

Just then, an adult walked into where Sarah and Jimmy were standing. He looked at the pair.

"Excuse me, Young Miss", the adult said, "Are you Sarah?". Sarah nodded.

"Could you come with me, please?" he asked, "You can bring your friend along, if you like".

"Is anything wrong, Sir?" Sarah asked politely. Normally politeness was not an outstanding quality with her, but her being in the Royal Ballet School had unconsciously brought that to the fore.

"Nothing at all, Young Miss", the adult replied, "your presence is requested at Admissions".

"Oh, Lee and Eddy are finished there?", Jimmy inquired.

"Indeed. Please come along", the adult answered.

Both were led over to the Admissions building. The adult ushered them in, then spoke to the secretary seated at a desk in front of the office where Lee and Eddy were being interviewed.

"This is the young lady", the adult said. The secretary nodded.

"Young Man", the secretary said to Jimmy, "Please take a seat there. It should only be a few minutes. Jimmy nodded, then headed over to the indicated seat in the waiting room.

"Young Miss", please go in, the secretary said to Sarah. The adult who had escorted her and Jimmy knocked on the door, opened it, then gestured for Sarah to enter. Nodding, Sarah walked into the room, followed by the adult. The door was closed behind her by the adult, then the adult went over to a desk where he joined two others already seated.

"Please come and sit down", he said, gesturing to an empty chair beside Lee and Eddy as he sat. She walked over to the empty chair and sat down. Lee was seated right beside her.

"Ms. Kanker wanted you to hear this straight from us", another of the adults said to Sarah, "so here it is. Ms. Kanker's skills as both a ballerina and ballet instructor are exceptional, and we have no problems with issuing an open invitation to her for admission to this Ballet School when she graduates from Secondary School. Mr. McGee also has a gift for dance, thanks to Ms. Kanker's teaching ability, and he has also been issued an open invitation for enrollment. And it is also from Ms. Kanker's teachings for which we asked you here".

"Yes?" Sarah said nervously.

"Ms. Kanker called you a naturally gifted dancer. We have looked at the video footage that she had provided of your dance routines, and we are all in agreement that she has rather understated things", the adult said, "We are very impressed with your skills as a ballerina, and we would like you to consider enrolling in the Royal Ballet School's junior program, your parents and your educational obligations permitting, of course.

Sarah's smile was so big and warm, it actually raised the temperature of the office by a couple of degrees. Lee – her own joy notwithstanding at her being awarded an open enrollment invitation – turned to Sarah and hugged her.

"I told you that you were gifted, Sarah", Lee said, "Ya believe me now?"

Sarah nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The young, boisterous, and normally loud voiced girl was simply speechless.

"Ms. Kanker", the third adult said, "Her skill is a testament to your instructional ability. I have no doubt that – hopefully when you say yes to us - that you will have a wonderful career in ballet, and also in instructing ballet when not actually performing".

"To be honest, Ma'am", Lee replied to the third adult, "It feels like the heavens have just fallen upon me, and I'm sure that Sarah feels the same".

"Don't forget me, Lee", Eddy interjected with a smile, "I hope you would still prefer me to catch you on stage, right?"

Lee smiled, then turned her attention back to the third adult.

"My mother loves ballet and when I give her this news, she's going to hit the roof! But with decisions to be made about my career path and everything else that goes with it, I can't decide right now, and I do need to finish off high school".

"That is clearly understood, Ms. Kanker", the first adult said, "which is why the invitation is an open one. When – hopefully – you, Mr. McGee, and your gifted student Sarah here do decide to enroll, it will be when you are all ready to do so. We'll wait. We'll still be here. And – if I may add – I think that had Her Majesty the Queen herself been here to see your video recordings, she would say the same".

Lee's radiant smile made the room another two degrees warmer.

"Maybe we'd better go outside and get ready to get back to the others, Lee", Eddy suggested, "because they'll want to hear the news, plus you can call your Mom as well. Lindsay has the cell phone".

"Hey, I wanna call my Mom too, you know", Sarah added.

"Thank you all for reviewing the material, and for honoring us with the invitations", Lee said formally to the three adults, "We all hope to give you an answer to the invitations soon".

"Take your time", the second adult replied, "you're got plenty of time to consider. In any case, please do take a few minutes to look around the school. I'll be happy to escort you".

"Sounds good to me", Lee replied as she stood. Eddy stood with her. With Sarah leading, they left the office. Sarah ran over to tell Jimmy the news.

"Well", Eddy said to Lee, "looks like we both will have a lot of thinking. I'm proud for ya, Babe".

"I'm proud for you too, Eddy", Lee replied, "They liked your moves and…." With that, she let out a large whoop that she could no longer bottle up.

"Sorry about that", Lee said to the secretary who had looked up at her.

"I've heard that exclamation more than once, Miss", the Secretary said with a smile, Congratulations". Lee nodded an acknowledgement, then turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, let's look around, Eddy", Lee suggested, "after all, if we end up going here, it'll help to see exactly what we're in for!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"I must say, you're a dab 'and at Cricket, Ed", Mike remarked during a snack break in which he and May were introduced to the quaint delights of hot tea and cucumber sandwiches provided by Lucy; the former in a large thermos that everyone there was availing themselves of.

"Uh, what does that mean, Mike?", Ed replied with a mystified expression on his face after he had finished chewing and swallowing his sandwich, "I thought I was hitting the ball pretty well, though it coming up fast from bouncing off the ground seems a bit scary at times".

"It means that you're a natural", Cedic – one of Mike's friends – responded, "You've got a great swing and those shots of yours racked up a pretty good score".

Lucy – who was enjoying her tea and cucumber sandwich next to May – nodded at Cedric's observation. Ed could really hit off Cedric's fast-bowls and Mike's spin-bowls. May – who was enjoying her cucumber sandwich – nodded as well. She liked how refreshing the sandwich was to eat and despite it being a summer day, she liked how the hot tea went down with the sandwich.

"You've got – how do you Yanks say it – 'the chops' for being a good bowler too, May", Lucy said to May, "If you end up bowling in cricket as well as you've shown me in pitching a softball, l'd like you to think about immigrating and playing cricket for our school".

May nodded and smiled at her new friend. True, running up - instead of staying static - and bowling overarm were new concepts to her, but she seemed to quickly pick it up. Just like Ed who had managed to hit the bowled balls from Mike and Cedric consistently.

"Maybe we'll buy some cricket gear and take it back with us", May said, "It seems a good way of keeping our hand in, as well as fun".

"That it does", Lucy agreed, "anyway, when do you two need to get back to the rest of your party?"

"Are we having a party, May?" Ed asked with that same confused look that he had had earlier when Mike was complimenting his batting.

"She means the rest of the gang, Big Ed", May replied, "Actually, we'd better see about getting back to Harrod's. Pity the observatory was closed today for renovations but making new friends and playing cricket was a great way of passing the hours".

"You got that right, May", Ed agreed.

"Well, if you help us get our gear packed, Cedric will drive you both back to Harrod's. Okay?" Lucy offered. Cedric nodded in agreement.

"Deal!", Ed and May said simultaneously. While playing cricket, May had told Lucy about her friends and what they were doing today.

"Your sister is applying for admission to the Royal Ballet School?" Lucy asked in awe, "She must be good even to be considered for an interview!"

"She loves it, no doubt about it", May replied, "when I first saw her as the Sugarplum Fairy, I couldn't believe that a tough cookie like Lee could have been dolled up like that!"

"You letting her hear the end of it?", Lucy asked with a smile.

"I'd like to be able to stay alive in order to tend to my big Ed", May replied half-jokingly. True, whilst May was no pushover in a fight, Lee had come out on top against her more often than not. But that was back in the bullying days. Ever since that party at Double-Dee's house, the nasty fights that the sisters had had with each other had ceased. At that moment, Cedric walked up with a large canvas bag.

"Why does your Chaperone want you back by Six?" Cedric asked as he was putting various cricket items in the bag.

"Something to do with a High School summer assignment", May replied, "Mr. Statorowski – our chaperone – is keeping it a surprise, but said after dinner we'd be going out as a group".

"Can't get away from school, even in summer, eh?" Cedric asked rhetorically, "We have to do similar stuff as well. Reading assignments and all".

"That's for sure", Mike echoed, "but regardless of what our school dishes out, we'll always have time for a bit 'o Cricket!"

While May and Ed were helping Lucy and her friends pack up the cricket gear, both Edd and Marie were sitting in the top tier of an open-roofed Double-Decker bus. Edd was watching the sights as they were heading back towards the rendezvous. Marie was likewise enjoying herself looking out at the city whilst holding her boyfriend's hand.

They had been on the bus for a few minutes. Neither of them had said anything, but Marie did notice the wistful expression on Edd's face. She guessed why he was looking like that.

"Sorry for pulling you away from the museum earlier, Cutie", Marie said, "but we'd have missed the bus, then we'd have missed the rendezvous and then there would be hell to pay from the others, not to mention Chuck", she finished, referring to Mr. Statorowski's first name.

"I thank you for being mindful of the time, Marie, as the British Museum did distract me from looking at my wrist watch. It is regrettable that there was not more time available to us to look at more of the exhibits, but I earnestly hope to get back there again and look some more", Double-Dee replied.

"But this idea of yours for us to go back on a double-decker rather than the Underground was pretty good, Oven Mitt". Marie pointed out, "and this bus route takes us right to Harrods by a route that won't make us late but gives us a little bit of extra sight-seeing".

"I wholeheartedly agree, Marie", Edd replied, "but I really would not have enjoyed myself so much if you were not here beside me participating in the sights of this city from this vantage point".

Marie smiled broadly. Double-Dee really had loosened up from being the shy, introverted person that she had first met. Whilst he still had that rather extensive and expansive vocabulary, his relationship with her had made him far more of a likeable and sociable person. Being able to make that side of him fully emerge was something that Marie was very proud of.

"So what do you think Chuck has in store for us tonight, Double-Dee?" Marie asked playfully, "You're a great detective, and I know how your mind works pretty well by now, so what has my personal Sherlock Holmes deduced?"

"I wasn't a great detective when you and your sisters lured us into that phony UFO that time, Marie", Edd wryly replied, "and I still wonder how you managed to make that thing so quickly, not to mention having Johnny wear the hub-cap on his head to attract Ed!"

"He loved Granola bars, and May had a couple to bribe him with", Marie answered with a giggle, "and you really looked so cute with that radiation suit of yours, though Ed wearing his suit wrong was quite a sight to say the least!".

Edd wryly nodded at that. Trust Ed to use the sleeves as leggings, the leggings as sleeves, and his head tearing though the crotch of his radiation suit…

"But back to the question at hand, Dreamboat", Marie reminded him, "What do you think Chuck has in store for us?"

"Mr. Statorowski was rather close-lipped about it, but he said that it was part of our summer reading assignments", Edd replied, "I have my theories, given our present location in the British Isles, but let's not worry about it at this time. Whether I am right or wrong, I'm sure that it will be both educational and enjoyable".

"Good thing I don't go in for PDA's, Oven Mitt", Marie said with a mock pout, "or I'd tickle the information out of you like I did with your last name; remember, Marion?"

Edd wryly nodded. In Marie's grandfather's old house, she had extracted that information from him by her straddling him, pinning his arms down with his knees, then tickling him more-or-less mercilessly…

"Looks like we're coming up to our stop", Edd pointed out. Nodding, both of them stood as the bus came to a halt. They quickly walked down the back stairs of the bus and exited. They were just outside the main entrance of Harrods.

"I see the mini-bus", Marie said whilst pointing down the block, "Looks like we're not going to be late. Hopefully Lee has good news".

"Ah yes, the Ballet School", Edd said, "I'm sure that we will be hearing all about it".

With that, both of them walked down towards the parked mini-bus.

Coming up from the other direction, Nazz, Kevin, and Johnny were walking back to the bus. They had enjoyed their afternoon window-shopping, eating ice cream, and helping Nazz with her purchases, though Nazz did have a tendency to buy A LOT of goodies. Nazz had – in addition to the cash that Mr. Statorowski had given her that morning – a credit card that her father had given her for the trip. She had wasted no time making good use of it…

"Remind me not to willingly go shopping with Nazz in the future, Johnny", Keven whispered sotto voce. He and Johnny were weighed down with shopping bags filled with various items that Nazz had purchased from various stores.

"Maybe Mr. Statorowski shouldn't have told her about his company shipping back home everything we buy on this trip", Johnny whispered back, "it might have curtailed her shopping spree".

"I'm sure that Nazz' father will agree with that when he sees the credit card statement", Kevin responded. However, that comment came out loud enough for Nazz to hear.

"Kevin!" Nazz said in a vexed tone, "Dad gave me a total amount that I could spend and I'm nowhere near the limit. I intend to buy a few extra items when we go to Paris, so I'm watching the costs. Don't treat me like a shopping ditz, okay?" she finished with a scowl.

"Okay, Babe. Sorry", Kevin replied contritely, "it just seems that with all of these shopping bags that Johnny and I are toting for you, you weren't overly concerned about the credit limit".

"It's bulky, but not expensive", Nazz reminded him, "and remember that my sister Julia and my friends on the cheer-leading team asked me to bring back some goodies for them".

"I thought you did that at Harrod's this morning, Doll", Kevin answered. Nazz smiled and shook her head.

"Those goodies are for me alone, Kevin", Nazz replied, "and really, thanks for helping me out with this shopping. You too, Johnny", she added.

"Maybe I'll draw a cartoon based on today called 'Super Shopper', Nazz", Johnny replied, "Able to leap department stores in a single bound, then shop inside them faster than a speeding bullet!"

Kevin laughed at that. Nazz just shook her head and muttered "Men!" under her breath.

"Hey, there's the mini-buss up ahead, and I see Ed and May getting out of a car just beside it!", Johnny said suddenly whilst nodding his head in the direction of what he was describing.

With that, the trio picked up their pace.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Thanks for the ride, Cedric", Ed said as he got out of the car – a classic Morris Minor. He had been sitting in the front seat chatting with Cedric while May was chatting with Lucy in the back seat throughout the drive back to Harrod's.

"No problem, Ed", Cedric replied, "You still got the address of that sports store I gave you earlier?" Ed nodded.

"You can get good cricket gear there. Just get what I put on that list with the address, and that should keep you and May up to snuff on bowling and batting. Okay?" Ed nodded again.

"Do let me know how the final selection tryouts go, May", Lucy said to May as May got out of the car, "I'm keeping me fingers crossed for both of us". Lucy had gotten out of the back seat for the purpose of getting into the front seat that Ed had vacated.

"Me too, Lucy", May said as she quickly hugged her friend, "and thanks for your contact information. Let me know how you fare, okay?" Lucy nodded.

"Ta-Ta, both of you", Lucy said, "and enjoy the rest of your 'oliday. Hope to see you again soon, May. Preferably next month pitching against each other!"

"You and me both, Lucy", May replied.

Both Ed and May waved as Cedric and Lucy drove away. Ed and May walked over to the parked mini-bus where Lindsay and the others were waiting.

"Well, That's Big Ed and May here", Lindsay said as she looked at the rear-view mirror of the mini-bus. She was sitting in the driver's seat with Lee beside her. Eddy, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy were seated in the mini-bus awaiting the others.

Earlier, while Rolf and Lindsay were walking back to the mini-bus after their stroll, the others had been taking a quick tour of the ballet school. Sarah had pointed out a few of the places that she and Jimmy had seen earlier. Lee nodded and smiled as she and her boyfriend walked through the facility. One of the admissions adults was acting as a guide.

"This is the Harvard of Ballet, Eddy", Lee had whispered, "Being privileged to be invited here is like climbing Mt. Everest!"

"Well, when you make the climb, perhaps you'll wear this around your neck", Eddy said as he handed her a box.

Lee opened the box and squealed in delight. Before they had departed Peach Creek, Eddy had spent four hundred dollars – money hard saved over the previous year – on a gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant bearing Lee's name. With the 'Annalee' engraving on the pendant was also a depiction of ballet slippers similar to Tabby's tattoo.

Lee had immediately hugged and kissed Eddy for the gift. When their lips had parted, Eddy spoke.

"That necklace was my way of congratulating you for being invited to apply at the school", Eddy explained.

"And what would you have done with it had I not been invited?" Lee asked Eddy playfully as she put the necklace on around her neck. Eddy went behind her to help fasten the necklace.

"I'd have given it to you to mark the fact that you're still my favorite ballerina", Eddy replied.

"Well, I have my own way of showing appreciation for this, Eddy", Lee said with a grin and a wink, "but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to do so in public!". Eddy smiled and blushed at that…

Now, sitting in the mini-bus, Lee quietly fingered the pendant as she sat waiting for the others to arrive. When they had gotten back to the bus, Lindsay and Rolf were given the news about her – as well as Eddy's and Sarah's – invitation to the school. Lindsay was ecstatic for her BFF, and for Eddy. Lindsay never forgot what Eddy had done for her in order to reconcile with Lee. And while driving back, Sarah was also talking about the school. Jimmy was very happy for Sarah. Lee had used the time driving back to use Lindsay's cell phone to call her mother. Needless to say, Tabby was beside herself with joy at the news that her daughter had provided.

"That's wonderful!", Tabby had exclaimed into the phone. Rod – who was sitting in a nearby armchair reading a newspaper – was momentarily startled with Tabby's exclamation, but after Tabby had handed him the phone, he heard from Lee the joyful news.

"I'm so happy for you, Reds", Rod said, using her childhood nickname, "I knew that you were truly gifted when I first laid eyes on you and you have certainly proved me right. Just don't wreck things by driving in England, okay?" he finished with a chuckle.

"Lindsay and her dad are doing the driving here, Daddy", Lee replied, "This driving on the left here is still a little hard to get one's head around!"

"Well, the rest of your vacation there is probably going to be an anticlimax after this news but do enjoy yourself with both Lindsay and Eddy. I'm looking forward to seeing you and your friends back home in a couple of weeks".

"Thank you, Daddy", Lee replied, "Can you put Mom back on the phone?"

"Sure thing, Reds", Rod said, "One more thing: the papers formalizing the adoption process for you and Annemarie are going through. Before summer is up, You and your sister will have the same hyphenated name as Annamae".

"We're both looking forward to that, Daddy", Lee responded with feeling. As neither Lee's or Marie's birth fathers had any intention of becoming involved with their birth-daughters, there had been no problem with getting their consent for Rod to go ahead with the adoption, thus formalizing his being their legal father. It would no longer be just Kanker, but Kanker-Lonergan.

"Anyway, here's Mom. Love you, Annalee", Rod finished.

After Rod handed the phone back to Tabby, Tabby said "Annalee, that part-time summer job I applied you for at the dental clinic has been confirmed, so for the free time you'll be having between photo shoots at the modelling agency, you'll be helping me out there once you get back, okay?"

Tabby had been referring to the modelling agency who over the last year had been taking photos of Lee modelling designer clothing. A fair number of them had been published in various fashion magazines, but while the money coming in from that gig was good, it was not steady work and Lee didn't like the idea of staying idle whilst her sisters and friends were busy elsewhere.

"That's great, Mom", Lee replied, "With Lindsay working for her dad and Eddy helping out his dad over the summer, at least I won't be sitting round home feeling lonely when the agency doesn't need me to come in".

"Also you can tell me all about the Royal Ballet School while we work", Tabby reminded her, "You and Eddy getting the invitation to apply – and Sarah too, by the way - has made your mom the happiest lady in Peach Creek!"

"I'm so happy that you're happy, Mom", Lee replied with tears running down her cheek, "I haven't told May or Marie yet, but we'll be having a heck of a celebration, that's for sure!"

"Well then, you'd better go and tell them. I'll let you go now. Enjoy your vacation and have fun! I love you, Annalee", Tabby said with her voice slightly choking up at the end.

"I love you too, Mom", Lee said. Terminating the call, Lee handed the phone back to Lindsay. Lindsay then handed the phone to Sarah so that she could tell her mother about her invite to the Ballet School.

Needless to say, the drive back to the rendezvous was a rather enjoyable ride for all of the occupants. Lindsay hoped that none of the others would be tardy. Her father was emphatic about them being back at the hotel in time for dinner, and then off to their evening activity…

Lindsay needn't have worried: they had only been parked for about five minutes when first Ed and May, then a couple of minutes later, Nazz, Kevin and Johnny arrived. As they got into the mini-bus, Edd and Marie walked up to the mini-bus and got in.

"Great, we're all here", Lindsay said as they strapped in. Kevin and Johnny had quickly stowed Lindsay's purchases in the rear of the mini-bus.

"We gotta get back quick and I hope that the traffic isn't too bad", Lindsay commented as she started the mini-bus and put it in gear. With that, she took of the handbrake and they drove off back to the hotel.

As Lindsay drove, Lee quickly filled in the others about what had happened at the Royal Ballet School, plus had mentioned the call she had had with Tabby and Rod. Both Marie and May were extremely happy for Lee, and Marie took the time to also congratulate Sarah.

"I must add my congratulations to Marie's words as well, Sarah", Edd said next, "It will be a pleasure to see you perform in _Swan Lake_ as a professional ballerina".

"Thanks, Double-Dee", Sarah replied. While Sarah still regarded Jimmy as her boyfriend, the lingering feelings that she had had for Edd was still there and as such, Edd's words meant a lot to her. As_ Swan Lake_ was Sarah's favorite ballet – a fact that Edd well knew – she promised herself that she would perform it for Edd with total perfection!

"I see that you have given Lee her gift, Eddy", Edd said next, "and that necklace really does look nice with you wearing it, Lee".

"You know what that means, Bub?", May said to Ed playfully, "As Marie has a gold necklace from Double-Dee and Lee has a gold necklace from Eddy, I gotta have one too!".

"If that will make my Little May happy, then a gold necklace you will get", Ed promised. May beamed.

"Thanks, Ed!", May said as she hugged her boyfriend, "but not immediately. We got a vacation to enjoy first!"

May then told the others about her and Ed playing Cricket. Kevin perked up some at May's description.

"Maybe that international game that Mr. Statorowski had mentioned yesterday might be worth looking at after all", he mused.

"Me and my Little May will be going to see it, Kevin", Ed confirmed, "and thanks to our new friends, we'll be taking some cricket gear home with us too".

"Looks like this vacation is really shaping up fast, eh, Rolf?" Johnny said to his friend, "Maybe while we're here, we can see if this city has an Urban Rangers chapter. If so, they're gonna want to see the one who gained the 'Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge' fifty years after the last one was awarded".

"Hmm, Ranger Johnny", Rolf mused, "That sounds like an idea. And perhaps we can look up the Paris chapter whilst in France was well".

"Did you bring your uniforms with you?" Nazz inquired.

"No, Nazz", Rolf replied, "but Johnny, Jimmy, and Rolf have our ID cards with all endorsements stamped, so they will know who we are".

"They'll know you for sure, Rolf, even without your card", Jimmy reminded him, "because after you got your 'Hairy Chest of Resilience' badge, you got your picture in the 'Urban Rangers International Magazine' for that feat. You got a lot of congratulatory letters as a result".

Eddy didn't really care to hear about that badge – and what he had suffered in his effort to get that badge himself. He spent several days in hospital recovering from his injuries and his getting 'awarded' the 'Cry-Baby Boo-Hoo Badge' definitely wasn't something to want to crow about… Still, the invitation that he had gotten to the Royal Ballet School with Lee was something that he could truly be proud of.

Sarah had handed Lindsay back her phone after she had finished her call. Just then, the phone rang.

"Lee, could you take the call please?" Lindsay asked. Lee took the phone and answered it. Lindsay heard Lee speaking into the phone as she concentrated on driving.

"Yes, Mt. Statorowski, we're on our way back", Lee said into the phone, "We'll be there in time for dinner… No, no problems… Great news as far as the Ballet School is concerned. We'll tell you at dinner… Right, see you soon. Bye".

Turning off the phone, Lee said to the others, "As soon as we get back, we're to quickly change for dinner, then right after dinner, we're heading out".

"Did he say where?" Nazz asked. Lee shook her hrad.

"Only that we have to be dressed comfortably, but not shabbily", Lee replied. Lee then turned to Lindsay.

"You know where we're going after dinner?" Lee asked her BFF.

"Yes, but I promised Dad that I'd keep quiet about it. But given our summer reading assignment from high school, this is going to be a good way to get it it out of the way".

On that cryptic note, Lindsay got back to her task of getting her and the others back to her father…


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

In the Dining Room at the Petersham Hotel, the waiters were collecting up the last of the dessert dishes. All had enjoyed another British food staple – Steak and Kidney Pie as the main course and Plum Duff (a steamed pudding) with Custard as dessert – and now were waiting for Mr. Statorowski to speak to them.

"Tiffany", Mr. Statorowski said first, "Thank you for getting everyone back in time. Now that we've eaten – and I'd like you all to take the time to thank James for getting these British meals for you to enjoy before we leave – we'll need to get up to our rooms and freshen up as we will need to be on our way out within an hour".

"That's not going to be enough time to do our hair, Mr. S.", May objected.

"Don't worry about that, May. Just get your ablutions done and if you want to make a quick change, then do so".

"So where precisely where it is that you are taking us out to this evening, Mr. Statorowski?", Edd enquired.

"We're going to Southwark, Eddward", he replied, "and I'm sure that you have a good idea as to what is located there, don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"The Globe!" Edd breathed. Mr. Statorowski nodded. Ed looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Uh, aren't those pretty blue balls with maps all over them, Double-Dee?" Ed enquired, "I saw one on your desk back at your house".

"I'm talking about the recreation of the famous Globe Theatre, where William Shakespeare and other famous playwrights had their plays performed, Ed", Edd replied.

"Shakespeare?" Eddy said with an exasperated sigh, "That's boring!"

"Boring or not, Eddy", Mr. Statorowski said, "You and the others have to read one of Shakespeare's plays as your summer reading assignment. I've already gotten the okay from your English teacher that attending an actual play in London will count in lieu of reading".

"What play is being performed, Mr. Statorowski?" Edd inquired. Would it be perchance a comedy like _Taming of the Shrew_ or _Much Ado about Nothing_?"

"Maybe it would be a romance, Oven Mitt", Marie said to Edd with an amorous smile, "like _Romeo and Juliet, _perhaps_"._

"Probably a tragedy, like_ Hamlet",_ Kevin opined, "depressing, like what I've read of him so far".

"No, actually it's my favorite play by Shakespeare", Mr. Statorowski said, "It's _Henry V_".

"Like _Star Wars_?", Ed asked, "After all, they started the series at Part Four".

Mr. Statorowski chuckled at that. He was an avid _Star Wars_ fan and knew what Ed was referring to with the first Star Wars release: _Episode IV A New Hope_".

"No, Ed", Mr. Statorowski replied, "but it is a war play, and in a way you could compare it to _Star Wars_ in that a numerically inferior army ended up beating one many times its size. And that battle actually happened. Shakespeare wrote a dramatization of it, which is the play we are going to see".

"What battle is that?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Agincourt", Edd answered, "on October 25, 1415. No light-sabers, Ed, but lots of arrows, armor, horses, and swords. In fact, that battle epitomized the classic military adage that superior numbers in battle are not decisive factors in victory, but that whoever controls the time and place of battle are the decisive factors".

"Gonna be a lotta weird rhymes and phrases though", Eddy grumbled, "which is why I couldn't get into any of his plays".

"Actually, Eddy", Lee said to her boyfriend, "This probably is going to be a great help. By watching the play first, then going through the written lines, it does help understand things better. It helped me with understanding _Dune_".

"I know what you mean, Lee", Mr. Statorowski said, "When I first saw the movie in 1984, I could not get my head around it, but it made me want to read the book and it really made me understand it a lot better. Like with _2001: A Space Odyssey_".

"Yeah", Ed said, "that star gate bit near the end of that movie was really weird. Pretty colors though".

"Well, before I get lost in Science Fiction movies and books, let's all get upstairs and get freshened up for the play", Mr. Statorowski said.

With that, all of the teens stood and headed out of the restaurant.

"Tiffany", Mr. Statorowski called. Lindsay headed back to her father.

"Tomorrow, we'll be driving out of London to see Stonehenge. I'll be driving, because I'd like you to take the time to look over the documents I signed. They all look okay to me, but I'd like to get your take".

"No problem Dad", Lindsay replied, "Just as well I don't get carsick, right?"

Chuckling, Mr. Statorowski patted his daughter on the shoulder and gestured for her to rejoin Lee…

Up in the suite that they shared, Lindsay and Lee were quickly changing clothes and getting their ablutions done. Whilst Lee was changing, Lindsay looked at the necklace that Eddy had given Lee earlier.

"Wow, LeeLee", Lindsay remarked, "given from what you told me about Eddy and money, for him to spend that amount of cash on this for you is really amazing".

"So many amazing things have happened over the last couple of years, Lizzy", Lee replied, "That little man of mine has really matured, and has brought back to me what it is like to be a woman rather than a bully".

"So are you going to enroll at the Royal Ballet School?", Lindsay asked.

"You know I'd like to be a mathematics teacher", Lee replied, "but a chance like the Royal Ballet School doesn't come every day. If Eddy enrolls, I certainly will, but it's early days yet".

"Well, looking at Sarah, I'd say that she's going to be pushing her mom to get her enrolled there the second she gets home", Lindsay commented.

"Well, it certainly takes the edge off her brattiness", Lee answered, "How Ed allowed her to get away with that over the years is beyond me".

"Ed is a nice guy, good natured, and who doesn't abdicate bullying", Lindsay answered, "He's not the brightest guy, but his heart is in the right place. May loves him and he loves her. They are perfect for each other".

"Yeah, they are that", Lee said with a smile, "and so are Double-Dee and Marie, though", she said in a whisper, "those two have not done it yet".

"What?!" Lindsay exclaimed with a smile. That seemed rather hard to believe.

"Marie told me before the trip after May confided to both of us about her and Ed 'taking the plunge'", Lee explained, "Marie wants to, but Double-Dee is too much of a gentleman in order to go 'all the way' with her in a casual manner. He is scared that he might hurt her by causing health problems or an unplanned pregnancy".

"You three have been on the pill at the insistence of your mother", Lindsay pointed out, "and surely Double-Dee knows that – if not from Marie, at least from the others".

"Marie has told him, but beyond making out with each other, Double-Dee just can't push himself to go further. Marie is respecting his wishes, but it is frustrating for her. She wants Double-Dee to make love to her by the time we get to Paris. The 'City of Love' thing", Lee finished.

"She saw that Phineas and Ferb movie, did she?" Lindsay asked. Lee nodded. The P&F Movie _Summer Belongs to You_ showed a scene where Isabella was trying to woo Phineas in Paris.

"Maybe Double-Dee's parents have told him not to do such a thing", Lindsay theorized, "He adores his parents and I've never heard anyone say that he had ever defied them".

"Double-Dee's mom is a doctor and knows all about this type of stuff, plus the teenage hormones thing", Lee answered, "and Eddy told me that Double-Dee's mom did add a couple of rubbers to his toiletry bag. Needless to say, Eddy told me that Double-Dee's face went as red as a beetroot in embarrassment over it".

Both girls giggled at the thought. The prospect of Edd - the shyest of all the Eds - being an out-of-control lovemaker! Still…

"Maybe there can be a way to finally convince Double-Dee to cross that last line", Lee mused.

"Maybe you're right", Lindsay replied with a look on her face that Lee instantly recognized.

"What's on your mind, Lizzy", Lee enquired…

While those two were talking and getting ready to head out, over in the other girl's suite, Nazz was taking up time in the bathroom, much to the exasperation of May, Marie, and Sarah.

"Nazz!" Marie exclaimed, "We're not going to the Oscars, so hurry up, will you?"

May had already changed, but she had run out of patience. She headed to the door leading out to the hallway.

"I'm freshening up in the ladies restroom in the lobby", May exclaimed, "We've gotta talk to Mr. S. about getting us a suite with more than one bathroom!"

"I'm joining you, May!", Sarah said as she headed out with Sarah.

Marie sighed, but decided not to accompany them. She would wait. If nothing else, she'd make sure that Nazz wouldn't be late.

As it happened, Nazz emerged two minutes later. She said to Marie, "It's all yours", then noticed May's and Sarah's absences. She raised her right eyebrow in a silent question.

"They ran out of patience, Nazz", Marie said, "so they went to the Ladies Bathroom down in the lobby. You did take a while".

"Sorry, Girlfriend", Nazz said as she went over to her bed and quickly got out a change of clothes, "but I was stuck on the pot for longer than I'd have liked. That steak and kidney pie kind of didn't agree with me".

"Are you nauseous?" Marie asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine now", Nazz assured her, "but you'd better get your freshening up done".

Nodding, Marie went into the bathroom. Nazz started undressing.

While Nazz was changing clothes, the three Ed's were finishing up their ablutions. Edd had taken out his toothbrush from his toiletries bag – while trying to forget about the two condoms that there in the bag as well. Only the note attached to them by his mother – 'Eddward, they may be needed, but if not, don't throw them away' – stopped him from doing so. Edd wasn't amused by Ed and Eddy joking about it.

"Sockhead", Eddy had said to him privately after leaving Ed alone in the bathroom, "your Mom knows all about this sex stuff. She's just trying to make sure everything is okay in case the hormones get to be too much".

"But the age of consent, Eddy", Edd had pointed out, "not to mention what may happen to Marie…"

"You love her, don't you?" Eddy asked. Edd nodded.

"Sooner or later, it's gonna happen", Eddy said with an earnest expression, "just like it did with me and Lee, and with May and Ed. Man, the look on Ed's face said more than a thousand words", he finished with a laugh.

Edd remembered that well. When he and Eddy asked about why he had that huge blushing smiled, Ed just stumbled over his words, but said "May and I did it. I feel really weird inside, but in a good way".

"I know it will eventually happen, Eddy", Edd said, in order to get his mind back to the matter at hand, "but I don't want to end up hurting her. She's too special to me for the prospect of anything done on a hormone-driven whim at the wrong time to ruin our relationship".

"You may be hurting her more by holding back", Eddy said next, "so perhaps you should think on that angle. Anyway, we have to get going", he finished, pointing to his watch.

Nodding, Edd called out, to Ed who was still in the bathroom "Let's get going, Ed!"

"Okie, dokie!", Ed replied. He walked out thirty seconds later.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where Ed actually enjoyed using the bathroom and staying clean", Edd commented to Eddy as they headed out into the hallway. Ed overheard Edd's comment.

"I promised my Little May and everybody that I'd be clean and stay clean, guys", Ed said, "and I always keep my promises, yessiree!"

As they walked to the elevator, they were joined by Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy, and Rolf. All had changed clothes. They were wearing comfortable – though not shabby – clothes. Edd noticed that Johnny was taking a small video camera.

"Are you sure you'll be allowed to film in the theatre, Johnny", Edd enquired,

"Mr. S. said that as this was for a school assignment, he got a waiver from the theatre so that it can be done", Johnny explained.

"Anything to get the assignment out of the way is good thing", Kevin commented, "right, Dork?", he rhetorically asked Eddy. Eddy nodded.

"Sarah and I didn't get this assignment as we don't start our freshman year until the fall, but it still sounds like fun", Jimmy said.

"That's the spirit, Jimmy", Edd replied, "so let us all regard it as a fun thing to watch, shall we?'

On that note, they got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"…_we few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he who sheds his blood with me this day shall be my brother, be he ne'er so vile. This day shall gentle his condition. And gentlemen in England now abed shall think themselves accursed they were not here or hold their manhoods cheap whilst any speaks who fought with us upon Saint Crispin's Day!"_

At the conclusion of those words by the actor playing King Henry V, not just the other actors on stage, but the audience erupted into applause. Edd in particular as he admired the works – and words – of William Shakespeare.

Mr. Statorowski had gotten them over to the theater in plenty of time, and had gotten them settled in. Now after a couple of hours the play was reaching its climax. The recreation of the Battle of Agincourt was now commencing.

Sitting beside Edd, Marie was also enjoying the play. Earlier, when she and the others had entered the recreation of the Globe theater, she had wondered how anyone could enjoy any performance in such a less-than-basic looking place, but allowing herself to suspend disbelief, she had watched – and found herself liking the play. Marie glanced over at her boyfriend and smiling to herself at the look on his face. Double-Dee had the almost the same look of rapture she had seen earlier today at the British museum. Thank goodness he was seated, she told herself…

A couple of seats over, both Ed and May were watching the play. They found some of the iambic pentameter a little hard to follow, but they had nonetheless understood the general idea of what the play was about. But just as the King Henry actor had finished his 'band of brothers' speech, May noticed Ed fidgeting some. She turned to see what Ed was doing.

Ed had taken his wallet out of his back pocket and had removed a photograph from it. He was looking at the photograph with an earnest expression. May wanted to ask him what he was doing, but seeing the intent, thoughtful expression, she decided to wait on that for a while.

Johnny was carefully filming the play while both Nazz and Kevin were watching intently. Unlike the others, Kevin had actually watched the Kenneth Branagh movie of the play, so he had a better idea of what was going on. He thought that given the restrictions of the stage, the play would not have been as good as the movie, but he was actually impressed with how the play was being performed. For her part Nazz was looking at things from a different perspective. She liked costuming, and seeing the various costumes used – especially the actress playing Catharine – the daughter of the Dauphin of France.

Eddy and Lee were seated together, but Eddy was rather antsy. He was not really enjoying the play and was only showing appreciation for the fact that sitting through it would get the summer reading assignment out of the way.

"Eddy, I know that this isn't the kind of thing you like", Lee whispered, "but this is something that one doesn't get to experience every day. You can tell everyone back at Peach Creek High that you saw a real Shakespearean performance in London".

"Big Whoop, Lee", Eddy hissed back, "The English really need to put James Bond in one of these things to liven it up. If this play is a depiction of war, his love stories and comedies must really make for a sure insomnia cure!"

Lee shook her head and turned her attention back to the stage. Idly, Lee wondered if any of Shakespeare's plays could be turned into a ballet performance but dancing the Battle of Agincourt would probably be rather difficult to pull off, she thought wryly.

Lee glanced over to where Lindsay was sitting with Rolf. Lindsay herself was well-versed in Shakespeare and was whispering translations of what the actors were saying to Rolf in order to make him understand it better. Rolf had nodded and smiled at what his girlfriend was doing for him and it made his enjoy the performance. More than Sarah and Jimmy. Both of them were not getting into it and a couple of times, Lee had noticed that Sarah had pulled out a pocket video game and was playing it with Jimmy.

"Thank goodness they're being discrete about it", Lee said to herself. That kind of behavior in this location was not something she'd condone, but she realized that those two were younger and were only going to be starting high school in the fall, so this was not a required assignment for them. The only reason why they were here was that Mr. Statorowski wanted to keep everyone together.

Lee had been really listening to the actors throughout the play and her natural intelligence had quickly enabled her to pick up on the subtleties of what Shakespeare had written. A pity that Eddy was not doing likewise, she thought. Perhaps a Gilbert and Sullivan operetta would have been better for him to watch instead…

After the play had ended and the cast had taken their bows, the audience began to exit the theater. Mr. Statorowski had made sure that none of them had been left behind. He looked at his watch.

"Okay, people", he said, "It's ten PM. We should be getting back to the hotel as we'll be driving out to Stonehenge tomorrow, but we've got some time to kill and there's a coffee house just across the road. Interested?"

The teens said "yes" in chorus. It would be a good way to unwind before hitting the sack.

The coffee house – more like a studio as it had a small stage – had a number of people inside, but it wasn't overcrowded, so the party had no problem finding a table. After quickly getting their orders for drinks and a snack, Marie turned to Edd.

"Hey Oven Mitt", Marie said, "there's a karaoke machine over there on the stage. Feel like a song?"

"By all means, Marie", Edd replied, "I love the way that you sing and I am very sure that the others will share the same sentiments once they hear you perform a song".

"Yeah, Marie", May said, "Let the others hear how you sing".

"I have heard from your mother about your singing ability, Marie". Mr. Statorowski said next, "and I'd like to hear you too".

"Okay, but on one condition", Marie said, "Double-Dee has to sing a song first!"

"Marie!" Edd exclaimed, "I'm not at all sure that I can perform anywhere close to your natural ability…"

"I've actually heard you quietly sing at times, cutie", Marie said as she placed a finger on his lips, "and you're not bad. I think that I'd like to hear you sing one out properly".

"I really don't know about that, Marie", Edd objected with his face turning red, "after all, others are in this coffee house and I'm sure that I will make a fool out of myself".

"Sockhead", Eddy said, "Karoake is Japanese for 'tone-deaf' and I've heard some pretty bad singers try it out back home. It's all in fun and no one is going to care".

"Actually, Eddy", Edd replied, "that's not what the word means…".

"Double-Dee! Sing for me!", the others started chanting. Edd turned to Marie.

"Plrease, Marie…", he pleaded. Marie smiled and shook her head.

"You want me to sing, you pay the price, Dreamboat", Marie said, standing up and taking his hand.

Pulling him up, Marie led him over to the stage where a microphone and a karaoke 'juke box' was located. In front of the microphone stand was a small flat-screen where the lyrics for any selected song would display for the singer to follow. Edd sighed.

"Is there anything in particular – either a particular song or an artist – that you'd like me to sing?" Edd asked.

"I've heard your voice and I think you'd be good with him", Marie said, pointing at one of the selections that was in a book. Each selection had a code that one would punch into the karaoke box after putting in some coins.

"Very well, Marie, but don't think any the worse of me after I attempt to sing", Edd said.

"You'll do well, Oven Mitt", Marie soothed. Edd looked at the songs that the artist (that Marie had pointed to) had available. He saw one that he had recognized and after taking out some coins and putting them in the machine, he tapped in his choice.

"Just concentrate on the words and you'll be okay", Marie said as he headed back to her seat. Still blushing, Edd turned on the microphone.

"This one is for you, Marie", Edd said as the music started. The selected piece was 'Annie's Song' by John Denver. With that, he started to sing.

Marie was sure that Edd would sing okay, but she was unprepared for just how well he ended up doing. Edd was literally nailing the song. Not just the teens but others in the coffee house were listening to Edd sing 'Annie's Song' beautifully. Tears actually started coming to Marie's eyes.

"Did you know how good he can sing?" Ed asked Eddy. Eddy – who was staring open-mouthed at the stage – just shook his head.

"Wow!" was all that Nazz could say. Kevin just silently nodded in agreement.

"Given how well he can play that pedal steel guitar", Lee mused, "it's guess it's not so surprising he can sing good as well!".

As Edd finished the song, he ended up being on the receiving end of a lot of applause. Blushing – though smiling – he made a bow, put down the microphone, and headed back to the table to rejoin the others.

"You were wonderful, Oven Mitt", Marie said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "so I guess it's my turn now".

Most definitely, Marie", Edd replied as he picked up his coffee - it had been served whilst he was singing – and began to drink. His throat was quite dry, and his hand was shaking some. He was thankful he had gotten though it okay and the coffee was calming him down.

With that, Marie got up to the stage and after looking at the selections on the karaoke box, placed some coins in the slot and picked up the microphone.

"This is for you, Oven Mitt", Marie said into the microphone as she started to sing 'Rendezvous' by Tina Charles.

No less than with Edd's performance, Marie sang 'Rendezvous' beautifully and the people in the coffee house were really enjoying her singing. Maree had chosen a British artist mainly in order to keep with the location, but she also chose it because of the vocal range of the song. Tina Charles' voice was phenomenal, and Marie had wanted to see just how well she could emulate her. It was a good opportunity, plus the words were a nice way to impress her boyfriend.

Edd was enraptured by her singing, and even more so by the fact that she was looking straight at him while doing so. Lee had noticed and was wondering if this would be one of the final 'chips' to completely shatter Edd's reticence about love-making…

After Marie had finished the song, she was getting an "encore" shout from the audience. She looked at Mr. Statorowski. He nodded. She then spoke into the microphone.

"Okay, but I'd like to ask my boyfriend Eddward – whom you heard earlier - to join me for a duet", she announced. Edd wanted to politely decline, but the audience applauded loudly, and Eddy pushed him up off his chair as 'encouragement'.

Sighing, Edd joined Marie on the stage. Marie pointed to a song on the selection list. Edd nodded and put in some coins. Taking a second microphone, he joined Marie as the song 'Islands in the Stream' by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers began to play.

As they both sang, Eddy remarked to Lee, "Those two should go into show business. They sing like professionals!" Lee nodded.

"Wowsa", Sarah remarked to Jimmy, "those two really are great!". Sarah loved hearing her secret crush sing so well. Whilst still rather ambivalent regarding Marie, she liked hearing her sing as well.

When they had finished, more applause erupted. Mr. Statorowski then said, "As much as I'd like to listen to more, we'd better finish up and get back to the hotel. Nice way to end the evening though, you two", he finished whilst looking at both Edd and Marie.

"Maybe you'd like to record a song with me sometime, Double-Dee", Marie teased as they left the coffee house and headed over to where the mini-bus was parked. She looked over at Johnny who gave Marie a thumbs-up and pointed to the video camera…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

After the mini-bus got back to the hotel, most of the teens headed up to bed. Edd however had asked Lindsay if he could borrow her cell phone so that he could make a quick phone call to his mother. Lindsay had handed Edd her phone, and Edd then went over to the hotel's library in order to make the call.

"Perfect", Edd said to himself as he looked in at the library/reading room, "no one here".

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Oven Mitt" a familiar voice said behind him. Smiling, Edd turned around to see Marie entering the library.

"It's always lovely to see you, Marie", Edd said, "though with the trip to Stonehenge tomorrow necessitating an early departure, I would have thought that you would be upstairs in your suite getting ready to sleep in order to be alert and fresh for…." His voide tailed off as Marie first went up to him and put her right middle finger of his lips, then took away the finger in order to kiss him.

"This is the first time we've had alone together since we arrived in England, Cutie", Marie said after their lips had parted, "and I've been waiting for this moment to kiss my sexy boyfriend… particularly after your singing earlier this evening".

"I appreciate the compliment very much, Marie", Edd said with a slight blush, "but my singing cannot compare to yours".

"You are a much better singer than you make yourself out to be, Dreamboat", Marie replied, "If John Denver were still alive, he would have enjoyed how you sang 'Annie's Song' the way you did".

"Well, I did like the duet we did together", Edd said, "but I don't think that I would be taking singing up as a career as it is a career that has a lot of competition, and uncertainty".

"Perhaps you should try out for American Idol or The Voice the next time they hold auditions, Double-Dee", Marie suggested, "after all, I'm going to give it a go".

"You certainly should, Marie", Edd confirmed, "I'll never get tired of hearing your beautiful voice".

"Oooh, come here, you!", Marie playfully said as she hugged Edd. The hug swiftly gave way to a passionate kiss.

After about twenty seconds, Maree pulled away from Edd.

"I'll let you make your phone call, Oven Mitt, before things get too passionate", she said with a giggle, "See you in the morning".

With that, she walked out, swaying her hips as she did so. Double Dee stood enraptured at his girlfriend as she left the library. After she had done so, Edd then turned his attention to the phone…

As Marie was walking back to her suite, she could not help but think just how lucky - indeed, blessed - as to being Edd's girlfriend. She was truly in love with a remarkable person. A gentleman, intelligent, caring, and really sexy, she thought to herself. She was however feeling frustrated as to him holding back on making love to her. She understood why he was not doing so - damn that Integrity! - but her sisters had done so with the other Ed's and she was mindful of taking all precautions, as Tabby had instructed her some months previously in a private one-on-one chat back home.

"I'm not going to be naive and say that it is not going to happen, Annemarie, despite Edd's reticence on the matter", Tabby had said to her, "because in one's teen years, hormones and emotions are eventually going to win out over logic".

Despite the seriousness of the topic, Marie couldn't help but smile at hearing her mother using words she'd have expected coming from Double-Dee.

"Has Double-Dee's vocabulary been rubbing off on you, Mom?" Marie asked playfully. Tabby - who was smoking her one-cigarette-a-day at the time (she was slowly weaning herself off the habit) - paused for a few seconds before answering.

"Edd came to me a couple of nights ago and talked about it with me, Annemarie", Tabby quietly said, which shocked Marie.

"What?! Why?!", she said in an agitated tone before Tabby cut her off.

"Annemarie, he said nothing nasty or lewd. He is a perfect gentleman who wants to do nothing but to do right by you. He confided to me his feelings about you and his concerns about sex and wanted to assure me that he would never act in an untoward manner or put you in a compromising position", Tabby said earnestly, "You are so very lucky to have someone who cares about you that much".

Tabby let that sink in, then spoke again.

"Regardless, this time in your lives is why I've had you, Annalee, and Annamae start taking contraceptive pills. This part of your life is really big in regards to your mind reacting to changes in your body. I'm not going to say 'Go for it!', but I want you to be fully ready when the moment happens", Tabby concluded.

Marie really loved her mother all the more for speaking to her candidly on this matter, and she really loved Edd for confiding his concerns about sex to her. It truly showed that Edd loved her. Still, despite her own virginity, she really did want to go all the way with him and she hoped that something would happen soon to enable him to finally 'cross the line'...

Up in the suite occupied by the Ed's, both Ed and Eddy were getting ready for bed. Eddy yawned loudly and stretched.

"I gotta tell ya, Lumpy", Eddy remarked as he started to undress, "this has been quite a day, I'm really looking forward to getting some Z's".

Ed didn't immediately reply. He was sitting on the bed looking at the old photo he had been looking at earlier in the Globe Theater. Eddy noticed. He knew what was in the photograph.

"In a few days, we'll be over there and you can see where it all happened, Ed", Eddy said quietly.

"Yeah, I know", Ed replied equally quietly, "it just was when in the play the king had mentioned 'band of brothers' that it made me think of him", pointing at the photo.

"My granddad on Dad's side of the family fought in Italy during the war". Eddy said, "Dad didn't say much about him, except that he was wounded at a place called Monte Casino and got a silver star and a purple heart. Granddad himself was close-lipped about his wartime experiences too".

"He came back from the war alive, so he was lucky", Ed said.

Eddy looked at Ed fondly. Ed wasn't what you'd call the smartest guy on the block, but there were times where could be really eloquent. Eddy could see this was one of those times, and it was making him melancholic. Ed decided to change the subject.

"Well, let's get to bed. Double-Dee's calling his mom, so don't lock the door", Eddy said.

"Okie Dokie", Ed replied, "but I'll hit the shower first. Don't wait up and sleep tight", he finished in his upbeat dopey voice.

Nodding, Eddy got into bed. He didn't make any comments about Ed showering. May was really becoming a positive influence on him and Ed's cleanliness was one of the results of that influence.

While Ed and Eddy were getting ready to hit the sack, over in the suite that Lee and Lindsay was sharing, both girls were getting ready to do the same.

"Hey Lizzy", Lee said to her towering BFF, "While Eddy and I were at the school, what did you and Rolf end up doing? Sarah told he that you two didn't join her and Jimmy on the tour".

"Rolf and I were walking in the park chatting. LeeLee", Lindsay replied, "First time on this trip that we actually had some alone time. He was chatting to me about his Lapland roots and various traditions. One that nearly got the Ed's mailed to Norway one time!" she finished with a giggle.

Lee giggled too. Rolf Xhuxha (pronounced 'Ju-Jah') and Lindsay Statorowski were very infatuated with one another. Despite Lindsay's fears that her rapid growth spurt would turn him off her, Rolf had remained her boyfriend, though with top of his head now barely on par with the height of her shoulders. Lindsay hoped that the growth spurt had stopped. It was necessitating having to but more outfits, and getting a longer bed at home…

As for Rolf, he really didn't mind the height difference. When Kevin had once jokingly pointed it out, he had replied, "Rolf is not unhappy as Rolf's sweet Schmetlokin now has both quantity as well as quality, yes?"

Kevin had nodded without replying. He certainly could not argue with that logic…

Just then, a knock came on the door. Lindsay walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was Edd, holding her phone.

"My apologies for interrupting, Lindsay", Edd said, "but I have finished talking to my mother and I am here to return your cell phone to you. Thank you once again for allowing me to use it", he concluded.

"Any time, Double-Dee", the tall blonde diva replied as she took the offered phone, "Have a good night, okay?", she finished.

"I will, Lindsay. You too", he replied with a slight bow. With that, he left to return to the Ed's suite. Lindsay closed the door.

"Eddward really is a gentleman, isn't he?" Lindsay rhetorically asked as she rejoined Lee. Lee nodded.

"He's really good for Marie", Lee replied, "and Lee is helping him loosen up too".

"Well, I'm just glad that Marie is not so cold towards me now", Lindsay said next, "though I really can't blame her for being stand-offish after the hard time I gave her – and you and May too – back in grade school".

Lee nodded. She remembered the time that she had to almost force out of Marie's mouth an acknowledgement of an invitation that Lindsay had given to her before summer vacation the previous year. That was when Eddy had hacked into the school PA address for the purpose of Rolf singing for her.

"For God's sake, Marie", Lee had snarled to her privately shortly afterwards, "You know why Lindsay did what she did back then. Thanks to that Babik bitch and her little nest of informers on the cheer-leading squad, she would have been tortured had she not been bullying us. You've seen her scars!"

"She left 'scars' of her own on all of us, Lee", Marie shot back, "and I could tell that she enjoyed it at times back then. Okay, you've forgiven her and you two are BFF's, but some scars take longer to heel. Don't expect me to welcome her with open arms anytime soon".

"That stubbornness of yours doesn't help, Marie", Lee said quietly but earnestly, "and may I remind you that that stubborn streak very nearly cost you Double-Dee".

Marie turned pale at that and was about to make a very nasty retort, but she caught herself. Lee was right. That prank that Eddy had pulled with those photographs of hers had caused her to draw the wrong conclusion. Only her mother's intervention had saved Marie and Edd from breaking up. Lee seemed to reading Marie's thoughts.

"You forgave Eddy, Annemarie", Lee said, "so try to forgive Lindsay. You're a smart girl, so I'm sure you'll come to the same conclusion".

"You're deep in thought, LeeLee", Lindsay said, snapping Lee out of her recollection, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. We'd better get some sleep. Long drive tomorrow", Lee replied.

Nodding, both girls bedded down. In the other girl's suite, May, Sarah, Nazz and Marie had done likewise. Marie had quickly joined the others after leaving Edd in the library. Nazz was telling the others what she had bought for her friends and hoping that when Mr. Statorowski's company shipped back the items to Peach Creek, that they would be okay.

Sarah was still on a high from the invitation to the Royal Ballet School and was telling May all about it. May had mentioned her introduction to cricket and making a new friend. For her part, Marie mentioned with a giggle about Double Dee almost passing out in the British Museum, which caused the other girls to laugh as well. They all knew how easily a book-worm like Edd could 'overdose' on the exhibits…

For his part, Edd returned to the suite where Ed and Eddy were bedding down. The lights were out and he assumed that the others were asleep. Quietly, he quickly got his ablutions done and headed to his bed.

"Hey Double-Dee", Eddy called out, "you got your phone call done?"

"Yes, Eddy", Edd replied, "Mother is fine and is glad that we are all enjoying ourselves. I'm sorry if I woke you".

"Nah!", Eddy replied, "but Lumpy there went out like a light when his head hit the pillow".

"Well, we'd best do likewise", Edd opined, "the drive out to Stonehenge will take a while and I'd like to be awake and refreshed to appreciate the scenery on the way out".

"Yeah, whatever", Eddy replied, not really enamored about seeing a big circle of rocks in the middle of nowhere, "See ya in the morning!"

With that he got into his bed and pulled the covers over him. Likewise in the other boy's suite, Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy, and Johnny were all asleep after their chatting about their day. Johnny had quickly made notations in his diary. He was acutely aware that he was the only member of the party – apart from Mr. Statorowski – who was not 'partnered', and thus felt a little lonely, but at least Nazz and Kevin had been making him feel not so left out. He hoped though that he would eventually find someone…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Due to the exertions of their first full day in the UK, the teens were rather loath to get up the following morning. Edd however – being a morning person – had no difficulty in getting up, but after he quickly finished his ablutions, he did encounter some problems in getting Ed to wake up. He had to resort to bribery in order to make him stir…

"Ed, the breakfast repast down in the dining room won't last forever, and they are having their version of breakfast sausages that they term 'bangers' with gravy…", he had whispered into his ear.

At the mention of the word 'Gravy', Ed had gotten up out of bed so fast, Edd thought that even a high-speed camera would not be able to click a blur-free image of Ed whilst on the move to the bathroom.

"Gravy, yum-yum-yum", Ed kept repeating as he got into the shower.

"That particular magic word never fails with Ed", Edd said to himself with a chuckle as he began to get dressed.

After Ed had quickly finished his ablutions, Ed quickly got dressed in his trademark clothes. He then went over to where Edd was trying to rouse Eddy from his slumber. Eddy was hard asleep, and Edd was not having any success in waking him.

"Aw, Eddy is deep in dreamland", Ed replied dopily, "but I don't want to miss out on my breakfast. What should we do?" he asked Edd.

"I think, Ed, that in order for us not to miss out on our morning victuals and thus make Mr. Statorowski and the others mad at us, we had best utilize 'Emergency Plan Alpha', so if you would assist me with Eddy, please?" Ed answered.

"Okie dokie, Double-Dee", Ed replied enthusiastically. He didn't want to miss out on the promised breakfast bangers and gravy. He picked up the still-sound-asleep Eddy, threw him over his right shoulder, and proceeded to follow Edd into the bathroom, where Ed had turned on the cold tap in the shower. Edd shivered some from the cold water.

"Forgive me for this, Eddy", Edd said, "but we can't be running late today".

With that, Edd nodded to Ed, who tossed Eddy into the shower...

Next door in the suite that housed the other male teens, Kevin – who had finished his ablutions around the same time as Ed – was finishing up getting dressed when he heard a loud high-pitched shriek resonate through the wall.

"Looks like Dorky overslept again and the other Ed's are using their 'Alpha Plan' to wake him up", he remarked to Rolf and Johnny with a smirk on his face while gesturing with his thumb at the wall. Both of them knew exactly what Kevin meant.

"What was that?" Jimmy exclaimed as he poked his head out of the shower stall. Eddy's shriek was loud enough to penetrate the sound of the shower water.

"A cold shower next door, and Eddy's abrupt introduction to it, evidently", Johnny replied with a smirk of his own.

Back in the Ed's suite, a dripping wet Eddy was not in a jovial mood as he grabbed a towel off a nearby holder.

"That wasn't funny you two! If Standards would let me, you'd be hearing a lot more from me on this!" Eddy exclaimed to Ed and Eddy as he toweled himself dry, "you could have just shaken me awake! Why the cold shower?!"

"We tried to wake you, Eddy", Ed replied, "but you were out like a light and I wanna go and get my breakfast".

"You are a heavy sleeper, Eddy", Edd said with an apologetic expression, "and I am sorry that we did this to you, but we do have a schedule to keep and…"

"Okay, okay, Sockhead!", Eddy broke in, "I get it! Let me get dressed and we'll get our breakfast out of the way. Sheesh, all of this just to see a circle of stacked boulders!"

With that, Eddy went over to his suitcase and quickly picked out some clothes to wear for the trip.

A few minutes later, the three Ed's left their hotel suite, then headed downstairs to the hotel dining room. The delightful smell of the food emanating from the adjoining kitchen helped to lessen the frown on Eddy's face. For his part, Ed was starting to drool. The others had gotten down to the dining room and were seated and waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Hiya, Ed", May said, waving at him, "Come sit beside me. They're serving up the food now!"

"Okie Dokie, May!" Ed exclaimed, "Yum-yum-yum!".

As Ed headed for the seat that May had offered him, Edd headed over to where Marie was seated. With a cheerful "Good morning, Marie", Edd sat down beside her and poured himself a cup of coffee from a coffee pot in front of him.

"I don't know how you can be so cheerful this morning, Oven Mitt", Marie commented, "Especially after the things we did yesterday. I'm still not fully awake, even with this!", she finished, gesturing to a half-empty cup of coffee in front of her. Some of the others murmured their agreement with Marie's comment.

"Well, the prospect of my seeing with my own eyes such a renowned ancient monument as Stonehenge makes me feel so excited in an anticipatory way, it helped me awaken in such a manner as to completely defeat any lingering tiredness that I would otherwise have", he responded.

"You and that sexy vocabulary", Marie commented with a smile.

"I heard that you had to be woken up in a rather more drastic manner, Eddy", Lee remarked with a smile and a giggle, "and I mean that literally".

"I think that would go for a lot of the hotel too", Lindsay added with a giggle of her own, "that scream of yours was loud!"

With that, the others started laughing. Eddy wasn't so amused.

"See how you would sound being thrown into an ice-cold shower", Eddy snarled as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "That water cut me to the bone!"

"If that shriek was any louder, Dorky", Kevin opined, "You'd probably have a few shattered windows to pay for!".

"Zip it, Shovel-chin", Eddy replied, "it wasn't funny!"

"Yeah, zip it, Kevin", Lee echoed, "humor aside, let's not rub it in anymore".

Kevin looked at Lee's earnest expression and nodded. While Lee did see the funny side of things, there was such a thing as rubbing it in too hard. The other teens got the message. Eddy looked at Lee and nodded. Lee smile and winked back at him.

"If it's any consolation, Eddy", Chuck Statorowski said from his position at the head of the table, "I was a heavy sleeper as well at your age. So, I certainly can relate to not wanting to get up. My parents had to resort to drastic measures with me at times in order to get me out of bed. It took me a while to be a morning person"

"Once I get this coffee and some food into me, I'll be okay, Mr. S", Eddy replied, calming down some more, "but you'd think that on a vacation, we can at least not have to get up so frigging early. It's not like we're at school".

"Remember Standard's, Eddy", Lee lightly admonished, "'Frigging' is pushing it some…"

Okay, people", Mr. Statorowski said next, "In any case, I'm glad you're all awake and down here. Once we're all fed, then we'll get back to our suites and get ready to get going to Stonehenge. Don't take long. Make sure you have your cameras and your overnight bags ready with toiletries and a change of clothes. I've got some spending cash that you'll all get once we're out and on the way".

"How long will the drive from here to there take, Mr. Statorowski?" Sarah asked.

"It's one hundred and twenty kilometers – Seventy miles – from Richmond to Stonehenge on the M3", Mr. Statorowski replied. I wanted the early start because of traffic concerns, plus I want to make the most of the daylight hours. I'll be driving as I've asked Tiffany to do something for me on the way".

Lindsay nodded. Her father wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything in those contracts she'd be looking over that may cause problems for the company. Like her ability to do taxes, she had a knack for seeing things in legal documents that were not immediately obvious to other people. Lindsay has mentioned this to Lee, so she would be sitting beside Eddy in the mini-bus this morning.

"This son of a shepherd wants to know what's going to be happening after Stonehenge if we are leaving early and the distance is only one hundred and twenty kilometers?" Rolf asked.

"After seeing Stonehenge and lunching at Amesbury, we'll be driving down to Portsmouth in order to take the ferry over to the Isle of Wight. We'll be sleeping at a bed and breakfast in Ventor. We will return back here tomorrow night", Mr. Statorowski answered.

"Ooh, are we seeing a concert?" Kevin asked. He had heard of the Isle of Wight festival and this was the time of year for it.

"You got it, Kevin!", Mr. Statorowski replied, "It's the time of year and it's one thing you shouldn't miss!"

The teens all smiled at that. Even Edd, who wasn't overly concert-minded. He knew that Marie would love to attend, and he certainly wasn't going to put a damper on her enthusiasm.

"So, who's playing there?" Lindsay asked her father. She sounded the most enthused of the teens.

"Sorry, Sport", he replied, "but I want to keep it a surprise, and please don't use your phone to find out and tell the others", he admonished with a smile, but in a tone that made it clear that he expected her to comply.

With a mock-pout, she nodded her understanding. On that note, the party began their breakfast…


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_Day Three: We're now driving west along the freeway – I mean Motorway M3 – towards Stonehenge. I remember reading stories about the place in comic books. For example, about human sacrifices and how druids would do other weird things there on certain days of the year. Kevin once told me that he heard that at times men and women would dance around the stone circle nude. I don't know if we'll be seeing any of that, but still…_

Johnny put down his pen and thought for a moment as to what else to write in this latest diary entry. He looked at the others who were sitting in the van. While Chuck Statorowski was driving the van, he saw both Lee and Eddy sitting up beside him quietly chatting to each other about the Royal Ballet School. Lindsay was in the back of the mini-bus looking over some papers that her father had given her just before they had all set off from the hotel. Rolf was sitting beside her, but was not interrupting her work. Instead, he was reading a pamphlet - that Chuck had given to him earlier - about Stonehenge.

Kevin and Nazz were also chatting quietly whilst Jimmy and Sarah were engrossed in playing a video game on their Nintendo console. For their part, Ed and May were talking to each other about cricket and looking forward to their last day in the UK – before heading over to France - where they would see the One-Day cricket international between England and New Zealand. Mr. Statorowski had gotten them the tickets to the Oval Cricket Ground for the game. May had borrowed Lindsay's phone to call Lucy, who said that unfortunately she would not be able to get there herself, but hoped that both her and Ed would enjoy watching the game.

After a few more seconds of looking at the other occupants of the mini-bus, Jimmy sighed, then resumed writing.

…_seeing the others with their friends makes me really feel like the odd person out here. It kind of makes me wish that I hadn't left Plank behind on this trip, but bringing Plank along would probably have added complications. They are so lucky having boyfriends and girlfriends. I don't think many girls out there would find a big-headed bald kid like me attractive though. Especially one who talks to a piece of wood with a face painted on!_

As Johnny was writing, Marie – who was sitting beside Edd just in front of Johnny – was looking at her boyfriend with a wistful expression. Edd was engrossed in looking out at the countryside, but he was holding Marie's hand and was squeezing it to show that he was not ignoring her.

"Oh Cutie", Marie said to herself, "I know you're scared about the prospect of sex, but how can I reassure you that it will be all right?"

Maire remembered a few weeks ago when Edd had come over to her house on a homework assignment. Rod Lonergan – who had answered the door to Edd's knocking – had directed him upstairs to Marie's room. Rod knew how much of a gentleman that Edd was, so he wasn't worried about any hanky-panky going on. The door was ajar, but Edd gently knocked before entering the room.

"Hello, Marie", Edd said as he entered the bedroom. May wasn't there – Marie and May shared the bedroom, but May was over at Ed's at that time - but he didn't see Marie sitting at the desk. Instead, she was laying stomach-down on her bed. Marie wore a pained expression on her face.

"Are you all right, Marie?" Edd gently asked. May turned her head towards him.

"Sorry, Dreamboat", Marie replied, "but I pulled a back muscle and it's hurting. I have to lay down".

"Whatever happened to you to make you incur an injury like that, Marie?" Edd asked with some concern, "I know from past experience that back pains resulting either from muscle pulls or bruising from falling can be extremely unpleasant".

"I was grabbing a box of old photos from the top shelf in my closet when I suddenly sneezed. felt my back starting to hurt. I must have lifted the box from a bad angle and the sneeze caused my back to hurt", Marie explained. Edd saw the box of photos sitting on the floor

"You could have waited until I came so that I could have gotten the box down for you", Edd said with some worry in his voice.

"I'm not a helpless debutante, Double-Dee", Marie replied with some exasperation, "and I know that you mean well, but I can do physical stuff too".

"It was not a rebuke, Marie", Edd said contritely, "but if the statement of mine was interpreted by you as such, I wholeheartedly apologize".

"You're such a gentleman, Double-Dee, which is one of the reasons that I love you so much, but smothering me really isn't the thing to do. Okay?", she responded.

"Well, perhaps there is something I can do", Edd said, "but you'd have to… uh… uh…", he stammered.

"Do what, Oven Mitt?" she asked as she noticed Edd's face begin to turn red.

"Well… Mother showed me massage techniques to help combat back pain", Edd said quietly, "As you know, she is a doctor and she showed me how to do so at her hospital. She was giving lessons in therapeutic massage to people in a class, and I was a part of it".

"_You_ are trained as a _masseuse_?!" Marie asked with a giggle, "I would never have thought that you of all people would know about any of that!"

"Well, yes I do", Edd answered, "and if you like, I can see if I can alleviate your back pain by using those techniques".

"Please do!", Marie said rather enthusiastically.

"Well… you would first need to uh… remove your upper clothing and then lay back down like you are", Edd said even more red-faced, "so that I will be able to give you an uninhibited massage…"

Edd's voice tailed off as Marie – slowly put herself into a sitting position and unbuttoned the shirt that she wore. She was smiling at him as she did so.

"Maybe I'd better let Mr. Lonergan know so that he can get you to a chiropractor…", he gulped.

Marie had removed her shirt. She was wearing her bra, but she was maneuvering her hands in order to undo the rear hooks. She was slowly shaking her head at him whilst doing so.

"Oh my goodness…" Edd choked out. Marie realized that her boyfriend could pass out on her, so she decided to take mercy on him.

"Turn around, Oven Mitt", she said, "I promise you that when I say you can look back at me that I will be back on the bed. Stomach down", she concluded with a mock pout.

Nodding, Edd turned away from Marie. Marie removed her bra, and briefly thought of calling him right at that moment so that he could see with his own eyes what her topless figure looked like, but she made a promise to him and she knew how seriously he took such promises. She laid down on the bed in the stomach down position.

"I'm ready", she said. Edd turned a breathed a sigh of relief that Marie had indeed did as she promised. With that, he went over to the bed, knelt down to put himself in a better position – the bed was low – and started to massage her back.

"Ooohhhh!", she softly exclaimed so as not to alert Rod downstairs, "your touch is wonderful! Please continue!"

"Where is most of the pain emanating from, Marie?" Edd asked as he continued to massage her back.

"Below the shoulder blades in the small of the back", Marie replied. Nodding, Edd moved his hands to where Marie had indicated.

The next few minutes were pure ecstasy for Marie as Edd used his hands and fingers to expertly massage her back. Edd's mother had instructed him really well, she thought. After about ten minutes, Edd spoke again.

"I think that that is the best that I can do for you at the present time, Marie", he said, "If it still hurts, you should perhaps go and see a chiropractor. But thank you for permitting me to administer the massage".

"No problem, Double-Dee", Marie said as she immediately sat up in order to find out if the pain had gone. However, her doing so let Edd immediately see her in her full topless glory.

"Oh my word…", Edd squeaked out as he blushed and fainted at the sight of Marie's bare breasts before she could cover them with her arms.

"What's happened?" Rod called out from downstairs. He had heard the thump of Edd hitting the floor.

"Shit!" Marie whispered as she quickly put on her shirt. She threw the bra into a laundry basket as she heard Rod walking upstairs. Marie had just finished buttoning her shirt when Rod walked in.

"Double-Dee!" Rod exclaimed as he entered the room and saw him laying on the floor, "What happened, Marie?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Daddy!", she fibbed, "He was helping me get that box of photos down from the closet shelf and after he put the box down, he passed out on me".

Marie pointed to the box that she had gotten down earlier. As Rod was a trained firefighter with paramedic training, he immediately picked up Edd and placed him on Marie's bed. He quickly checked him out.

"He's breathing okay, thank goodness", Rod said, "I suppose he must have hyperventilated some when he took the box down".

"Yeah, sounds like it", Marie hurriedly agreed. She didn't like to think about what Rod would think if he knew precisely what had really happened to have made Edd faint…

Both suddenly heard an 'uhh", sound coming from Edd. They both breathed a sign of relief as Edd came to. Rod pointed to a glass of water that was on the desk. Marie grabbed it and got it to Rod, who held it to Edd's mouth. As Edd drank the water, Rod spoke.

"You gave us both a scare, Buddy", Rod said, "Perhaps you should not take everything upon yourself when getting boxes down from high places. Okay?"

Edd looked mystified for a few seconds, then looked at Marie. He saw that she was wearing her shirt. She also saw the look on her face and knew that she had come up with a lie to cover what had happened. Edd nodded. Marie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to be all right?" Rod asked Edd. Edd nodded again.

"Yes, Mr. Lonergan", Edd replied, "I am extremely sorry for causing undue alarm with what had happened with you and Marie. I feel really embarrassed at my passing out the way I did".

"He's certainly better", Rod said, "That vocabulary usage of his certainly bears that out. But I'd advise you to take things a little bit more easily, okay?" he suggested to Edd. Edd nodded.

"Perhaps we should start back on the homework assignment, Marie", Edd said as he stood.

"Good idea, Double-Dee", Marie replied.

"Sure you're up to doing so?" Rod inquired.

"If there are any problems, I or Marie will let you know, Mr. Lonergan", Edd assured him, "In any case, this assignment is due tomorrow and we really need to expedite in order to complete it by the deadline".

"All right. Were those photographs you were getting part of the assignment?" Rod asked Marie.

"Yes, Daddy", Marie answered, "I was looking for older pictures of Peach Creek as the geography assignment is about inner city and suburban growth patterns over a twenty-year period".

Thank God that part of the story was true, Marie said to herself as she watched Rod leave the bedroom after giving Edd another quick check. She turned back to face Edd, who was looking at her with a pained and embarrassed expression. While she certainly didn't mind him seeing her breasts, she knew that the unexpectedness of it had been a hard jolt to his system. What was it that made him so frightened of seeing them, she asked herself as he stood.

"I am really sorry about that, Double-Dee", Marie explained, "Honestly, I wasn't thinking when I abruptly sat up. Please forgive me?" she said with tears in her eyes. Ed nodded, then sat down in one of the chairs at the deck. Marie sat in the other chair.

"For the moment, shall we forget all of this ever happened and get working on the assignment?" Edd suggested, "because I just wouldn't know what to say otherwise". Nodding agreement, Marie and Ed started to work on the assignment.

As they sat in the mini-bus, Marie could not help but smile at the memory of Edd's 'introduction' to her uncovered breasts. While still somewhat frustrated at his reticence towards the prospect of sex, she knew what a caring person - and great masseuse - he was, and she knew that when the time comes, he would be incredibly passionate and sensual to her. After all, when he did massage her back, his efforts not only alleviated the pain, she felt so sensual-ized by his touch...

"Is everything okay, Marie?" Edd inquired as he looked back at her and saw the smile and faint blush on her face.

"Yes, Oven Mitt", she assured him, "everything's okay. Let's enjoy the sights, okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

After an uneventful drive along the M3, the party had eventually made it to Stonehenge, and after the mini-bus was parked and everyone admitted to the site, they all walked towards this imposing ancient stone structure on Salisbury Plain.

"So this is it", Eddy said after he and the others had gotten their first look at Stonehenge, "Kinda seems anti-climactic, doesn't it? I'd rather have slept in".

"Come, come, Eddy", Edd responded, "this is ancient history and ancient engineering skills displayed in front of us. The calendar and religious aspects of this structure notwithstanding, the engineering of these stones - not to mention the transporting of them over many miles to be erected at this location – is truly a remarkable feat for the time".

The others nodded at Edd's comment, but Kevin looked at the stones with not a lot of agreement.

"Maybe you're giving them too much credit. Carving stones isn't much more than elbow grease, Double-Dee", Kevin opined, "and putting them on rollers to move them doesn't seem to be a hard thing to figure out, even back then".

"Sarsen stone – which those big pillars are made out of ", Edd replied, "is extremely hard to work. Masons avoid using it because of it's unsuitability and difficulty in cutting and shaping. Even with modern tools".

"Not only that", Lee added, which surprised most of the others, "this stone was quarried from a considerable distance from this site. Moving it was not exactly an easy thing to do. Not to mention raising the stones and capping them", she finished while pointing to the stones that capped a number of the vertical columns.

"I'm very impressed, Lee", Edd said, "Do you have an interest in pre-historic architecture and engineering?"

"Nah!" Lee exclaimed, "I remembered hearing it on a documentary about Stonehenge back home on TV. Still, it is quite something to see this with one's own eyes than on a TV screen".

"I certainly agree with you there, Lee. Well, it you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a good look around this site and attempt to imagine what it must have been like back when this structure was constructed", Edd said. With that, he turned away and pulled out his camera. Marie watched him go.

The others – apart from Chuck Statorowski and Lindsay who were chatting about the paperwork – followed Edd's lead and began to walk amongst the stone circle. Marie however held back and went over to Lee, who was standing with Eddy. Eddy was rummaging though his backpack for a soda.

"If only he was just as excited about you-know-what as he is about these stones", Marie mentioned to Lee sotto-voce, "Why is he both a gentleman and caring, yet so scared about the prospect of sex and seeing female anatomy?"

"I think I can answer that for you", Eddy said. Marie started. She didn't think that Eddy had heard her.

"Do tell, Eddy", Lee said, "I'd like to hear this too".

"Yeah, Eddy", Marie added, "What do you know about this?"

"You know about those magazines of mine that my brother gave me, right?" Eddy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, those hard-core porn magazines", Marie said with some disgust in her voice, "Lee showed me those before she gave them back to you. You still keep them?"

"I tossed them in the trash after Lee gave them back to me", Eddy replied, "Another crappy legacy from my idiot brother that I'm glad to be well rid of".

"Anyway…", Lee prompted.

"It was just after the events of that summer at the Mondo-a-Go-Go Amusement Park", Eddy began, "I was taking a shower back home and Double-Dee dropped by. He was looking for a couple of books I had borrowed off him earlier".

"You borrowed books off Double-Dee?" Marie asked with an incredulous inflection in her voice, "I never knew you to be a bookworm".

"Ha-Ha, Marie", Eddy replied sarcastically, "The books were on woodwork and carpentry that he got from a library book sale. I borrowed them so that I could help Dad with building a bookshelf", Eddy explained, "He wanted them back so that he could work on a table at his house that got damaged by Ed during a midnight sleep-walk to his fridge".

"We're digressing, people", Lee interjected, "Let's get back to Double-Dee and his phobia".

"I called out from the shower that the books were in my closet", Eddy continued, "He went to the closet and opened the door. Those books of his were sitting on the floor of the closet and unfortunately, they were right beside the magazines. He opened one of them".

"Why?" Marie demanded.

"I didn't ask him", Eddy replied, "I had toweled myself off and put on my robe. I peeked out of the bathroom door and saw him crouched down looking through the magazines. He looked like he was going to be sick".

"After my seeing them, I can understand why", Marie said with a grimace, "Continue".

"I was curious to see what he would do", Eddy said with some embarrassment, "so I did not interrupt. He eventually stood up – pale as a ghost – and abruptly left with his books. I heard him mutter '_No way am I ever going to regard – or treat - any woman like that_' as he left".

"Did he talk about those magazines with you afterwards?" Lee wanted to know. Eddy shook his head.

"He never mentioned anything about it to me, nor to anyone else for that matter", Eddy answered, "I figured that he wanted to forget all about it. Seeing him with that pale sick look made me refrain from mentioning it to him".

"So what you're saying then is that he doesn't want to do anything to me - or vice versa - that would remind him of those magazine pics", Marie surmised.

"Yeah", Eddy replied while nodding his head, "Double-Dee is a straight arrow and I can see where magazines of that type can mess him up. I'm sorry that it happened, Marie".

Marie gave Eddy a vexed look, but said nothing. She knew that porn was a 'natural' thing for guys to drool over and Eddy had that vision of his being a lady's man. The problem was though that Edd's curiosity had resulted in a completely reverse reaction. No wonder his shyness and reticence over love making was so firmly ingrained into his psyche!

"So what are you going to do?" Lee asked his sister, "Double-Dee is so straight, he probably thinks that oral sex is simply talking to a woman on the subject. Those magazines probably scarred him some mentally".

"I have to think about this", Marie said after a few seconds, "Thanks for telling me this, Eddy. It answers the main question, but how to break him outta that mental shell he set up for himself is something I have to work through".

"Gotta be careful, Marie", Lee warned, "you do or even say anything at the wrong time, and it could make things worse".

Marie nodded. She thought about that moment in her room back home after the massage Edd had given her when she had inadvertently exposed her breasts to him. The sensuality of his touch and the relaxing – though at the same time stimulating – feeling she had gotten had caused her nipples to harden. She now knew that Edd seeing that was a reminder of what he had seen in those magazines…

"You want me and Ed to help, Marie?" Eddy offered. Marie shook her head.

"For the moment, Eddy", Marie answered, "let me work this through on my own. If I do need help, I'll let you know. Anyway, I'd better go join him. I feel lonely without him and this is a place he wanted to see very much".

With that, Marie went to look for her boyfriend. Eddy turned to Lee with a grim expression that Lee knew was aimed at himself: not her.

"Damn, I'm always going to mess Sock-head up one way or another, aren't I?" Eddy said bitterly, "I should never have kept those magazines! I'm surprised Marie didn't flatten me!"

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, Eddy", Lee consoled, "and I'm proud of you for trashing them, but for your information, Lindsay and I have been thinking about how to get our two lovebirds to take the plunge, and we may have come up with something".

"Oh?" Eddy replied, "can you let me in on it?"

"Sure thing", Lee replied with a smile, "This is what we are thinking of…"

Whilst Lee was talking to Eddy about the proposed plan, Ed and May were both walking around the stone circle hand-in-hand. Ed was chatting with May about an old movie he had seen back home.

"It was a movie about this place, May", Ed was saying, "and it had weird-clothed dancers moving around the stone circle. Praying to a sun-god or something and bringing young girls for sacrificing on that central stone", he finished, pointing to a large stone in the middle of the circle.

"You think that it really happened that way, Big Ed?" May asked with a smile, "after all, if Godzilla really didn't stomp on, trash, and eat up Tokyo, or if King Kong didn't go climbing skyscrapers in New York, maybe sacrifices didn't happen here either".

"Ah, maybe you're right, May", Ed said after thinking on what May had mentioned, "but still, this place kind of gives me the creeps".

"It doesn't seem to be having that effect on Double-Dee", May pointed out, gesturing to Edd taking pictures of the site.

I envy him and his brainy-ness a lot, May", Ed confided, "and it makes me wonder at times what I'm gonna be doing once I leave High School".

"You still thinking about the Marines?" May inquired. She saw some recruiting pamphlets for the USMC in Ed's room.

"Dad used to be a Marine. So was Mr. Lonergan", Ed replied, "and I thought it might be a help for me, but the prospect of being overseas for months while my Little May is back home alone is cooling me off the idea a lot".

May smiled and blushed at that comment. She had been wondering what it would be like if Ed joined the military. She had no intention of doing that herself, and she had visions of being a 'camp-chaser'.

"So what will you do?" May asked.

"Dad's a long-haul truck driver and I'll be going with him on some of his trips when we get back home", Ed answered, "so perhaps I'll do what he does. I'll talk to him about the Marines, but whatever I decide, it'll be with you in mind, May. I don't want to be away from you for any length of time".

"Oh, Ed!", May exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend. Ed smiled and hugged her back…

Also hugging in a part of Stonehenge that had no other prying eyes was Kevin and Nazz. This was the first private moment that they had had since arriving in the UK and they wasted no time.

"I missed that a lot", Kevin commented after they broke the hug and passionate kiss. Nazz nodded.

"Pity this isn't that carved figure in a hill that shows a nude hunter holding a spear", Nazz replied with a smile and a wink, "Julia told me about it".

"Oh, you mean the one with the big…" Kevin began but stopped when he saw Nazz blush and start to giggle. Nazz had been referring to the Cerne Abbas giant, which was located a fair distance north of where they currently were.

"I don't think out our schedule is going to permit us to see that place", Kevin said, "but man, it would have been worth going there just to see Double-Dee's look on his face at the sight!".

Kevin started chuckling at the thought. Nazz playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me that you two are fighting!" Johnny called out as he and Rolf came into view. Both Kevin and Nazz looked at them as they walked up.

"Nah, just having a private joke", Kevin called back, "but I hope we won't be here for much longer. That Isle of Wight concert is what I'm looking forward to seeing!"

"Both Jimmy and Sarah wanted to see if there was any evidence of dragons and knights here", Johnny said, "I think they are both disappointed that there's no trace of either here!"

"Rolf knows about these dragons Jimmy had described. Back in the Old Country, there were a lot of stories about dragons and the armor-clad warriors who would go and slay them…", Rolf said as he started another long-winded story that his Nana had told him as a kid back in Lapland. Kevin and Nazz rolled their eyes, but they were not going to be rude to Rolf by walking away from him.

While Rolf was telling his story to his captive audience, Chuck Statorowski was finishing up talking with his daughter.

"Thanks for letting me know about those contract exit clauses, Tiffany", Mr. Statorowski said, "I am going to have to find some time during this trip to go back to Whitehall and get those items clarified".

"When do you think that will be, Dad?" Lindsay asked, "I don't like the idea of you being away from us while we're still in the UK".

"Neither do I", Mr. Statorowski agreed, "so what's going to happen is that when we're in Paris, I'll make sure those clauses are not in the upcoming French contracts, then I'll quickly fly back to London to show the Brits what I want done to bring them in line with the French. I'll only be a day away from you and the others and that should not be a problem".

Lindsay nodded, restraining herself from smiling. She hoped that would be what her father would do. Her discussion with Lee over Marie and Edd had resulted in a preliminary plan of action, but would require her father away for a day, and for them to be in Paris. The city of love…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The party left Stonehenge shortly after, then after the party got onto the mini-bus, they left the site and headed off to Amesbury in order to get some food in them.

While several of the party – Eddy in particular – didn't seem to be overly impressed by the visit, the others really enjoyed seeing that prime example of pre-historic engineering genius. Edd had taken a number of pictures with his digital camera and he had resolved to do a report on the visit for extra high school credit…

After lunching at a tearoom in Amesbury, Mr. Statorowski got everyone back into the mini-bus. He then started the drive down to Portsmouth in order to catch the ferry over to the Isle of Wight. As the Isle of Wight festival was in full swing, the route – along the A303 and M27 highways – were somewhat more crowded. Eddy noticed the more congested roads and the resulting slower headway they were making.

"Mr. S", Eddy had asked, "If everyone and their dog are going over to the festival and concert, how are we going to be able to get the mini-bus onto the ferry?"

"We're not taking the mini-bus on the ferry, Eddy", Chuck Statorowski replied, "We'll leave the mini-bus in Portsmouth and we'll hoof it onto the ferry with our overnight bags. There'll be a taxi waiting for us to take us to the inn we'll be staying at in Ventnor. Traffic is heavy, but we won't be late for the ferry".

"Still be crowded though", Eddy grumbled.

"Hey, Eddy", Lee commented, "Don't be a wet blanket. Given the big-name acts that perform at this festival, crowds are a given. Just take it as a minor inconvenience and when we get to the concert venue, we can have fun watching them perform".

"If we can get a good vantage point, that is", Eddy pointed out, "but I suppose Lindsay won't have any problem with that!"

"I'll thank you to keep my height out of it, Eddy!", Lindsay interjected. She heard clearly what Eddy had said.

"Ya gotta look at it from my perspective, Lindsay", Eddy responded, "I'm definitely gonna have problems if this is an SRO concert".

Lee was briefly annoyed at Eddy's comment about Lindsay's height, but instead of a rebuke, she decided to turn it back on him…

"Ya know, he's got a point, Lindsay", Lee pointed out with a giggle, "I suppose if worst comes to worst you could have him perched on your shoulders!"

At that, the others laughed. Even Lindsay joined in. Eddy just crossed his arms and gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry, Eddy", Mr. Statorowski assured him, "you won't have to worry. Besides, I've got back-stage passes for everyone here".

"Wow!" the teens exclaimed. That meant that Chuck Statorowski not only had the money, but the connections to make that all possible.

"So who is going to be performing there?" May wanted to know, "Come on! Keeping it a secret really bites!"

"Aw, come on, May", Ed replied, "I like surprises!"

"That's the spirit, Ed!", Mr. Statorowski explained, "I'm not going to say anything until we're there, but I assure you that you will not be disappointed. Trust me".

For his part, Edd did not join in the conversation about the upcoming festival. He was looking out the window. Marie leaned over to him and whispered in his ear:

"Hey, Dreamboat", Marie whispered, "Don't look so glum! I'm looking forward to being at this concert with you! We're going to have a great time, all right?" Edd smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, Marie", Edd replied, "I was just thinking of the cities we'll be going through. Primarily Southampton. When my great grandparents left Europe for Canada, that city was their last port of call this side of the Atlantic. I was thinking that that was an end of an era when they departed for the New World".

"I thought that passenger ships that left England back then only went to New York", Kevin said. "So how could they have ended up in Canada?"

"Not all passenger ships went to New York, Kevin", Edd replied, "My maternal great-grandparents landed in Halifax. From there, they went to Montreal".

"That explains the French name of your Mom's side of the family then", Nazz interjected, "I always wondered where the name 'Boubet' came from. You just provided me with the answer".

"Bobby?" Jonny inquired, "That don't sound French to me! It doesn't even sound like a last name, unless you count Ricky Bobby!"

Some of the teen chuckled at the reference to the film 'Talladega Knights', but Nazz looked at Johnny earnestly.

"It's spelled B-O-U-B-E-T, Johnny", Nazz replied, "Mom loves genealogy stuff and I found out about a lot of the histories of the folk in the cul-de-sac rom her".

"Well, then you can explain where the name Van Bartonschmeer came from", Johnny said, "It sounds German".

"That's what I thought too", Kevin added, "Is that correct, Doll?" he asked.

"Close, but not quite, you two", Nazz answered, "It's Dutch, actually. Close to the border with Germany on the Rhine River. The Van Bartonschmeers came from around Arnheim".

"Arnheim? That was a place in 'A Bridge too Far'. I saw that movie", Ed said, "It got blown up a lot in 1944 by the Germans after British troops parachuted in. Then again, a lot of people died that year".

"Yes, Ed. Your grandfather on your Dad's side of the family. You saw an actor play him in 'Band of Brothers', didn't you?", Edd said. Ed nodded, pulling out the photograph he had looked at during the play at the Globe theatre.

"Lieutenant Thomas Meehan", Ed said as he showed May the photo, "He was in the 101st Airborne as a paratrooper. He commanded Easy Company of the 504th regiment during the first stages of the D-Day invasion, but he was killed when his plane was hit by anti-aircraft fire. Everyone on board his plane were killed when it crashed and burned".

The last part of that comment gave Edd a pang of grief as Ed's description of his grandfather's demise reminded him of the fire that had killed his twin brother James ten years previously.

"So that's why you were looking at that photograph. Is he buried over there?" May asked Ed quietly. Ed shook his head.

"His remains were returned to the US, but one of the things that I wanna do is to look at where he and his paratroop comrades fought when we get to Normandy", Ed said.

Everyone was quiet in the mini-bus for a moment as they let those words of Ed's sink in, then Jimmy started giggling. Sarah gave him a vexed look.

"What's so funny, Jimmy?" she demanded, "Ed is talking about the death of my grandfather during the war and you're laughing about it?!"

"I'm not laughing at that, Sarah. Honest!", Jimmy replied, "but I just realized something about the names".

"Oh, like what, Jimmy?" Sarah asked sternly.

"Well, Double-Dee's great grandparent's surname is Boubet, which sounds like Bobby, Ed's grandfather's surname is Meehan, and Ed's surname is McGee. It's fortunate that neither Ed nor Edd use those surnames. Because if you put them together in a certain manner, then it's not Ed, Edd, and Eddy, but Meehan, Boubet, McGee!" Jimmy explained.

At first, the teens looked blankly at Jimmy, then Kevin laughed.

"Janice Joplin - if she was still alive – would probably sue over that pun! That song she sang: Me and Bobby McGee!", he exclaimed.

At that, the other teams got the pun and they all laughed. Even Ed, Edd, and Eddy joined in.

"I have that song on one of my records", Eddy said with a laugh, "I never thought about that at all!".

Edd looked at Jimmy, then gave him a thumbs-up and winked, who winked back. Edd realized that Jimmy knew things were stating to become maudlin. By using wordplay, Jimmy got the mood immediately lightened. Well, he knew that Jimmy was capable of pretty inspired thinking and planning. The memories of Jimmy framing the Ed's over the sabotage of that giant heart two summers ago attested to that!

"Ah, now everyone is happy again", Rolf piped in, "though this son of a shepherd wants to know if you can work my last name in a sentence. Somehow 'Xhuxha' won't fit in to one of your puns, yes?"

"Probably not, Rolf", Jimmy answered, "but I'll see what I can come up with".

"Just so long as there are no bad references to certain religions, Jimmy", Lindsay stated, "Standards can get very picky at times!". As Xhuxha sounded like 'Jew-Jar', Lindsay could immediately see that making puns from Rolf's name could get ugly…

While the others were talking about last names, Edd turned his attention back to the outside of the mini-bus. Marie was wondering what was really on his mind as his facial expression didn't seem like he was serious about seeing what Southampton looked like. She decided to try and change his thoughts.

"Ugh", Marie commented, "I'm getting a stiff neck again. Sitting in this mini-bus for any length of time does it to me. Could you give my neck and shoulders a rub, Oven Mitt?" she asked.

"Certainly, Marie. If you could please turn around for me?", Edd replied as he turned to face his girlfriend. Maree obligingly turned so that her back was to him. Ed then gently massaged her shoulders and the base of her neck. Marie sighed at Edd's expert – yet gentle – touch.

"Don't give her the Vulcan nerve pinch, Double-Dee", Ed advised in his usual dopey voice as he watched, "or else she will go unconscious and end up missing the concert…"

Ed's voice broke off as May nudged him. Ed turned to face May.

"I could use a neck rub too you know, Bub", May replied, "or would you prefer I ask Double-Dee once he's finished with Marie?", she rhetorically asked with a smile.

"Only my hands will work out the kinks from my Little May's shoulders!" Ed announced as he gestured for May to turn so that he could do to May what Edd was doing to Marie.

"Be very gentle, Ed", Edd advised his friend, "you don't know your strength at times and that part of the body is an area you can't get too rough on".

"Okie dokie, Double-Dee!", Ed said as he started massaging May's shoulders. Despite Edd's concerns, Ed was doing a pretty good job, judging from May's facial expression…

"My sisters are getting looked after with TLC from their boyfriends. Might as well make it a threesome, Eddy", Lee said to her boyfriend with a smile. Eddy got the message. He gestured for Lee to turn so that he could work on her shoulders.

Needless to say, Nazz got Kevin to rub her shoulders while Lindsay got Rolf to do likewise for her. Johnny just sat and watched the guys cater to their girlfriends, which made him feel all the more lonely as the mini-bus slowly made its way toward the coast…


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN.

The rest of the drive to Portsmouth was made without incident, although the slower-than-normal traffic meant that a request from Edd to see the dockyards of Southampton could not be made if they were to make the ferry on time. The girls were feeling quite relaxed, owing to the massaging of their shoulders and neck muscles by their boyfriends. The boys – cramped fingers notwithstanding – were looking forward to the trip on the ferry, as well as the upcoming evening concert at the festival that they were going to attend.

After parking the mini-bus at the ferry terminal car park, Mr. Statorowski led the party over to the terminal building and once inside, showed an attendant there the tickets for him and the teens. After the attendant let them through, they then proceeded onto the Wightlink ferry '_Victoria of Wight'_, which would take them to Fishbourne, the ferry's destination on the Isle.

As they were getting on board the ferry, Marie had been looking quizzically at Edd. She had noticed that he was looking rather melancholic and was wondering what was going on with him. She resolved to talk to him once they were under way.

For her part, May was looking rather worried. While on rivers and lakes she had no problems, on the open sea, she suffers from seasickness and the ferry trip from Portsmouth to Fishbourne across the Solent strait separating the UK from the Isle of Wight would take forty-five minutes. The wind was blowing strong today and the water looked choppy. She and Ed were on the upper deck with the other teens.

"Fear not, Llittle May", Ed said with confidence, "for if you do become ill, I will tend to your needs, never fear!"

"Thanks, Big Ed", May said with a smile, though she was not looking forward to riding on the ferry with the wind and water conditions the way they were.

"I have bought with me a bunch of those sickness bags from the airplane like the ones that Marie used a lot on the flight, so you will not have to worry about making a mess", Ed said next.

"Just keep your fingers crossed that I won't be sick, Big Ed", May asked, "After the ribbing I gave Marie about her being airsick, I don't think she'd ever let me hear the end of it if I start chucking up here!"

Lee - who was watching her youngest sister talking with Ed – refrained from making wry remarks. She had seen the last time that May had succumbed to seasickness and knew that Ed would be looking out for her. And since Lindsay had mentioned to Lee earlier that Mr. Statorowski was planning to take them all to France - not by train or plane – by ferry to the British Channel Islands and thence to Normandy, this would probably not be the best time for May to find out about that!

"What's with May?" Eddy asked Lee, "she looks like she'd seen a ghost".

"Seasickness, Love", Lee replied, "May hates the open water and judging from the flags and the choppiness of the sea, she's probably gonna be tossing her cookies".

"You wouldn't know it, after you, her, and Marie had made your little 'Pirate Ship' and chased us down on the river outside Peach Creek that time. Remember?", Eddy pointed out. Lee giggled at the memory.

"A river is not a strait, Eddy", Lee reminded him, "and I should point out that while we got our 'booty', we lost our best bedsheet - thanks to Johnny - and Daddy went ballistic over the weed-whacker we ruined when we used it as an outboard motor. Sacrifices made above and beyond the call of duty", she concluded with another giggle.

"More like below and behind the call of duty", Eddy shot back, "That was a great scam that you and your sisters crashed!"

"Well, you did pull out the bobby-pin from the inner tube, Love", Lee pointed out, "otherwise you'd have gotten clean away".

Eddy turned red thinking about that rather stupid thing he ended up doing. He thought about making a comeback reply, then he spied Johnny leaning over one of the railings looking out at the dock. Johnny looked sad. Eddy guessed why.

"Johnny there", Eddy said to Lee gesturing with his thumb, "ever since he weaned himself off Plank, he's been looking pretty downbeat, despite his comic book work and his diary. He looks pretty lonely".

Lee nodded. She had noticed Johnny's demeanor too. Despite the others' efforts to make him feel welcome and a part of the group, Johnny not having a girlfriend of his own made him the odd person out.

"Hopefully Johnny will find somebody before too long", Lee said hopefully, "maybe sooner than he thinks".

"Planning something, Lee?" Eddy asked with a smile, "I thought with this plan of yours and Lindsay to help Double-Dee out with Marie, you wouldn't have time for extra match-making".

"No, I don't have a plan", Lee confessed, "but this vacation of ours has a while to run and who knows what may happen…"

Johnny's melancholy had not gone unnoticed by the other teens. Nazz was looking at him sadly. Kevin noticed this, saying, "Nazz, I know that you feel sorry for him, but there's really not a lot that we can do".

"I know, Kevin", Nazz replied, "and I know all too well about his feelings. That super-hero gig we ended up doing together the previous Christmas bore that out. I only wish that some girl will find in him a kindred spirit. Just like I found a kindred spirit with you".

"Thanks, Doll", Kevin said with feeling, "and I'm glad that I fully realized it too. My obsessing over my bike kind of blinded me to it for a while".

"That's for sure!", Nazz said with a laugh, "When I heard the Shania Twain song 'That Don't Impress Me Much' – particularly the verse about the guy with a car – it really reminded me of you and your bike!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at that, but Nazz's reference to music made him wonder…

"You have any idea of what acts we're going to be seeing at the concert?", he asked.

"I had read in a magazine article back home a few months ago that there were going to be a few reunion concerts planned for this year's festival, but it didn't give much else information and since I didn't think that I'd ever go to the concert, I didn't take care to remember every word. The only thing I can clearly remember were about several popular groups of the '80's and '90's wanting to perform".

"Pity you can't remember", Kevin said as he thought about what Nazz had said, "still, this should be something to enjoy regardless of who's there! Probably other folk here on the ferry will let ship about who's gonna be playing, so I'm keeping my ears open!"

Nazz nodded, then leaned close to Kevin so that he could put his arm around her waist.

Sitting down on a deck bench were Lindsay and Rolf. They were looking at Sarah and Jimmy racing around the deck. Sarah was holding a half-eaten Mars bar in her hand and was chasing Jimmy, who had a bottle of soda in his hand.

"Come on, Jimmy!", Sarah said, "this candy bar has made me thirsty! I wanna drink! Play fair!"

"Sorry Sarah", Jimmy called back, "but until you let me have a bite, no soda for you!"

"Those two have so much energy, I wonder how they do it!", Lindsay said to her boyfriend.

"All that sugar, my sweet Schmetlokin", Rolf replied, "you'll never see this son of a shepherd inject so much sweet stuff into his system!"

"And I suppose your obsession with those ju-jubes doesn't count?" Lindsay asked sarcastically, "I swear: every time I see you walk out of the candy store with a box of those, you eat them like there's no tomorrow!"

Rolf looked abashed, but Lindsay giggled, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Rolf", Lindsay said next, "I've got a candy obsession too. There is a British chocolate bar available in America called Cadbury's Dairy Milk. I love that stuff. Reminds me of you every time I bite into one: hard on the outside, yet so soft and sweet within!"

Rolf blushed, then said, "Ah yes, I have seen this Cadbury's chocolate of which you mentioned. When Rolf called in to see you one time, I saw Chubbs licking on a bar of it".

At that, her eyes widened. So that's where those missing chocolate bars ended up! Her cat had been eating them!

"I think I'd better have a girl-on-kitty 'cat chat' with Chubbs when we get back to Peach Creek", Lindsay muttered under her breath.

Just then, everyone felt a lurch as the ferry left its dock. Chuck Statorowski spoke unnecessarily, "Well, we're on our way. Next stop: The Isle of Wight".

"So what can you tell us about this bed and breakfast we'll be staying at, Mr. Statorowski?" Edd asked.

"It's in Ventnor on the south coast, and it has a lot of bedrooms", Mr. Statorowski replied, "You'll be sleeping in individual rooms there. A taxi-bus should be waiting for us in Fishbourne when we arrive to drive us there. When we arrive, we'll freshen up, then we'll take one of the shuttle busses to Newport for the concert. And before you ask me why we're not staying in Newport, the Ventnor Bed-and-Breakfast was the closest place available that had the necessary number of rooms".

"I still think we'd be better off if we took the mini-bus with us on one of the car ferries", Eddy grumbled.

"When you see the amount of traffic that will be on the Isle when we get there, you'll change your opinion on that, Eddy", Mr. Statorowski assured him, "not to mention that the backlog of vehicles getting onto those car ferries would mean us staying in Portsmouth for quite a few hours!"

As the '_Victoria of Wight'_ moved into the Solent – and the water was not smooth, much to May's discomfort – Edd walked over to the stern of the vessel. Marie followed him.

Edd sat down on a deck bench – where Marie joined him – and looked out at the retreating shoreline of Portsmouth. Marie looked around and saw that – while crowded – the other teens were not present.

"Hey, Oven Mitt", she said. Edd turned towards her.

"Yes, Marie?" Edd replied with a smile.

"Looking forward to the concert? I am!", she said with a smile of her own.

"I am genuinely curious as to what bands and groups that we will be seeing this evening, Marie", Edd replied.

"But I'm seeing you looking sad a lot, Dreamboat", Marie pointed out, "and despite your enjoyment of Stonehenge – and your massaging my shoulders earlier – I'm still noticing it. Are you all right?"

"There are a couple of items – past and present – currently occupying my mind, Marie", Edd replied, "and I'd like to confide in them with you, but right here on the ferry may not be the best time and place to do so. Perhaps after the concert".

"Did your twin brother James like the water?" Marie quietly asked. She had picked up on his use of the word 'past'.

"He loved going out on the water, Marie", Edd replied quietly, "So did I. A family friend had a yacht and when Mother and Father took us out to see him, he would take us sailing. Being out here on this ship reminded me of those happy times that we had".

"You did everything together, didn't you?" Marie asked next. Edd nodded.

"From making structures in the playroom at home with our building blocks to watching _Mister Rogers' Neighborhood_ on television every afternoon to camping, we'd be there always together. But now he's dead and all that my parents and I have of him are our memories".

Marie leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew all too well as to how close her boyfriend had been to his deceased brother. Those times where he had taken her to James' grave and spoken to the grave about her and how much he cared for her made her feel so loved, and also a part of Edd's family.

"I'm sure that James would want you to enjoy yourself here on this vacation, Cutie", Marie said, "so for his sake, please don't be sad. Okay?"

Edd looked at Marie, then nodded. He stood up, offering Marie his hand. As she stood up, he said, "According to the ferry guidebook, there is a snack bar here one deck below us. Would the lovely lady mind if I took her down for a soda and a candy bar?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask", Marie replied and they both walked towards the steps leading to the deck below…


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

The ferry made it across the Solent okay and the docking at the ferry terminal at Fishbourne was made without incident. May was glad that she held her cookies in throughout the trip. Ed was constantly by her side soothing her and helping her take her mind off the choppy waters…

As the party was disembarking, Lee asked Edd if he could spare Marie for a few minutes. Nodding, Edd went to join Eddy, who was a few yards ahead.

"Sorry to interrupt, Marie", Lee said to her sister, "but I wanted to have a quiet chat to you a little later on about Double-Dee. If you don't mind some sisterly advice, there might be something you can try".

"Lee", Marie said with a vexed look, "this is really between me and him".

"Marie", Lee replied quietly, "I'm not poking my nose in… well at least not as much as you think I am!", she finished with a giggle.

Marie stared at her older sister, then laughed as well. She knew that Lee was just being there for her, and it was friendly sister-to-sister advice she was offering, after all.

"Okay, when we're on our way to Ventnor, I'll listen. I can't promise you that I'll follow up on your suggestion though", Marie said. Lee nodded.

"Well, to change the subject, I heard some folks talking earlier about who's gonna be on stage tonight. I hope it's true!"

"Who is it?" Marie demanded hopefully. Lee told her.

"Wow!", if that's the case – and Chuck did say that he had backstage passes for us – that's something I don't wanna pass up!", Marie said with glee.

As they headed down the gangway, Marie hurried in order to join back up with Edd – who had been talking with Eddy about the history of the Isle of Wight pertaining to the Second World War".

"So Ventnor was the site of a major radar station during the Battle of Britain?", Eddy asked, "That must have made this island a prime target for the Luftwaffe!"

"Indeed, Eddy", Edd confirmed, "Ventnor was a prime part of what the British called the 'Chain Home' radar network. While parts of the network were bombed and put out of action for a time, the network by and large stayed operational and played a major role in the Royal Air Force's successful defense of Great Britain".

"Boy, Double-Dee", Ed said as he walked up to his friends – May decided to chat with Lee and Ed had heard the last part of the conversation – "I'd never have figured you for knowing all about war!"

Ed's knowledge about World War 2 came from war comics and movies. He knew that Edd didn't care for either and wondered how Ed knew all about such things.

"The Second World War shaped our planet's history for the last seventy years, Ed", Edd replied, "so why wouldn't I have some knowledge about it?"

Before Ed could reply, Marie came up to them.

"There you are, Oven Mitt", Marie said playfully, "are you boring your friends with more historical anecdotes of our current location?"

"Boy Marie", Eddy said with a smile, "Double-Dee's way of talking is really rubbing off on you. Before too long, you'll be talking in very long sentences with multiple syllables!"

"Can it, Eddy", Marie replied half-jokingly, "I'd like to be able to have some quality time with my boyfriend on this trip. Right?" she finished with a glare.

"Sheesh!", Eddy acquiesced with his hands held up in mock-surrender, "I get the point. Come on, Lumpy. We've gotta make sure we don't lose sight of Mr. S. After all, if we don't catch the ride he reserved for us, we'll have to hoof it to Ventnor!"

"Right you are, Eddy!", Ed replied as he accompanied Eddy into the terminal.

"I swear, Dreamboat", Marie said to Edd with a giggle, "You'd be better off being either a history teacher or a tourist guide!"

As Marie and Edd were talking, the others had caught up with Chuck Statorowski, who was gesturing to the teens to follow him outside the terminal building. Given how crowded the terminal was from everyone disembarking – not to mention the people already there awaiting their rides to Newport, he didn't like the idea of any of the party losing their way.

"Boy, this son of a shepherd doesn't like being with so many people", Rolf said rather shakily, "Rolf prefers the open outdoors".

"Don't worry, Rolf", Lindsay soothed, "we'll be out of here real soon. Dad is a great organizer and we'll be out of the crowd soon".

"I wouldn't know about that, Lindsay", Johnny piped up, "because if this festival is as popular as I've heard it to be, this island is going to be choked up with a lot of people. It'll probably be more packed at the venue!"

"You're not helping, Johnny", Nazz whispered into his ear, "Rolf looks pale. He probably has claustrophobia from being in such a packed place. Let Lindsay keep his mind off things, okay?"

"Right-oh, Nazz", Johnny replied contritely.

By this time, everyone was together. Kevin – who had stopped off to us a public bathroom – had joined the party, and both Sarah and Jimmy were there too.

"Okay, People", Mr. Statorowski said, "I've just made the call. Two taxi vans are going to be taking us to Ventnor. We have about a couple of hours to get settled, then after dinner, we head over to Newport".

"How will we get to Newport?" Eddy asked, "looks like we're going to be dealing with bad traffic all that way! If it is going to be slow going to Ventnor, imagine how bad it will be going to Newport from there!"

"Trust me, Eddy", Mr. Statorowski assured him, "But let's walk over to the taxis. They're about three blocks away so they won't have to work their way through to the terminal. The sooner we get to the bed and breakfast, the better".

With that, he led the party out of the terminal and down the sidewalk. It was quite crowded on the sidewalks with people waiting for their rides, and all understood that going further out to meet the taxis was a good idea.

"Ah there they are", Mr. Statorowski said ten minutes later as he pointed to two taxi-vans that were parked outside a pub. Both taxis had signs on them that said 'Statorowski Party".

After showing his passport to the lead cabbie, Mr. Statorowski had the teens get into the vans. The boys got onto the lead van whilst he and the girls got into the rear one. As all of them only had their day bags, there was no trouble getting any luggage stowed. They were very quickly on their way to Ventnor.

As Kevin was sitting in the front seat beside the driver thinking about music, Rolf, Johnny and Jimmy were in the rear seat talking about the Urban Rangers and their hopes to meet up with a British chapter during the vacation. In the seat in front of them – directly behind the driver - the three Ed's were looking out at the people and traffic.

"Boy, look at all of the cars and people", Ed commented to no one in particular as he looked out the window.

"It's normal for this time of year", the driver replied, "the festival always brings in lots 'o folk. About 'alf are Brits, and the rest from overseas, like yourselves". Kevin nodded at the comment.

"Must be a bit of a hassle for the locals", Kevin said as he gestured to the view outside the front window, "not to mention a strain on the buses and taxis".

"We can 'andle it", the driver assured him, "and it 'elps the economy no end! Besides", he confided to the teens, "it makes a nice change from the hoity-toities who go to Cowes for their yachting regattas".

The driver was referring to the famous port that the Royal Yacht Squadron made use of for their regattas from the Isle of Wight. Some of the teens who were looking out at the shiiping while the ferry was on the Solent had noticed a number of very expensive-looking yachts out of the water. Edd – who had noticed that a number of those yachts were flying Britain's naval ensign – realized that they must have been RYS yachts as they were the only British civilian yachts uniquely permitted to fly that flag.

"Gonna be hell getting to Newport from Ventnor though", Eddy grumbled quietly as he looked at a tourist map of the Isle of Wight, "I mean, how is Mr. S. gonna get us through this type of crowd from Ventnor to Newport?"

"Mr. Statorowski has come through for us thus far on this vacation, Eddy", Edd pointed out, "so don't be such a defeatist. He has asked us to trust him, and I have utmost confidence in his ability to deliver on his promises".

At that, the conversation in the boys' taxi quieted as they were driven towards their hotel in Ventnor. Likewise, a similar quiet had settled in on board the girls' taxi which was following the boys. However, there was one conversation – delivered in whispers – that was continuing…

"Lee, that's a neat idea!", Marie said quietly, "but are you sure that the place in Paris will be available? A lot depends on Chuck being out of town".

"Lindsay has assured me that things will be available, but before we get there, you'll need to do your thing", Lee reminded her. She had given Marie an outline of a plan of action to finally break Edd out of his reticence about lovemaking and Marie liked the idea a lot. She really felt close to Lee for what she was doing. Also, she wanted to – if it all worked out of course – to take the time to thank Lindsay for helping. Still, a lot would depend on Edd…

"So short trust-building steps are the key to this", Lee whispered, "Think you can do it?"

Marie nodded. Lee smiled and playfully light-punched Marie in the arm.

"Well, any time you'd like advice about you and Eddy", Marie said playfully, "my door is always open…"

"Ha-Ha, Marie", Lee said with a mock-leer, "ain't no worries there. And May's got no troubles with Big Ed either".

"Well now that they'd remembered not to use super-glue, I'm sure that's true", Marie whispered back. At that both girls giggled loudly. Marie had confided with Lee about that time that Ed and May had come to Edd's house – while Marie was there – with May's hand super-glued to a certain part of Ed's anatomy…

The sound of the two sisters giggling got the attention of the other girls. Nazz – who was seated directly in front of Lee and Marie - turned around.

"What's the joke, you two?" Nazz asked, "It's gotta be funny for you two to giggle like that!"

"Sister-to-Sister, Girlfriend", Marie replied, "So sorry!"

Nazz simply shook her head and got back into her conversation with May. As Nazz had been helping May out with tips on makeup and clothing, they were getting to be good friends, though Marie didn't mind. She and Nazz were BFF's and her younger sister wasn't a rival in that regard.

"Boy, I hope that it'll all be worth it", Sarah said quietly, "if this crowd is anything to go by…"

"It's going to be a bit different from Ballet, this festival", Lindsay said to Sarah, who was sitting beside her and who had heard her comment, "but I think you'll like it. I've been to the festival a couple of years ago, and it was fun!"

Sarah looked up at the towering figure of Lindsay and asked, "Who were playing when you were there, Lindsay?"

"Two reunion gigs: Genesis and Madness", Lindsay replied.

"I've heard about Genesis: Phil Collins, right?", Sarah responded, "but who's Madness?"

"British ska group. More rambunctious than UB40!", Lindsay replied.

Sarah shrugged. She hadn't heard of UB40 either, and she wasn't sure of what kind of music 'ska' was, but given how excited the other teens were about this concert venue, Sarah was sure she'd enjoy it, though she did wonder how Jimmy would handle it…

"Ah, here we are", Mr. Statorowski said suddenly, "Here is where we'll be staying tonight. The Royal Hotel!"

As the taxi-buses pulled up to the front, the teens got their first look at the bed and breakfast. It was indeed more like a hotel, given its size, but Mr. Statorowski had explained to them earlier what British Bed-and-Breakfasts were like, and they would all be staying in separate rooms in this one.

After everyone had exited their taxis and Mr. Statorowski had paid their fares, he then said, "Okay, let's check in, get some food, freshen up, then we'll wait for our ride to the festival".

With that, he led the party into the Royal Hotel…


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Johnny was sitting up in his bed that evening writing in his diary the events of the day. His ears were still ringing some from the concert, but it didn't stop him from writing down what had happened over the last few hours…

_When Mr. Statorowski told us not to worry about getting to Newport from Ventnor, he wasn't kidding_, he wrote. _Who'd have thought that instead of taking public transport or a hired vehicle, we'd get to ride in the private bus of the act we were going to see!_

Johnny remembered the looks on everyone's faces as they got on the tour bus and saw just who was in it. Eddy's jaw had dropped the most as it was one of his favorite late 70's – early '80's bands: The Police! Greeting them all with an "'ello" and a firm handshake was Sting himself!

"I heard that there was going to be a famous band reunion gig at the festival, but I never thought it'd be you guys!" Eddy breathed in reply to Sting's handshake.

"Well, thanks to Chuck 'ere", Sting replied – gesturing to Mr. Statorowski who had first greeted Sting as an old friend – "I – and the rest of the lads – are glad to 'ave you along with us. The local bobbies are escorting us to the gig, and you'll all have great seats to enjoy the show!"

Both the guitarist - Andy Summers - and drummer Stewart Copeland nodded at Sting's comment.

"Any friend of Lindsay is a friend of ours", Sting added waving to her and delivering a wink. Lindsay blushed and smiled. Rolf looked mystified, but Lee gave her BFF a vexed look.

"You never told me that you were friends with The Police, Lizzy!", Lee exclaimed, "I thought we were BFF's with no secrets!"

"When Chuck took me on his company tour, Miss", Sting said to Lee in explanation, "Lindsay was a lot younger – not to mention shorter – than what she is now. She was there with her dad, and I took a liking to 'er. That was a while ago, so she probably didn't think that I'd remember 'er".

"You're right about that", Lindsay replied.

"But I could still recognize that cute face of 'er's", Sting finished, "but I never thought she'd grow up to be so tall!"

With that, he smiled at Lindsay, who stood up and hugged him.

"Definitely taller than the last time you gave me an 'ug", Sting said playfully.

"I have to inform you, Mr. Sting", Edd said formally, that one of your songs was very inspirational to my pursuance of science. It was called 'Walking on the Moon'. I hope that you and your colleagues will be able to play that song this evening", he requested.

"Consider it done", Sting replied with a smile, "I quite like that song meself".

"I wish I'd known beforehand that I was going to meet you guys. I'd have bought along with me my LP copy of 'Zenyatta Mondatta", Eddy said, "I'd have loved to get all your autographs on the cover".

"Tell ya what: You 'ave Chuck send it to me by mail, and me and the lads will sign it for you and send it back to you. Okay?" Sting said. Eddy nodded enthusiastically.

After Sting, Andy, and Stewart quickly greeted the others, the driver of the tour bus asked everyone to be seated as they were heading off to the venue.

_The only ones of us who didn't seem all that surprised about knowing that The Police were going to be the act – apart from Mr. Statorowski – were Lindsay, Lee, and Marie_, Johnny wrote next_, "but that didn't stop them – and the rest of us - from chatting to the band members while en route to Newport. Sure, they are a lot older than their heyday, but their presence alone convinced me that they were going to be a splash at the festival!_

As the bus moved off, Mr. Staorowski explained to the teens that the reason why he was so close to the Police was that his company was one of the sponsors for one of Sting's U.S. tours several years ago. Sting was very impressed by the company when he was taken on a private tour, and since both Mr. Statorowski and Sting had shared several interests, they ended up becoming friends and kept in touch. Sting had provided the passes and as a result, here they were.

That's so neat, Mr. S", Ed said, "so now we're all here comfy and looking forward to hearing them play".

May, who was sitting beside her boyfriend, nodded. She hadn't heard the Police before, but she knew that this was going to be something to enjoy watching…

Johnny thought for a couple of minutes, then he put his pen back to his diary:

_We really got the VIP treatment once we arrived at the venue. Went to the dressing room with the band, then after their preparations, we were escorted to seats in the left wing of the stage. Looking out at the crowd when the Police came on, they really went ape at the sight of them! _

The concert was a great success. For over ninety minutes, the band – with Sting leading of course on vocals and the bass guitar – were wowing the crowd with classic songs from their albums like 'Roxanne', 'De-Doo-Doo-Doo, De-Da-Da-Da', 'Don't Stand So Close to Me', 'Every Move you Make', and of course 'Walking on the Moon' with Sting dedicating the song to Edd as 'as aspiring scientist and friend of the band'. Edd blushed at that, with Marie smiling, then leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz who – like May - had not previously heard their songs – still enjoyed seeing and hearing the band play and were really caught up in the atmosphere of the concert. Likewise, Jimmy and Sarah.

"This is really becoming a kick-ass vacation!" Eddy exclaimed, "and there's still a ways to go!"

Johnny himself was more impressed with all of the young women in the audience screaming and vying for attention. Maybe he should learn to play an instrument and get into a rock band, he thought…

_Anyway,_ Johnny wrote, _after The Police had finished their set, we remained in the wings and watched the next act play. It was none other than Elton John!_ _Like The Police, he was getting on in age, but man, he could still play!_

After the teens had finished watching Elton John's set, they were escorted over to the area that controlled the lighting and sound for the concert venue. Both Edd and Eddy were very impressed at how the people were expertly controlling both lighting and sound to enhance the various acts.

After several minutes of watching the light and sound operators, they were then escorted over to a very luxurious lounge with a sizable buffet table where Sting, Andy, and Stewart were waiting for them. They had all showered – gigs like that made them sweat a lot! – and changed clothes and were waiting for the party to rejoin them so that they could all eat together.

After Mr. Statorowski and the teens had all gotten some food and drink, they headed over to the set of sofas where the Police were seated. They took their seats and started to eat whilst chatting…

"Don't you watch the other acts from the wings when you're done?" Kevin asked Sting as he gestured to a closed-circuit TV showing the stage.

"I regard that as bad luck", Sting explained, "besides, after all the sweat we bled throughout the set, a shower was the priority!"

Andy and Stewart nodded at that.

"Not to mention having a quiet and comfy place to unwind after playing", Stewart added.

"I thought of that line in a Dire Straits song when I saw you play", Kevin said: "'Get your money for nothing and your chicks for free!'"

Some of the teens nodded at Kevin's quote from the song 'Money for Nothing', but Andy looked at Kevin with an earnest expression.

"It's not as simple as that, Mate", Andy said to Kevin, "these concerts do take a lot out of us physically and the recent reunion tour had us going to 151 different locations worldwide. And we aren't as young as we used to be!"

"And after taxes, plus paying other expenses, our net income from these gigs isn't as great as you'd think", Stewart informed them all.

"But looking at – and hearing – you all performing tonight though, I'd have thought you were all indefatigable", Mr. Statorowski said as he ate his sandwich that he got from the buffet, "I don't know where you all get the energy, to be honest!"

"Neither do we at times, Chuck!", Sting replied with a chuckle. The others laughed at that.

"Am I missing out on something?" Elton John said as he entered the lounge. He had just finished his gig, and like The Police, he had evidently showered and changed, and was now heading over to the buffet to grab a bite to eat.

"Still got it, I see, Elton", Sting said as he got up and walked on over to him.

"Same to you, Mate", Elton replied with a smile as he shook Sting's hand and then gave him a quick hug, "That long hiatus you all took didn't seem to harm your act. The crowd loved you!"

"You weren't exactly small beer too you know", Sting responded, "anyway, as soon as you grab your grub, let me introduce you to some friends of mine from over the pond".

_Sting introduced all of us to Elton John_, Johnny wrote next, _and I have to say that if nothing else, the memory of this is going to be one from this trip that I'm going to cherish!_

Just then, there was a knock on Johnny's bedroom door. Johnny put down the diary, stood up, then went over to the door and opened it. It was Nazz.

"Hi, Nazz", Johnny said, "I thought you'd be getting ready for bed. Today was quite a full day!"

"I've still got some ringing in my ears from the concert", Nazz explained, "and since I wasn't tired, I wanted to see if you had the time to go over some ideas that I have for your comic book. Can I come in?"

Nodding, Johnny stood back in order to let Nazz enter. Johnny was extremely touched that Nazz would take the time to talk to him about his comic characters. For her part, Nazz really wanted to make sure that Johnny would not feel the odd person out. Kevin understood, and he could trust his girlfriend in regard to Johnny.

While Johnny and Nazz were talking about plots and ideas, the other teens were settling in in their own bedrooms getting ready to hit the sack. All of them had the same ringing in their ears from the noise of the concert and were having some trouble relaxing as a result. Edd was no exception.

"Concert-induced Tinnitus really makes it difficult to try and sleep", Edd said to himself, "so perhaps I'll turn on the radio here to a music station at low volume. That should help counteract the ringing a considerable amount".

He had just gotten out of bed and was heading over to where there was a radio sitting on the dresser. He was about to turn it on when there was a knock on his door. Quickly putting on his dressing gown, he went over to the door and opened it. It was Marie.

"Hiya, Oven Mitt", Marie said to her boyfriend, "Can I come in?"

Like Edd, Marie was wearing pajamas covered with a dressing gown, and she was wearing pink bunny slippers. Her hair was tied in a bun.

"By all means, Marie", Edd replied with a smile, "but I thought you'd be asleep by now. I do hope that nothing is wrong with you".

"Apart from my ears buzzing some from the concert, I'm fine, Dreamboat", Marie answered, "but first, just kiss".

At that, Marie hugged Edd and together, they kissed for several seconds.

"One bad thing about this type of vacation is that we don't get much make-out time", Marie sad after she broke the embrace, "so I'm making up for lost time".

Edd smiled, then he went pale as he saw that Marie had removed her dressing gown and slippers. Marie saw Edd's expression.

"Relax, Cutie", Marie said, "I'm not going to get freaky on you tonight, but I think that we have to have some trust-building measures because I can see that you're still scared".

"Trust-building measures, Marie?" Edd questioned shakily. His throat felt suddenly dry.

"Double-Dee", Marie replied, "Eddy told me about the time that you had seen those hard-core porn magazines he got from his brother. He also told me about your reaction".

"I never want to treat any woman like what I saw in those…" Edd responded, his voice trailing off as he remembered with disgust the graphic photographs he had seen.

"I know you don't, Oven Mitt", Marie replied softly, "but you're scared that you could end up being like that because of the addictive nature of sex, right?"

Edd blushed and nodded, not speaking.

"I've thought it out, and I realize that we both have to trust each other, so what I am going to do is to sleep with you in the same bed tonight. Don't worry, we're wearing our pyjamas, and I trust you not to do anything untoward. Can you trust me not to do the same to you?" she asked him with a loving – yet earnest – expression.

"Are you sure about this, Marie?" Edd asked, "because I've never had someone sleeping with me in the same bed all night before. I might be restless, or snore, or…"

His voice tailed off as Marie put her middle finger of her right hand over Edd's lips. As Edd quieted, she went to the bed, pulled the covers clear, laid down on the bed, then patted the area beside her for Edd…

Shaking some, Edd got into bed next to Marie. Marie leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Dreamboat", she said softly. With the she turned on her side facing away from him.

"Goodnight, Marie", Edd replied as he turned off the bed lamp.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if he could be brave enough to shake off his fears in order to fulfill Marie's desires, yet be able to not succumb to the feelings of lust that he knew that every male had in their subconscious…


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Edd felt someone pulling on his arm. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at whoever was trying to pull him out of bed. He thought that it might be Marie, but he certainly didn't expect to see who was actually doing so. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"James", Edd breathed, "is that really you?"

He was looking at his deceased brother! Ten years previously, James had died in the house fire that had left those ugly burn scars on his head. Yet he was seeing James right in front of him as the same six-year-old twin he had last seen alive all those years ago smiling at him while still pulling on his arm.

"Come on, Eddward", James was saying, "You need to get up and get dressed. Someone wants to meet us. Someone important!"

"James", Edd said, "how can it be you? You're dead! Am I dreaming?"

"Come along, Eddward", James said, "my friend will tell you everything"

As Edd got out of bed, he suddenly realized that Marie was not in the bed with him. Moreover, he was the same size as his deceased brother. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. He looked the same age as James. Also, he realized that the bedroom he was in looked exactly the same as the one in the house that they had lived in in the town of New Hope before the fire…

"I couldn't have traveled back in time! Am I dreaming, James? Am I dead?" he asked as he pulled on his clothes – the same clothing that his twin brother was wearing. It didn't make sense, but it seemed too vivid to be an illusion.

"Don't you remember when Dad told us once when we saw Santa at the mall that Christmas and you didn't believe that it was Santa? He said just take it all in and don't worry. Trust me, Eddward", James replied.

Edd knew at once it was his twin brother. Noone else called him 'Eddward' in that drawn-out manner. Also, the way he said 'trust me' was unique to James…

"It really is you, James", Edd breathed as he reached out and grasped James' shoulder.

"Yes, it is me Eddward", James assured him with a smile, "but don't delay getting dressed. We have to go".

Nodding, Edd finished putting on his shorts and shoes, then gave James a thumbs-up gesture. James nodded and pointed to the door.

"My friend is waiting for us. Let's go", James said, taking Edd's hand.

"Who is your friend, James? Is he downstairs in the living room?" Edd asked as he followed his brother.

"He's waiting for us at his house in the neighborhood of Make Believe", James said as he opened the bedroom door.

As the door swung open, Edd's eyes widened as he saw that it wasn't the hallway outside the bedroom, but the back yard of another house! Edd was sure he had gone mad, yet James – and the house – looked so real. It also looked familiar. What did he call it: Make Believe…?

James – holding Edd's hand – opened the back door of the house and led him in. All at once, he recognized where he was by the furnishings, and the pictures on the wall. He wanted to speak, but James put his finger over his mouth and said "Sssh!"

Leading Edd down a short flight of steps, James guided Edd to a sofa where they both sat down. Edd was acutely aware as he settled in the sofa that his – and James' – six-year-old form meant that his legs were not touching the floor. He looked at James, who gestured to his brother to watch the door.

At that moment, music started to play – from no discernible source. As James held Edd's hand, the door opened again, and Edd's eyes widened even further as the adult entering the room started to sing:

"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor. Would you be mine? Could you be mine...?"

It was none other than Fred Rogers! Edd was seeing him with his deceased brother watching him from within the house of _Mister Rogers' Neighborhood_ going through the opening song changing his suit jacket for a red cardigan and changing his shoes for sneakers!

"…Let's make the most of this beautiful day. Now we're together I might as well say: would you be my, could you be my, won't you be my neighbor? Won't you please? Won't you please? Please won't you be my neighbor?"

Edd looked around quickly. There were no cameras, no film crew. This was not a mock-up of a house interior in a studio: this was the interior of a house dressed up like the set in the show that he and his brother loved to watch together since they were toddlers! Edd was sure that he had gone mad. He knew that not only James, but Mr. Rogers was dead as the shows they had watched were reruns played after Mr. Rogers had passed away back in 2003. But they were both here – alive! - and it looked so real!

"Hello, Neighbor", Mr. Rogers said after he finished lacing his shoes, "Today, I want to take the time to introduce you to the twin brother of a dear friend of mine. James", he said, "could you introduce your brother to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers", James said as he stood, "This is my twin brother Eddward. Spelled with two D's. His close friends call him Double-Dee".

Ed was surprised at James' comment as that nickname wasn't bestowed on him until after he had met Ed and Eddy… which was after James had passed away! But before he could ask James how he knew that, Mr. Rogers started to speak.

"Please come on over so that I can make your acquaintance, Eddward", Mr. Rogers said with a smile and a gesture.

Nodding, Edd stood up and walked on over to Mr. Rogers with his hand outstretched for a handshake. Instead, Mr. Rogers stood and went over to Edd, kneeling, then hugged him. After a few seconds, Mr. Rogers broke the hug.

"James has told me all about you, Eddward", Mr. Rogers said in his gentle voice, "I feel that I have known you for as long as I have known James. Can I call you Double-Dee?" Edd nodded, but he had to ask…

"I don't know what is happening, Mr. Rogers", Eddward stammered out, "Didn't you pass away back in 2003? My brother died in a fire ten years ago. Yet you both are here in front of me alive and well. What is happening to me?"

"Double-Dee, do you remember the show when I talked to you about the death of my dog?" Edd nodded. Mr. Rogers continued: "I had said to my father that I didn't want my dog to be buried because of my wanting to pretend that he was still alive. My father said it had to be done. Later, I realized that the physical part of my dog had died, but the memories will live forever, and if the memories remain, what is not physical lives on in the minds of those who love them", Mr. Rogers explained.

At that, Mr. Rogers gestured to the door he had walked in, and a small dog trotted in. Mr. Rogers petted the dog, then it barked and went back outside the house, wagging its tail as it did so.

"Eddward", James said next, "My physical part died in that fire, but I still live on in your memories. I know of all the times that you visited my grave and spoke to me. I'm sorry I could not reply to you then, but now I can. Thank you, Brother!"

With that, James put his left hand on Edd's right shoulder. Edd burst into tears. Mr. Rogers hugged Edd and held the hug until he could settle down some. He then gently let go of Edd with one hand so that he could add James to the hug.

Mr. Rogers then let them both go, but still looked at them while staying kneeling. He then turned to Edd.

"The reason why you are here with your brother and I, Double-Dee", Mr. Rogers began, "is to help you with your concerns about your girlfriend Marie".

Startled, Edd blurted out, "How do you know about her, Mr. Rogers? Neither you nor James have ever met her!"

"James told me about the times you talked to him about her at the Holy Name Cemetery", Mr. Rogers replied, "and that you had taken her with you to his grave a few times".

"You're so lucky to have a person like that as your girlfriend, Eddward", James said, "I know we used to go around avoiding girls when we played back at New Hope, but those times you took her with you to see my grave, and how you confided in me about her, I could see how happy you two are together".

"I wish that you could have met her personally, James", Edd said with tears in his eyes, "It wasn't fair that you died in that fire!"

"We each have our destiny, Eddward", James answered, "My destiny was to die before reaching the age of seven in that fire and as a result not growing up with you to have a girlfriend of my own or to have a chance of a future, but even so, I did not die without a family".

"Mother, Father and I still feel the pain of losing you. We never forgot you, James", Edd said, choking up on his words.

"And that is as it should be, Double-Dee", Mr. Rogers said, "Memories are things to be cherished always. Death is really just another part of being human and we all reach that point; some sooner than others".

"Then I must be dead if I'm talking to you both", Edd theorized. Both Mr. Rogers and James shook their heads.

"It's not your time yet, Double-Dee", Mr. Rogers said, "James and I understand destiny as you currently cannot, and your own destiny has yet to be fulfilled".

"Then why am I talking to you both here if I'm not dead?", Edd asked, gesturing with a sweeping motion the interior of the house.

"As I said earlier, to talk to you about Marie", Mr. Rogers said, "James saw that you were very worried about the prospect of your making love to her and possibly hurting her in the process".

At that, Edd turned beet-red. He turned to James.

"James! How could you?!" he demanded, "that is such an intimate personal thing and certainly not to be spoken about to others. You've been spying on us, haven't you?"

"After what you had said to me the last time you were at the cemetery, I could see that you needed help, Eddward", James said apologetically, "so I asked Mr. Rogers to see what he could do. He helped us both every time we watched his show when we were little, so it seemed the logical thing to do".

"And I'm glad he did", Mr. Rogers finished, "You know, I had two sons from my marriage, and they both came about in the normal way. My wife and I were so proud of them both and I never hurt my wife in the 'process', Double-Dee".

"Seeing certain pictures however has made me see just how bad such a thing can be though, Mr. Rogers", Edd said, remembering those hard-core porn magazines of Eddy's that he had looked through some time ago, "and my Marie deserves better treatment than that. What if I ended up like the men who did those kinds of things to those ladies? I have heard that sex can be like an addictive drug and men turning into crazed animals as a result!"

"Everyone has faults, Double-Dee", Mr. Rogers answered, "and unfortunately what you have described is not uncommon in the world, but I can see that you would never be like that. Love is a natural thing; You know that. And you know that in your heart – as James and I both do – that you will always treat Marie with dignity and respect. You know the difference between love and lust and you'll always choose the former over the latter".

"I don't know if I have the courage to go through with it, Mr. Rogers", Edd said, "and with my currently occupying my six-year-old body here, I don't think I am physically capable of such actions in any case!"

"James asked me to make you look six years old again for the time we have here. When you return, you'll be back in your old body and you will remember what we said here", Mr. Rogers explained, "and as for courage, I know that that is a quality that you do not lack. Believe in yourself as James and I believe in you, Double-Dee".

"I don't know if I want to go back, Mr. Rogers", Edd pointed out, "because the prospect of my leaving James again both saddens and scares me. My parents and I missed him so much after the fire!"

"James will always be with you, Double-Dee", Mr. Rogers said, pointing to his heart. James nodded.

"When your time comes, Eddward", James said, "then we'll be together again forever. But not yet. You have your own destiny to fulfill with Marie. She loves you deeply. You need to be with her".

"What is my destiny, James?" Edd asked. James just smiled and shook his head.

"There has to be some secrets… even between brothers", James said with a smile, "but regardless, I'll always be there for you. I promise".

"It's time for us to go, James", Mr. Rogers said as he stood. He held out his hand for James to take. Edd knew that they were leaving him.

"I wish I had more time with you, James", Edd said, "Isn't there some way to stay with you both a little while longer?"

"Mr. Rogers has other people to help, Eddward", James said with a smile, "besides it's time for my nap. It's time for you to nap as well. It's been so good to talk to you again, Brother".

"James…' Edd said, but just then he felt so incredibly sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. As he drifted off, he heard Mr. Rogers speak to him one last time:

"Remember that James will always be with you. I am so glad to have met you, Double-Dee…"

"Please don't leave…" Edd blurted out as he jerked himself awake. He looked around. He was back in his hotel bedroom. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Marie was not there, and he quickly noticed that her dressing gown and slippers were also gone. But there was a note that was on the dresser in Marie's handwriting:

_Oven Mitt, It's just before six o'clock and you were still sound asleep and I realized that in order not to cause any potential trouble, to get back to my bedroom before the others wake up. I'll see you at breakfast. Thank you for allowing me to sleep with you. I love you. Marie. _

Edd nodded. It was probably for the best that the others didn't know that he and Marie slept together.

"What a dream though…", Edd said to himself as he got out of bed, looking at his sixteen-year-old reflection in the mirror as he did so, seeing a lipstick mark on his cheek. Evidently, Marie had given him a peck before leaving his bedroom. Thinking about that, and the vivid dream he'd just had about him, James, and Mr. Rogers in the Neighborhood of Make Believe, he took his shower… humming 'It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' as he did so.

After he had toweled himself off and finished his other ablutions, he went over to his suitcase. He started to pick out some clothes for him to put on, but then he stiffened. He saw with his clothes James' old ski-cap: the one he had worn covering his burn scars for several years until Marie got him the custom wig. He knew that he did not pack it before departing for the UK and he certainly didn't see it when he had gone through his suitcase earlier. He sat down on the bed and after a couple of minutes of silence, looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, James", Edd whispered, "Thank you. And thank you too, Mr. Rogers".


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Edd quickly finished getting dressed. After checking that he was 'presentable', he left his bedroom and headed downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

"Oven Mitt!", Marie exclaimed as Edd entered the dining room, "I've got a place right here for you".

Nodding, Edd headed over to where Marie was sitting. The dining room of the Royal Hotel was furnished with a multitude of small tables, so the party was not sitting as a single group, but as the tables were close to each other, it was not a major concern as they could still talk to one another without shouting.

As Edd sat down next to his girlfriend, he noticed that Ed was sitting with May at one table, Eddy was sitting with Lee at another, Lindsay was sitting with Rolf, Kevin was sitting with Nazz, Sarah was sitting with Jimmy, and Johnny was sitting with Mr. Statorowski.

"So it looks like I am the last one of the party to arrive for breakfast", Edd commented as he took his seat, "I hope that my tardiness did not hold anybody up from eating".

"Nah", Marie replied, "We were all just chatting. They'll be serving up breakfast in a couple of minutes. I did wonder though if you would be down in time though", Marie added.

"Whatever made you think that, Marie?" Edd asked, "after all, I did have my alarm set and I actually awoke thirty seconds before it would have sounded".

Marie nodded, but after quickly glancing around at the other teens, she leaned in close to Edd.

"When I woke up, I tried to wake you, but you were very deep in sleep", Marie said quietly so as not to alert the others to the fact that Marie had slept in the same bed with him, "I was going to head up to your room in a few minutes if you hadn't have come down by the time that the food was being served".

"Hey Double-Dee", Eddy said from his table, "Glad you could join us, but why were you whistling that song as you came in? I thought that you'd have outgrown '_Mister Rogers' Neighborhood_' a long time ago!"

Edd had been whistling 'A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' as he entered the dining room. The vivid dream that he had had pushed the song right to the forefront of his mind, and the show was by no means unknown to the other teens...

"Well, as I was looking outside the window when I got up, I saw that it was a very beautiful morning, and since Ventnor does look like a large neighborhood, I thought that it was a logical song to describe it all", Edd glibly replied. As he did not think that his friends would understand if he had told them about the vivid dream that he had had, he decided to come up with an alternative explanation.

"Ooh, look everybody! Tea's up!" Ed suddenly said as a waiter wheeled in a trolley holding china cups of hot tea. The waiter quickly passed out the cups to the group. Edd asked Marie if she wanted milk and sugar with her tea.

"Of course, Cutie", Marie replied with a smile, "I'll let you be Mother".

Marie giggled and Edd quietly chuckled. 'Mother' in this context was being the person who added the condiments to drinks and meals, so Edd made a point of being very polite and refined in his movements as he added milk and sugar to Marie's tea. Edd enjoyed his tea without either additive. Marie never tired of Edd's ingrained politeness and gentlemanly manners.

Marie privately had been worried about Edd this morning. When she had awoken, Edd had been so deep in sleep, she was concerned that he might have fallen into a coma. Apart from his breathing, there was simply no sign of life. Marie – who was used to the restlessness of her sisters – could not believe that a person could sleep that soundly. She knew that she was probably being a little paranoid, but that didn't stop her from breathing a silent sigh of relief when she saw him enter the dining room.

As the group sipped their tea, other waiters placed a small rack on each table holding slices of toast. On each table next to the sugar bowl and milk jug were holders containing butter and marmalade, so everyone ended up munching buttered toast and drinking tea while chatting about last night's concert.

"Ah, my sweet Schmetlockin", Rolf commented to Lindsay as he ate his marmalade-smothered toast, "This English way of eating is most pleasant to this son of a shepherd. Makes a pleasant change from food back at Peach Creek, yes?"

"Well, Rolf", Lindsay replied, "it is nice eating like this, but as I do know that you produce your own food back home, I'd have thought that you'd prefer fresh food as opposed to processed food. Those foodstuff ingredients you've given me has really enhanced my cooking".

"My daughter's right about that, Rolf", Mr. Statorowski added. He and Johnny had been sitting at the table next to Lindsay and Rolf and had easily heard the conversation. Lindsay habitually cooked at home for both of them and Mr. Statorowski really liked her cooking. The fresh vegetables and herbs and spices Rolf had given her really enhanced her dishes.

"Rolf is so glad that you have liked them", Rolf replied with a smile, "but at times different tastes are to be welcomed and Tea and toast with marmalade makes for a very nice change, yes?"

"So true, Rolf", Johnny answered, "too much of one thing can cloy after a while, and I'm really liking the food here".

"But you would not object to going back to hot dogs, hamburgers, and jawbreakers when you get back home, right, Mister Toubafor?" Mr. Statorowski asked Jimmy rhetorically – and formally. Johnny nodded.

"Jawbreakers are the first thing we'll be sucking on when Jimmy and I get back to the cul-de-sac", Sarah said. Johnny nodded.

"You know, I've always wondered where your last name came from, Johnny", Nazz said from where she was sitting with Kevin, "I mean, I understand the pun reference for 'two-by-four'; especially with Plank, but it's certainly not a common name. Mom's hereditary studies didn't shed much on its origin".

"Plank?" Mr. Statorowski enquired.

"Old friend of mine, Mr. S", Johnny quickly replied. Mr. Statorowski detected a certain tone in Johnny's voice and realized that Plank must be a non-human friend. Kind of like his teddy bear 'Mister Jinks' that he had as a youngster, so he didn't push.

"But anyway - like Nazz - I'm kinda curious as well about your name, Johnny", Kevin said, "Can you tell us all about it?"

"Family history merged two names together to form one", Johnny explained, "Dad told me that Toulon-Balfour was the original name, but one day one of my great-great-grandparents on Dad's side decided to jam the two names closer together, getting rid of the hyphen in the process. It ended up being corrupted a little to what it is now".

"French?" Nazz asked.

"More accurately Alsace-Lorraine", Johnny replied, "but as it is part of France, this vacation is also a visit of sorts to the land of my forefathers".

"But the food coming in now is part and parcel of England!", May exclaimed as the breakfast was being served. First it was English Porridge, then Poached eggs on toast with English bacon and bangers (sausages).

"Yum-yum", Ed exclaimed as the breakfast plates were put on his and May's table.

After the porridge was consumed – again in the English manner with milk and sugar added – Ed and May both turned their attention to the main breakfast course.

"Aw, there's no black pudding", May lamented as they both began eating.

"You want me to go and find you some, May?" Ed asked. May shook her head.

"It's all right, big Ed", May replied, "but thank you for asking all the same. Besides, after eating the porridge, black pudding might not be the best thing".

"I heard that porridge is what people in prison over here eat all the time", Jimmy said. Mr. Statorowski chuckled a little at that.

"Well, that's where the phrase 'doing porridge' comes from, Jimmy", he furnished, "It's just a polite way of saying that you've been incarcerated. Another term they have here for that is 'a guest of Her Majesty'".

Jimmy nodded his understanding but for some reason decided not to finish off his porridge. He turned his attention to the eggs, bacon, and bangers.

Over where Lee was sitting with Eddy, Lee was quietly eating her breakfast, but Eddy was looking a little quizzically at his girlfriend.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Eddy enquired, "normally in the morning, you're talkative, but you're rather quiet. Didn't you sleep well?"

"Sorry, Love", Lee replied, "but the ringing in my ears from the concert last night made my sleep rather brief. It's still ringing some now".

"Yeah, I had some trouble sleeping as well because of it", Eddy said next, "but that concert was certainly worth it!"

"For sure", Lee replied, "first meeting The Police, then meeting Elton John!"

"Excuse me, Lee. I apologize for interrupting, but perhaps if the ringing has not abated by tomorrow you should get your ears checked out with a doctor, Lee", Edd opined from his table, "after all, tinnitus can prove to be an annoying and stressful affliction".

"I didn't think that I was talking that loudly, Double-Dee", Lee replied, "I guess the ringing isn't helping in that regard. If it hasn't gone by tomorrow, I probably will. Anyway, you sleep well?", she asked him with a subtle glance at Marie – who smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, Lee", Edd answered, "in fact, I slept very soundly. Thank you for asking".

Nodding, Lee resumed her breakfast while suppressing a smile. Lee had known about the 'confidence-building' step that Marie had taken with Edd last night. When Marie had left Edd's bedroom, she had bumped into Lee – who had given up sleeping and was already dressed and heading down to the hotel entrance so as to have an early morning walk.

"Glad to have helped, Sis", Lee said when Marie had explained what she had done. The confidence-building steps to break Edd's reticence about sex were actually Lee's idea.

"That next step might be a little bit rougher on him though", Marie said with some worry. Lee had outlined further steps, and Marie was concerned that Edd might not accept those as readily as the first.

"If he had no trouble sleeping in the same bed with ya, I don't think it'll be as bad as what ya think", Lee responded, "but anyhow I'm going for a walk. I'll catch ya later at breakfast".

With that, Lee headed out and Marie headed back to her own bedroom. While Marie was showering and getting dressed, Lee took a short stroll around the block marveling at the quaintness of Ventnor.

Now, down in the dining room, the teens were enjoying their breakfast was well as each other's company. While they were chatting with each other about last night's concert and the return to the hotel – again courtesy of Sting's tour bus, all of them knew that as soon as they had finished eating, they had to get their gear together and get back to the ferry so that they could return to London.

"All right, people", Mr. Statorowski said after the last of the dishes were cleared away by the waiters, "I'm going to settle the bill, so you all get your day bags packed. I'll see you all in the foyer in twenty minutes. Don't take too long to freshen up. I don't want to keep the hotel van waiting, okay?

With that, everyone stood up and headed out of the dining room. Getting back to the ferry, crossing the Solent, then getting back to the mini-van in Portsmouth was the immediate game plan…


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

There were no problems encountered with the party getting back to the ferry and getting back across the Solent to Portsmouth. Unfortunately for May, she couldn't hold her cookies in on the first trip and ended up upchucking all of her breakfast. Ed had comforted her by cleaning her mess and giving her water to drink. Marie – who had been a little bit put out by May teasing her on the plane about her airsickness – thought about a little teasing payback, but seeing May's pale face, plus Ed going out of his way to help his girlfriend, decided not to do so.

"I thought about it too, Marie", Lee said as she had seen Marie's expression, "but Big Ed's got the situation in hand and teasing her about it probably ain't gonna be helpful".

After getting back to Portsmouth, the party got back to the ferry terminal carpark and into the minibus. With Chuck Statorowski driving, the van left Portsmouth and started back up the A3. Eddy – who was riding shotgun on this drive – was checking the road atlas and looking at his watch.

"You know, Mr. S", Eddy commented, "we're gonna be back in London pretty early. How's about we go to another place for a sight-see? We can kill a few hours"

"You know, Eddy", Chuck said, "that's not a bad idea. We do need to be back at the Petersham Hotel tonight, but is there any particular place that's not too far from London that you all wanna see?"

"Okay, Sockhead", Eddy said as he turned his head back to Edd – who was sitting by Marie – "you're the expert, so any suggestions?"

Edd gestured to Eddy for the road atlas. Eddy handed it over and Edd took a couple of minutes to look through it. He then looked up.

"Well, I heard that Brighton is a pleasant place to look at, but I have also heard that it is something of a tourist trap, so perhaps – if it isn't too much of an an imposition, Mr. Statorowski – perhaps we can go to Dover", Ed suggested.

"What's there, Oven Mitt?" Marie asked.

"Why, the White Cliffs, of course", Edd replied immediately, "There's Dover Castle, and there's a beach there so we can perhaps have a swim there too. As we all brought our swim wear with us, that would be an ideal place for us to enjoy such an activity".

There was a general murmur of agreement. Kevin leaned over – he was in the seat behind Edd – and said, "Great idea, Double-Dee".

"Any objections, People?" Mr. Statorowski called out to the others. Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw the teens shaking their heads.

"All right then", Mr. Statorowski said, "then it's off to Dover. We should be able to have a couple of hours at least to enjoy ourselves there".

With that, Eddy quickly punched into the GPS the route request for Dover. The teens then quietly started to chat with each other…

While the party were driving towards Dover, back home in Peach Creek it was early dawn. Tabby Lonergan (nee Kanker) was up and just leaving her house in order to take her usual early morning walk. Her resolving to stay healthy had not only involved slowly weaning her way off smoking, but also a mild exercise regimen of walking.

Normally, her husband Rod would walk with her, but he had arrived back home only a couple of hours previously – exhausted – after his fire department had been called out to deal with an early morning blaze downtown. Rod was now deep in sleep and Tabby had taken care not to wake him.

Tabby had a set walking regimen of two miles, and she was glad that the morning temperature was cool. While summer temperatures in Peach Creek had been known to be rather hot and muggy, this morning was actually quite pleasant.

"Hey there, Tabby!", a voice called out as she left the front gate. Tabby looked up to see who was calling out and saw a middle-aged woman who had just gotten out of her car. As the car was parked in Edd's driveway, she knew exactly who it was. She walked over the street to her.

"Hey there, Doctor…", she started to say before the other woman raised her left finger to cut her off.

"I told you, Tabby", she said in mock reproof, "Please stick to my first name as I'm off duty and I'm supposed to be a friend. Okay?"

"Okay, Eunice", Tabby said with a chuckle, "I guess my working with a dentist makes me formal around doctors. Habits can be harder to break than smoking cigarettes!"

"You got that right, Tabby", Eunice replied, "We're all creatures of routine and when the routine is interrupted, it can be somewhat disconcerting; even for those of us with lots of letters after their names".

Tabby smiled and nodded. Eunice – in her occupation as a urologist at Peach Creek General Hospital – kept long hours treating patients. Her not being home on a 'regular' schedule meant that her son Eddward usually did things alone at the house such as cook and clean. Her husband John was overseas again doing some governmental work on Guam so in a way, it was a change in her routine coming home to an empty house.

"I can really use a cup of coffee", Eunice said, "and as John is away and Eddward is – hopefully – enjoying himself with the others in the UK, would you care to join me?"

Tabby thought for a couple of seconds, then nodded.

"I think my walk can wait for a little while, so please lead the way, Eunice", Tabby replied with a smile.

With that, both women entered Edd's house. Eunice gestured to Tabby to go into the living room, but Tabby shook her head.

"I'll help with the coffee, Eunice", Tabby said with a smile, "You've been working all night and besides, the kitchen nook seems a better place to share a cup of joe and chat with a friend.

After the coffee was made and Eunice poured two cups of the aromatic brew, both took their respective cups and sat down at the nook. Eunice gestured to the table at which they sat.

"I came back from work a little early one evening and I saw both Eddward and Marie sitting here eating", she remarked, "Eddward had made tacos for them both and they were chatting and enjoying their meal. They really do belong together, don't they Tabby?" she finished with a question and smile.

"Definitely", Tabby replied as she sipped her coffee, "your son is the perfect gentleman and he treats my daughter with an almost incredible degree of respect and courtesy. Certainly not what you'd expect from teens these days".

"But do you think that before too long they'll being going 'all the way', as the teens in this generation seem to so quaintly put it?" Eunice asked.

"What do you think?" Tabby countered, "We both know what it's like at that age when the hormones start interfering with thinking. If they do, at least in their case they will be doing so fully informed".

"I know", Eunice replied, "and I want to thank you again for your telling me about Eddward talking to you on the subject. I – and John – had talked to him about sex, and he indicated that he clearly understood, but when you told me about him chatting to you – and how you replied to it, my love for him – and respect for you, by the way - went up a further few notches".

"Thanks, Eunice. He confided in me a lot of things. His concerns about what sex can do to a person and worrying about Marie's well-being were on the top of his mind. He also told me about James, by the way", Tabby said next. Eunice's eyes widened some.

"What?!" Eunice exclaimed.

"A few months ago, Edd and Marie were returning home late on that three-seater bike and I asked them both where they were. Edd apologized for being late and told me that he had gone with Marie to the cemetery where James was buried. That's when he told me about how he got his burn scars on his scalp and why he wore that ski hat for so long. I am sorry about your loss", Tabby exclaimed.

"Thank you, Tabby. You know, I think that Eddward kept wearing that hat more to show homage to James' memory than being embarrassed about the scars. When Eddward put on the custom wig that Marie had bought for him that Christmas and 'modelled' it for me, I was simply speechless", Eunice said.

"Same here when Marie gave Rod the money that Edd had saved so that we could fix her 'lazy-eye' condition", Tabby remarked, "Those two are truly in love. After what Eddward had told me about what his twin brother was like, it was a real pity that James didn't live to see them both happy", she finished quietly.

"Eddward and James were inseparable", Eunice said quietly after about thirty seconds of silence, "the fire that took James' life is something that we still vividly remember each and every day since it happened all those years ago, even if John and Eddward didn't have those scars from the blaze. I know that Eddward goes to James' grave from time to time. I really worried about him for a while. But I didn't know that he took Marie with her".

"Edd and Marie have been there a few times. You know, when I lost my younger sister to drugs, I didn't know how me and my family would cope", Tabby said, "and things did go downhill for quite a while, but thankfully we managed to bounce back. Still, I think about Kate each and every day. We're not the first to have had close family losses, and unfortunately we won't be the last".

"Too true, Tabby", Eunice agreed, "even though I'm a urologist, I do pass through the Emergency Room and Traige at the hospital and I do see too many Code Blue patients".

'Code Blue' was a term referring to a patient that had just died. Tabby knew what Eunice had meant.

"In any case, Tabby", Eunice said in order to lighten things, "I'm very impressed with Marie. Her singing and piano playing are remarkable. She really stole the show at the High School talent contest last month. Eddward gave her a run for her money with the pedal steel guitar, but he wasn't exactly saddened to lose out to her".

"She wants to see if she can make a go of a singing career, but she is also wanting to go to art college", Tabby replied, "she knows how difficult it can be to succeed in show business and she wants to develop her artistry skills as a backup".

"I know all about her art skills", Eunice said, "She had painted a beautiful portrait of Eddward in oils and John had it framed. It's hanging in the den".

"I didn't know that", Tabby replied, "I'd like to see it'.

Eunice gestured to the den. Tabby stood up and walked into the den with her coffee and saw the painting hanging over the sofa. Even though Tabby knew how talented her daughter was as an artist, she said a silent "wow!" on seeing Marie's work. Even without the ornate frame, it looked like it had been painted by a master.

"You've got a gifted girl there, Tabby", Eunice said as she walked into the den to join Tabby.

"All my daughters are gifted", Tabby replied, "and I'm so proud to be their mother. Lee has been offered a place at the Royal Ballet School, and May is poised to make it to the U.S. Junior Girls softball team when she gets back from their European vacation.

"They're all growing up", Tabby said next, "It makes me feel rather old. But that's the way of things. Regardless, I know that Marie and Edd will do the right thing".

"I'll drink to that", Eunice said as she raised her cup. Tabby smiled, raised her cup as well and clicked it against Eunice's cup.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The trip from Portsmouth to Dover was made without incident. After lunching at Folkestone and stopping briefly at Beachy Head for photos, they arrived at Dover in the mid-afternoon. Now while most of the party had gone down to the base of the cliffs to swim and relax in the sun, Eddy and Lee decided to take a stroll together.

After taking a quick walk through Dover, they both decided to enjoy the out-of-town scenery, so they headed up past Dover Castle, where they could look out over the English Channel, where – despite their best efforts – they could not see the French side due to haze. So they both decided to walk along a pathway that ran along the top of the white cliffs.

"Ya know", Lee said as she strolled with Eddy, "the sunset would look a lot nicer if we were looking at it over on the French side".

"That's geography for ya, Babe", Eddy replied as he pointed out over the cliffs, "I'm not a genius in the subject, but at least I do know that the sun doesn't set in the east".

Both of them had been walking hand-in-hand along the path for a little while, but the setting sun was their cue to start heading back to where the mini-bus was parked, so they turned around and started retracing their steps.

"Ya know, Eddy", Lee remarked, "I'm still a little bit ambiguous about your using 'Babe' as a pet name for me. Sounds kinda condescending at times".

"Sounds like Double-Dee's vocabulary is rubbing off on ya some", Eddy playfully replied, "but seriously, what else can I call ya? You made it clear to me that using the same name that Lindsay calls ya would be a ball-breaker!"

Eddy had been referring to the time when he and Lee had been practicing for the Nutcracker Grand Pas de Deux at the Peach Creek High School talent contest two Christmas' ago. Eddy had suggested 'LeeLee' as a pet name, not knowing that it had been used by Lindsay to address Lee back in Grade School before Edyta Babik's forced breaking up of their friendship. Lee's reply to Eddy over that suggestion was something that he never forgot. When Eddy had gotten to read Lee's diary and found out why that was, he understood.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, Love", Lee said sympathetically, "but thanks for understanding why it needs to something exclusive between Lindsay and me. So I guess you'd better stick to 'Babe' for the time being".

At that, Lee leaned over and kissed Eddy on the cheek. Eddy said next: "Tell ya what: I promise I'll find something better to call ya asap. After all, if we're gonna end up being at the Royal Ballet School together, 'Babe' might not be the thing for me to say to ya in front of the other dancers!"

Lee chuckled at that. As they were walking back to the car park, Eddy said next: "Speaking of exclusive, Double-Dee and I are going to try to help Ed out some tomorrow when we go for the guys day out".

Eddy was referring to the agreement that tomorrow – Day Five of the vacation – that the group would be doing their resumption of the London walkabout with the guys going one way and the girls the other.

"What's Ed needing help for?" Lee asked.

"Well, it was my fault actually", Eddy replied, "When I gave you that necklace back at the Ballet school, May pointed out to Lumpy that he hadn't gotten something similar for her. Double-Dee got Marie her gold necklace when they were first dating, and now that I've given you one, Ed wants to do likewise for May".

"Does he have the money for it?" Lee asked.

"Nah, he doesn't", Eddy answered, "which is why the rest of the guys have agreed to chip in and buy Ed one to give to her".

"Ed may not be the brightest bulb in the group, Eddy", Lee said after thinking about what Ed had said, "but Ed is someone who wants to be able to provide for May without help. How are you gonna convince him of accepting something from the rest of youse?"

"It'll be more or less a fait accompli", Eddy replied, "and Ed'll come around when he gives it to May. Seriously, those two act like goofballs a lot, but they really love each other, and the bottom line for Ed is to make sure that May is happy. The necklace will certainly do that. If he wants to pay us back at some later time, that's fine".

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right", Lee replied as she fingered the necklace around her neck.

"I wonder how the others enjoyed their swim?" Eddy said next, "By the way, thanks for suggesting the walk. I think it's better than going swimming in the channel. That water looked cold!"

"Well, I really did want to show off my new bikini", Lee confessed with a blush, "but that is classified 'For your eyes only', and I didn't want to have to put up with the comments that I'd be getting from the others over it".

"That good, huh?", Eddy breathed? Lee nodded with a grin and a wink. Edy grinned back.

As Lee and Eddy headed back to the car park, the others had finished their swim, then getting changed back into their clothes and were now heading up to the car park from the beach. Sarah and Jimmy were each chewing on a Mars bar, while Johnny was chewing on a toffee-apple he had grabbed from a street vendor.

"Don't spoil your appetites", Chuck Statorowski had cautioned them, "as we'll be getting back to the Petersham for dinner".

For that reason, the other couples: Rolf and Lindsay, Ed and May, Kevin and Nazz, and Edd and Marie had refrained from snacking. All of them had enjoyed their little sea-side swim and had worked up an appetite.

"You know, Marie", Edd was saying, "it was here that the inspiration for the song 'I do like to be beside the seaside' occurred. The working class of Colonial Britain did not have all that many recreational pleasures that they could experience on limited means and beach excursions was one of the few that a lot of them could look forward to doing".

"Yeah, but what would one make out of 'Mad dogs and Englishman going out in the midday sun', Oven Mitt?" Marie replied with a giggle, "Songs can be inspiring, but cultural differences can really make a person's head spin some trying to work some of those lyrics out".

"I endeavor to try and understand as much as possible, but you are right, Marie", Edd responded, "at times, it can overwhelm a person".

"Just when you were overwhelmed and fainted at the British Museum?" Maire rhetorically asked with a giggle.

"Please don't remind me of that, Marie", Edd said as the others who were in earshot chucked. "That is still rather embarrassing".

"You going back thee tomorrow with the guys, Cutie?" May asked next.

"Whatever we end up doing will be a decision that we will make jointly", Edd replied, "And I am assuming that you ladies will be doing likewise when you go out on your London excursion".

"Too right, Double-Dee", Nazz piped up, "There are some places you guys wouldn't like to visit that we wanna go see. It's a girl thing, so I don't think you'd understand. Isn't that right, Girlfriend?" she said to Marie. Marie nodded.

"I muse confess that your two 'X' chromosomes do make for certain habits and interests rather difficult for myself and other members of the male gender to comprehend at times", Edd confessed, "but regardless, I hope that all you ladies do end up enjoying tomorrow's excursion".

"Uh, what did you just say, Double-Dee?" Edd enquired, "I kinda stopped following what you said after the word 'confess'".

"He means that he hopes the girls have fun while we have fun, Ed", Kevin translated.

"Well, this son of a shepherd hoped to drop in on one of the local Urban Ranger chapters while we're here", Rolf said, "Jimmy and Johnny also want to do so".

"Tomorrow's Friday, Rolf", Lindsay pointed out, "what makes you think that you'll be seeing any of them on a weekday?"

"Ah, my sweet Schmetlokin", Rolf replied, "Rolf will be making enquiries tomorrow during tomorrow's walkabout. So Saturday while some of us are watching the cricket, Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny will hopefully be meeting up with the Rangers".

"Are you sure you'll be able to get to do so?" Lindsay asked next.

"Don't worry about that", Johnny said, "Rolf is world-known amongst the Urban Rangers for his winning of the 'Hairy Chest of Resilience' Badge. The Grand Poohbah of the Brotherhood of Urban Rangers is based in London and he had issued Rolf an open invitation for him to visit. He'll put us on to a local chapter".

"Sounds like you'll be having fun, Jimmy", Sarah commented as she finished her Mars bar, "I hope that whatever Lindsay has in store for us will be just as fun!"

"Don't worry about that, Sarah", Lindsay assured her, "The girls are going to having the run of London Town!"

Most of the boys rolled their eyes at that but none of them decided not to comment. It had been a long day and they just wanted to get back to Richmond and the hotel to eat and sleep.

"You know, Oven Mitt", Marie said after a minute or so, "I find it surprising that you'd be part of a 'Boy's day out', given your…"

"Geekiness?" Edd finished off for her. Marie put her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean that, Double-Dee", Marie said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything nasty".

"Well, you had suggested that I do more social interactions with friends, Marie. You pointed that out after we watched that film 'A Beautiful Mind'. John Nash is one of my heroes, but I earnestly hope that my academic knowledge will not blind me to social norms", Edd replied, "so there is no need for you to apologize as you are just being concerned about my well-being".

Marie leaned over and kissed Edd on the cheek. She had watched that movie with Edd on cable TV a few months ago and had seen the actor who played Nobel prize-winning mathematician and economist John Nash – despite his mathematical genius – being out of his depth in social interactions. Kind of like a male version of 'Bones'. She loved Ed deeply, but was worried about his thirst for knowledge overwhelming everything else about him. In a way, her 'trust-building steps' in order to loosen up his reticence about sex was part of dealing with this worry of hers.

"Hey, there's Eddy and Lee!", Ed exclaimed as they made it back to the mini-bus.

"Enjoy your swim?" Lee asked them all rhetorically as they came up to the mini-bus. A lot of nods and 'yeses' resulted.

"That was quite enjoyable", Jimmy said, "You missed out of something fun you two!"

"Waking along the cliffs was fun too, Jimmy", Lee replied, "even if Dover Castle was closed for renovations".

Edd glanced up at the round tower of Dover Castle with the Union Flag fluttering from its flagpole. He was disappointed in its closure, but the swimming that he had with Marie down by the beach more than made up for it.

"Okay folks, let's get in. We've got to get rolling", Mr. Statorowski reminded them.

With that, they all got into the mini-bus. Mr. Statorowski started up the engine and they proceeded to depart Dover and head back to Richmond.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Day Five of the vacation started bright and sunny. All of the teens were with Chuck Statorowski having their breakfast in the dining room at the Petersham Hotel. After their return from the Isle of Wight – via Dover – the previous evening, all of them had enormous appetites and were digging into their breakfasts with barely concealed gusto. Not just the exertions of the drive, but also the fact that the mini-bus had gotten a flat tire on the way back and their waiting over an hour and a half for roadside assistance had resulted in them getting back to the hotel too late for dinner. That probably contributed to why they were enjoying their breakfast so much.

"So have you all decided what you're going to do today?" Chuck Statorowski asked.

"Yeah, Mr. S", Eddy replied, "The guys are going to be taking the underground and we'll be going to Piccadilly first".

"Good place to go to", Mr. Statorowski said with a nod, "So what about you girls?", he asked next whilst looking at Lindsay.

"We're going to the Richmond Spa for a well-deserved and long-overdue servicing of our hair, nails, and basically anything else we can think of", she concluded with a giggle, "after all, we're not only here on vacation, we gotta keep looking good for our men!"

The other girls nodded and made approving sounds at that. Marie leaned over to Edd, who was still eating his breakfast.

"If your jaw doesn't hit the floor when you see me after the makeover, Oven Mitt, I'll be suing the salon", she whispered into his ear in a semi-seductive tone. Edd put down his fork and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Marie", Edd whispered back to her, "I'm sure that they will do a wonderful job on your nails, hair, and makeup. But as I told you; you'll always be beautiful to me regardless of what you're wearing and how you style your hair. They would be attempting to make perfection out of something already perfect".

Marie's eyes teared up some with joy at what Edd had said. She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Marie", May said with a smile, "I'm not sure that the breakfast table is a good place for doing that!" Lee looked at her younger sister with an annoyed expression.

"Would you rather be wearing your breakfast instead of eating it?", Marie retorted half-jokingly. May stuck her tongue out at her playfully in response.

"Okay, you two", Lee interjected, "save your energies for the rest of the day. I'm looking forward to being at the spa and the last thing I wanna put up with is youse two snapping at each other!"

"Just was well we're not going there with you at the spa", Eddy opined, "if we're gonna end up hearing all of this!"

Kevin, Ed, Johnny, and Jimmy chuckled in agreement at that comment. The girls were not so amused.

"Oh, so you boys think that we're a brigade of gripers, huh?" Nazz said to Kevin. Kevin raised his hands in a mock surrender gesture.

"I never said anything, Doll", he replied defensively.

"You didn't have to", Nazz shot back, "that smirk of yours said volumes!"

"People", Mr. Statorowski interjected, "we're here to enjoy our time here in the UK, and then later on in France. Let's not start a great day by snapping at each other. Okay?"

"So what are you going to be doing today, Mr. Statorowski?" Jimmy asked. He had noticed that Sarah was going to start speaking to him in a not-so-friendly manner and he wanted to deflect the conversation away from the 'boy-vs-girl' spat that had been developing.

"Well, I'm going to be dropping in on a couple of friends of mine, plus get the tickets for me, Tiffany, and those of you going to the cricket international tomorrow", Mr. Statorowski replied, "which reminds me: I need to know which of you will be going. Ed and May I know about, but anyone else?"

"What do you think, Oven Mitt?" Marie asked Edd, "You wanna watch some cricket? It might be fun".

"It might also be boring", Kevin piped up, "I've heard that a one-day game is almost literally that!"

Ignoring Kevin, Edd turned to Marie and said, "If you want to go and see it, then I will come along with you. We're here not only to sight-see, but to enjoy new things. Cricket would qualify for that".

"Better add Double-Dee and me to the list, Mr. Statorowski", Marie said. Mr. Statorowski nodded.

"Better drink lots of coffee then", Kevin suggested. Nazz gave her boyfriend a vexed look.

"Don't knock what you haven't tried, Kevin", Nazz said, "I'm thinking about going too. It might be boring, but at least I will be able to say that I gave it a go! Put me down for a ticket as well please", she asked Mr. Statorowski.

"Make it two then", Kevin said not overly enthusiastically, "Nazz has a point".

"Okay, Mr. Statorowski said, "Lee? Sarah? Eddy? Johnny? Jimmy? Rolf?

"Rolf will go as well. This son of a shepherd is going to be away from my sweet Schmetlokin today, but Rolf does not want it to be two days in a row!", Rolf replied. Lindsay smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"That's the spirit, Rolf!", Lindsay said, "you'll enjoy it. I promise!".

"What do you think, Eddy?", Lee said to her boyfriend, "Looks like everyone else is getting in on the act".

"Why not, Babe?" Eddy replied, "It may not be as exiting as baseball, but we'll be watching it together and that's what counts!"

Lee smiled at that. Eddy was really caring for her and was willing to be able to put aside his doubts about the game in order to make her happy.

"Jimmy?" Sarah said to Jimmy. In order for her not to get back to any possibility of arguing about the 'boy-vs-girl' thing, Jimmy nodded.

"Add us to the list then, Mr. Statorowski", Sarah said.

"I'd better make it unanimous then and say yes as well", Johnny said, though wondering quietly if he was making the right decision. Still, regardless of how the game might turn out, he really didn't want to spend time alone…

"That's the spirit, Johnny!", Ed piped up, "Now we are all going to the game!".

May smiled at her boyfriend. Both of them had enjoyed their introduction to the game back on Day Two of the trip and were looking forward to seeing how top-level players perform at the international level.

"Great!", Mr. Statorowski said, "Makes my job a lot easier. So we'll all be at the Oval tomorrow".

"But don't forget that we've still got today to get through", Lindsay reminded them, "and as out appointment at the salon is in an hour, I'd think we'd best be getting ready to go. Right, girls?", she rhetorically asked.

"We'd better get going as well, Guys", Eddy said in regard to the boys. "That breakfast has got me all fueled up and ready to go!"

"Me too, Dork", Kevin confirmed, "I wanna make the most of today, that's for sure!"

"Well then", Mr. Statorowski said as he pulled out from his back pocket a wad of banknotes, "I'd better get you your spending money".

Giving them each fifty pounds, he said, "I'll still be expecting you all back here by six PM for dinner, right?" All present nodded. Mr. Statorowski then pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and gave it to Edd.

"I picked this up last night", he said to Edd, "it's local only, but it my cell phone number - and Tiffany's – are already programmed in on it. Any problems you boys may have, you call. Okay?". Edd nodded.

"Right, then have fun all of you", Mr. Statorowski said as he stood. The teens did likewise.

"Oh, Before I forget", Mr. Statorowski added, "Rolf, a quick word".

As Rolf stayed with Mr. Statorowski, the others started to leave the dining room. Edd wondered what Chuck had to say to Rolf, but the voice of his girlfriend pulled his attention away.

"Have fun, Cutie", Maire said to Edd as she headed out of the dining room with the other girls.

"Do have an enjoyable time at the Spa, Marie", Edd replied.

"Come on, Sock-head", Eddy said, "The subway awaits, and we've got a day to kill and money to spend!"

Briefly nodding to Eddy, Edd looked back at Marie.

Marie smiled and waved. Edd waved back, then blew a kiss. Marie reciprocated with a blow-back-kiss as well. Rolf then joined the other boys with a smile on his face and a cellphone in his hand. Whatever Chuck had to say, it sure made Rolf happy, she thought.

Marie watched as the boys headed out of the hotel. As they did so, Lindsay cleared her throat, which pulled Marie's attention back to the girls who had congregated in the hotel foyer.

"Okay, Ladies", Lindsay said with glee, "we are going to have the works: sauna, full facials, hair styling, makeup and nails. Unfortunately, due to Daddy's request, no masseuses but the boys are going a good enough job at that!"

"Aw, why can't we, Lizzy?" Lee playfully asked, "What your Dad doesn't know won't hurt him!".

"The spa session is being paid for on his expense account, and the receipt will show what we've bought there, LeeLee. He sees 'massage' added to the bill and he'll go ballistic. I kinda like to be like able to keep the expense account open", Lindsay explained.

"Well, far be it for me to have the money supply cut off", Lee said, "but I guess we'll still be able to kill a fair amount of time with the rest of what the spa has to offer!"

"As far as I'm concerned, they can take all the time on us they want", Nazz said, "after all, if what you say about this place is true, Lindsay, I think I'd like to spend a few hours with their TLC. Right, Girlfriend?", she asked Marie with a smile. Marie smiled and gave her friend a thumbs-up.

"Okay, less talk and more fun", May spoke up in her nasally voice, "I want Big Ed to be totally impressed with my makeover, and the sooner we get there, the better!"

"Right on, May!", Sarah said. This would be the first time for her getting a full beauty makeover and spa treatment, so Sarah was really enthused at the prospect.

At that, the girls headed out. As the Richmond spa was only a short distance away from the hotel, the girls were going to walk it. The guys were already heading in the other direction to the Underground entrance in order to catch their tube ride to Piccadilly.

"Don't forget that after Lunch, that Rolf, Johnny, and Jimmy will be breaking off to see the Grand Poohbah", Rolf said, "Mr. Statorowski told me that he had already called him and will be expecting us at two P.M."

"So that explains why he had that private conversation with you, and gave you a cellphone as well", Edd said, "and the Grand Poohbah of the Brotherhood of Urban Rangers so readily agreed to a short-notice greeting?"

"When one has the 'Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge', Double-Dee", Jimmy explained, "and Rolf is one of the only two currently living recipients of the badge – it does gain several privileges in the Urban Rangers. Meeting up with the Grand Poohbah is one of them".

"In fact, the Grand Poohbah himself – Lord Payton-Bowell – is the only other living holder of that badge. He earned it over half a century ago", Johnny added.

"And this son of a shepherd can't wait to see him", Rolf said with glee.

"Let's get on the tube", Eddy said as they reached the entrance to the Underground. He didn't want to be reminded of the badge and his failed attempt to earn it. He had spent a while in hospital with Rolf recovering from the injuries incurred from that day…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey Lindsay!", Nazz called out from where she was relaxing on a comfortable couch with cucumber slices covering her eyes, "Maybe you should call your dad and see if we can just remain here for the rest of the vacation!"

"That's got my vote", May echoed. She was reclining on a similar couch, though she didn't have the cucumbers, "this was a great idea coming here for sauna and facials". She picked up from a side table beside her couch a glass of ice water with a lemon slice and toasted Nazz before taking a sip.

"Glad you like it, but somehow, I don't think Dad would agree to our setting up permanent residence here", Lindsay replied, "and remember, we're going next door for hairstyling, nails, and makeup", she reminded them. She had been going through her cell phone messages whilst laying on her couch and sipping her iced lemon water.

"That sauna takes a bit of getting used to though", Sarah said from her couch, "though the shower and the facial makes up for that. These cucumbers on the eyelids feels a little weird tough".

"It's supposed to help your eyes not get lines or dark rings, though I don't use 'em myself", Lindsay explained. "That was your first sauna, wasn't it?", Lindsay enquired. Sarah nodded.

"Well, as soon as Lee gets her facial completed, we'll head on over", Lindsay said next, gesturing to Lee, who was in a reclining chair with her face wrapped in moist hot towels. Lee grunted a "uh-huh" and gave Lindsay a thumbs-up.

The Richmond Spa staff were giving the girls a full treatment. First, they had a sauna – after getting undressed and wearing towels of course – and then after a shower to wash off the perspiration, they were each given long bath robes to wear, and treated to a facial massage with heat treatment, then moisturizer, then the cucumber-on-the-eyelids. However, May decided that the cucumbers were better eaten than worn, so she consumed hers.

"That's gross! How the heck do you eat so much and stay so thin, May?" Marie asked with mock exasperation after she saw her younger sister eat the slices, "I swear you're like a non-stop eating machine at times!"

"As if you don't eat as much as her, Marie", Lee said as her hot towels were taken off her face by a staff member. As the staff member expertly added moisturizer to Lee's face, Marie stuck out her tongue at Lee.

"Come on, Girls!", Nazz said in mock-reproof as her cucumber slices were taken off her eyelids by another staffer, "we're not here to squabble. As Lindsay said: we're here to have a girls' day out and I am going to take full advantage of that!"

"Nazz has a point, Marie", Lee said as the cucumber slices were placed on her eyelids, "though eating those slices here was kind of gross, May", she added.

"Amen to that!", Marie confirmed. While at times she could get quite irked at Lee's 'mother-like' attitude to her and May at times, she also realized that the eldest sibling does have certain 'privileges'…

All of them were relaxing in their bathrobes with the spa logo embroidered on, and all had their hair wrapped in white towels. After the sightseeing and travels of the last few days, this spa treatment was really welcomed by all of the girls.

"I wonder how the boys are doing at the moment", Sarah said next.

"To be honest, at the moment I just don't care", Lindsay replied, "after all, this is our time and I want to make the most of it while it lasts. Plenty of time later on to think about them".

"May? Is that you?" a voice suddenly said. May looked up and saw a spa staffer walk in with an armful of folded towels, but it was a person she immediately recognized. It was none other than Lucy Percival!

"Lucy!", May exclaimed, "I didn't know you worked here!"

"You never asked!" Lucy replied with a smile as she put the towels sown on a table, "Small world, eh?"

"Who's this person, May?" Marie asked as she removed her cucumber slices.

"She's the one I told you about who showed me how to play cricket earlier this week. She's going to be coming over to play softball against the USA and Canada next month", May explained as she stood up and greeted her friend with a hug.

"So these are all your friends, eh?" Lucy said after the hug was broken.

"These two", May said – gesturing to Lee and Marie, "are my sisters, Lee and Marie. The tall person over there is Lindsay, the cute-looking blonde over there is Nazz, and Sarah is the youngest one experiencing the delights of a sauna for the first time. Sarah's Big Ed's sister, by the way".

"How long have you known May, Lucy?", Sarah asked as she removed her cucumber slices.

"Well, as May said, we met a few days ago outside the Royal Observatory. I knew May from the internet when I read up on probable members of the US Softball Team and we kind of hit it off", Lucy said, "and your brother can hit a cricket ball pretty good too".

"So you work here full time, Lucy?" Lindsay asked.

"Part-time", Lucy replied, "normally this would be my day off, but one of the other staffers took sick and I was asked to trade days and come on over, which reminds me…"

Turning to May, she said, "It means I'm not working tomorrow, and I can go to the cricket game instead. I don't know if I can be seated near you though".

"Don't you worry about that, Lucy", Lindsay said as she picked up her cell phone, "My Dad's buying the tickets, and I'll just ask him to get another one".

"I don't want to intrude…", Lucy started to say, but May cut her off.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Lucy", May suggested, "besides, you can answer any questions that we might have about the game".

A chorus of affirmative grunts and nods came from the others at May's comment. May nodded, then said "Well, you're out-voted, Lucy. Besides, when we'll be facing each other on the softball diamond next month – hopefully – I'd like to think that though we'll be going all-out to beat each other, we'll have memories of this to remind us that we're still friends".

Lee and Marie nodded at that. While May had still to officially qualify for the US Girl's Softball Team, it was good to see that May was keeping things in perspective and valuing her friendship with Lucy.

"Well, I'd better get back to work before my boss reams me out for talking to long", Lucy said, "I'll leave you my phone number before you go so we can make arrangements to meet up at the Oval tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Lucy", Lindsay said as she held out a piece of paper and a pen – that were on the side table next to her couch, "It's nice to meet a friend of May".

"And it's nice to meet May's sisters and friends", Lucy replied.

With that, the girls settled back down while Lucy – after writing down her phone number - went back to her work.

The subject of Sarah's earlier question – the boys – had gotten off the Underground at Piccadilly Circus and were looking around at the sights. Ed was disappointed that there wasn't any big tents or animals performing tricks at Piccadilly Circus, which made the others laugh.

"I am sorry that you are disappointed in your not seeing what you thought was going to be here, Ed", Edd said sympathetically, "but Piccadilly Circus is a place name, not an actual circus. In fact, this location reminds me of Times Square, which we saw briefly last summer when we were in New York City".

"Just because of those advertising signs, Double-Dee?" Eddy asked while pointing at an illuminated sign, "This place is small beer because it just don't compare to Times Square!"

"Hey, Eddy, you just made a neat rhyme", Ed said with a smile.

"It would probably look a lot better at night", Johnny observed, "but remember Rolf: The Urban Rangers Headquarters is pretty close, according to the map. Maybe this would be the right time for you, me, and Jimmy to drop in on the Grand Poohbah".

"Rolf agrees, Johnny", Rolf replied, "So if you Ed Boys and Kevin do not mind, Rolf, Johnny, and Jimmy will take our leave and we will meet back up for lunch, yes?" Rolf held up his cellphone. Edd held up his in acknowledgement.

"If Kevin doesn't mind sticking round with us for a while, go right ahead, Rolf", Eddy said with a grin.

"I think I can put up with you three dorks, Dork", Kevin replied with a similar grin, "so you three go right ahead. I'm sure you'll tell us all about your visit at lunch".

"Ho-Ho, Kevin", Rolf said with a smile, "See you then". With that, Johnny pointed in the direction where the map said the Urban Rangers HQ was located, then all three of them headed out that way.

"I gotta confess, Eddy", Kevin said as he watched Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny walk away, "When you challenged Rolf for that fortitude badge, you really had a lot of guts to go through all that crap. I don't think I'd have lasted as long as you did. It was fun to watch though", he concluded with a chuckle.

"My stupid pride and big mouth had more to do with it than guts, Kdvin", Eddy said quietly, though very impressed with what Kevin had just said to him, "and the time spent in hospital recuperating isn't something I'd care to do again".

"I certainly agree with Kevin, Eddy", Edd said, "despite your pride being the primary motivator when you challenged Rolf that day, it nonetheless was something that very very few people would have the courage to even consider attempting, let alone actually go through".

"Uh, what are we going to do now, Guys?" Ed asked in his usual dopey voice, "any ideas? Since we're not gonna see a real circus, what can we see?"

The four of them looked at each other. Ed did have a point. Kevin turned to face Edd.

"You're the library of encyclopedic knowledge about this city, Double-Dee", Kevin said, "you got any suggestions?"

"Well…", Edd replied as he pointed out various stores to the others, "The former Swan & Edgar department store on the west side of the circus between Piccadilly and Regent Street is now the location of a famous clothing brand called 'The Sting', so we can go there if you like. Over there on the northeastern side of the circus is the London Pavilion, which - despite the name - is actually a shopping arcade. There is also Fortnum & Mason which is known for its expansive food hall, so that's where we can have lunch once Rolf and the others finish their business with the Grand Poohbah. And then there is Lillywhites".

"What's that, Sockhead?", Eddy asked with some exasperation, "it sounds like a rather pansy name. It's not a lady's clothing store, is it?".

"Actually Eddy, Lillywhites is a major retailer of sporting goods located over there on the corner of the Circus and Lower Regent Street, right next to the Shaftesbury fountain", Edd replied, pointing at the fountain. "It moved to its present site in 1925. Lillywhites is very popular with tourists, and they regularly offer sale items, including international football jerseys and similar sporting apparel".

"Ooh, Ooh", Ed said excitedly – sounding like Officer Gunther Tootie from the old TV sitcom '_Car 54, Where are you?' _ \- I wanna get some cricket gear for me and Little May to use when we get back home, so let's go there!"

"Good idea, Ed", Kevin said, "besides, I wanna get me a Manchester United soccer jersey. That team rocks!"

"It's got my vote", Eddy said in concurrence.

With that, the four went over to where Edd indicated where Lillywhites was…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

It was a five-block walk from where they left the three Eds. Rolf, Johnny, and Jimmy were both excited – yet apprehensive - about going to the most hallowed place on Earth for an Urban Ranger. While they were regretting not taking their uniforms with them on this trip, it was still nonetheless something of a pilgrimage, and thus they were not taking things lightly.

"Don't worry, Rolf", Johnny said reassuringly, "if you endured getting the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge, meeting the Grand Poohbah himself should be a breeze by comparison".

"Johnny's right, Rolf", Jimmy echoed, "you have really done things that very few Rangers worldwide could claim to match".

Rolf nodded, but he was still clearly nervous. He had called ahead on his cell-phone earlier to see if the originally scheduled meeting at 2 pm could be moved up, and surprisingly the request had been granted. Rolf believed in the old adage of 'the sooner, the better', but now he was wondering if it would have been better to have waited until the afternoon.

"Personally, I'm glad that we are seeing him earlier as I don't think I could wait another three hours myself", Johnny said. Rolf nodded without speaking.

They were now on Dover Street. They had spared a minute to look at the impressive façade of the Ritz Hotel, but now they were looking for a certain two-story Victorian style building. Jimmy saw it first.

"There's the flag!", Jimmy exclaimed as he pointed to a flagpole where the unmistakable sky-blue swallow-tailed flag - upon which was a white disc and a depiction of a hand showing the sign-language letter 'L' – of the Urban Rangers was flying. While Jimmy and Johnny were smiling at the sight, Rolf looked decidedly pale.

"Rolf, you're not about to faint, are you?" Jimmy asked with some anxiety.

"This son of a shepherd is about to visit the hallowed place and see his hero", Rolf said shakily, "Rolf is so… so… so…".

"We're nervous too, Rolf", Johnny said, "but this is something to be cherished; not feared. Live for the moment".

Rolf looked at Johnny and nodded, calming down some. Johnny had said to Rolf the basic credo that Rolf had lived by in the old country of Lapland. Worrying too much about the future was unproductive, so one really must live for the moment…

Taking a deep breath, Rolf gestured for them to go up to the building. When they got there, they saw a brass plate on the front door that read: HEADQUARTERS OF THE INTERNATIONAL BROTHERHOOD OF THE URBAN RANGERS. Rolf took another deep breath, then pushed the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opened, A middle-aged portly man in butler livery appeared in the doorway and looked at the three teens.

"Mr. Xhuxha, I presume?" the butler inquired. Rolf nodded, his nervousness reappearing, despite the butler pronouncing his name correctly. Not many people could do that.

"The Grand Poohbah is expecting you, Mt. Xhuxha", the butler said with a smile, but may I enquire as to the identity of your colleagues?"

"Yes, Yes", Rolf replied, "This is Johnny Toubafor, and Jimmy Fitch. Both of them are Urban Rangers in the same chapter as Rolf's".

The butler nodded. He had been briefed earlier about Rolf's people mentioning themselves in the third person.

"Please come in, all of you", the butler said, standing by for all of them to enter.

After they entered, the butler closed the door. The butler then gestured for them to sign the visitor's book. All three of them did so, along with their Urban Rangers chapter number, and their own membership numbers..

After signing in, the three teens looked around and saw in the entry hall a lot of memorabilia on the walls and on display tables. Old uniforms, flags, charts of the various badges and medals that the Urban Rangers had to offer, photographs, etc. One item that was set aside in its own display case was an original first edition Urban Rangers manual that had been the property of the first Grand Poohbah. Beside it was a piece of parchment that bore a few signatures. Rolf knew the significance of that paper. It was the main reason for his being here.

"Please remain here and I will announce your presence to the Grand Poohbah", the butler said as he left the teens in the foyer.

"Look at all of this history", Jimmy said was he looked at the various items.

Rolf wasn't looking at those. He was looking down at his hands, which were shaking some. Johnny took note, saying "You'd better get that shaking under control, Rolf, or your signature is going to be illegible".

Johnny gestured to the parchment in the case beside the manual. Only those persons who had earned the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge and made the 'pilgrimage' to Urban Rangers HQ could sign that parchment. Rolf nodded, and went over to the display case to look at the cherished document. It only bore five signatures. The fifth signature was that of the current Grand Poohbah himself.

"Only six persons have ever attained that badge, Rolf, and you're one of them", Jimmy breathed, "I can't imagine a higher honor for any Urban Ranger to achieve than to add one's name to the Resilience Recipient Parchment".

"Except perhaps for a holder of the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge finally being able to meet a fellow holder of the badge", a new voice suddenly said.

All three of them turned to see an elderly gentleman dressed in a rather old-fashioned tweed suit enter the foyer from an inner room. He had a large handle-bar mustache and was smoking a pipe. His polished brown riding boots and brass tip of his walking stick clicked on the wood floor of the foyer. They all knew who he was. Rolf, Johnny, and Jimmy stood to attention and rendered the Urban Rangers salute of the 'L' hand sign on the forehead.

Lord Cyril Payton-Bowell – Grand Poohbah of the International Brotherhood of the Urban Rangers – returned the salute, then offered his hand to Rolf. Nervously, Rolf shook the offered hand.

"It is indeed an honor for this son of a shepherd to finally meet the Grand Poohbah", Rolf stammered out, "and this son of a shepherd would still feel the same way even if the Grand Poohbah did not have the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge".

"On the contrary, Rolf Xhuxha", Lord Payton-Bowell countered, "the honor is mine. I never thought I'd be able to personally shake the hand of a fellow recipient of the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge in my lifetime".

After that, he warmly shook Johnny's and Jimmy's hands, welcoming them to the headquarters. Both of them mumbled their greetings as – like Rolf – they were humbled to be in the presence of this man.

Johnny and Jimmy had noticed that on the lapel of Lord Payton-Bowell's suit, he wore two pins: one was that worn by all Urban Rangers, and the other a miniature of the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge. Rolf was wearing those same two pins on his shirt. The only persons on Earth currently living who had earned the privilege of doing so were in the same room. Both Johnny and Jimmy were clearly aware of the significance of the moment. They wore their Ranger membership pins as well and were proud to do so at this particular place.

"You know, usually Urban Rangers who visit the Headquarters wear their uniforms", Lord Payton-Bowell said conversationally as he gestured for the three teens to enter his study, "but I must confess, I rather prefer seeing visiting Rangers wearing civilian clothing. I do prefer the informality at times".

Rolf breathed a sigh of relief. So did Jimmy and Johnny. The actual reason why they did not have their Urban Ranger uniforms with them was that they only had field uniforms. They did not have the formal dress uniforms which would have been proper attire for such a visit. The dress uniforms were prohibitively expensive. Only Jimmy had any part of a dress uniform and that was the archaic-looking dress hat which he shared with the others at various times. He last wore that hat during the contest between Eddy and Rolf for the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge.

All three of them were dressed casually - though not shabbily – and even though the Grand Poohbah had been notified ahead of time that they would be in civvies, they were still apprehensive as to his reaction. Lord Payton-Bowell's words put them at ease.

Lord Payton-Bowell gestured for them to sit down in comfortable chairs in front of his desk. As he went behind his own desk and sat down, the butler entered, carrying a tray holding cups of tea and small sandwiches. A small jug of milk and a plate filled with sugar cubes were also on the tray.

"Thank you, Jeeves", Lord Payton-Bowell said to him as the tray was placed on the desk, "that will be all. You can start getting things set up...". Jeeves nodded, then left the room.

Turning to the teens, Lord Payton-Bowell then said, "please help yourselves".

As the teens took their tea and a sandwich each, Lord Payton-Bowell said with a smile, "I rather suspect that the reason why you had our meeting moved up was to avoid any planned formal ceremony, would that be the case, Rolf?, he asked with a smile.

"Actually, Grand Poohbah", Rolf replied, "it was because Rolf did not think that he could still stay conscious waiting until two P.M."

Lord Payton-Bowell laughed. Jimmy and Johnny chuckled as well.

"I'm not the Pope, Rolf", Lord Payton-Bowell said, "and I don't bite. And I want to say to you all that I've looked over the record logs for your chapter and I am very proud of the way that you've run the Peach Creek chapter. Even if you hadn't earned the badge, Rolf, your chapter has set a fine example for other chapters around the world to emulate".

"Thank you, Sir", Rolf replied proudly. Jimmy and Johnny echoed Rolf's thanks.

"And as for formalities, the only ceremony we'll be doing is for you to sign the Resilience Recipient Parchment, and Jeeves will take a photograph of you doing so, and also for the manual holding. We have a uniform jacket for you to wear for the signing and the holding for the benefit of the photographer".

"Any chance we can get photographs of all us with you, Grand Poohbah?", Jimmy asked, holding up his cell phone.

"Consider it done, Jimmy", Lord Payton-Bowell replied, "but first, let's chat about other things whilst we enjoy Jeeves' tea and sandwiches".

"Make sure we all leave room for lunch when we leave", Rolf said to Jimmy and Johnny, "The Ed Boys and Kevin will be expecting us when we are done here".

With that, Lord Payton-Bowell and the three teens chatted for about a half-hour about their own histories. Lord Payton-Bowell told them about his time as a teen in the Urban Rangers and his own efforts in earning the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge. Jimmy and Johnny told him about their school and suburban activities with the Rangers, whilst Rolf filled the Grand Poohbah in on his own efforts. The teens got their informal photo-ops done with him as well. Rolf also filled Lord Payton-Bowell in on their experiences thus far on the vacation with their friends.

"So one of the persons you'll be having lunch with today was the one who challenged you for the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge?" Lord Payton-Bowell asked. Rolf nodded.

"He was making a dare, which made for a great motivator", Rolf replied with a nod, "it all came down to which one of us stayed conscious the longest. It was actually one second's difference between the two of us".

"Hmmm", Lord Payton-Bowell commented, "as the challenger was not an Urban Ranger, what did you give him for trying?"

"Uh, the Cry-Baby Boo-Hoo Badge", Johnny replied with some embarrassment, "as he wasn't a Ranger, we could not give him the 'Gave-It-Your-Best-Shot' Badge".

"Considering all that he and Rolf went through, giving him that badge was rather small beer, and somewhat demeaning as a consolation prize", Lord Payton-Bowell said with some distaste. None of the teens replied to the rebuke. Even though Lord Payton-Bowell said it rather casually, they got the message loud and clear.

"Well, let's rectify that right now", Lord Payton-Bowell announced after a few seconds of silence.

He opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a document. Asking for Eddy's full name – which Jimmy supplied – he quickly put Eddy's name on the document – which was a certificate blank – then signed it with a flourish. He then put it in an envelope.

"Please be sure to give this to Mr. McGee when you see him", Lord Payton-Bowell said as he gave it to Rolf. Rolf nodded.

"Well", Lord Payton-Bowell said as he stood up, "now that we have finished snacking, let's get the ceremony under way".

As the three teens stood, Lord Payton-Bowell pushed a button on his desk. The door opened, and Jeeves walked in, carrying a camera, and an Urban Rangers dress uniform tunic and hat. Rolf quickly donned the tunic and hat, while Lord Payton-Bowell put on a scarlet sash that denoted his position as the incumbent Grand Poohbah.

After he adjusted his sash and quickly checked himself in a mirror, Lord Payton-Bowell and Jeeves went out into the foyer. Rolf, Jimmy and Johnny followed them.

The parchment had been removed from the display case by Jeeves a few minutes earlier and was now sitting atop it with an old-fashioned fountain pen and ink well beside it. Rolf looked down at his hands. He was still shaking a little.

"Let us all bear witness to this ceremony, to formally recognize Mr. Rolf Xhuxha, Urban Ranger of the Peach Creek Chapter, and Recipient Number Six of the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge for his achievement", Lord Payton-Bowell said formally. He then gave the salute to Rolf. Rolf returned it, then picked up the pen. Jeeves started taking pictures.

Jimmy and Johnny saluted (though with Johnny holding up his cell phone in his left hand recording the event) as Rolf dipped the pen into the inkwell, then carefully wrote his signature beneath Lord Payton-Bowell's. For his part, the Grand Poohbah remembered the time – over fifty years previously – when he had signed his name on that parchment. Rolf then put the pen back into its holder. Rolf then saluted the Grand Poohbah.

"You know", Lord Payton-Bowell said after acknowledging Rolf's salute, "I really don't like how our salute is now being interpreted. The 'L' - as you all know - stands for 'Loyalty', yet thanks to U.S. television and movies, people think it means 'Loser'. But despite that misconception, I don't ever want it changed as history matters more than media".

With that, Lord Payton-Bowell put the document back into the display case. He then took out the manual and had Rolf place his hand on it. Jeeves took the formal picture of them both in that pose.

"It is done", Lord Payton-Bowell formally intoned. With that, he put the manual back in the case, then shook Rolf's hand. Both Jimmy and Johnny did likewise to Rolf. Jeeves placed the parchment back into the display case next to the manual.

"All of you have earned the Headquarters Pilgrimage badge", Lord Payton-Bowell said as he passed a badge to each of them, "wear it with honor. It has been an honor to meet you all, especially you, Rolf. I hope that the upcoming Urban Rangers International Jamboree in Detroit, Michigan, next year will be graced with your appearance".

"You can count on it, Grand Poohbah", Rolf said with a smile.

"We'll be there too, Grand Poohbah", Jimmy and Johnny said as well. Lord Payton-Bowell smiled.

"Well, the ceremony is over, so I don't want to hold you up any longer. Please rejoin your friends and enjoy your vacation. Thank you all once again for coming, and I'll be seeing you at the Jamboree", Lord Payton-Bowell said in farewell.

As Rolf took off the uniform tunic and hat and gave them to Jeeves, he said to both Jimmy and Johnny, "This is a day that Rolf will never forget, yes?"

"I don't think any of us will ever forget this day, Rolf", Jimmy said, "But let's go meet up with the others, and don't forget that document for Eddy", he reminded him. On that note, they exited the headquarters for the walk back to Piccadilly Circus.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

"See you all tomorrow at the Oval", Lucy called out as the girls left the spa. May turned and waved back.

"We'll call ya before we get there so that you can get your ticket from Chuck, so keep your phone handy, Lucy", May reminded her. Lucy smiled and nodded, then headed back into the spa to finish up her work shift.

"Wowsa!" Sarah exclaimed as she walked with the others down the street, "that spa, hairdo and makeup session really makes one feel… feel… feel…"

"Revitalized?", Lindsay rhetorically asked with a smile. Sarah nodded.

"I think Jimmy is going to have a nosebleed when he sees you, Sarah", Lee commented, "Lucy and her friends really did a great job on ya".

"You too, Lee", Sarah complimented, "that red hair of yours really looks silky. Eddy's gonna be at a loss for words!"

While Sarah was chatting with Lee, Nazz was looking at her manicured and painted fingernails with a critical eye. Maire noticed.

"Problems, Girlfriend?" she inquired, "I've seen Lindsay's dad look at that fine print in those documents of his with less concentration than what I'm seeing you doing. Don't tell me that they botched up your manicure?"

"They're okay", Nazz said, "but I think that the salon back at Peach Creek could have done a better job".

"Kevin won't notice after he sees your hairdo and facial", Marie assured her, "besides, they didn't do a bad job. Right?"

Nazz smiled and nodded. Marie gave her a thumbs-up, then abruptly stopped.

Lee wondered why her younger sister had stopped walking, then she looked at the shop window at which Marie had paused at, then smiled. The smile got broader as she saw what Marie was looking at.

"Ya know, Marie", Lee said with a smirk, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were trying to make Double-Dee die of heart failure!". The others laughed at that. Marie reddened some but didn't answer.

"I have to admit though that those styles really do look soooo sexy", Lindsay said.

All of them were looking in at the store window. The store was a Victoria's Secret outlet and the latest range of negligees and lingerie were on display.

As Marie looked longingly at some of the negligees that were dressed on the store mannequins, Lindsay discretely nudged Lee. As Lindsay discretely pointed to Marie and then to the window, Lee understood. She slyly nodded and winked.

As Lee was answering Lindsay's unspoken question, May looked in at it and wondered aloud, "I wonder if my Big Ed would like seeing me dressed in something like that?"

"I dunno, May", Sarah answered, "Getting my brother to appreciate anything beyond comic books and old movies could be a bit of a challenge. Even for you".

May gave Sarah a vexed look. While May knew about Ed's love of comic books and old movies, May also knew that Ed had matured a lot since they had become a couple. It had also had the effect of making them be more attentive to their schoolwork as they would be graduating High School in a year.

"Your brother is growing up, Sarah", May replied evenly, "and I'd like to think that he's not got me low on his list of priorities these days", she concluded with her nasal voice coming to the fore.

Sarah realized that she may have overstepped the mark some. She nodded, then said, "I meant nothing amiss, May. It's not easy for me seeing beyond what I've seen him do over the years. Honestly, my seeing him for so long in his messy basement bedroom with his head stuck in a comic book for hours on end or being out with the other Ed's doing their scams kinda sticks in my mind. But you've been good for him, May".

May nodded, somewhat mollified. She realized that Sarah was still thinking of Ed as a brother – a brother whom she had bullied and manipulated for a number of years – but she was right: Thanks to May and with the help of both her sisters and Edd and Eddy, Ed had become far less of a slob and started to use more of his brain matter.

"I understand, Sarah. I'm glad that you're easing off on him too". Sarah nodded. While her main motivation for not doing her bullying on Ed any more was due to May's presence (she knew how strong May was), that fact that Sarah herself was maturing also played a role.

"Anyway, why did you not go with a different hairstyle?", Sarah asked in order to change the subject, "You've still kept your pigtails. Your sisters are being more adventurous there".

May nodded. Lee had decided to have her hair in a ponytail for a change while Marie decided to try a bouffant hairstyle.

"Ya know, Marie", Lee had teased a little earlier, "if Double-Dee ever became the President, you'd look perfect as that's the kinda style that the First Ladies like to wear!"

"Well, your wearing your hair like that might may Ed not recognize ya", Marie shot back with a similar-sounding teasing retort.

Lee ruefully nodded. While she liked to keep her curls, it did make for a lengthier morning routine in getting ready, so she was trying the ponytail look to see if it would be a more convenient style for her.

"You might have a point, Marie, but personally I think LeeLee looks great", Lindsay commented. Lindsay herself had opted to keep the same long flowing blonde hairstyle that was her trademark though the professional layering she got at the spa certainly didn't diminish the admiring looks that the tall teen diva had gotten from men.

Lee did wonder how Eddy would react to the hair styling, but she was glad that her BFF had given her 'seal of approval' on it.

"I don't think I'd look good in a ponytail", Nazz said, "I mean, I did pigtails for school photos and wore my hair up at school dances, but the pixie pageboy style seems to be my 'signature look'.

"Given at how often the boys were drooling over ya in the cul-de-sac, I don't think that any style would diminish how ya look, Girlfriend", Marie stated, "And Kevin cares for you deeply even if you didn't have any hair".

Nazz nodded, remembering that time two summer previously when Eddy's last scam had resulted in her losing a lot of hair. It had taken some months to grow back, but Kevin was there for her throughout that time. He had stopped being so obsessive over his bike, and Nazz knew that THAT was a major achievement in itself.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting an appetite", Sarah said, "and there's a McDonald's over there. How about it?"

There was a murmur of approval. The girls headed over to the fast food restaurant in order to get some lunch.

While the girls were eating, back at Piccadilly Circus, the boys were eating at a fast food place. Kevin and the Eds had bought some licensed clothing from Lillywhites – Kevin was wearing a replica Manchester United soccer jersey whilst Eddy was wearing a replica soccer jersey bearing the colors of Liverpool. Ed was wearing a white sleeveless cricket jersey with the Hampshire Cricket Club colors stitched arounds the V-neck. He was also carrying a package holding a set of cricket stumps, some balls, and two bats. Edd didn't buy anything for himself, but he was helping Ed by carrying a package containing cricket helmets, batting and bowling gloves, and leg pads.

"We've still got a coupla hours to kill", Eddy commented, Will you and Lumpy be able to carry that stuff around? Or will we have to quickly get back to the hotel in order to drop it off?"

"Don't worry Eddy", Ed assured him with his trademark cheerful grin, "No problems here".

"If it gets too bad, Rolf and the other Urban Rangers will assist you Ed Boys", Rolf commented. He, Jimmy, and Johnny had joined up with the others and were all enjoying a hamburger and fries apiece.

"Well, let's finish up our food first", Eddy suggested, "then we can decide what next to do".

"Do endeavor to be careful though, Eddy", Edd said, "as you would not want to have any grease from the French Fries, or the hamburger get onto that award document".

"It was great of the Grand Poohbah to do this", Eddy said, gesturing to the envelope that Rolf had given him, "Better than that Cry-Baby boo-hoo badge, that's for sure".

The certificate formally recognized his attempt to attain the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge and as a result of what he had endured in the attempt, he had been given the status of an Honorary Urban Ranger. An Honorary Membership badge was also in the envelope. Eddy was very touched at the gesture from the Grand Poohbah.

"So the loud-mouth Ed Boy is no longer a mud-worm. Congratulations", Rolf said as he shook Eddy's hand. Johnny and Jimmy joined in.

Just then, Edd looked at his watch and remembered something that they needed to do. He leaned in and whispered something to Eddy. Eddy nodded.

"Hey Lumpy", Eddy said, "May asked me to remind you about getting her a London t-shirt. There's a t-shirt place over the road. As you've finished eating, perhaps this would be a good time for you to get one".

"Right you are, Eddy!" Ed said as he stood. "Won't be long! I'll see you at the subway".

As Ed walked out of the fast food joint, Eddy then said, "All right, let's get Lumpy that necklace for May. You all got your contributions?"

All nodded, then they handed Eddy some money. Handing it – and some extra cash he had gotten earlier - to Edd, he asked, "This will cover it?" Edd quickly counted the bills, then nodded.

"Okay, get going. We'll meet you at the subway station", Eddy said.

"This is the time that the shop has stated that it would be ready, and as it is only two blocks away to the jewelers, this should not take long", Edd said as he stood, "I will meet you at the subway".

Earlier that morning, before going to breakfast, the boys – sans Ed – had talked to Lee and Marie about their plan. Using a laptop PC in the hotel library, they quickly located a jeweler's store in the vicinity of Piccadilly Circus, then looked at what necklaces that store had to offer on their website. Marie and Lee pointed out a necklace that May would like, then a quick phone call to order it was made. They had just finished the order when May had shown up.

"I though we were going to breakfast", May inquired as she saw Edd and Eddy with Marie and Lee, "Where's Big Ed?"

"Probably waiting for us in the dining room", Lee quickly replied, "Let's get there. We can look up sightseeing sites afterward, people", she glibly finished.

As May headed out, Lee turned to Eddy and said, "This is a great gesture, Love. And I'm glad that we're all able to help". She passed out some additional cash to help with the purchase, then followed it up with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll have Lumpy go buy May something like a t-shirt. When he brings it back, we'll stash the necklace in with is, and Ed will unknowingly do the rest!", Eddy explained.

So as Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, Kevin, and Eddy finished up their food and started to head out to the subway station, Ed was across the street finding a t-shirt with a suitable motif for May, and Edd was quickly heading over to the Jeweler's. Edd hoped that the necklace was going to look as good as what he saw on the website, but he also hoped that Ed would not think badly of them for doing this for him.

And at the same time not too far away, while May, Sarah, and Nazz were distracting Marie, Lee and Lindsay quickly left the McDonald's and headed over to the Victoria's Secret store…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

While Lindsay and Lee were over at the Victoria's Secret store buying a little 'surprise gift' for Marie, at the same time, Edd was at a jeweler's store looking approvingly at the necklace that had been ordered by him earlier.

"Everything okay, Guv'?" the store clerk asked. Edd nodded, then pulled out his wallet and handed over to the clerk a wad of bills. Thanks to cartoon physics, the bills – totaling approximately 250 English Pounds – were not a hinderance.

"I must say that your firm has done an excellent job is fulfilling this order, Sir", Edd replied. The necklace was a gold chain with a gold heart-shaped pendant. In the center of the front of the pendant was engraved 'Annamae'. The other side of the pendant was engraved 'With love from Ed'.

"Well then, I'll find a box for it. Glad you like it", the clerk said with a smile and nod. Thanking him, Edd waited for the clerk to finish things up…

Those words were almost the same that the store clerk at Victoria's Secret said to Lee and Lindsay as they paid for the item: a frilly pink negligee that left very little to the imagination.

"How do you think Marie will take this, LeeLee?" Lindsay asked with a smile. She had noticed Lee grinning.

"Actually, Lizzy", Lee replied, "I'm more thinking of visualizing the reaction on Double-Dee's face when he sees Marie wearing it!"

Lindsay giggled at that. The negligee was sexy, yet not trashy. As both Lindsay and Lee were pretty good judges of sizes and figures, they knew that this particular item would complement Marie's curves beautifully.

"I thought you'd get something for Eddy to feast his eyes upon while we're here", Lindsay commented as the clerk brought them the negligee – wrapped up in a nondescript box so as not to twig Marie to its contents too soon. Lee thanked her and they both left the store to join up with the other girls.

"I'm saving buying that kind of thing until we're in Paris", Lee said as they left the store, "I was going to do this for Marie there, but the look on her face as we passed this store earlier made me reconsider that. How about you, Lizzy?"

"Rolf has interesting tastes, thanks to his Lapland upbringing, so I'd rather hold off until I have a better idea. From what little I do know, there is not much tolerance for what his people consider 'acceptable' in this regard", Lindsay explained. Lee nodded. Rolf's cultural upbringing was strange, but was still something he took seriously and Lindsay did not want to unintentionally offend him.

"I'd have expected Nazz to come in with us", Lindsay said next, "but given that she, May, and Sarah are keeping Marie distracted while we do this, perhaps she'll find time later".

"I wouldn't worry about Nazz", Lee replied, "after all, you only have to look at her. She'd look good even wearing a potato sack!"

"True, True", Lindsay agreed, "but this kind of stuff is more for impressing the significant other. How do you think Kevin would react seeing Nazz in one of these?"

"Probably the same as Double-Dee", Lee said with a laugh, "Men are so easy to manipulate when they see their girlfriends dolled up. Kevin would certainly be no exception, despite his tough image".

"So you gonna get Nazz over later today?" Lindsay pressed? Lee thought about it, then shook her head.

"Actually, when we're in Paris, I'll get with Nazz on this", Lee said, "But in keeping with our plan, Marie will need to kick things up a notch pretty soon. Their sleeping together back in Ventnor was a good first step. Now Double-Dee needs to understand and appreciate 'eye-candy', so to speak!".

Both laughed at that as they headed over to a music store situated by the McDonalds where they had lunched, where Marie had been taken to by the other girls.

It was at about the same time that the subject of their discussion had rejoined the other boys. Unlike the negligee that Lee and Lindsay had bought for Marie, the box that the necklace was contained in was gift wrapped with a bow and card that said "To Annamae from Ed". The box was in his jacket pocket so as not to alert Ed.

The teens were waiting for him at the entrance to the underground. They had decided to take the purchased cricket items back to the hotel, then head back out. Ed had purchased the t-shirt that May had ostensibly wanted. As Edd joined the others, he subtly nodded to Eddy.

"Hey, Lumpy!", Eddy said, "Why don't you show Double-Dee the t-shirt?"

"That I will, Eddy", Ed said in his usual dopey tone as he passed Edd his shopping bag that held the recently purchased t-shirt.

Edd took out the t-shirt from the shopping bag. Opening it up, he saw a depiction of the TARDIS from the 'Doctor Who' TV Series. As he knew that both Ed and May liked science fiction shows, he was sure that May would like it.

"I applaud your choice of t-shirt design for May, Ed", Edd said, "given your tastes in science fiction and that 'Doctor Who' is not only British, but also the longest-running science fiction show on television. It is eminently acceptable".

Ed looked with a confused expression at Edd. Eddy sighed and said, "Translated, Ed: Double-Dee thinks you did good!"

"Aw, thanks, Double-Dee!", Ed replied, pulling Edd into a bear hug.

"Let me put this back into the bag, Ed", Edd said after the hug was broken. Edd quickly folded up the t-shirt, then looked at Eddy.

"Look, Ed!". Eddy exclaimed as he pointed down the street, "an advert for gravy on a double-decker bus!"

As Ed quickly looked in the direction that Eddy had pointed, Edd quickly put the box with the pendant inside the folds of the t-shirt, then put the items in the shopping bag.

"Uh, where was it, Eddy?" Ed said in a confused voice, "I don't see a bus anywhere".

"It just turned the corner. You just missed it", Eddy glibly replied. Ed pouted, but nodded.

Suppressing grins, Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny 'consoled' Ed for his loss. Eddy gave Edd a thumbs-up.

"Here is your shopping bag, Ed", Edd said as he handed it over, "so let's get back to the hotel, drop off the items that we have purchased thus far today, then work out what we're going to do next, shall we?

"Will you and the other be breaking off from us and going over to a local Urban Rangers chapter, Rolf?" Edd asked.

"Not today, brainy Ed-Boy. But after the cricket match tomorrow, Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny will do so. The Grand Poohbah had told us where a nearby chapter is operating and their meeting time is tomorrow evening", Rolf replied.

"Great, so all we'll stick together then for the rest of the day. That okay with you, Ed?", Johnny asked

"Yup!", Ed said with a smile, "Lets go, everybody!"

So while the boys headed into the Underground – Edd commenting on how the Underground still somewhat reminded him of those sewers that they had explored in New York City last summer – Lee and Lindsay had gone to the music store and saw the girls looking into what looked like a booth at the back of the store.

Inside the booth, Marie was having a great time. This store had – in addition to a lot of CD's and old LP and single records – a karaoke booth where people could record songs. Marie was taking full advantage of it.

"That would be a great thing for you to give to Double-Dee", May had suggested, "your own personalized CD of favorite songs personally recorded for him!"

The others had nodded at the suggestion. Marie blushed a little but nodded. She had spent several minutes selecting various songs from the store karaoke listing, then she went into the booth and started to record herself. She had been singing Shania Twain's 'That Don't Impress Me Much' when Lee and Lindsay had rejoined them.

"Are you going to be able to drag her outta there before we have to get back for dinner?" Lee said with mock exasperation. Secretly, she liked the way that her sister was being distracted, and Marie did have a wonderful voice. Edd would love getting a CD with her voice, but there was a time limit and she for one didn't want any long delays…

"She knows, and she is doing only five songs, Lee", May said, "So did you get what you wanted? Don't worry: she can't hear us", she finished, pointing to the closed door to the recording booth.

"Yeah, no problem, May", Lee said with a nod, "but you shoulda been there with us, Nazz", she finished.

"Hey, as Marie's BFF, I had to make sure she didn't twig to your plan", Nazz said defensively, "but maybe later, okay?" she finished with a smile.

"I don't see how that kinda stuff would make guys go nuts at times", Sarah grumbleed. She was still carrying the remnants of the crush that she had had for Ed, and was thinking at how Marie would look wearing such clothing for Edd, but she did realize that Marie was the girl who truly was in Edd's heart, and she was Jimmy's girlfriend after all…

"When you get a little older, you'll understand better, Sarah". Lindsay said, "and besides: apart from this stuff making us look pretty, it gives us that extra little bit of control over our boyfriends. The 'fairer sex' can be a lot tougher than they think or can comprehend!"

Sarah nodded. She was already having a good idea of Lindsay's statement. She had spent some time looking in a mirror at her spa makeover. Sarah was – despite her love of ballet - a tomboy at heart and didn't go into dresses and makeup, but she could see that she really looked beautiful with her styled hair, makeup, and manicure. She hoped that Jimmy would like her look, but she could not see herself wearing anything from Victoria's secret… even to please Jimmy!

"I'm going to look at some of those LP's", Lee said, "I'll see if there's anything here that Eddy would like".

"His disco tastes are definitely weird, not to mention his clothing at times", Lindsay said, "but you might get lucky. I'm going to see if there's any music I like. Might as well make the most of things while Marie is recording".

So while Marie finished up her recording session - Apart from Shania Twain, she also sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cindi Lauper, 'Dance little Lady, Dance', by Tina Charles, 'this Kiss' by Faith Hill, and 'All I Wanna Do' by Sheryl Crow – the other girls looked around and bought some CD's. In Lee's case, she found an original copy of the LP 'Dancing and Loving' by the Spinners, and an original copy of the LP 'Freedom of Choice' by Devo.

"Eddy's gonna love these!" Lee breathed as she went to the register with those LP's, along with classical CD's of 'Swan Lake' and a Gilbert and Sullivan operetta: 'HMS Pinafore' that she had gotten for herself. Lee loved ballet, but also enjoyed operettas. She hoped to get Eddy onto those after his notable lack of enthusiasm at the Globe Theatre a few nights ago.

"I think my Oven Mitt will love this CD", Marie said to the others when she finished. She had gotten her picture taken by the booth operator for a picture that would go on the CD cover and was looking at the finished product approvingly.

"I'm glad that you didn't take too long, Marie", Lee said, "we've still got a lot to do today".

"I know, Lee", Marie replied, "and I'm grateful that you and the others allowed me the time to do this".

Silently breathing a sigh of relief that Marie did not seem to be any the wiser for Lindsay and Lee's visit to Victoria's Secret, the girls headed out of the store and down the street…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

After taking the Underground back to Richmond, the boys dropped off their recently-purchased goodies back at the Petersham Hotel. The head concierge James had smiled and nodded appreciatively at the cricket gear that Ed had bought as he placed them in storage for the outgoing courier, then – after Edd had discretely gone back up into his hotel room and placed the wrapped T-shirt of Ed's with the necklace secreted within its folds - headed back out to the Underground terminal.

"So Sockhead", Eddy said to Ed as they walked back to the entrance to the Underground, "Any thoughts on where to go next now that we've alleviated ourselves of all of that weight?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to Trafalgar Square and getting some tourist shots of some of the buildings and monuments there", Edd replied, "after all, tourists to London tend to do that as a kind of 'rite of passage' in order to prove to others that they have in fact been to this historic city".

"Sounds kind of dull, Double-Dee", Kevin replied with some distaste, "besides, I'd like to get pics there only if they had me and Nazz in them".

"Kevin's got a point, Double-Dee", Ed said, "I'd like to have pics with me and my Little May with me at places like that".

"I understand, but it's just that we might not have the time to do so as we'll be heading out to France the day after tomorrow", Edd pointed out.

"Don't worry Sockhead", Eddy assured him, "I'll ask Chuck to fit that photo-op in before we head over Frog-side".

Both Jimmy and Johnny looked confused at Eddy's last word. Role however got a broad smile on his face".

"Ah, Rolf's people like seeing frogs hopping about", Rolf said, "In the home country, frogs are regarded as good luck. So where around here are these frogs you speak of?"

"Uh, Rolf", Edd said, "He was referring to France. The British call people from France 'Frogs' because of a belief here that French people all enjoy eating cooked Frogs Legs, so 'Frogside' simply means the other side of the English Channel".

"Ugh!", Jimmy and Johnny said in unison. Rolf said with a grimace, "Rolf does not like good luck charms being consumed as food, so I hope that I will not have to witness such eating over there!"

"Don't knock what you haven't tried", Ed said, "after all, Little May said that you should not judge food by its cover".

"I think she meant 'book by its cover', Ed", Edd corrected, "but she's right: Some foods have rather vulgar names but end up tasting very pleasant. For example, the dish back home that consists of chipped creamed beef on toast. It looks unappetizing to the eye but is in fact quite excellent to the palate".

"Oh, you're talking about 'Shit on a Shingle", Eddy said with a smirk, seeing Edd cringe at the term, "well, you do have a point: looks gross but tastes dee-lish!"

"You do know, Eddy, that Standards will have something to say if they catch you saying that too often", Edd warned, "I really detest that term".

"It's in the script, so don't worry, Sockhead, so I can say it as many times as I like: Shit on a Shingle!"

The others laughed at Edd's expression , but then Johnny spoke again.

"Gross-sounding food aside, what are we going to do? We still have a few hours to kill before coming back here for dinner", he pointed out.

"Why don't we go to Trafalgar Square anyway?" Jimmy suggested, "we can scope out places to take pictures with our girlfriends, plus there might be some other places nearby there that we can take a better look at".

"An aimless walkabout?" Kevin said, then shrugged saying," sure, why not? Pity we're too young to go into a pub though. I heard that English beer is not served cold and I'd have liked to check that out".

"You drink beer?" Edd asked with an incredulous look on his face. Edd had never in his life touched any alcoholic beverage and he knew that Kevin – in fact, all of them - was underage.

"That would be telling, Double-Dee", Kevin replied with a smile, "but as I said: I just wanted to see if it was true".

The boys continued to head down into the Underground chatting about British traditions that they had heard about.

While the boys were catching the next Underground train to Trafalgar Square, the girls were busy having their walkabout. There were a number of admiring glances and wolf-whistles at them by male teens as they walked down the street – their makeovers were really very good and eye-catching - but the girls simply smiled and ignored them. Sarah however was getting annoyed at the attention. Marie took notice.

"That type of ogling is a part of life, Sarah", Marie said, "you gotta let it roll of your back. I can't blame them though as you came out of the spa and salon looking pretty hot, Girl", she finished with a smile.

"Marie's right, Sarah", Nazz said, "Your being a tomboy doesn't do justice to your looks and curves. I realized back in Junior High when you were on the cheer-leading squad that you were going to be quite the looker as you got older. Jimmy's a very lucky person to be your boyfriend".

Lee did not join in on the conversation as she was distracted by a display in a shop window. The others noticed and stopped to see what Lee was looking at. When Marie saw what Lee was looking at, she smiled.

"Figures", Marie said, "Those pieces really look elegant. Thinking of getting them?"

Lee was looking in the window of a shop dedicated to chess pieces and boards. The window display showed different versions of chess pieces. There were pieces that looked like ancient Greek warriors, others looking like soldiers, plus traditional Staunton-shaped pieces in crystal, ivory, exotic wood, and glazed ceramic. The boards were likewise of similar construction.

"I'm pretty tempted, Marie", Lee replied, "A set like that in the living room back home would really look classy".

"And tempt Double-Dee into playing you whenever he comes over to see me", Marie said in mock exasperation, "you know, when you defeated Double-Dee in last year's chess tournament, I was torn between pride for your win or sympathy for my boyfriend's loss".

"He was a damn tough opponent", Lee replied, "Poppy would say the same about him. It took playing the third game in order to win the trophy. After losing to him in the first game, I knew that he was not going to be easy meat".

The previous year, Lee and Edd were the finalists for the teen's division of the State Chess Open. Edd had won the teen's competition two years in a row previously and was regarded as a chess master by the organizers. The finals format was two games with a twenty-minute time limit of moves, with a third game to be played if the competitors tied. Edd won the first game, Edd lost on time in the second game – which forced the third game, then Lee won the final game with an unexpected checkmate move. Lee looked more surprised than Edd at the end result, but Edd was a very good sportsman, congratulated Lee on her win, and hoped for a similarly competitive rematch at the next tournament.

Marie had consoled Edd for not winning the trophy for a third time, but Edd smiled at her and said, "It is truly an honor to play chess with a person of that caliber, Marie. Even world champions lose their crowns from time to time".

"Well, far be it for me to put a damper on his chess-playing, Lee", Marie said, "so go in and buy a nice-looking chess set. I think it'd really be a neat addition to the den".

"Yeah, what your sister said", Lindsay said, "you do need to treat yourself from time to time, LeeLee. And one of those chess sets would sook sooo nice in the den of your house".

"Plus me and Marie can play as well, plus I might be able to get my Big Ed to play as well", May said with a smile. Marie rolled her eyes at that as May still forgot from time to time that rooks do not move diagonally in chess...

"Okay, ya talked me into it!", Lee said with a smile, "and don't worry, Marie, I won't leave it out for your man to see too often", she finished with a snicker, "I think that jade Staunton set would be a good one".

Marie and May nodded, the green jade pieces – one set in light green and the other in dark green sitting on a similar-colored ceramic board – really looked alluring, though the price tag did make Lindsay's eyes go a little wide.

"Got the cash for it?" Lindsay asked, "I've got the card if you need it". Lee shook her head and got out her own card.

"I'm okay, Lizzy", Lee said, "that last modelling gig paid pretty good and I've enough to cover it, but later on in Paris perhaps….", she concluded with a wink and sly smile…

Lizzy giggled and playfully slapped Lee's arm. So, while the others waited outside, Lee went and made her purchase. She came out ten minutes later but carrying nothing.

"They're gonna mail it back home for me", Lee said by way of explanation, "It didn't cost much extra for them to do so and they can ship it in a protective case so it doesn't get damaged".

"Well, considering what we've purchased thus far today", Lindsay said with a smile as she held up her tote bag, "that's probably a good thing".

"Too true", Nazz said in agreement, "We've got only about three or four hours before we have to get back to the hotel for dinner, so let's not weigh ourselves down too much before then".

With that, the girls continued their walk down the thoroughfare, more or less what the boys were doing a short distance away in Trafalgar Square...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As it happened, while the boys were checking out the sights around Trafalgar Square – Nelson's Column and the various other statues of famous British figures, the girls on their walkabout ended up entering the square as well. The large number of pigeons present at the square – despite the efforts made by the local authorities over the last few years to discourage their presence - did not stop both groups from seeing each other. Quickly they joined up with each other under the shadow of the statue of Sir Henry Havelock.

As they joined up, the boys took the time to admire the results of the girls' spa and salon treatment. Edd was the first to speak.

"Marie!", Edd exclaimed as he hugged her girlfriend, "you look wonderful! That makeover really did the impossible: making perfection even more so! To say that I am impressed is a total understatement!"

"Thank you, Double-Dee", Marie said softly as she blushed at his complement, I was wondering how my hairdo would look. I'm glad you like it".

"The Bouffant style makes you look rather presidential, or perhaps I should more accurately say royal", Edd replied, "you could pass for a dark-haired Lady Diana".

"You know how I feel about PDA's, Oven Mitt", Marie said with a giggle, "but you seem to be trying to make me forget that… and you're succeeding very well, so please refrain before I jump you right here in front of everyone!"

"In that case, I will desist from making further verbal complements, but what are you carrying there?" Edd asked, pointing to a small item she had taken out of her tote bag.

"A little bit of me for you to enjoy", she replied as she passed him the CD that she had recorded earlier, "I'm sure you'll like the song choices", she finished with a VERY intimate smile.

Edd blushed heavily, but nodded his thanks. Lee – who was receiving complements of her own from Eddy – had taken note of her sister's interaction with Edd and quietly smiled. Looks like the walls were breaking down nicely…

"I gotta be honest, Babe", Eddy remarked as he looked over Lee's makeover and new hairstyle, "I wouldn't have thought you wearing your hair straight and ponytailed at that would look quite right, but I stand corrected: you really look great!"

"Thanks, Love", Lee replied, "I really hoped that you'd like it. Besides, it's fun to try new things from time to time. By the way, I'm glad you like the LP's I picked up for ya".

Lee had shown Eddy the vinyl records she had purchased for him. She also showed the little 'item' that she had bought for Marie. Eddy smiled broadly at that. Edd was really going to be in for a treat, he thought.

By the way, did ya get the other item we discussed for them?", she asked, gesturing with a nod of her head towards Ed and May. She was referring to the necklace that Edd had picked up earlier from the jeweler at Piccadilly Circus.

"Yeah", Eddy replied quietly, "Sockhead got it, and it looks pretty good. It's at the hotel wrapped in a t-shirt that Lumpy bought for her. Lumpy's planning to give the shirt to her after dinner. It should be a nice surprise for them both".

While Lee and Eddy were chatting, Jimmy was walking around Sarah: speechless. He simply could not comprehend how beautiful that Sarah looked after her makeover. Sarah now looked like a diva! Despite her clothes, no one would think that Sarah was a tomboy at heart…

"Are you gonna say something, Jimmy?" Sarah asked in a mock-annoyed manner, "or are you just gonna let your jaw drag along the ground?"

Jimmy was making some sounds, but not coherently at that precise moment. Shaking her head some, Sarah turned to face Edd.

"Hey Double-Dee", Sarah called out, "as Jimmy can't seem to be able to talk, whadda you think about my look? You think they did a good job on me?"

"I must say, Sarah, that the people who did your makeover really knew their work", Edd replied, "Jimmy is very fortunate to have such a beautiful-looking person as yourself as his girlfriend".

Sarah beamed at the statement from her former crush. Her smile was almost as radiant as Rolf's as he admired Lindsay. The blonde giant knew that her boyfriend was really enamored by her makeover. The layered styling of her hair complemented the makeup job perfectly. Rolf didn't say anything, but Lindsay knew by his expression that he was not at all disappointed in what he saw.

"Judging from your reaction, I can tell that I passed muster. I'm glad you like it", Lindsay said to Rolf with a smile of her own, "but before you go making flattering complements about how I look, tell me: how did the meeting with the Grand Poohbah go?"

"Ah, my Sweet Schmetlokin", Rolf said, "Rolf wishes that you were there at the meeting. It was something that this Son of a Shepherd will fondly remember for the rest of his life!"

With that, Rolf proceeded to tell her about the recent meeting with Lord Payton-Bowell and the signing ceremony he had undergone. Lindsay could tell that Rolf was extremely proud of the meeting and the formal acknowledgement of his achievement by the Grand Poohbah of the International Brotherhood of Urban Rangers.

"But I will tell you this", Rolf concluded, "Seeing you here at this place looking so beautiful was certainly the icing on the cake for this Son of a Shepherd on this most wonderful day!"

Blushing some, Lindsay hugged him in congratulations. Johnny looked on approvingly. He would also long remember the meeting and witnessing Rolf's signing of the 'Hairy Chest of Fortitude' parchment. It was just a pity that he didn't have a girl to talk to about it like what was going on with the others. As Rolf and Lindsay were talking, Kevin was chatting with Nazz…

"The makeup job looks great, but I see that you didn't change your hairstyle, Doll", Kevin said to Nazz, "You didn't want to try something new? I remember how you styled your hair differently at the last school photo session and at the school dance. Those new styles that Lee and Marie tried looked pretty good".

"I can't argue with you there, Kev", Nazz said, "Both of them do look pretty good, but I thought keeping my signature style would do for the time being. You're not upset at me for not doing so, are you?" she asked. Kevin shook his head.

"Nah", Kevin replied, "but I do wonder what your sister Julia would have tried if she had come along with us on this trip!"

"Probably something so mind-numbingly abnormal, she'd probably be mistaken for a piece of modern art!", Nazz answered with a giggle, "but I'm not the only one that decided not to go wild on the hair. May decided to keep her pigtails and she still looked pretty good after her makeover", she concluded with a nod towards where May was chatting with Ed.

Kevin looked over at them and nodded. Ed was busy complementing May on how she looked.

"Aw, May!", Ed said in his dopey voice, "you are looking so pretty with your makeup and hair. I like what the people at the salon have done!"

"Gee, thanks, Big Ed!", May replied with a blush, "I didn't try any different hairstyle like what my sisters did, but I'm glad you like it anyway!"

"My Little May will always be pretty to me regardless!", Ed exclaimed as he hugged her. After they broke the hug, May looked at Ed and asked:

"So what did you and the guys do while me and the girls were doing our stuff?"

"Looking around and buying stuff. As for me, well, I got that cricket gear that Lucy had said we should get and it's getting sent back home by courier this evening!", Ed replied, "so we can play cricket back at Peach Creek when you're not playing softball".

"Speaking of Lucy", May said, "she works at the spa where we had our sauna. She told me to tell you that she will see us at the cricket game tomorrow at the Oval".

"Neat!", Ed exclaimed, "By the way, I also got a little thing for you that's back at the hotel".

"Oh?" May asked with some excitement in her voice, "what is it? Can you tell me?"

"It's a surprise", Ed answered, "but after dinner, I'll give it to you. But since we're here, can I get some pictures of you here in the square? It's supposed to be something that every visitor to London does. Double-Dee thought we could do it tomorrow, but now seems good".

"Sure thing, Big Ed!", May replied with a smile and nod, "take out that camera and shoot away!"

Eddy and the others had heard what Ed had suggested. Eddy pulled out his own digital camera.

"Good idea, Lumpy!", Eddy said, "since we're all here, let's get our touristy photo-op out of the way!"

With that, the teens took pics of each other with their digital cameras standing by the various statues and monuments that dotted Trafalgar Square – while similarly trying not to be a target of pigeon droppings in the process!

"That's the stuff, LeeLee!", Lindsay shouted at her BFF as Eddy took pictures of her in front of the base of Nelson's Column, "think of it as another model shoot. You look professional, Girl!"

"She has a point, Love", Lee playfully said to Eddy as he took more pictures of her, "perhaps you could become my personal model photographer when we're not dancing ballet!"

"That's real tempting, Babe!", Eddy replied with a laugh, "but for our personal shoots, how racy would you like to be in them?" he asked with a mock leer and a wink. Lee blushed, and gave a mock-scowl. Eddy got the message.

"Gee, Babe; I'm kidding!", he said, "but I gotta admit: I'm enjoying this!"

After about fifteen minutes of the teens picture-taking, Ed suddenly whistled in order to get the others attention, and pointed towards an open-top double-decker bus that had just parked close by. It was currently embarking passengers. A sign beside the bus read CITY TOURS.

"What do you think, Guys?" Ed asked, "how about we all have a tour of London on top of the bus before we head back to the hotel?"

A chorus of nods and sounds of agreement came back from the others.

"That is an excellent idea, Ed", Edd said, "Marie and I took a quick ride on one of those back on Day Two. It is certainly something that I would recommend to everyone here to try".

"Then let's go!", Kevin said.

With that, the teens headed over to pay the tour operator their fee and to take their position on the open-air top tier of the bus. After a few minutes of other tourists boarding, the bus set off on its impromptu tour of Downtown London…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

The teens enjoyed their open-air bus excursion around Central London. Edd was informing Marie about extra details about some of the sites that hadn't been mentioned by the on-bus tour guide, whilst Ed and May were looking out at the streets and sights whilst sharing a bag of popcorn.

As for Lee, she saw something that gave her an idea as the tour bus went through London's West End …

"I've got a suggestion, Love", Lee said, "There's a Gilbert and Sullivan play on over there at the Palladium: _Pirates of Penzance_. After dinner tonight, we could take in the evening show. I see an Underground entrance close by, and we could get there in time for the 8pm show".

"You might not be able to get tickets though, Babe", Eddy pointed out.

Lee didn't immediately reply: she took out Lindsay's cell phone – which she had borrowed from her BFF a few minutes earlier - and tapped into an online screen. After a minute or so, she looked up with a smile.

"I've checked online and there are seats available. So how about it?" she asked with an even broader smile…

"Well, after my getting bored at the Globe watching _Henry V_ a few days ago, am I going to end up being bored yet again?" Eddy asked plaintively.

"Look Eddy, it's my treat, and I've always wanted to see a Gilbert and Sullivan operetta", Lee replied, "and I'd love to have my boyfriend keep me company. Besides, you may end up liking it!"

"All right, Babe", Eddy agreed somewhat reluctantly, "far be it for me to disappoint my girlfriend".

While Lee made the ticket purchase through the cell phone, Kevin and Nazz were sitting back in their seats listening to the tour guide. Likewise, Lindsay and Rolf. Sarah and Jimmy were playing on their hand-held video game consoles, seemingly uninterested in the sights of the British capital.

Sitting alone in the back was Johnny Toubafor. He had never felt more lonelier on this trip than now. Seeing his friends together, plus the sight of a lot of other couples on the tour bus saddened him some. He wondered if it was a good idea after all weaning himself off Plank. As Johnny looked out the window, Nazz glanced back at him and saw how melancholy he looked.

"He really does look so lonely, Kev", Nazz said with concern in her voice, "maybe after dinner, we could take him out with us to see a movie or something".

"With that cricket game tomorrow, I was actually thinking about getting an early night, Doll", Kevin said, "but if you want to take him out to a move, that might do him a lot of good".

"You sure you wouldn't mind, Kev?" Nazz asked.

"Not in the least, Doll", Kevin replied, "besides, I'll probably need to devote all my energies to you when we're in France", he finished with a wink and a mock leer…

Giggling, Nazz playfully slapped Kevin on the arm, then leaned in close to him and continued to enjoy the bus tour".

"Ah, Rolf really likes this open-top double-decker bus, my sweet Schmetlokin", Rolf remarked to Lindsay, "but have you thought about this evening after dinner? What can we do?"

"Well, I'll check with LeeLee about what her plans are, then we'll go from there. Okay?" she replied.

"Ah, okay", Rolf said at last, "while this son of a shepherd enjoys your company beyond all description, Rolf also understands the need for you to spend quality time with your best friend forever, yes?"

"I really do appreciate that, Rolf", Lindsay responded with a glowing smile, "one of the reasons why I love you so much is that you're not clingy. But once I check with LeeLee, we can see what we can do, okay?"

With that, Lindsay squeezed Rolf's hand. Rolf blushed and smiled at the gesture. Rolf was truly in love with the gigantic blonde diva, and he knew that Lindsay felt the same way about him. True, Lindsay's continued growth was a little bit intimidating at times, but as he had remarked to Kevin a while back: "With my sweet Schmetlokin, Rolf has quantity as well as quality!". Besides, he also knew that Lindsay was being very respectful of his Lapland culture, which reinforced just how fortunate he was to have her has his girlfriend.

Up front, Edd and Marie were both listening intently to the tour guide. Marie was truly happy to be sitting here with her boyfriend in this bus. But she was wondering if this evening would be the appropriate time to do another 'trust-building' step with Edd.

"Double-Dee", Marie said, "I know that after dinner, some of the gang will be going out again, but do you have any plans or ideas?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Marie", Edd replied, "I was intending to take it easy at the hotel this evening. Probably take advantage of the hotel library or use one of their laptops to peruse the internet. But if you have any suggestions, I would like to hear them very much and I would not want to dampen any ideas that you may have".

"Well…", Marie answered, "I was thinking about taking it easy myself. That cricket game tomorrow is going to take several hours. What you're suggesting actually sounds pretty good. Besides", she added, "you can give me an honest critique as to how my singing came out on that CD".

"I think you'll like it, Double-Dee", May interjected. She and Ed were seated directly behind them, "I was there when she did her recording and it sounded pretty good to me!"

"If my Little May can make such a clear endorsement, Double-Dee, I think you'll be in for quite a treat!", Ed added.

"Well then, this evening I will make a definite point of doing so, Ed", Edd replied with a smile.

"So are you going to sing for me sometime, May?" Ed asked his girlfriend, "I'd like to have a CD of you singing for me to play".

Without showing it, Marie grimaced. May was not what one would call a good singer. May was actually tone-deaf and her singing ability was something along the lines of Ed's violin playing…

"Maybe later, Big Ed", May replied to Marie's (quiet) relief, "but after dinner, you have any ideas as to what we could do together?"

"Maybe we could catch a movie", Ed replied, "I had heard from Chuck that there is a theatre in Richmond that caters to old horror and sci-fi movies, and I'd like to see one of those movies".

"That's a great idea, Ed!", May replied with a broad smile, "count me in!"

As both Ed and May were talking about the movie idea, Sarah was not having much luck with her game.

"Aw, Rats!" Sarah grumbled as she ended up losing yet another player on her game console. Jimmy put down his game console and looked over at her.

"Playing video games on a moving bus is making my tummy feel queasy, Sarah", he said, "and its moving around is probably throwing you off your game. So, let's stop for a while, okay?"

"Yeah Jimmy, you're probably right", Sarah agreed as she put her game console back in her pocket, "but after dinner, I'm gonna really work on improving my high score!"

"But I heard that Ed and May are going to see a movie. That might be a neat thing to do, you know", Jimmy pointed out.

"Might be worth doing. Let's see how I feel after dinner then, Jimmy", Sarah said after a few seconds, "which reminds me…"

"Hey, Double-Dee", Sarah called out, "when do we have to be back at the hotel for dinner?"

"Mr. Statorowski wants us back for dinner at five-thirty PM, Sarah", Edd replied, "and we'll have an hour to get back to the hotel after the tour bus returns to Trafalgar Square, so we will have plenty of time to do so, so please don't concern yourself with our being late".

"Early or late, it doesn't really matter to me", Johnny spoke up, "I don't have any plans for the rest of today".

"Actually, Johnny", Nazz replied, "I wanted to know if you'd be up for a movie this evening. Kevin's staying back at the hotel, and I'd really like to see a movie. I could use some company".

At that, Johnny's eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit, Johnny", Nazz said, "I really don't like you being alone and doing nothing but write in your diary. Like the rest of us, you are here to enjoy yourself!"

"Hey, can anyone lend me their cell-phone so that I can see what movies are showing near the hotel?" Johnny called out.

"Here, use this one", Lee said, passing it over to Johnny, "but get it straight back to me when you're done. Okay?"

Nodding, Johnny started going through the various internet apps that Lindsay had set up on her phone. While he was doing so, Ed spoke up.

"Well, I hope to enjoy myself at another of those wonderful dinners that the Petersham Hotel serves", Ed added, "I hear that they are having 'Toad-In-The-Hole" as the main course tonight and I can't wait to try it!"

"Just so long as there are no real toads in it though", May said with a shudder.

"We don't get that kind of ingredient until we get to France, Folks", Eddy said, "so I don't think that you'll have anything to worry about on that score, May".

"Well, I want to enjoy dinner because of this surprise gift Ed says he has for me and is going to give me at that time", May replied, "if it's what I asked for, I'll be wearing it tomorrow at the Oval!"

Edd, Eddy, May, and Marie looked a little bit shocked at first, but then realized that May was talking about the t-shirt. They had briefly thought that she had found out about the necklace that everyone had pitched in for…

"I think you'll like it, May", Ed said to his girlfriend with a smile.

"Any gift from you is something I'll treasure, Big Ed", May replied as she hugged him.

A few minutes later, the tour came to an end. Johnny had found out what local movies were playing and their times. Both he and Nazz agreed on one, then Johnny passed the phone back to Lee, as he promised. As they all egressed from the tour bus, Lindsay got the cell phone back from Lee and quickly called her father to let him know that they were heading back to the hotel.

As they were walking towards the Underground entrance, Lindsay – remembering what she had said to Rolf - asked Lee what her plans were for the evening.

"Eddy and I are going to the Palladium to see a Gilbert and Sullivan show, Lizzie", Lee replied, "I used your phone to purchase the tickets. We're going to see the 8pm performance of _Pirates of Penzance_".

"That's not a bad idea, LeeLee!", Lindsay exclaimed, "Hey, Rolf!" she called out.

She spent a few seconds talking with Rolf, who nodded. Lindsay then used her cell phone for a couple of minutes, then looked back at her BFF.

"Rolf likes the idea of seeing _Pirates_ as well, so I've just purchased two tickets for us", Lindsay said, "but don't worry, we'll be seated a couple of rows from you, but we'll tag along with you thee and back, okay?"

Lee nodded and gave Lindsay a thumbs-up.

"I hope it will be enjoyable", Eddy muttered, "after putting up with Shakespeare at the Globe, I kinda worry about this play".

"I think you'll enjoy it, Eddy", Lee said, "trust me!"

Edd was about to speak to Eddy about the attributes of Gilbert and Sullivan operettas when Eddy pre-empted him.

"No need to give me a commentary about it, Sockhead", Eddy said quickly, "I'm sure that I'll enjoy it. If for no other reason than being with my girlfriend".

Lee smiled, leaned towards Eddy, and kissed him on the cheek. Lindsay smiled at Lee's gesture.

"Besides, Lee", Eddy reminded her, "You and your sisters did give us a taste of pirates that day a couple of years ago on the river back in Peach Creek, so you've kinda 'prepared' me for the show already!"

Lee laughed at that memory. So did May and Marie. Both Ed and Edd blushed some at the memory of that 'encounter' on the river…

With that, the teens descended into the Underground station in order to catch the next Richmond-bound train…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

The teens got back to the Petersham Hotel without incident about twenty minutes before dinner was to start. All of them went upstairs to their respective rooms in order to quickly change and freshen up before dinner. But before Marie could follow May, Nazz, and Sarah into their suite, Lee waylaid her.

"Got a minute, Marie?" Lee asked.

"Sure, Lee", Maire replied, "what's up?"

"Could you come over and join me and Lizzy in my room? We've got something to show you", Lee answered.

Marie nodded, and then followed Lee and Lindsay. As they led her into their suite, Marie whistled at the opulence of the suite's interior.

"Wow, Lindsay", Marie exclaimed, "your Dad really made sure that you two have all the comforts!"

"It's just a matter of knowing the right people, Marie", Lee said with a chuckle. Marie nodded ruefully at that.

"Come on, Marie", Lindsay said, "surely your room isn't bad!"

"It's okay, except for four girls trying to use the same bathroom!", Marie said with a mock-whine. Lindsay and Lee chuckled.

"You know, Lizzy", Lee said to her BFF, "she does have a point".

"Well, where we're going to when we arrive in France, you won't have to worry about that, Marie, I promise", Lindsay assured her.

"But let's get back to why we called you in, Marie", Lee said as she passed her a small package, "which is this".

Marie took the package and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside: the negligee that Lee and Lindsay had bought her from Victoria's Secret.

"Wow", Marie breathed out as she held up the frilly pink garment, "I think you've got my size nailed down. Thanks!" Both Lee and Lindsay smiled at Marie's reaction. Marie's smile suddenly gave way to a look of concern.

"What's the matter, Marie", Lee asked, "you're not worried about how much it cost us, are you?"

"No, Lee", Marie replied, "I'm worried about Double-Dee. I don't know how he would react to seeing me wearing this!"

"Well, Lee and I have discussed this", Lindsay said as the blond giant diva walked over to Marie and sat down in a chair next to her, "and we think that there is a way for you to do so and to not push Edd into a heart attack in the process".

"After you told us that you and Double-Dee are staying back at the hotel this evening while Lizzy and I are out", Lindsay started to explain, "We came up with an idea to help you out in your next confidence boosting step for Double-Dee".

"Part of me really appreciates what you're doing, Lindsay", Marie replied, "but a part of me wants to see if I can do all of this myself. I'm kinda torn".

"Marie", Lee said softly, "your dating Double-Dee set into motion a whole string of events that led us to where we are today. We both owe you a lot. You and Double-Dee are so perfect for each other and anything that we can do for you in regard to him is something you deserve".

"For me in particular", Lindsay added, "after all the grief that I did to you, LeeLee, and May back in grade school, I feel that I have a lot of making up to you to do. So please don't feel bad".

Marie looked at Lindsay with a smile. Those years of bullying that she had endured at Lindsay's hands thanks to Edyta Babik was a very unpleasant memory. Lindsay was saying that she wanted to help make amends by helping her with the person she loved.

"So what's your suggestion?", Marie asked…

While Lee and Lindsay were filling Marie in on their suggestion, over in the suite used by the three Edds, Ed was just coming out of the bathroom when Edd called his attention to a flat box on a side table. The box had a pink ribbon and bow tied around it.

"I took the liberty of asking James downstairs for a garment box to put the t-shirt in, Ed", Edd stated, "so you can give May the t-shirt you bought at dinner. I'm sure that she will love to wear it for when you two go out to your movie tonight".

Ed had told Edd and Eddy on the way back to the hotel about their going out to see a real classic 3-D old-style science fiction movie: _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_. Both Edd and Eddy had seen that old movie before and thought that it was rather campy, but both Ed and May looked like they were really looking forward to seeing it in 3-D.

"Aw, thanks, Guys!", Ed said in thanks. Both Ed and Eddy nodded. Both kept it quiet that the gold necklace that Edd had picked up from the jewelers was tucked up inside the t-shirt. That should prove to be a real surprise for them both, they thought.

"Well, I'd better use the John", Eddy said, "but don't go down to dinner without me, okay?" he asked Ed and Edd.

"We will hold our departure until you have concluded your ablutions, Eddy", Edd assured him, "but please expedite as we don't want to be late".

Nodding, Eddy entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"I can't wait for dinner tonight, Double-Dee", Ed said, "I read up on what 'Toad-in-the-Hole' is and it sounds really good!"

"I'm glad that the hotel is taking pains to expose us to traditional English fare, Ed", Edd replied, "I have to say that this hotel really knows how to treat its guests. Mister Statorowski is evidently a well-regarded client".

Over in the other Boy's suite, Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy, and Johnny were quickly changing clothes and freshening up in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Kevin", Johnny said after he quickly changed his shirt, "for allowing Nazz and I to go together to a movie tonight".

"I'm relying on you to make sure that she's well-taken care of", Kevin replied with a mock-serious tone, "because I'd really hate to have to pound you if anything happens to her".

"Don't worry, Kevin", Johnny assured him, "You have the word of Captain Melon-Head that she will always remain safe".

Rolling his eyes some, Kevin nodded. While they were chatting, Jimmy turned to Rolf.

"You looking forward to that play that you and Lindsay are going to tonight, Rolf?" Jimmy asked.

"About the same as you and Sarah going out to the movies", Rolf replied, "for even in the Old Country, Gilbert and Sullivan is known to us. This son of a shepherd helped out in a local production of '_The Mikado_', so Rolf is really looking forward to being with his sweet Schmetlokin tonight".

Just then, a knock came on the door. Jimmy opened the door to see the concierge James on the other side.

"Dinner will be served in five minutes, Gentlemen", James announced.

"Thanks, James", Kevin replied, "we'll be down".

Nodding, James left and went down the hallway to knock on one of the other suites' doors.

"Well, we'd better finish up and get going. That bus tour worked up an appetite", Johnny suggested.

Over in the Girl's suite, Nazz, May and Sarah had managed to get themselves ready by the time James made his announcement call. Just after that, Marie came in with her (re-wrapped) Victoria's Secret item and after putting the negligee on her bed, quickly went into the bathroom to do her ablutions.

"Kinda cutting it fine, aren't you?" Sarah asked Marie rather cattily, "What did Lee and Lindsay want to see you about anyway?"

"Never you mind, Sarah", Marie replied as she washed her hands and face, "I'll be right out".

Sarah wanted to press Marie on her delay, but Nazz shook her head at her. So did May. Sarah got the message. Marie left the bathroom thirty seconds later.

"All right. Let's go down and eat", May said impatiently, Big Ed and I are really looking forward to it!"

With that, the girls left the suite. As they walked down the hallway to the elevator, they were joined by the three Ed's. Marie smiled as she took Edd's hand. She had liked Lindsay's suggestion about the next 'confidence-building step', but still worried some that her boyfriend would react negatively. Still, Edd's wall of reticence needed to be further breached…

Over dinner – and everyone enjoyed the Toad-in-the-Hole: a traditional dish consisting of sausages baked in a large tray of bread dough with gravy (which REALLY made Ed's day), the teens talked more about what they had done today. Eddy was showing off his Urban Rangers Honorary Membership proclamation whilst Johnny showed Chuck Statorowski the pics that he had taken of Rolf and the Grand Poohbah.

"That is something to be truly proud of, Rolf", Mr. Statorowski remarked after he handed the digital camera back to Johnny. Rolf blushed and smiled.

"No time to feel modest", Lindsay playfully remarked to her boyfriend, "you deserve the accolades".

"Well, Lindsay", Jimmy said with a smile, "I think Rolf is trying to earn the Mega-Modesty badge".

"Such a badge does not exist, Jimm…." Rolf started to reply but stopped when Jimmy smiled at him and said "Gotcha!".

At that, all the teens laughed. Rolf looked somewhat annoyed at Jimmy, but Lindsay squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear, "It's all in fun, Rolf. We're all proud of what you did".

Nodding, Rolf turned his attention to his dessert.

"Oh, before I forget", Ed said suddenly, "this is for you, May". He handed May the garment box containing the T-shirt.

Eagerly May took off the ribbon and opened the box. She smiled when she saw the depiction of the TARDIS on the t-shirt – Edd had folded the t-shirt so that it would be shown in front when the box was opened.

"Thanks, Big Ed. I'm gonna wear it tonight at the movie", May said as she lifted the shirt from the box, which caused a smaller gift-wrapped box to fall into May's lap.

"What's this?" May said as she opened the smaller box.

Ed looked nonplussed and was about to speak when Eddy elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "Don't say anything, Lumpy".

"Oh, Ed!", May exclaimed as she opened the box and saw the gold necklace with her name engraved upon it.

Ed wanted to say that he didn't buy it when May jumped out from her seat, ran over to Ed, sat on his lap, then kissed him fully on the lips right there. James looked on approvingly. While he didn't normally approve of PDA's in the dining room, he had been forewarned of the surprise gift by Edd.

"Put it on for me please, big Ed", after she broke the kiss.

Nodding, Ed put the necklace around May's neck. As he did so, he saw the engraving and silently admired the workmanship. The other teens smiled at Ed and May. So did Mr. Statorowski.

"You're a very lucky lady, May", Mr. Statorowski remarked as he leaned over and looked closely at the necklace, "and Ed, you're a very nice person to do this for her".

Ed – who had finally realized that this was something that the other teens had done for him - silently nodded. While he was still very taken aback by the gesture, the look of love that May had given him made him feel really good inside.

"Okay, people", Mr. Statorowski said to them all, "I know that you have plans for this evening, but I want to make it clear to those of you going out that you're to be back no later than eleven PM. Those persons staying back who have the cell-phones, make sure the people going out have them in case they get into any trouble. As I'll be taking in '_Pirates of Penzance_' tonight, I'll drive Tiffany, Lee, Rolf, and Eddy over to the Palladium. We all need to be at the Oval for tomorrow's game no later than 10 am, which means 8 am breakfast. Understood?"

He looked at them as all of them nodded.

"In that case, finish off your dinner and have a good evening", he said as he resumed eating his dessert…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

After dinner was completed, Chuck Statorowski and the teens went back to their rooms to change for their evening gigs. While this did not affect Kevin, Edd, or Marie as they were staying back at the hotel, the others were trying to look presentable.

"Remember", Mr. Statorowski reminded Lee, Lindsay, Eddy, and Rolf, "the Palladium is quite a distinguished venue for plays. It's the equivalent of any major theatre in Times Square, so don't dress shabbily".

With his words in mind, Eddy and Rolf dressed up in a semi-formal manner of trousers – not jeans – button shirts and blazer jackets - the latter courtesy of the hotel - and dress shoes. They didn't wear ties and wore their shirts open at the collar, but as they looked at their reflections in the mirror, they were not dissatisfied with what they saw.

"At least it's not tuxedoes and bow ties, Rolfie Boy", Eddy commented as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Yes, Eddy", Rolf said in agreement, "This son of a shepherd does not like to dress formally as it is most constricting".

As they neared the elevator, they met Lee and Lindsay who were already there waiting for the elevator.

"Well, Boys", Lee commented as they approached the elevator to take them down to the lobby, "you both tidy up pretty well".

"You too, Babe", Eddy replied as he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek. Lindsay bent down some so that Rolf could do likewise to her.

"It's not often that I see you wearing a skirt outside of your modelling gigs, Lee", Eddy commented as he looked her over, "but I do like what I see".

"Thanks, Love", Lee replied with a smile. She had opted for a dark blue shirt and a light blue button-up blouse. Her new hairstyle complemented the ensemble, but she opted to wear flats rather than high heels, to emphasize that she was not going to be overly formal. She was wearing the necklace that Eddy had given her at the Ballet School.

As for Lindsay, she was wearing a dark grey skirt that ended just below her knees. Her top was a long-sleeve pullover type that was cream-colored. In her hair she wore a scrunchie. Like Lee, she also wore flats.

"So did Ed give you guys any grief over May's necklace?" Lindsay asked Eddy.

"He thanked us for what we did, but he said that he was going to try and pay us back for the money spent. Lumpy really liked May's reaction to the necklace", Eddy replied.

"Did you tell him that he didn't have to pay us back?" Lee asked.

"Of course, Babe", Eddy answered, "but he was adamant that he was going to do it anyway so that he could truthfully say that he paid for it".

At that, the elevator door opened. The four teens went into the elevator, but before Rolf could press the button to take them down to the foyer, he heard a shout:

"Hold the elevator!". It was May's voice. Rolf pushed the DOOR OPEN button and held it. May and Ed entered the elevator.

"Thanks for holding it", May said as Rolf released the button and the doors closed.

"No problem, Big Ed Boy", Rolf replied.

"I see you all are dressed up for the play", May replied, "but at least Big Ed and I didn't need to dress up for the movie".

Eddy nodded. Both Ed and May had changed clothes, but their garb was more casual.

When the elevator reached the lobby and the elevator doors opened, Chuck Statorowski was already waiting for them. Like Rolf and Eddy, he had opted for dress trousers and a blazer jacket, though what he wore underneath the blazer was a polo-neck instead of a button-down shirt.

"All right, you all look okay, so let's go", Mr. Statorowski said after quickly checking their garb, "We've got time, but as the British say: let us not dilly-dally along the way".

Chuckling some at Mr. Statorowski's attempt at British idiom, Lee, Eddy, Lindsay, and Rolf bade Ed and May goodbye and followed Mr. Statorowski out of the hotel where the mini-bus – which had been driven to the front by one of the hotel staff - was waiting.

"Hope they have a good time", Ed said to May as they watched the mini-bus pull away and head out towards London. Both of them had exited the hotel and now they started walking to the theater – which was only a few blocks away.

"I'm sure they will, Big Ed", May replied with a smile, but we're gonna have a good time at the movie tonight, okay?"

Nodding vigorously, Ed took May's hand and chatted about other old movies as they walked…

Both Johnny and Nazz were chatting as well, though they had opted to take a taxi cab to their movie. With them in the cab were Jimmy and Sarah. Both of them decided to see the same film as Johnny's and Nazz' choice.

"Well, this is another first for us", Johnny said to the others, "being driven round in a real London taxi!"

"We could have saved money by taking the Underground though", Jimmy pointed out.

"I actually prefer this way, Jimmy", Sarah responded. Nazz nodded her agreement.

"This way we can get straight up to the theater rather than walk from the Underground", Nazz said, "but we can always take the Underground back to the hotel".

As the four were chatting in the taxi, back in the hotel, Kevin was stretching out on his bed. This was the first time – apart from at the Bed and Breakfast in Ventnor – that he had some alone time, but at least this time, he didn't have ringing ears. He decided to take advantage of the TV and started to channel-surf.

Alone in her suite, Marie decided to try on the negligee that Lee and Lindsay had bought her. As she undressed in the bathroom, she looked at her nude figure in the mirror and wondered what the first words Edd would say when the moment finally arrived when he would see her like this.

Marie was the most svelte of the Kanker sisters. Lee had a great hourglass figure, and her 36-C bust really accentuated her look, which was primarily why the modelling agency loved using her. May – though younger and shorter than Marie – was 'rounding out' in the right areas. Her bust and butt were already larger than Marie's but hadn't - thus far - approached Lee's proportions.

Marie looked at her 30-B breasts and her modest derriere. She was certainly not skinny, and she didn't overly mind her other sisters being more 'out in front' than her. She knew that Edd loved her and she loved him deeply back. To completely break down that wall of reticence about lovemaking that Edd still maintained without compromising their relationship was going to be a challenge, but so far, things had been going well. As Marie put on the negligee, she hoped that Lee's suggestion for the next trust-building step would not have any negative effects.

"Wow", Marie said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Lee really did choose well. I hope my Oven Mitt approves…"

While Marie was admiring how she looked in the negligee, her 'Oven Mitt' was down in the hotel's library making use of a hotel laptop in order to do some research on various locations in France that he wanted to see when they eventually get over there. While he was doing so, he had put the CD that Marie had made for him into the laptop's CD drive and while he was looking through the internet, he listened to Marie's singing.

"Oh Marie", Edd said to himself with a sigh, "you have such a beautiful voice. You are so gifted. I really think that I don't deserve you at times".

"Oh, hello Eddward", said a voice suddenly, which made Edd look up. It was the head concierge James, who had just walked into the library.

"Hello, Sir", Edd said formally, "You surprised me. I didn't hear you enter".

"Please Eddward, call me James", James said, "I was just doing my rounds when I heard music coming from the library, and I saw you in here. I hope I wasn't interrupting".

"Not at all", Edd replied as he put the laptop aside, "You know, my late brother was also called James, so please understand if I prefer not to address you by your first name".

"I'm very sorry to hear about your brother's passing", James said apologetically, "and I hope that my sharing that name isn't causing you any distress or memories you'd rather not have at this time. Nice music, incidentally".

"It's not causing me any problems", Edd replied, "and that music by the way is from my girlfriend Marie. She recorded a few songs for me earlier today".

James nodded, saying, "she has a very nice singing voice". He had managed to deflect the conversation before it had gotten too maudlin. One of the gifts that a good concierge needed when conversing with guests…

"Anyway, don't let me disturb you from what you were doing", James said as he turned to head out of the library, "you have yourself a good evening, and if you need anything, I'll be at the front desk".

"You too", Edd said, "and please relay to the chef that his meals have been both delicious, and also very educational as to the tastes of British cuisine. I'm sure that when we are over in France soon, their fare will be quite a contrast to what we have experienced here".

"I'll be sure to do so. Good evening, Eddward", James said as he left the library.

Edd turned his attention back to the laptop PC and resumed his surfing the internet. For the next several minutes, he was engrossed in his research, and was startled when he heard a cough. He looked up and saw that James had re-entered the library.

"Sorry to interrupt you again, Eddward", James said apologetically, "but the front desk got a phone call from one of the hotel guests, who asked to have a message given to you".

With that, he held out a piece of paper. Edd took it, and read it. It said:

'_Oven Mitt, could you please come up to room 337? There's something that I want to show you. Marie'_.

Edd knew that Room 337 was the suite that Lee and Lindsay used. Thanking James, Edd shut down the laptop – though not before removing the CD - and left the library. As he watched him leave, James smiled at the 'Oven Mitt' reference…

Edd took the elevator up to the third floor and after dropping off Marie's CD in his suite, headed over to Room 337. Reaching it, he knocked on the door.

"Come in", he heard Marie's voice say. Edd opened the door and entered the suite.

"I got your message, Marie", Edd said as he closed the door. He saw that Marie was sitting on a sofa that was facing the suite's flatscreen TV. Marie was dressed in a bathrobe and was smiling at him. She patted the sofa beside her.

As he sat down, Marie leaned over and kissed him. Returning the kiss, they embraced for a few seconds.

"It's always nice doing this, Double-Dee", Marie said after she broke the embrace, "but before anything else, how did you like my CD? When I called the front desk, James had mentioned that you were listening to it in the library".

"You sing so beautifully, my Lady", Edd replied, "I am truly blessed to have such a talented individual as yourself as my girlfriend".

"Thank you, Double-Dee", Marie said with a blush.

Edd quickly looked around the suite. He commented, "Lee and Lindsay have a very luxurious suite. I assume that they let you make use of it whilst they enjoy their Gilbert and Sullivan operetta?"

"Well yes, Oven Mitt", Marie replied, "because I wanted to show you something and it was something that you needed to see both privately, yet comfortably seated".

Edd noticed Marie's' expression. His cheeks began to redden. Marie took notice.

"Yes, it is another confidence-building step, Oven Mitt", Marie confirmed, "but please don't panic or pass out on me. Promise?"

"I'll try. Is this going to be… ahh…?" Edd stammered. Marie shook her head.

"No, Dreamboat", she said as she stood, "it's more like what Lee does every so often. It's a kind of personal modelling session. I want your honest appraisal".

"What kind of 'modelling' are you referring to?" Edd asked – his throat dry.

"This kind", Marie replied as she removed her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor.

Edd gasped as he saw Marie standing in front of him wearing the pink negligee. Marie was right in that Lee advised her that Edd needed to be sitting down. Edd would have fainted had he been standing. Edd's jaw dropped as she pirouetted, making sure that he saw every side of her. He was totally speechless at seeing Marie in such sexy attire. He was a dedicated gentleman, but he could not help at marvel at how Marie's body complemented the negligee perfectly.

After another spin, Marie bent down, grabbed the bathrobe, and put it back on. After tightening the sash, she sat back down on the sofa beside her boyfriend. She passed over to him a glass of water, which he gulped down gratefully.

"I think that what you saw did meet with your approval", Marie said with a giggle, "Lee and Lindsay bought it for me and I just had to model it for you".

Edd could not trust himself to speak. His cheeks were afire, but he managed to nod.

"Well, enough of making you look like a beetroot. Let's watch some TV, okay?" Marie said with another giggle as she picked up the TV remote. Edd nodded again.

She snuggled up close to her boyfriend as they watched TV together…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Time seemed to cease moving for Edd as he watched TV with Marie. He was looking at the screen, but his mind was not on what the TV picture was showing. All that was on his mind was the sight of his girlfriend Marie modelling that pink negligee from Victoria's Secret. Her pirouetting in front of him burned that beautiful image of her negligee-clad body into his mind and as a result, he was experiencing an internal conflict. Emotion was competing with logic and he was at a loss for what to do next.

For her part, Marie was wondering if perhaps this confidence-building step of hers had gone too far. She was still snuggled up against Edd, but she was aware that Edd was trembling some. Edd wasn't pushing her away, but neither was he relaxing. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say.

Just then the phone beside Lee's bed rang. Marie was surprised at first, but then remembered that Lee had told her earlier that evening that she would call once the operetta was over. She felt Edd start to stand, but she jumped up first.

"I'll get it, Oven Mitt", Marie said, "Just relax". At that, she walked on over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Marie said into the phone.

"Hi, Sis", Lee's voice replied, "Just letting ya know that we're leaving the Palladium now. We'll be back at the hotel in a half-hour".

Marie looked at the wall clock. The time just seemed to have flown. It was close to Eleven PM!

"Thanks for letting me know, Lee", Marie replied, "To be honest, it didn't seem to be that long a time".

"So how did it go?" Lee asked next. Lee knew about Marie's intention to wear the negligee for Edd. Marie glanced over towards Edd – who was still sitting on the couch – before replying.

"I'll tell ya when you get back", Marie said, "I'll see you soon".

With that, she hung up the phone. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"Double-Dee", she said.

"Yes, Marie?" Edd replied as he looked at her.

"That was Lee. She said that they were heading back from the Palladium now. They should be back in about thirty minutes, so I guess we'd best be getting back to our rooms".

Nodding, Edd stood up. He looked at the clock.

"Goodness", Edd said, "time really seemed to vanish, didn't it?"

"That was just what I was thinking", Marie replied, "time passes so fast at times".

Marie was blushing as Edd stood up and walked over to her. Edd hugged her.

"Thank you for the TV-watching, Marie", Edd said, "Let us quickly tidy up here, then return to our rooms".

Marie got the message that Edd did not want to talk about her negligee at the present time. Nodding agreement, Marie broke the hug.

As Edd and Marie quickly tidied up where they had been sitting, Chuck Statorowski got Eddy, Lee, Lindsay, and Rolf back into the mini-bus. They were now heading back to Richmond.

"So. LeeLee; what did Marie have to say?" Lindsay asked. She was seated beside her and was talking in quiet tones.

"She said that she'd tell me later, Lizzy", Lee replied equally quietly, "but there was something in her voice that concerns me some".

"Hey Lee", Eddy said, "I gotta admit, that play was actually quite enjoyable. I guess I'll have to watch more Gilbert and Sullivan with you".

"I'm glad you liked the show, Love", Lee replied with a smile, "I only hope we won't be too tired watching cricket tomorrow as a result".

"_Pirates of Penzance_ is a play that this son of a shepherd enjoys, though Rolf still thinks that _HMS Pinafore_ is better" Rolf piped up, "but regardless, this was a great way for all of us to be together".

"I can't argue with you there, Rolf", Lindsay replied with a smile, "and I'll be looking forward to seeing _Pinafore_ with you when we ger the opportunity..."

Lindsay really enjoyed watching the operetta with Rolf. Though she had never seen a Gilbert and Sullivan play before this evening, she – like Eddy – had quickly gotten into the play and was thoroughly enjoying it. Rolf watching it beside her was the icing on the cake.

"It's amazing in a way about how those plays were written", Mr. Statorowski said, "Those two didn't like each other much. In fact, they had to use couriers to pass on portions of what they had written between each other. It just goes to show that despite personal differences, people who respect the professional abilities of each other can still produce masterpieces".

As they were chatting about Gilbert and Sullivan, the others had already returned to the Petersham Hotel. Ed and May had had a wonderful time watching '_Creature from the Black Lagoon_' with the 3-D glasses that the theater had provided. And as they had returned from walking back to the hotel, Nazz, Johnny, Sarah and Jimmy had emerged from the Underground station. The movie that they saw wasn't overly great, but still it was a great excuse to be out for the evening.

"Well", Johnny said as they entered the Petersham hotel lobby, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. We've got that game tomorrow and remember Jimmy: we've also got that visit to the Lambeth Chapter of the Urban Rangers after the game finishes".

"I haven't forgotten, Johnny", Jimmy replied, "and I'm looking forward to that".

"I hope you two won't be too tired", Sarah commented, "but since we're leaving England the day after tomorrow, it's gonna be your only chance".

"Well, we won't be playing the game… just watching it", Nazz commented, "I hope it won't be as boring as Kevin thinks it'll be".

"Aw, don't worry about that, Nazz", Ed said, which startled her a little. Ed had heard Nazz' comment as he was still in the lobby with May chatting with the concierge James.

"How so, Ed?" Nazz inquired.

"When Lucy showed May and I how to play, it actually was a lot of fun", Ed replied.

"Yeah", May echoed, "as long as you have a basic understanding of the rules, it's pretty good. And as Lucy will be there with us to explain things, even Kevin should enjoy himself".

"Well regardless", Jimmy said, "let's get to sleep. I'm about dead on my feet after all we did today".

Nodding, the six of them headed over to the elevator.

"Have a good night, all of you", James said from the front desk as they entered the elevator, "and I'm sure that you'll all have a great time at the Oval tomorrow".

By the time that they had gotten to their rooms, Edd was already back in his suite, and Marie was back in hers. Marie had changed out of the negligee and placed it back in its box. She had put on her pajamas and was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Girlfriend", Nazz said as she and Sarah entered the suite. As Sarah went to the bathroom, Nazz sat down on the foot of Marie's bed.

"So did you have fun this evening?" Nazz asked. Marie looked up at her with a concerned expression.

"I don't know, Nazz", Marie replied quietly, "I modelled the negligee for Double-Dee".

"Surely he liked seeing you in it", Nazz said questioningly. Before Nazz had left for the movies, Marie had shown her the negligee that Lee and Lindsay had bought. Nazz had liked what she saw, and knew that Marie would look great wearing it, but she didn't think that she'd show it off to Edd so soon.

"It definitely got his attention", Marie replied.

"Don't tell me that he fainted", Nazz said. Marie shook her head.

"It was a quick modelling for him as he was sitting down, so he didn't pass out", Marie explained, "but I could see that he was unsettled".

"He didn't say anything nasty or run out on you, did he?" Nazz asked with concern in her voice.

"No", Marie replied, "I had put back on my bath robe and we watched TV together, but I think that I may have over-stepped things".

Nazz sat closer to Marie and held her hand.

"Marie", Nazz said, "The fact that he didn't abruptly leave or tell you that you were out of line is a good thing. You know how much of a straight arrow he is and how much he wants to do right by you. He just needs a little bit of time to reconcile conflicting feelings. You know: the mind over the hormones thing".

"I hope you're right", Marie replied, "I love him so much, and the thought of driving him away from me when I'm trying to do exactly the opposite is starting to worry me".

"Did you like wearing the negligee?" Nazz asked. Marie nodded.

"And you certainly didn't mind modelling it for him either, did you?" Nazz asked next. Again, Marie nodded.

"So don't worry", Nazz said, "Double-Dee is a total gentleman and will understand that what you did was an expression of your love for him. He just needs to digest it. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll just call Kevin and let him know I'm back", as he reached over for the phone by Marie's bed.

As Nazz made her call, the subject of their discussion was laying on his bed in the Ed's suite. Edd was staring up at the ceiling. His mind was in turmoil. He actually did understand what Marie had done and why, but it was his body and mind combatting each other that was afflicting him.

His hormones had certainly reacted to Marie's body clad in that negligee and a certain part of his anatomy had certainly 'come to attention', but his mind was challenging him not to surrender to his hormonal urges and the resulting 'mental battle' was unsettling him greatly. The vision of Marie and that negligee was still there in front of him!

"Curse my conflict!" Edd said to himself loudly as he sobbed some, "Why did she have to be so beautiful? How can I treat her properly with respect and dignity without demeaning her in the process as a result of lust over love?"

"Double-Dee, are you okay?" Ed said as he entered the suite. May was with him and of them had heard Edd's voice through the door just before he entered.

"Oh hello, Ed", Edd said defensively, "please forgive me. I was just thinking about other things".

"You look worried, Double-Dee", Ed said as he walked on over to where Edd was laying down, "anything I can do to help?"

"I appreciate the offer, Ed", Edd replied, "but it's something I need to work through by myself. Oh, by the way; hello, May".

"Hiya, Double-Dee", May replied with a smile, "Big Ed said that I could use your bathroom as Sarah said she needed to use the one in our room first, so if you'll excuse me…?"

With that, May entered the bathroom and closed the door. Ed still looked at Edd with a worried look. Edd decided to try and change the subject…

"So how was your movie, Ed?" Edd asked, "I assume seeing a classic movie in 3-D was an enjoyable experience for you and May".

"Aw, it was so neat, Double-Dee", Ed replied enthusiastically, "the 3-D glasses really make a difference. May ended up hugging me tightly throughout the movie and I liked that a lot too".

"I'm glad to hear it", Edd said, "The way that the mind can make a three-dimensional image from a picture is really straightforward though one never ceases to marvel at the end result…."

As Edd was explaining how the 3-D worked, the mini-bus had pulled up to the front of the hotel. After getting a hotel employee to park it, Chuck lead the teens back into the lobby.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack, so you four had better do the same", Mr. Statorowski said, "I've got to talk with James first, but I'll see you all for breakfast at eight. Good night".

With that, he went to the front desk. Lee, Lindsay, Eddy, and Rolf went to the elevator.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and the party split up and headed to their respective rooms. Eddy saw May leave his suite.

"Wrong room I think, May", Eddy said playfully. May reddened some.

"Big Ed allowed me to use his bathroom, Eddy", May replied in her nasal voice, "so get your mind out of the gutter!"

At that, May walked back to her suite. Eddy – with a skeptical look on his face – entered the suite to see both Ed and Edd there. Realizing that there was indeed no hanky-panky in the room between Ed and May – he didn't think Edd would want to witness such an event – he made a mental note to apologize to May the next time he saw her.

"Her, Sockhead", Eddy said, "you shoulda come to the play. It was actually great!"

"I'm glad to hear that you had enjoyed watching the operetta, Eddy", Edd replied, "but perhaps we had all best try and get some sleep for tomorrow. We've a big day ahead and we'll need all the sleep time that we can get".

As Rolf joined up with Jimmy, Johnny, and Kevin in their suite, Lee and Lindsay had entered theirs.

"Well, looks like Marie and Double-Dee kept things tidy", Lee commented as she looked around.

"You going to talk to her now?" Lindsay asked. Lee shook her head.

"Nah. Best to get some sleep. We can find out in the morning".

At that, she quickly got undressed. The other teens were doing likewise as they knew that tomorrow would be a big day. Edd only hoped that he would be able to get to sleep…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

Edd was indeed not sleeping soundly. Indeed, he was not sleeping at all. That vision of Marie wearing that pink negligee was still occupying his mind. His inner conflict of logic vs. emotion was still going on, resulting in his being unable to relax.

"Oh, curse it!", he whispered out loud as he gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. He hoped that he did not wake up either Ed or Eddy.

Putting on a bath robe over his pyjamas, he put on his slippers, picked up the room key and quietly exited the suite. He decided to go to the third floor lounge area down the hall in order to think about things.

"Maybe watching some television will make me relax some as I need some other vision to distract me from my inability to sleep", Ed said to himself.

He entered the lounge, expecting it to be empty as it was now after midnight. What he didn't expect to see was Lee Kanker there watching television. Lee was dressed in pyjamas and a bath robe and like Edd, she could not get to sleep either.

"Well-well, look what the cat dragged in. So, couldn't sleep, Double-Dee?" Lee asked by way of greeting.

"My Goodness, Lee", Edd replied, "I didn't expect anyone here in this lounge at this hour. Please excuse me for disturbing you. I'll go to the lounge on the second floor…" His voice tailed off as Lee stood.

"You're not disturbing me, Double-Dee", Lee said. Edd noticed that Lee was wearing similar attire to him, "I don't do long sleeps and besides, now that you're here perhaps we can play a couple of games".

Edd looked confused until he realized what Lee was pointing at. On top of the bookshelf in the lounge was a chess set. Edd nodded.

"Sure Lee, why not?" Edd said in agreement, "A game of chess. That just might be the thing to get my mind off what is currently preventing me going to sleep".

Lee was a shrewd cookie and had a very good idea as to Edd's discomfiture. Playing chess would probably make him loosen up some and talk about it, she thought as she got the chess set and chess board and took the items over to a table.

Edd sat down on one of the chairs at the table while Lee set up the pieces on the board. After she did so and sat down in the chair opposite him, she picked up a black pawn and a white pawn. Putting one in each of her hands, she put her hands behind her back.

"Which one?" she asked. Edd pointed to her left side.

Lee put out her left hand and opened it. The pawn was white. Nodding, Lee put the pawns back in position and turned the board so that the white pieces were on Edd's side of the table.

"Okay, Double Dee", Lee said, "your start". Nodding, Edd started the game.

Whatever was bothering Edd was not affecting his game, Lee thought as they played. She knew just how good a player he was and knew that he could have given Poppy a real run for his money. And THAT was saying something.

"You really did deserve that win, Lee", Edd said in reference to the recent Chess tournament, "You have a real gift for the game, I must say".

"Your winning that first game showed me that you were no pushover. You had me on the ropes in Game Two, Double-Dee", Lee reminded him, "and it was only because the clock ran out on ya that I took that game and forced Game Three".

"Yes, and that Checkmate you pulled in Game Three was a master stroke. Your making me think that you had exposed your rook needlessly was a tactic that paid off for you and won you the tournament trophy. I must commend whoever it was that taught you how to play the game so well".

She decided not to tell him that it wasn't a planned tactic: it was a silly mistake on her part to expose the rook, but after Edd had taken it, only then did she see the move that resulted in her checkmating him.

"Poppy – my grandfather, I mean – taught me everything about the game, Double-Dee", Lee explained, "He was so good, I think he would have been able to beat Gary Kasparov had he had the chance to play him".

"After experiencing your chess-playing ability, Lee", Edd replied, "I can certainly believe it. Marie told me a lot about your grandfather. He told me how intelligent he was, plus how much of an outdoor sportsman he was as well".

"Yeah, Poppy loved reading _Scientific American_ and _National Geographic_, keep up on current events and scientific news while still being able to go deep water fishing and catching marlins", Lee confirmed with a sad smile, "it was really sad for all of us when he passed away. I loved doing a lot of things with him, including playing chess".

Edd nodded. He well knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He briefly thought of James, and the vivid dream that he had had about him back in Ventnor.

"Marie told me about your grandfather taking you, your mother and your sisters out on those deep-sea fishing expeditions", Edd said next, "she showed me pictures of you all on that large fishing vessel. A converted trawler, was it not?"

"Yeah, it was a Hatteras-type called _Sheelah_", Lee said with a nod, "Excellent handling out on the open water, and we all loved going on her. Well, all of us except May after a bad mishap one day".

Edd picked up on that. He knew that May had problems with seasickness from watching her on the ferry to and from the Isle of Wight a few days ago.

"I assume this mishap you are referring to is what resulted in her nausea when we were crossing the Solent?" Ed asked. Lee nodded.

"We were out fishing in the Chesapeake that day when our engine broke down. It took Poppy and Dad a long time to fix the engine and by the time they were done a storm hit. Pretty bad gale. When May went below, a huge wave hit us broadside and nearly capsized us. May slipped and fell hard. She hurt her head bad. Poppy managed to get us back to port and we got May to hospital. She recovered, but ever since then, her being out on the open water makes her upchuck to the max!"

"You wouldn't think so when you were chasing us on the river back at Peach Creek, remember?" Ed asked wryly, "The Pirates of Peach Creek, and her firing that bobby pin at our raft resulted in our being sunk". Lee smirked at that memory.

"River and calm lakes don't affect her, but out in the open – particularly when the water is choppy – is a very different story. When we head over to Guernsey day after tomorrow, I hope that the channel is going to be calm", Lee said as she moved her bishop. Edd saw the opening she had left him. He quickly moved his queen.

"Checkmate in two moves I believe, Lee", Edd said. Lee looked at the board and silently cursed. No way could she change that conclusion.

"Okay, I resign", Lee said, "Let's play another".

"Certainly", Ed agreed as he helped Lee put the pieces back on the board. This time as per custom, he had the black pieces.

"You know, ever since Poppy died, I haven't had all that much competition in Chess, so it's good to have ya to play against, Double-Dee", Lee said as she started the game.

As Edd moved his piece, Lee said, "As you're not sleeping, I can see that you've got something on your mind, Double-Dee. Is it something to do with my sister?"

Edd looked up at Lee. He knew just what an intelligent woman she really was. He nodded silently.

"And was it something to do with a certain pink-colored garment?" Lee asked next. Edd didn't reply, but he blushed. Lee nodded.

"Did she hold it up to you, or did she show you it while she was wearing it?" Lee asked next, refraining from smiling. Edd blushed harder.

"Did Marie tell you, Lee?" Edd asked quietly. Lee shook her head.

"I haven't talked to her about it yet, but it seemed a reasonable assumption", she replied, "so do you think that Lindsay and I made the right choice for her? she asked next.

"Lee", Edd sighed, "Marie is to me the most beautiful woman in existence. Seeing her not just in her bouffant hairstyle, but wearing that negligee modelling it for me personally was simply overpowering to my senses", he finished with massive understatement.

"Marie loves you, Eddward", Lee said quietly but earnestly. Edd picked up on the fact that Lee had used his given name.

"And I love her, Annalee Grace", Ed replied equally formally. Lee smiled at Ed's form of address.

"Yet you are worried about treating her badly", Lee stated, "I suppose that the fact that May and I would both kick your ass up and down Peach Creek's main drag, then have you strung up from the school flagpole by your testicles if you did hurt her would motivate you not to do so?"

"If I indeed did end up hurting her, Lee", Edd replied, "I would expect nothing less from you or May. But my seeing those magazines of Eddy's makes me realize just how easy it can be for a person to be completely consumed with lust. I don't want to fall into that abyss".

"Eddy told me that he saw you look at them one time. He's really sorry that he didn't do it earlier. He ended up trashing them", Lee said.

"I am grateful to Eddy that he did discard them. But in any case, how does Ed and Eddy manage to keep the equilibrium in these 'intimate matters' with May and yourself, Lee?" Edd asked. Lee's eyebrows went up at that question.

"What did Eddy say?" Lee demanded with reddening cheeks, instinctively thinking that Eddy had been boasting about his sexual prowess.

"He didn't say anything to me, Lee. I promise", Edd answered, "but looking at you both, it seemed an eminently logical conclusion to draw that you had both 'crossed the threshold', so to speak. Plus, Marie and I did find out about Ed and May last Christmas". Lee laughed at that.

"Yeah, the super-glue episode", Lee said with a chuckle, "Dad and Mom still don't know about that, but I don't think Marie or I will ever let May hear the end of it!"

Despite sympathizing with Ed and May, Edd couldn't help but chuckle some at Lee's statement.

"In any case, Double-Dee", Lee said next, "I have no worries that you'll always do right by her. Hell, it was the two of youse that got Ed and Eddy together with May and me. You're a true gentleman and both of us know that Marie has nothing to worry about. Lindsay and Nazz would both agree, though Sarah would probably say something else as she still has something of a crush on ya".

Edd nodded. Giving Sarah that flower, plus hearing from Eddy's lips certain entries that Sarah had made in her diary attested to that…

"Well Lee", Edd said with a smile, "I do appreciate the vote of confidence, but until the logical part of my mind and the emotive part of my mind come to some form of agreement or equilibrium, I am going to have to tread carefully. I do hope that you understand".

"I do, Double-Dee", Le answered, "I can only hope that Marie does as well. You're right in that rushing into it is probably not the best thing, but procrastinating isn't a solution either. Best to remember that".

Nodding, Edd turned his attention back to the game. This game ended up in a stalemate. Lee then looked at her watch. It was after 1am.

"Maybe we'd better hit the sack, Double-Dee", Lee suggested, "our having to be up at eight for breakfast, then going to that cricket game tomorrow means we'll be needing all the sleep that we can get. I hope that chatting about it helped".

"It really was a great help, Lee", Edd said as he stood, "I want to thank you for the conversation. Let me help you to put away the chess set, then I will return to my suite and endeavor to get some sleep".

Nodding, Lee stood up and helped Edd put the chess pieces and board back on the lounge shelf. With a quick "goodnight" to each other, both headed back to their respective suites…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

Unknown to Lee, Lindsay was currently in her father's suite chatting whilst Lee was having her chess games with Edd down the hall in the third-floor lounge area. Lindsay was aware of Lee leaving the bedroom earlier, and after a few minutes of trying - and failing - to fall sleep, she decided to take the opportunity to drop in on her dad.

"Having problems getting to sleep, Scout?" Chuck Statorowski asked when he had answered his door to Lindsay's knock and saw the towering form of her daughter standing outside.

"I could ask the same of you, Daddy", Lindsay replied as she walked into his suite, "I thought that you were not going to immerse yourself in too much work whilst we're over here. Given what's going to be waiting for me at work when we get back home, I want to make the most of the time here with my friends, and especially my father".

Chuck had gotten back to his chair – he had been at his desk typing on his laptop before Lindsay interrupted him – and as he sat down, he gestured to Lindsay to sit down as well. Lindsay did not sit in the other chair, but instead sat down on the edge of Chuck's bed.

"I thought you liked working at the company, Tiffany", Chuck said, "and by the way, even though you're the spitting image of your mother, it doesn't necessarily give you 'mothering' privileges over me", he concluded with a chuckle. Lindsay smiled back.

"Oh Daddy", Lindsay replied, "I do like working there and I really appreciate the fact that you're not smothering me or micromanaging me in the process, but I do worry about you at times. I guess you could call it a 'daughter's prerogative' to do so".

Chuck sighed. He knew that Lindsay meant well, and he did promise her that he would try to have more pleasure than work on this trip, but still, the business aspect of the trip did demand a certain amount of attention. Going to the Gilbert and Sullivan operetta earlier this evening with her and her friends was a welcome diversion, but it did force him to stay up late…

"I really don't have to tell you that the boss - even when he's semi-retired - does need to keep on top of things from time to time", Chuck said, "but I am having fun too, you know. Not just being at the Palladium, but also seeing Sting again after all these years was a lot of fun for me too".

Lindsay nodded. The others were still pretty rapt about their time on the Isle of Wight, and she certainly enjoyed herself as well. But…

"Tiffany", Chuck said next, "There must be something else on your mind. Worrying about me and my paperwork is commendable, but given that we all have a full day at the Oval tomorrow, not to mention our heading to the Channel Islands the day after, you know that you're going to need to get some sleep. So could your father inquire as to why my daughter is not doing so?"

Lindsay looked intently at her father. She knew that he was not being meddlesome, but he knew that her visiting him wasn't a social call. Chuck continued to speak:

"Since I had personally made sure that your suite's bed would be long enough for you to lay on, it is safe to say that you're not sleeping because of that isn't what's bothering you, and I can't imagine anything causing a spat between you and Lee. And since the money well certainly hasn't dried up, what do you need to chat to me about?"

Lindsay took a breath. Strictly speaking this was something that really wasn't her business, but as things had been warming up between her and Marie, she thought that maybe putting Marie's mind to rest about Edd's summer would be a good thing to do…

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Double-Dee", Lindsay said, "While I'll be working at the company, the others by and large have their summer jobs waiting for them when they get home. Lee will be helping her mother out at the dentist, Marie will be working at the Go-Kart speedway, and May will be preparing for the US Softball Team. Rolf is going to be busy with his family farming, Eddy and Ed will be working with their fathers, but Double-Dee's dad's work precludes him from doing likewise, and his mother doesn't have anything open for him at the hospital. He's got a good head on his shoulders, so is there any work that you could offer him at the company?"

"Has he spoken to you about this?" Chuck asked. Lindsay shook her head.

"During our 'Girls Day Out', the others had talked about what they and their boyfriends would be doing over the summer. Marie said that while she was pleased that she got a mechanic's job fixing go-karts for the summer, she was concerned that Double-Dee would be alone while everyone else will be working", Lindsay explained.

"Well, there's no denying that Eddward is an extremely bright and technically gifted individual", Chuck said, "so perhaps I can do something to make use of his assets. But this really is something that he should broach with me, Tiffany".

"You want me to let him know that if he's looking for some summer work, to come talk to you?", Lindsay asked.

"Not directly", Chuck said, "I'd like to see his initiative on something like this. Besides, he may well have something lined up that he hasn't mentioned to Marie yet".

"Given how close those two are, Daddy", Lindsay said with a smile, "I don't think that they have ANY secrets that they are keeping from each other".

Chuck nodded. He had noticed – ever since that previous Christmas – how Edd behaved around Marie. Chuck saw that Edd was a dedicated gentleman and showed an incredible degree of respect for Marie. It certainly wasn't a school-teen crush or passing fancy: it was true love.

"Well, if he does want to talk to me about the possibility of a summer job at the company, then I'll certainly seriously consider it", Chuck said, "okay?"

Lindsay smiled. She stood up, walked over to Chuck, knelt down, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy", Lindsay said, "I appreciate it very much. I'll get back to bed, but please will you do so as well? I can take the time to look through those documents sometime tomorrow".

"You know, Scout", Chuck said as he stood, "I think I'll take your advice. You have a good night, and I'll see you at breakfast. Okay?"

Nodding, Lindsay hugged Chuck, then with a "Good night, Daddy", she left his suite.

The subject of Lindsay's concern was sleeping with the other girls in their suite just down the hall. Marie had allowed herself to relax and put out of mind her concerns about her boyfriend and the pink negligee. But she became aware of music. The tune was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She got out of bed and headed for the door as the music seemed to emanate from the other side of it.

She expected to see the hallway outside the suite. She didn't expect to see what looked like the living room of a large apartment instead! It was definitely something from a number of years ago as there was no flat-screen TV and the furnishings were rather old-style. She looked back at where she had entered the living room, but it wasn't the hotel bedroom either: It was a kitchen! What was happening?

Just then, the music – still with no discernible source – started having a male vocal accompaniment: "Who can turn the world on with her smile…?"

"It can't be!" she breathed. She suddenly recognized the voice, and the apartment from an old TV sitcom that her mother Tabby loved to watch reruns of.

"Yes, it is", another voice said as the person who uttered that statement entered the apartment. Marie recognized her immediately.

"You're Mary Tyler Moore!", Marie exclaimed. She nodded.

"And you must be Annemarie Eve Kanker", Mary said in reply as she extended her hand, "It is wonderful to meet you".

"Am I dreaming?" Marie said as she shook Mary's offered hand. It felt real, but this couldn't be real either. Mary Tyler Moore here looked in her thirties – the same age range as her 1970 – 1977 sitcom.

"Well, yes and no", Mary said as she gestured to Marie to take a seat. Marie sat and couldn't resist a smile as Mary took off her black beret hat and threw it into the air.

"That's my trademark move", Mary said as she sat down next to her, "but to answer your question, I suppose that I could be termed a 'spirit guide', for want of a better term, Annemarie".

"Well, I don't think I had any peyote in my food today", Marie replied, "and I thought that that was the only way for Indians to summon their spirit guides, which are supposed to be coyotes or snakes".

"Not necessarily, Annemarie", Mary said with a laugh, "and there was an episode of _The Simpsons_ where Homer's spirit guide was Colonel Klink from _Hogan's Heroes_".

Marie giggled, remembering that, then she looked confused.

"How would you know that? _The Simpsons_ was way, way after your sitcom ended", Marie pointed out.

"What, just because my show ended in 1977 means I can't follow other shows?" Mart replied with a mock pout, "my life didn't end with the sitcom, you know".

"Mom loved watching your show: both as a kid, and when it was syndicated", Marie said, "she said that when the final episode finished and the curtain call was made, she cried for hours at not being able to watch it any more".

"A lot of people have told me that, Annemarie", Mary said with a nod, "but it just goes to show that all good things do eventually come to an end. It's what one does after that which defines a person's character".

Marie suddenly looked worried. She said, "are you telling me that my time is coming to an end? With Mom? My sisters? With Double-Dee?"

"No, Annemarie", Mary assured her, "your destinies regarding your mother, Lee, and May have not been fulfilled. And with Eddward, your destiny with him is only just starting!"

"How do you know all of this, Ms. Moore?" Marie demanded. Marie smiled, then shook her head.

"There are certain things that I am not at liberty to tell you. Please don't ask me why. I am here to act as a guide: not an oracle", Mary answered, "and it is because of Eddward that I am talking to you now".

"If you know about my mother and my sisters, then you know how I feel about my Oven Mitt", Marie responded, "so why are we here talking, if it isn't all some very vivid dream?"

"I have a very dear friend who talked to Eddward the same way a few days ago", Mary explained, "and the subject matter was identical: your significant other and sex. You want Eddward to finally break down the mental barriers stopping him from doing so with you, yet Eddward doesn't want to do anything to you that would harm you or destroy his ethical code".

Marie stared at Mary Tyler Moore, open-mouthed. She wanted to say something, but for the moment, she was speechless. Mary continued:

"Both of you are so perfect for each other. You two are more than two persons in love; you two are soulmates. I know – as does Eddward's spirit guide – that neither of you will ever do anything nasty to each other. True: there are going to be times of frustration and disagreement, but you two will see where the line is drawn and will not step over it".

"But…", Marie finally got out.

"Those 'confidence-building' steps are a good idea", Mary continued, "though I really would strongly suggest that you not be too pushy about it, Annemarie. Given the hardships of your past, it is understandable. But given that you are a virgin as well, expecting too much from all of this may unduly disappoint you".

Marie didn't care to hear someone else talk about her virginity. Her face reddened some.

"You were married three times, so even you have made mistakes", Marie shot back, "so how can you be competent to lecture me on this matter?"

"Put it down to hard experience', Mary replied simply, "plus I should point out that it was your subconscious that raised the question of if you were doing the right thing. I – as your spirit guide – am replying to the question. No more, and no less. You learn from mistakes: not just your own, but from others too. I learned a lot of things the hard way all the way from childhood. I just don't to see them repeated by a person like yourself, particularly regarding a person who is so deeply in love with you".

Marie thought about Mary's statement. Mary was right: mistakes had been made. She had very nearly lost Edd because of her drawing the wrong conclusion from a prank played by Eddy. Marie's stubborn streak had also made her icy towards Lindsay for a fair amount of time, which had gotten Lee annoyed with her. She realized that Mary was only giving her personal advice. Not so different from what her mother and Lee had been doing.

"So you're telling me to continue with these 'steps', but not to be forcing them on him", Marie said after thinking about Mary's last statement. Mary nodded.

"Eddward is a very intelligent person and he will reciprocate with steps of his own", Mary assured him, "it may take longer than you would like like to finally break down the final barrier, but it will eventually fall. That much is certain. Just don't push things too hard and let Eddward absorb it as his own speed".

Marie nodded her understanding.

"Anyway, I'd best let you get back now", Mary said, "It was so nice to meet you and I know that both you and Eddward will be happy with each other for the rest of your lives. Like what my theme song concluded with: you're gonna make it after all".

Marie felt herself standing up and walking back to the kitchen door. As she reached, it, she turned one more time to Mary and said, "Thank you for the chat, Ms. Moore, but before I go, could you tell me who Eddward talked with?"

"I can't answer that directly, Annemarie", Mary Tyler Moore said as the room lights began to dim, "but think about a beautiful day in the neighborhood and wanting neighbors. I'm sure you'll reach the right conclusion. Enjoy your life, Annemarie Eve Kanker, and make every day certainly worthwhile for you and Eddward".

Marie felt herself going through the door as the lights went out. In the darkness, she felt herself falling.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor. A few seconds later, a light went on. It was the bed-light beside Nazz' bed.

"Hey, Girlfriend", Nazz said quietly as she got up. "Looks like you fell out of bed. Are you all right?"

Nazz helped Marie stand. Marie quickly took in her surroundings and found that she was indeed back in the suite. What a vivid dream!

"I was dreaming", Marie said equally quietly, "sorry about the commotion".

"You didn't wake either May or Sarah, so no worries", Nazz assured her, "but I never noticed you taking a hat to bed though", she said with a giggle as she pointed to a black beret-like hat on the floor. Marie looked dumbfounded at it as Nazz picked it up and gave it to her. The last person who was wearing a hat like that was in her dream!

Nazz got back into bed. Marie did likewise. As Nazz turned out the light, Marie – still holding the hat – drifted off to sleep wondering about her conversation with Mary Tyler Moore, and wondering who had done likewise with Edd…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was now the morning of Day Six of the European vacation. The teens had finished up their breakfast – some of them looked a little more bleary-eyed than others – and were now outside the hotel getting into the mini-bus to take them over to the Oval Cricket Ground. Eddy had to be cold-showered awake again and he was not in the best of moods as a result.

"I really don't want you having a sour face all day today, Love", Lee gently – but firmly – said to him as they got into the mini-bus, "I know you are not a morning person, but if it takes cold showers to wake you up, perhaps you need to see a doctor".

"Look Lee", Eddy replied, "I am on vacation and my body is telling me that I shouldn't have to be a slave to a schedule at times like this. It does piss me off at times, you know".

"Sleep management goes hand-in-hand with time management, Eddy", Lee reminded him, "and since we'll be graduating from high school next year and going into the workplace, it's best to start getting used to the fact. And if we decide to enroll at the Royal Ballet School, their training schedule does mean early morning starts as well".

"When I wake up some more, Lee, I'll probably agree with you, but at the moment, I feel that I need an IV-drip of coffee directly connected to my veins", Eddy replied. Lee giggled at that.

As Lee and Eddy were talking, Marie sat beside her boyfriend. Marie still vividly remembered her dream chat with Mary Tyler Moore. She reached over and gently squeezed Edd's hand. Edd looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks for that note, Oven Mitt", Marie said quietly to him. Edd had discretely passed her a note at breakfast that read: _I am so fortunate to have such a beautiful young lady as my girlfriend. I love you, Annemarie. Edd. _Edd didn't want Marie to think that her 'modelling' session was a disaster and jump to a wrong conclusion because of his behavior afterward. Marie was relieved by the note.

"I just wanted to remind you of the obvious, My Lady", Edd replied quietly with a smile, "I didn't want you to have the wrong impression of me after your 'modelling'. I was overwhelmed - certainly not repelled - by what I saw. Please forgive me if I did indeed give you the wrong impression".

"There's nothing to forgive, Double-Dee", Marie assured him, "so ready to enjoy the game?" she asked him. Edd nodded.

"It should be an interesting experience watching this cricket game. It is actually an indirect ancestor of baseball as the game of rounders had derived from cricket and rounders had a direct influence on the modern game of baseball", Edd replied in a louder tone of voice.

"And softball too", May piped up from behind, "speaking of which, can I borrow your phone, Lindsay? I want to see if Lucy is on her way".

"Good idea, May", Chuck Statorowski said from the driver's seat, "I have her ticket and I'd like to make sure that we all go in together. Remind her that we will be at the entrance at the Pavilion end in about 45 minutes".

Lindsay handed May her cell phone. After asking Chuck how 'Pavilion' is spelled, May quickly sent Lucy a test: WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO THE OVAL. SEE YOU AT THE PAVILION END ENTRANCE IN 45 MIN. MAY.

A text came back in a minute: HEADING OUT NOW. SEE YOU ALL THERE. LUCY. May handed Lindsay back the phone.

May had told the boys at breakfast earlier about Lucy Percival's inclusion and how she and Ed had met her on Day Two.

"That is quite serendipitous having someone who gave you a basic grounding of the game who actually worked at the spa that you ladies had gone to yesterday. Having someone like that giving us information about aspects of the game that we probably would not recognize otherwise is truly beneficial", Edd had replied.

"I'm just glad that she can tell us lots of things about the game", Ed said in his dopey voice, not realizing that that was precisely what Edd had been saying in a rather more convoluted manner.

"Okay, we all strapped in?" Chuck Statorowski asked. All the teens gave him thumbs-up. With that, Chuck put the mini-bus into gear and they headed out. As they got out and away from the Petersham Hotel, Kevin looked up from a local road atlas that he had been studying.

"I've been looking at the map", Kevin commented, "and the Oval isn't all that far away from us. About ten miles, so why is it going to take forty-five minutes for us to get there?" he asked.

"I know that Lambeth isn't far from Richmond as the crow flies, Kevin", Mr. Statorowski confirmed – Lambeth being the suburb of London where the Oval was located – "but traffic and parking are going to be the slow-down factors here. We have to park a few blocks away and walk from there to the entrance at the Pavilion end", he explained.

"No valet parking, Mr. Statorowski?" Jimmy inquired. Chuck shook his head.

"Well, we've done a lot of walking thus far Jimmy, so no worries", Johnny said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit, Johnny", Nazz said.

"From what this Son of a Shepherd had heard, this cricket is quite unlike the games we played in the old country. Rolf hopes that he will understand and enjoy it", Rolf said.

"I promise you that you will, Rolf", Lindsay assured him, "but I am curious as to what games you liked to play back in Lapland".

"Football", Rolf replied. Kevin laughed at that.

"He forgot to mention though that it was _Association_ football he played; what we call soccer", Kevin said, "Back at Junior High, I asked him if he played football and if he wanted to play on the school team. He didn't know that I was referring to _American_ football, so he agreed".

"Yes, Rolf was quite surprised at the semantics of the word 'football' and ended up not doing so well as a result", Rolf confessed with massive understatement, "if Kevin had mentioned the word 'gridiron' instead, this Son of a Shepherd would have understood and perhaps not have been so eager to agree to play as a result".

A lot of countries had different definitions of the word 'football'. Those countries that didn't have American football as a major sport referred to it by its field name of 'gridiron'.

"You know, I played soccer once myself", Nazz said, "but when I went to Junior High, I got talked out of it and went into the school cheer-leading squad instead. Turned out to be a lot more rewarding".

"I really prefer handling the ball instead of just kicking it", Kevin confessed, "which is why I prefer football over soccer".

"You know, Kevin, it was because of a person at Rugby Public School here in England a couple of hundred years ago named William Webb Ellis who one day decided to pick up the ball during a soccer game and run with it that the sport of rugby came about", Edd said, "and a century later when Harvard University decided to change the rules of Rugby to allow the ball to be passed forward, the game of American football resulted. So when you think about it, soccer is actually a direct forefather of the game that we all know and love".

"Ancestry and evolution in sport", Nazz mused, "given how Mom loves studying family lineage I wonder how she would react to studying 'recreational evolution'…"

"Does it really matter how a game got started?" Sarah piped up, "after all, if whatever game you end up playing is fun, isn't that what matters?"

"Your sister's got a point, Ed", Eddy commented. Normally Eddy was very unimpressed with Sarah, but her comment had squarely hit the nail on the head, so to speak…

The teens continued to talk about sports while Chuck Statorowski drove to Lambeth. Kevin talked about his hopes to take up professional cycling whilst Rolf was chatting about various other types of sports that the Sami people (Laplanders) play. May was chatting about what she needed to do to make the final cut for the U.S. team when they returned home.

"So you'll be going to Princeton for the final tryouts?" Kevin asked.

"Yep", May replied, "An all-expenses paid trip to New Jersey. The U.S. Softball Federation is doing the final selection at Princeton University. There are four other candidates for the pitcher's position that I have to go up against. It's not just speed of the pitch, but accuracy is just as important. Not to mention being a competent batter".

"I'll be coming along to watch my Little May play", Ed said, "I won't be in a mascot costume though", he added with a pout.

"How soon after we get back home will you be heading to New Jersey?" Eddy asked.

"Three days. My coach said that this trip would be a good rest. When we get back, I'll spend the next couple of days warming back up, then I'm off", May replied.

"What are your chances, May?" Johnny asked.

"I think my chances are pretty good", May replied, "but these other pitchers are among the best in the country. Just to be invited to the tryouts though is pretty good in itself. I do hope I make the cut".

"We'll all be rooting for you, Annamae", Chuck Statorowski said, "it's a heck of an honor to represent your country in sports and from what I've seen of your pitching, you've got a real good shot at it".

Chuck had gone with Rod and Tabby one day to see May play softball – her representing Peach Creek High School – against another high school team. Her pitching was phenomenal, and he knew that she was destined for higher sporting greatness. Tabby was right to be proud of May's abilities on the softball diamond.

"Okay", Chuck said a few minutes later, "Here's the place where we are parking. The Oval is about four blocks away. Our seats are at the Pavilion End, which is why we're going to that entrance".

As the mini-bus was parked and the attendant at the parking area paid the parking fee, the party set off on foot for the Oval. The streets had quite a number of people heading for the Oval and as such, it took several minutes to get to the stadium.

"Capacity crowd, methinks", Eddy commented, "so maybe this might be worth watching after all".

"Where is this person we're meeting?" Chuck Statorowski asked May. May looked around and shook her head.

"Here's my phone, May", Lindsay said, "text her that we're here".

"No need", a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Lucy Percival walking up to them, wearing a jersey with the word ENGLAND emblazoned upon it "You are very easy to pick out, Lindsay", she said, referring to the blonde diva's height.

"Well, I'm glad to have been the ideal visual aid for you, Lucy", Lindsay said with a chuckle. The others joined in with a laugh.

"Glad to have you with us, Miss Percival", Chuck Statorowski said, "Here's your ticket".

She looked at the ticket information and said, "These are great seats! These must have cost you a lot!"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Miss Percival", Chuck said with a laugh, "besides, you'll be earning it by informing us on things about the game that we don't understand. Anyway, I'm Charles Statorowski: the chaperone of this group of former colonials. You've met the girls, so here are the guys".

He quickly introduced her to the others. Ed she already knew. She said hello to Rolf, Kevin, Edd, Eddy, and Jimmy as they were each introduced. But when she was introduced to Johnny, she paused and stared. Johnny stared back. He started to blush.

"Uh… nice to meet you, Lucy", Johnny stammered as he offered his hand. Lucy blushed and smiled as she shook it.

"Likewise, Johnny", she replied with a smile, "so which one of the girls here is your girlfriend?" she asked.

"uh… I'm the solo in this party", Johnny answered with an additional blush as he looked down at his shoes.

"Well then", she said with an even broader smile, "looks like you'll be my escort for today".

Nazz looked both at Lee and Marie with a smile. It looked like Johnny and Lucy were crushing on each other!

"Let's get into the Oval and take our seats, people", Chuck Statorowski said, "We can chat more from in there…"

With that, they joined the queue to enter the Oval Cricket Ground.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"So what did you all think?" Chuck asked the teens as they drove away from the Oval. The cricket one-day international had completed, they had worked their way out of the stadium and back to where the mini-bus was parked, and now they were driving back to Richmond.

"I gotta admit", Kevin said, "once you get into it, it's actually neat to watch".

"That's for sure", Eddy piped up, "The way that those batters have to hit the ball off the bounce, rather than directly makes for quite gutsy plays, particularly with the hardness of that ball. No wonder they have to wear all those pads".

"Despite the ball being so hard, an expert bowler can work wonders with delivery", Lucy said. She was with them in the mini-bus sitting beside Johnny.

"It was good of you to explain to us the fine points of the game, Lucy", Marie said, "as well as keeping Johnny company".

Both Johnny and Lucy blushed some at her comment. Throughout the game – which took about five hours to complete – Johnny and Lucy were really hitting it off with each other, but it didn't distract Lucy from telling the teens about various items that had occurred during the game like LBW (Leg Before Wicket), which got an English batsman out in the first innings (the English team had won the toss and elected to bat first), no-balls (from bowlers releasing the ball over the line), and fours and sixes (hits from bowls that reached the boundary either on the bounce or on the full). The game ended up with New Zealand beating England's inning run score of 245 by the forty-fifth over.

"Well, Johnny here made up some for England's loss", Lucy replied, "You're a real gentleman, Johnny".

"Thanks, Lucy", Johnny replied quietly, "you really made my day being with us".

As Lucy lived not too far from the Petersham Hotel – from her home to her work at the spa was a quick trip via the Underground – she had eagerly accepted the offer from Chuck Statorowski for a lift to Richmond.

"Having to remember all those field position names and understanding terms like 'maiden over' and 'sticky wicket' though…", Lee commented, "it seems that ya have to have one heck of a brain before ya can even begin to play!" Lucy chuckled at that.

"Well, it's certainly different to softball, Lee", Lucy responded, "as May can certify. Sometimes, I absent-mindedly think about bowling rather than pitching on the softball diamond. I don't think that the umpires would appreciate me doing that though!"

"Hopefully, when you make the British team and I get on the U.S. team you won't end up doing that", May replied, "and I'm really looking forward to playing!"

"Yup!", Ed said dopily, "my little May is a sporting natural".

"So are you, Big Ed", May replied with a smile, "and not just in cricket either!"

"I thought you said that you didn't like playing American Football, Ed", Lucy said.

"Actually Lucy", Edd piped up, "May was referring to an event that happened a few months ago back home when Ed and Eddy accompanied May and her sisters to the Ice-Skating rink".

Edd remembered that time very well. Rod had gotten a bunch of tickets to the rink from the Fire Fighters Union and naturally the Kanker sisters had invited the Eds to skate with them. Thanks to Marie, Edd had become reasonably proficient at ice-skating and Eddy – thanks to his being proficient in roller skating had – thanks to Lee helping him – managed to pick it up pretty quickly. That however had paled to what Ed had done that day.

"Uh, I've never been on ice before, May", Ed had said nervously after the party had arrived at the rink, "and I don't know if I'm gonna be any good. I mean, I've seen figure skaters on TV and Double-Dee told me you could skate like them".

"I thought that you'd have tried ice hockey, big Ed", May said as he helped Ed into his rented ice skates, "You have the build for it".

"I did wanna try it out, but the rink here was too far from home", Ed confessed, "but after seeing NHL games and seeing how a lot of folks get hurt playing it, I kinda decided to do other sports instead".

"Well Bub", May said as she finished lacing up her skates, "we won't be out there with hockey sticks and I can show you just how fun it is. Okay?"

Ed reluctantly nodded and followed May out onto the ice. Like Edd the first time he got out on the ice, he started out by holding the side railing, but much quicker than what May had expected, he got up to speed and started skating without assistance.

"I think that Ed's been holding out on us", Lee commented as she skated up to the pair, "you sure don't look like it's your first time out on the ice!"

"Honest, Lee", Ed replied, "this is my first time, but I gotta admit, it's kinda fun!"

"That's the spirit, Ed", Edd called out from where he was skating hand-in-hand with Marie. "I have also found ice-skating to be a rather enjoyable pastime. I had an excellent teacher in Marie".

Marie blushed a little and smiled at her boyfriend for the compliment.

"Yeah, but it's more fun when you can do this!", Lee said as she sped up her skating and performed a double-axel jump. She got some applause from other skaters after she landed the jump (with a slight wobble on landing).

"Ooh-Ooh", Ed said excitedly (just like Tooty in 'Car 54), "you mean like this?"

With that, Ed sped up and before everyone's eyes, performed the same maneuver – flawlessly! Lee, Marie, and May just looked dumbfounded as Ed came to a halt. Not to mention Edd and Eddy! As other skaters applauded Ed's maneuver, Lee skated up to him.

"You're definitely jackin' us!", Lee blurted out, "Your first time on the ice and you performed a double-axel?! That ain't possible!"

Given that the maneuver involved skating into a jump double-rotation spin then landing so that one ends up skating backwards was a maneuver that took ice-skaters a long time to master – and a lot never do – yet Ed did it as if he was an Olympic athlete!

"Well, I saw it on TV when I watched the Winter Olympics last year and when I saw you do it just now, it looked pretty easy, so I tried it", Ed said defensively, "Sorry, Lee", he finished contritely.

"Are you sure that this is your first time ice-skating, Ed?" Edd said as he and Marie skated up to him, "Marie assures me that maneuvers like a double-axel jump takes a long time to master".

"Yeah, Lumpy", Eddy commented as he joined that others, "unless it's one big fluke we've been seeing".

"Try it again, Big Ed", May said excitedly.

"Okay, May", Ed replied excitedly. Again, he performed a flawless double-axel jump. The others were astounded by the gracefulness of Ed's maneuver.

"Can you land a triple-axel, Ed?" Lee asked, "I can only do it maybe one time in three".

"Well, I'll give it a try", Ed said. Ed did: a perfect triple-axel jump.

"Big Ed!", May exclaimed as she skated up to him, "if you can do that, what else can you do?" Ed had gotten back to skating forward and May was in front of him skating backwards facing him.

"Uh, how about this?" Ed said as he reached down and picked her up.

May was surprised, but it didn't stop her from extending out her arms and legs as Ed held her up above his head. He then put her back down on the ice. Ed and May were both applauded and cheered by the other skaters and onlookers off the ice.

"Can you do a sit-spin, big Ed?" May asked next excitedly.

"What's that, May?" Ed inquired. May described it briefly. Ed nodded, remembering the maneuver from his TV-watching. Together, Ed and May performed a sit-spin maneuver flawlessly. May had practiced it with Marie repeatedly at home in socks back when they were in the trailer, so she knew what to do. Her doing it out on the actual ice with Ed was a dream come true!

"I've just seen the reincarnation of Torvill and Dean", Lee muttered; dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Big Ed!" May breathed, "I always wanted to be part of a figure-skating couple!"

"Yeah, you really belong out there on the ice, Lumpy!" Eddy shouted.

"Thanks Eddy. Maybe I'll try playing ice hockey after all", Ed said, "this ice stuff is easier than I thought".

"Aw come on!", May said, "don't do that! Stick with figure skating. We could do figure skating at the Olympics!"

"Well, those gold medals that they wear do look pretty nice", Ed dopily replied.

Edd smiled at the memory of that day. Ed – whom one would never think to be so talented – showing on his first time out on the ice rink maneuvers that would take skaters months to hone!

Chuck Statorowski listened to Edd's telling of the story – with the confirmations of what had happened confirmed by the others.

"So why didn't you decide to pursue figure skating as a career?" Chuck inquired.

"Well, there were a couple of coaches in the rink watching us that day and they wanted to coach us very much, but the costs involved, plus the distance from home to the rink kind of made it a non-starter", May said, "I think we could have been contenders".

"But if you found a sponsor – one who could pay for a coach and get you to the rink on a regular basis – would you both be willing to continue?" Chuck asked.

"If it's okay with my Little May, then sure!", Ed replied.

"No argument there!" May agreed.

Chuck smiled. The movie "The Cutting Edge" was one of his favorites and he loved watching figure skating.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Daddy?" Tiffany asked rhetorically as she saw the smile on his face.

"After you're done with the U.S. Softball team, May, why don't you and Ed drop in and see me some time and we'll talk about it?" Chuck suggested.

"Okay, Mr. Statorowski", May exclaimed, "will do!"

Edd looked at Marie and smiled.

"Looks like those two may have a very successful athletic career in their future, Marie", he commented, "Sorry I'm not anywhere that proficient on the ice".

"Well, I'll be having my hands full working on those go-karts when we get back. I hope that you will be able to find some summer employment while I'm working, Oven Mitt", Marie replied.

"I'm sure I will, Marie", Edd replied.

Lindsay didn't say anything. She wasn't about to mention to him that she had made discrete inquiries to her father on the subject.

"Well, before we talk about what we'll be doing when we get back to Peach Creek", Jimmy said, "what will we be doing when we get back to the hotel?"

"Whatever you all decide to do, please keep in mind that we'll be checking out of the hotel at eleven AM tomorrow and heading down to Weymouth. We're catching the ferry there to St. Peter Port on Guernsey. So do remember to pack first", Chuck reminded them.

"But we'll still have time to do stuff this evening though?" Sarah asked.

"Rolf is going to visit the Richmond chapter of the Urban Rangers after we get back. Is this Son of a Shepherd going to have Rangers Jimmy and Johnny with him?", Rolf asked.

"Well Rolf", Johnny replied, "Lucy has invited me over to her house to dinner with her parents, so I'll have to take a rain check".

Lucy had called her parents during the cricket game and asked if she could bring Johnny along. They agreed. Johnny loved the idea and accepted the invitation eagerly.

"Lucy, will Johnny be able to get back to the hotel not too late?" Chuck asked. Lucy assured him that there would be no problems. Chuck nodded his assent.

"Well, LeeLee", Lindsay said, "if Rolf is going to be out with the U.R., guess we'll have to find something to do together this evening".

"Sounds good, Lizzy", Lee replied, "Are you going to be able to stay busy, Eddy?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine, Babe", Eddy replied, "you two go have some BFF time". Lee smiled and kissed Eddy on the cheek.

"You are going with Rolf, Jimmy?" Sarah asked. Jimmy nodded.

"If you like, Sarah", Nazz said, "you can tag along with me and Kevin. I'm going to do some last-minute shopping. You don't mind, Kev?"

"That's not a bad idea", Kevin said, "'I'd like to take a last walkabout of London before heading out tomorrow".

"Is there an ice-skating rink nearby, Oven Mitt?" Marie asked, "remembering Ed's skating ability makes me want to do a bit of skating".

Edd looked at his tour guide of London and quickly found the information he wanted.

"There's one at the Natural History museum, Marie", Edd replied, "and we can get there easily via the Underground, but we don't have any heavy clothing as it is summer".

"The hotel can provide some pullovers, you two", Chuck said, "so don't worry about that".

"Then we can go to the rink after all", Edd said. Marie nodded and squeezed his hand.

"You want to go too, Big Ed?" May asked, "It sounds like a good way to enjoy our last evening in London together".

"Okie Dokie", Edd replied enthusiastically.

"I'll come along too, if you don't mind", Chuck said, "so we'll take the mini-bus. I'd like to see your skating, Ed. And you too, May", he added.

With that, Chuck continued to drive back to the Petersham Hotel…


	41. Chapter 41

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have read some recent criticisms in the reviews of this story saying that my chapters are getting too boring and drawn out. While I do like to pursue character building interactions, I'll try to kick things up a notch. But I want to make this very clear: I will not do anything that is going to compromise the characters created by KiltedEngineer and his stories, from which I am using various references to help my writing. I respect his writing ability immensely, and his characters have really added a great dimension to Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and the Kanker Sisters. I only hope that KiltedEngineer will not be disappointed by my efforts. In any case, let's proceed onward with the story…_

Chapter 41.

It was Eleven PM. The teens who had gone out for the evening had returned to the hotel and were getting ready to get some sleep. They would be taking the mini-bus to Weymouth tomorrow, where it would be dropped off with the rental agency, then they would take a ferry over to the British Channel Island of Guernsey. From there, they would then proceed to the French port of Cherbourg, which was on the Normandy region of France.

The original plan was for the party to fly directly to Paris, but after Chuck had found out about some of the teens' grandparents who had fought – and died – in Normandy on D-Day, he had changed the itinerary some so that Normandy would be the first place for them to experience when they arrived on the continent.

They wouldn't be in any real hurry in the morning to pack as the ferry that they were taking from Weymouth to St. Peter Port would not be departing until 3pm. All of the items bought by the teens thus far were getting packaged by the Petersham hotel staff for couriering back to the USA, so they would not be encumbered with them while in France.

Chuck – while settling into his bed – was still shaking his head in wonder at the ice-skating abilities of Ed and May. He had made use of the digital video camera to record them earlier in the evening at the Natural History Museum's rink and he knew that after watching those two perform pirouettes, fouettés, and both Lutz and double-Axel jumps, they were destined for ice skating greatness.

"It's nothing short of incredible", Chuck remarked to himself as her recorded them, "They look like they've been at it for years, yet Ed had only just started ice skating, and May saying that she practiced her maneuvers in her socks on the kitchen floor. No coach; only using what they had seen on TV as a guide! That's it: once we get back home and May finishes her baseball gig, I'm going to offer them a coaching sponsorship!"

The other skaters who had been skating around the rink had paused and then leaned back against the sides to watch them both perform. May was in her element figure skating with the boyfriend. Her being lifted and spun by her Big Ed out on the ice was something that brought her close to a state of rapture. They were literally a perfect dance couple.

"You think that we'll be seeing them at the Winter Olympics in the not-too-distant future, Marie?" Edd rhetorically asked as he watched Ed and May do their maneuvers.

"It would be a real waste if they didn't make the Olympics, Oven Mitt", Marie replied, "I hope that Chuck was serious about sponsoring them".

"I'm so sorry that I do not have those natural abilities on the ice that Ed has, Marie", Edd said next, "you've shown me on those occasions that we have been on the ice together that you know a few intricate figure skating maneuvers".

"They're fun, Oven Mitt; I must confess", Marie said, "but if Ed and May get seriously into it, and Eddy and Lee get into formal ballet, I guess we'll have to do something entertaining as a duet as well. You sang pretty darn good at that coffee bar karaoke, so maybe we can be professional singers!"

Edd – whilst getting undressed back in his suite – thought about that suggestion of Marie's. While he didn't think that his singing compared with his girlfriend's voice, the prospect of their doing something professional together as adults was quite appealing.

"Hey Sockhead", Eddy said from his bed – he had stayed back at the hotel so that Lee and Lindsay could get some BFF time, "I take it that Chuck was impressed with May and Lumpy's ice-skapades?"

"Mr. Statorowski was extremely impressed with both of them, Eddy", Edd replied, "I certainly do hope that both Ed and May continue with figure skating. To say that the other people ice skating there were impressed would be an understatement!"

"It just seems incredible at times that Lumpy has a lot of hidden talents", Eddy said next, "you wouldn't think so just by looking at him".

"It just goes to show that one should never judge a book by its cover, Eddy", Edd replied, "that day when that boomerang was in the cul-de-sac was a good example. Ed of all people writing a scientific paper!"

"Almost as amazing as you undressing in the nude!", Eddy pointed out with a laugh, making Edd blush.

"Ha-Ha, Eddy", Edd said with heavy sarcasm, "I suppose that your using a suitcase as a baby and dressing up as its mother doesn't count!"

"I don't remember any of that!", Eddy replied truthfully. Actually, neither did Ed or Edd. All three of them had only found out from watching video footage shot by Kevin as they were hanging in a tree with that boomerang. Edd was at a loss for their behavior that day…

"So what are you both talking about, Guys?" Ed said as he left the bathroom, "Pity you weren't at the rink, Eddy as May and I had so much fun on the ice".

"So Double-Dee said", Eddy replied, "but we'd better hit the sack as tomorrow we're going out on the channel ferry to Gurnsey".

"I hope that those sea-sickness pills that Mr. Statorowski got for her work", Ed said worriedly, "I heard that it would take at least a couple of hours to get to Guernsey and it's all on open water".

The subject of Ed's concern was having similar worries as she did her ablutions in the girls' suite bathroom. The brief trip across the Solent to the Isle of Wight a couple of days ago was bad enough, but the trip to the British Channel Islands was going to be longer. She hoped that the sea would not be rough. Damn that accident on the _Sheelah_ that resulted in her inner-ear condition, she thought. Still, at least it didn't stop her from enjoying ice skating with Big Ed…

Nazz and Sarah had gotten back to the suite at the same time as her and Marie and while May was doing her ablutions, they had been telling Marie about some of the various shops that they had frequented. Sarah had held up a big bag of candy.

"I heard French candy isn't anywhere as good as British, so I decided to stock up for tomorrow", Sarah commented.

"You pick up anything good, Girlfriend?" Marie called out to Nazz.

"Yeah, a couple of things that I left downstairs with the other bits and pieces that are getting boxed up for the couriers", she replied, "I don't know what Mom and Dad are going to say when all of it gets delivered back home!", she concluded with a laugh.

"Kevin make any sarcastic comments this time?" Marie asked next.

"No, actually", Nazz replied, "It made me wonder if it was really him. He didn't buy anything apart from some food to much on. He basically left me and Sarah to do our thing".

"Good of him to do so, actually", Sarah commented as she chewed on a piece of candy.

Kevin was in his suite listening to both Rolf and Jimmy talk about their visit to the local Urban Rangers chapter. They returned a few minutes after he had changed into his nightclothes. Both of them were excited at their visit.

"You should have seen it, Kevin. Rolf was a real celebrity", Jimmy said, "the local rangers getting autographs and their talking selfies with him on their phones. Quite the hero and role model", he concluded.

"This Son of a Shepherd needs to have his writing hand iced from shaking hands and signing so many autographs", Rolf moaned.

"Considering what you went though to earn that Resilience patch, Dude", Kevin pointed out, "hand-shakes and signing autographs is a lot easier!"

"Rolf couldn't agree with you more!", Rolf said with a vigorous nod.

"I got my share of pictures from them, so I'm pretty happy about the visit", Jimmy said, "Pity Johnny didn't come with us. He'd have enjoyed it as well".

Just then, their suite door opened. Johnny came in. He had a VERY happy look on his face.

"Judging from that silly grin of his, "I'd say that Johnny's date went well", Kevin dryly remarked.

"Hi, Guys", Johnny said in a similarly dopey voice that Ed usually used when speaking.

"You missed out on something great with the Local Urban Rangers Johnny", Jimmy said, "but I take it that Lucy and her parents made you feel welcome at their house?" Jimmy asked.

"They were great!" Johnny replied, "in fact, it was her father that drove me back to the hotel! She came with him to say goodbye".

Johnny indeed had a great evening with Lucy Percival. She had taken him to her home via the Underground and had upon arrival introduced him to her parents. Lucy explained to them how they had met and talked about the day at the Oval. Over dinner – which was a classic British dish called Bubble and Squeak – Johnny talked about the other teens and what they did on the vacation this far.

"So you'll be heading off to France tomorrow", Mr. Percival said, "It's a pity that you and Lucy won't be spending any more time together".

"If Lucy makes the final cut for the British Softball Team", Johnny replied, "I'll be sure to see her as most of us will be going along to cheer May and our side on. I'll also be cheering for Lucy", Johnny added hurriedly with a blush.

"May still has to make the final cut for the U.S. team", Lucy pointed out, "but I'm pretty sure that she'll make it. It'll be great to see her again when the tour starts. And you too, Johnny", she said with a broad smile.

After dinner, they had watched TV together, then Lucy had shown him her room and her pictures of her playing baseball and cricket. Jimmy was a perfect gentleman throughout, which impressed Lucy no end. Johnny told her about his super-hero cartoon drawing, and also about Plank (which made Lucy giggle).

After sharing their stories, both of them held each other's hands whilst sitting on the edge of her bed. Johnny was lost looking into her wide green eyes. Lucy was staring back at him with a gentle smile.

"I really want to stay in touch with you, Johnny", Lucy said when it was almost time for him to return to the Petersham Hotel, "Here is my phone number, and my Facebook Messenger user name", she added as she passed him a slip of paper.

"I really wish I had met you earlier, Lucy", Johnny sighed as he stood, "I'm looking forward to going to France, yet I'm missing you already!"

Lucy blushed some more at Johnny's comment. She stood, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too, Johnny", Lucy said quietly as she hugged him. Johnny hugged her back.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Lucy went to open the door: it was her father.

"Johnny", Mr. Percival said, "It's time for you to return to the hotel. Instead of you taking the Underground, I'll drive you back".

"Can I come too?" Lucy asked. His father nodded.

Lucy accompanied Johnny on the drive back. After they had returned to the hotel, Mr. Percival allowed them a couple of minutes in the lobby to say goodbye while he waited outside.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you over on my side of the Atlantic, Lucy", Johnny said, "And we'll stay in touch!"

"Take care, Johnny", Lucy said. With that, she gave him another hug, then quickly kissed him on the lips, which nearly resulted in him fainting in ecstasy.

It was that look from Lucy's kiss that was still on his face when he got back to the suite…

As for Lee and Lindsay, they had gone out to a teen club to enjoy some BFF time. There were a couple of British teenage males who were trying to aggressively chat them up, but Lee had quickly disabused them of the notions that they had had…

"Are we going to be getting more of that when we're in France, Lizzy?" Lee asked.

"Well, I think that since Paris is known as the City of Love, there will be more of it, but after seeing you cool off those two's intentions, I don't think that there will be anything for us to worry about, LeeLee!", Lindsay replied with a laugh.

Lee's 'persuasion' method had consisted of an armlock, followed by other less-than-subtle holds to convince the would-be-suitors – that really didn't understand the phrase 'not interested' - that neither of her of Lindsay were there to be picked up by horny males. They both painfully got the message and left them in peace…

"I can't wait to see the chateau, Lizzy", Lee said, "I mean that the Petersham is a great place, but I thought that your dad would have had another hotel in mind. Not a French mansion!".

"Chateau De La Tour Rouge is on the outskirts of Paris, and it's part and parcel of a little agreement between Dad and an old college friend of his who owns it. Dad thought that it would be a nice touch to the vacation and it was available. Jacques – Dad's friend – is out of the country on a business trip for the month and said it was there for him to use. Plenty of room for all of us!", Lindsay explained.

"Well, the fact that I'll be able to drive a car over there makes for icing on the cake", Lee said, "Now that I have my full license, I can't wait to see what it's gonna be like driving over there!"

With their sitting in the club drinking coffee, listening to the music, and chatting about the upcoming French part of their vacation, both women enjoyed their time together. The British part of the vacation was coming to an end. After they get to Cherbourg, then La Belle France would take over…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The teens – along with Chuck Statorowski – watched the receding English shoreline from the deck of the catamaran ferry _Condor Express_ as it departed Weymouth for the two and a half-hour trip across the English Channel to St. Peter Port on Guernsey.

"The channel is so smooth", May breathed with a sigh of relief, "so maybe this will be a fun trip after all!"

"It will certainly be an experience travelling on a catamaran ferry like this", Edd commented, "I understand that this ferry can travel at over 40 knots, so the journey to St. Peter Port will not take all that long".

"Well, I'm sorry to leave what the English call 'Dear Old Blighty', Double-Dee", Eddy commented, "the place really does grow on ya". The others nodded at Eddy's comment.

They had checked out of the Petersham Hotel at approximately 10 am that morning – all of them were rather sad at having to leave such a pleasant hotel – and while Chuck was driving the mini-bus for the two hour drive to Weymouth, Ed was ensuring that May had taken the motion sickness pills that Chuck had provided in preparation for the channel ferry trip.

"Just relax, May", Ed had said to her gently, "I'm sure that those pills will work and that everything will be okay".

May nodded and concentrated on watching the English countryside while the minibus was cruising on the M3 highway towards the A303. It was a beautiful day and traffic was not heavy. It turned out to be an uneventful trip to the Dorset port of Weymouth, and after the mini-bus was dropped off outside the ferry terminal, all of them had embarked – with their baggage - onto the _Condor Express_. The boys had whistled at the sleekness of the ultra-modern catamaran ferry as it looked to them to be built for super-speed. The girls were not as impressed as the boys, and May was more worried about the specter of seasickness, but on this day, the English Channel looked as smooth as a billiard table.

"Wow, May", Ed said as he held May's hand, "it looks as smooth as the ice-skating rink we were on last night".

"That was so much fun, Big Ed", May replied, "and I really love doing figure skating with you. Maybe Mr. Statorowski can make it possible for us to pursue it seriously".

"Before checking out this morning, I e-mailed both of your parents the video I made of you both at the rink last night", Chuck said from behind them, "and if they have no objections to my sponsoring you, then both of you can have a decent shot at it. I have never seen such difficult skating moves performed so gracefully. You two seem destined for greatness!"

"Thanks, Mr. Statorowski", Ed replied with a broad smile, "I'm glad you liked what we did yesterday".

"I'm a big fan of figure skating", Chuck said, "and not just because of the Winter Olympics, but also because of a certain movie involving a figure skating pair".

"We like that movie too, Mr. Statorowski", May replied, referring to '_The Cutting Edge'_, "though in that movie, those skaters had their very own rink, a lot of hours in the day to train, and a demanding coach".

"Uh, if we're going to be doing serious figure skating like that, won't that mean May giving up playing softball?" Ed asked worriedly, "after all, she's good at that game and I would not want her to give it up".

"Listen, Bub", May said to her boyfriend, "I'm sure things can be worked out, but the bottom line is that if it came down to a choice between the two, I'd take figure skating as we'd both be doing it together".

"True, getting to compete at the Winter Olympics would involve a lot of training but given how much Lee and Eddy have devoted to their ballet, the only real difference is that you two would be on ice rather than a stage", Chuck pointed out, "and both of them have had the time to do other things, so don't you worry about being over-burdened on the ice".

Both Ed and May nodded. Things could be worked out timewise…

"Anyway, Ed", Chuck said next, "don't worry about such things at the present time. We're still on vacation and soon we'll be where your grandfather fought back in World War Two".

Ed nodded. Normandy beckoned, and he wanted to see where the 101st Airborne had parachuted in on that night in June of 1944…

While Chuck was talking to Ed and May, both Edd and Marie were walking to an access stairwell down to one of the ferry's lounges. Edd had noticed that Marie was wearing what looked to be a blue woolen beret on her head. It looked familiar to him…

"Interesting head attire, Maire", Edd remarked as he led her over to an empty table with two chairs, "I'd have expected something like that to be worn in cooler weather. As a matter of fact, I've never seen you wear it before. Did you buy it back in London?"

"Actually no, Oven Mitt", Marie replied, "it kind of found its way into my possession. In any case, I noticed that you're wearing your old ski hat. I thought that now that you're using the wig, you had finally given up wearing it".

"As you probably remember my telling you, Marie", Edd replied, "My brother James and I loved being out on the water. Wearing it makes me believe that he is here with us on this beautiful day. He'd have loved being on this ferry".

"It's nice that you are thinking of him in this way, but you didn't know that we'd be taking this ferry before we flew over here, Double-Dee", Marie pointed out.

"You are absolutely right, Marie", Edd replied, "and to confess, I do not recall having packed it in my baggage before departing on this vacation. I was only aware of it being with my belongings when we were in Ventnor".

"That doesn't make sense, Cutie", Marie commented, "after all, when we were on the Isle of Wight, we only had our day bags with us with a single change of clothing, our toiletries, and our swim gear. How would you not have seen it when you packed your day bag before we headed out there?"

"Marie", Ed said quietly, "I have been asking myself the same question. I had a very vivid dream regarding James when we were sleeping together that night and when I woke up, the ski hat was there".

For those of you readers unfamiliar with KiltedEngineer's story '_Bad Girls with Big Hearts'_, The ski hat was originally James', but Edd had worn it constantly after James had died in a house fire which had also left Edd with burn scars on parts of his head. The ski hat had covered the scars for several years until Marie had managed to get Edd a custom-made wig as a present the previous Christmas, as described at the end of KiltedEngineer's follow-up story '_Miracles and Mistletoes_'.

"That is a really weird co-incidence, Oven Mitt", Marie said, "as I had had a vivid dream two nights ago involving an actress that my mom loved to watch on TV when she was little. Her trademark hat was this blue woolen beret that she threw into the air at the beginning of each episode. When I woke up, I found it in my bed".

"Would that actress happen to be Mary Tyler Moore, by any chance?" Edd asked as he just then recognized the hat, and Marie's reference to the hat-throwing. Marie nodded.

"Mom introduced me to the show when it was re-run", Marie explained, "Mom regarded her as a heroine role model because even though the show was a sit-com, it showed a woman determined to make it in a male-dominated world".

"My mother liked the show as well, Marie", Ed explained, " and I did watch re-runs of it with her, though I remember mostly the opening credits with the theme song and Mary Tyler Moore throwing her hat up in the air after spinning around in the middle of Minneapolis. That blue woolen hat was unmistakable".

"It was such a vivid dream, Oven Mitt", Marie said, "I was in her apartment. She said that she was my 'spirit guide' and wanted to tell me that things would be okay with you and me as we were destined to be together", she finished with a blush. Edd nodded his understanding, then took a deep breath and started to tell Marie of his dream.

"My dream involved James taking me to speak to a friend of his. His friend told me the same thing", Edd replied, "in my dream, his friend was in a children's television show that we both loved to watch when we were very little".

"Would that friend of James happen to be Mister Rogers?" Marie asked quietly. Edd looked surprised but nodded.

"How did you know, Marie?" Edd asked, "Do you have some sort of telepathic ability that you have not previously made me aware of?"

"Mary Tyler Moore told me that your spirit guide - as she called him - loved to sing about a beautiful day in the neighborhood and wanting neighbors. It made sense", Marie replied, "so what did Mister Rogers have to say to you?"

"Basically, the same thing that Mary Tyler Moore told you: that we were destined to belong together and that we will both be all right", Edd explained, "James had introduced me to him after he had taken me to Mister Rogers' house in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. I knew it had to be a dream, yet it was so real", he finished.

"And we both ended up with hats after our dreams", Marie said, "and hats that directly connected us with what we dreamt at that. That is so incredible, isn't it?"

Edd did not reply. He reached over and grabbed Marie's hands. Marie and Edd looked deeply in each other's eyes. Neither spoke for a couple of minutes, then Marie giggled and said:

"Well then Oven Mitt, I guess if both Fred Rogers and Mary Tyler Moore say that we're both destined to be together", she whispered, "then I guess we don't argue with them and go with the flow!"

Edd chuckled and replied, "It sounds like wonderful advice and I wholeheartedly concur with it".

While Edd and Marie were opening up to each other about the dreams that they had had, Eddy and Lee were down at a snack bar near the bow of the ferry. Eddy had bought two sodas and after giving one of them to Lee, both sat down at a table.

"Time seems to flow so fast, Lee", Eddy commented as he sipped his soda, "The vacation's half over already".

"Yeah, I gotta admit, Love: time flies. Especially when we're having fun!", she replied.

"That's for sure!" Eddy replied, "The Royal Ballet School, the Isle of Wight Festival, Gilbert and Sullivan. So much done already! I'd have liked to have done more though. England rocks!"

"Well, if we do accept the invites to the Royal Ballet School, then we'll have more time to enjoy England", Lee pointed out, "so just think of what we did end up doing thus far as whetting our appetites", she concluded with a grin.

"I'd really like to enroll, Babe", Eddy said, "but given that you are showing interest in becoming a teacher, I wouldn't want to be forcing a decision on you to abandon that should I take up their offer".

"I appreciate that, Love", Lee said tenderly, "but we both have a dancing gift and I'd not want to lose it. I'm kind of fond of my dance partner", she added, making Eddy blush some.

"Well, we have time to make a decision, and we still have France to look forward to", Eddy said, "maybe by the time we head back home, we'll be able to have a clearer idea". Lee nodded.

"Besides", Lee added with a smirk, "seeing Sarah getting her tomboy-ness danced out of her at the Ballet School would be something to enjoy!"

Eddy chuckled. He had been on the receiving end of a lot of Sarah's short-temperedness and he knew from painful experience the inordinate strength that she had – a trait that she shared with her older brother. The thought of Sarah becoming a graceful butterfly of a ballerina in temperament as well as finesse was quite an amusing one…

The subject of Lee and Ed's amusement was herself in an arcade abutting the snack bar playing video games with Jimmy. She was not currently thinking of ballet as the game she was playing was a real shoot-em-up. Also playing an arcade game was Johnny. He had just gotten off Lindsay's borrowed cell phone with Lucy. He missed her already and after the call was using the game he was playing to try and take take his mind off her. He hoped that he would be able to see her when she came over with the British softball team to the other side of the Atlantic in a few weeks…

The remaining couples - Kevin and Nazz, and Rolf and Lindsay - were sitting on seats on the upper deck enjoying the air blowing over them as the _Condor Express_ cruised at high speed across the channel. While they were already missing England, they were looking forward to what France had to offer. Lindsay knew that the Château would be a real eye-opener for the others, not to mention the Parisian atmosphere…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Day Eight was a cloudy morning, but with more blue patches than gray patches in the sky. A slight breeze was blowing, but that did not stop the teens from getting back on board the ferry and enjoying the sights from on board.

"Well, we're finally on our way", Chuck Statorowski said to the teens as the _Condor Express_ departed from the Esplanade at St. Peter Port, "It's going to take some time off the French part of the trip, but at least we got to enjoy Guernsey".

Chuck had been referring to an unfortunate problem with the _Condor Express_ ferry after they had arrived at St. Peter Port. The original plan was for a two-hour layover, then proceeding on to Cherbourg by the same ferry. However, there had been some kind of breakdown with the _Condor Express'_ engines, so the party ended up sleeping over in a hotel at St. Peter Port while repairs were being made.

"I could think of worse places to stay than the Old Government House Hotel and Spa, Mr. S.", Eddy said, "though it must have cost a lot to get us in at such short notice".

All of the teens were on the upper deck watching the departure from the island. St. Peter Port was actually quite a quaint place and none of them were really annoyed to have had to stay there for a night. Chuck was thankful that the Old Government House hotel had enough rooms available. While not quite as lavish as the Petersham Hotel in Richmond, the Old Government House Hotel and Spa certainly wasn't minor league. In fact, the teens had made good use of the spa facilities after their quick walk-about.

"Just be thankful that all of you didn't bankrupt me during your London shopping spree, or else we all would have been bunking in the ferry terminal lounge instead, Eddy", Chuck replied with a smile on his face.

"As Double-Dee said to me once, Eddy", Ed said in his usual dopey voice, "Don't look a golf course in the mouth".

"The idiom, Ed, is to never look a gift horse in the mouth", Edd corrected.

"I thought you said 'golf course', Double-Dee, though I did wonder what that had to do with getting gifts", Ed said with a confused expression.

"Don't sweat it, Lumpy", Eddy said with a chuckle, "Okay, so we stayed in St. Peter Port last night instead of Cherbourg, but once we get to France, we can still have a good look at Normandy, so no big deal with the ferry hold-up".

"Eddy has a point, Mr. Statorowski", Lee said, "and those rooms were pretty comfortable. Not to mention the spa".

"I'm glad that my Oven Mitt knew about the history of the Channel Islands", Marie said, "seeing those old German bunkers and fortifications kind of brings it home that there was a war and that even the British had it's share of Nazi occupation.

The British Channel Islands were the only part of the British Isles to be occupied by Nazi Germany during World War 2. It was a big part of Hitler's vaunted 'Atlantic Wall' defenses. During the quick look that the teens had at some of the preserved bunkers, Edd had taken pains to point out what the effects of the occupation had on the islanders, plus told them about the Nazi concentration camps on the nearby Channel island of Alderney.

"I wouldn't have liked to have lived here during that time", May commented.

"Neither here, nor in France, thought I bet the French in Normandy would have been overjoyed to see the Allies coming in to liberate them", Johnny said.

Ed nodded at that. He knew that his maternal grandfather had been killed when the plane carrying him and other parachute troops of the 101st Airborne had been shot down over Normandy before he could jump that night on June 5, 1944. It was not far from a village called Sainte-Mère-Église, and Ed wanted to see it. True, his maternal grandfather - First Lieutenant Thomas Meeham – didn't live to actually fight, but the men under his command did, and Sainte-Mère-Église was one of the places where they fought against the Germans.

"How's your tummy feeling, May?" Marie asked. Now that they were heading back into the English Channel for the cruise to Cherbourg, Marie was somewhat concerned about May's seasickness and today's channel conditions were somewhat rougher than yesterday's…

"I'm okay, Marie", May replied, "looks like those pills are working, thank goodness".

"That's good to hear", Ed said, "I really don't like my Little May being sick".

May smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Beats me why people would like to live on an island like this though", Kevin mused, "it really isn't all that big, and the nearby island of Jersey is about the same size as Guernsey".

"Some people like being away from the big city, Kev", Nazz replied, "I personally prefer the 'burbs instead of the city, despite what you and the other boys think about us girls' shopping".

"Yeah, but the 'burbs back home are on the mainland and not on an island", Kevin pointed out, "things would either be not available, or cost a lot to import. Peace and quiet is one thing, but there's a price to pay for it".

"Personally, this Son of a Shepherd prefers not being in a big city. Too many persons make Rolf feel claustrophobic", Rolf said. Lindsay nodded at what her boyfriend had said.

"I suppose Laplanders don't have many big cities, Rolf, and if one is brought up in an environment like that, then one can certainly understand the preference for being in places with not so many people", Lindsay said.

"I couldn't see you living the rustic country life, Lizzy", Lee said, "You're definitely a city girl at heart".

"You're soooo right about that, LeeLee", Lindsay emphatically replied, "no insult, Rolf, but I just could not – like - live without the 'paradise' of shopping malls with – like – lots of consumer goods".

Everyone – including Rolf – chuckled at Lindsay's comment. Lindsay had (deliberately) slipped into Valley Girl-talk.

"Well, the way the world is going, pretty soon there won't be much in the way of 'rustic' locations left on the planet", Jimmy said, "so I guess we had all better enjoy it while it lasts".

The teens started getting a little bit glum at Johnny's comment, but Sarah grinned and said – in the same Valley Girl-talk, "What-everrrr, Jimmy!"

All of them burst into laughter. Lindsay winked and gave Sarah a thumbs-up.

The teens split into their little groups as the ferry increased speed. While Sarah and Jimmy went over to an arcade to play video games, Marie sat with her boyfriend on chairs facing starboard (towards the French side). Both of them were holding hands and enjoying the smell of the sea air.

"You know, Cutie", Marie said after a few minutes of quiet, "I never thought that you would had kept that nut".

"Hey, it was after all your token of love and fidelity at the 'wedding', Maire", Edd pointed out, "and you did personally put it on my finger… though it would be more accurate to say that it was jammed on my finger rather forcefully by you. It took a while for me to remove it, and it took a lot of soap at that. I would say that it was nearly as difficult as our trying to remove Ed's finger from that ship-in-a-bottle.".

Edd had been referring to the 'marriage' that the Kanker sisters had inflicted on the Edd's over two years ago at the old abandoned 'haunted mansion' in Peach Creek – the mansion that had actually been owned by Marie's grandparents. Marie's 'wedding ring' for Edd was a stainless-steel nut that she had unscrewed from a bolt earlier that day.

"That isn't…?" Marie said after Edd had let her into his hotel room earler this morning. Marie had wanted Edd to join her for breakfast and had knocked on the door of his suite. Edd had just emptied his pockets to see about leaving the last of his English coinage there as a tip. The nut was there with the change.

"I thought that you'd have tossed it away, Double-Dee"", Marie said, "that brings back a lot of memories".

"I had found it in one of the pants pockets of the clothes that I had packed for the vacation", Edd said, "and now that it's here in my possession, my intention is to see if I can make use of a metallurgic facility in Paris in order to have the nut shaped into a proper ring. It's a tight fit on my finger as it is, and as it was my first ever 'present' from you, I don't want to lose it. Having it shaped into a proper piece of jewelry seemed to be an appropriate thing to do as an enduring symbol of your love".

Marie blushed, and with tears in her eyes kissed Edd right there.

"You're lucky we're expected for breakfast, or else I'd skip with the rest of the 'confidence building' steps right here and now, Double-Dee", Marie said. Edd blushed furiously at Marie's comment, which led him in for some good-natured ribbing from the others when he entered the hotel restaurant with Marie to eat breakfast.

As Marie thought about the 'nut-ring', Chuck was sitting in another chair making phone calls to make alternative arrangements to take the delay in leaving St. Peter Port into account. He didn't want to cut short the visit to Normandy, but their needing to get to Paris the day after tomorrow meant cutting back on some sight-seeing. He hoped that there would be no further delays…


End file.
